Monster High EDucation
by Lmoore3
Summary: It's a whole new semester at Monster High, but this time, it's getting a trio of new students. Can Monster High and it's students survive a bunch of Ed-ventures? Courtesy of our favorite trio from the cul-de-sac? Let's find out. Couples/pairings can vary.
1. Chapter 1

**The title doesn't lie, folks. This an original comedy coming from you know who. I miss these guys so much. Bring them back, Dan.**

 **Also, to see my other stories, go to wattpad. Every story that I deleted was moved there for safety, so now I have the freedom to create more crossovers without any red flags for my fans. It was thanks to a serious of fortunate events.**

* * *

 _ **...In The Headmistress Office...**_

* * *

Three young figures were busy talking to the principal of the school. Let's found out what's up...

"I commemorate you 3 for volunteering to come to my institute for our student exchange program. It's not too often we have "normal" people like yourselves come to my school.

"Forgive me, madame. We are far from normal," the middle one with an orange shirt and jacket with purple shorts commented. The Headmistress took note that he had a black hat with 2 white stripes on the side. But out of respect for his privacy and first impressions, she decided not to comment about it. She thought could lead to the wrong idea.

"Figurative or literally," the headmistress asked.

"A bit of both, really," the young teen answered back, speaking for his friends.

"Well, I'm just glad that this program will help us immensely with our scholarships towards college," the respectable lad said with a smile.

"Indeed. So what are your names," Headmistress asked.

"I'm Ed," the tall one who was wearing a green jacket over a red and white striped shirt with darker shade of blue pants said.

"I'm Edd," the one from before answered with politeness.

"And, I'm Eddy," the short one answered, but in a uncaring way. This one had a faded yellow jacket with a light blue pants on.

"We're the Eds," Double D finalized which made the Headmistress stunned for a brief moment. Never in her entire history as Headmistress at Monster High has she had three students who had the same first name. It unnerved her to no end that they weren't related to each other. This trio maybe what the Headmistress has been looking for.

"I see," she says while raising a brow."And here are your schedules. You each will be in the same class as each other so you'll have a familiar face to keep you on task."

"Thanks, Head-Lady. We couldn't operate together anyway if either of us were missing from our trio," Eddy said with a smile. Nobody could tell if that was a comment or an insult, but Bloodghoul took quite well since she thought he was referring to her school title than her monster title. Not to mention, her head was on her shoulders during the entire conversation. just so she wouldn't scare the new the students.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...**_

* * *

"Well, that went well," Edd said in surprise since Eddy and Eddy didn't go ballistic when in the presence of a teacher or faculty member.

"Ed hungry, guys," the big lug said as felt like his stomach was an earthquake wanting to erupt.

"Don't worry, Ed. I heard the food here is at least good enough to eat, although I could careless for what they serve," Eddy commented as they turned another hallway.

"Yeah, and the best part of it is that we're first ones in Peach Creek to try the student exchange program, although I feel bad that no one here would want to go to Peach Creek," Double D commented.

"No offense, sockhead but the cul-de-sac doesn't like us ever since that whole "Big Picture" Incident. It's also why our parents suggested sending us to this place to finish out our education in peace without Kevin and the others pounding us for revenge," Eddy explained as Edd sported a frown because he was right.

"I miss home, Double D," Ed whimpered in sadness and hung his head low.

"I miss home too, Ed. But think of this as a fresh start for all three of us," Double D said patting Ed on the back.

"Besides, like I promised everyone back at the cul-de-sac, sockhead. We'll be famous one day in this place," Eddy said trying to act cool, despite feeling uneasy on the inside. Why did he have to make a fool of himself back at Peach Creek before they left for this school.

"Let's just hope your right, Eddy. Because I don't want to be a target like back at Peach Creek," Double D commented which made him shiver a bit as he took notice that many of the students were looking at them strangely, but they were more focus on getting to their first class, he didn't act upon it.

* * *

"Bite-logy? I thought this was supposed to say **Biology** ," Double D said in surprise as he read over the schedule again.

"You think it's typo," Eddy asked looking at the schedule as well, which was a first for even him. Why would Eddy care about a class at all?

"Oh, oh. Maybe we actually get to bite stuff in Biology? Or maybe it's a pun just like this school," Ed answered which the other two look at their dim-witted friend in surprise.

"What do you mean, Ed," Double D asked.

"I mean, didn't you guys see the school's name when we walked in," he asked before reaching into his jacket and pulled out a flashlight, immediately turning it on and putting it directly near his chin to have a ghostly vibe to his appearance. _**"It said "Monster High,"**_ he said with a booming, spooky voice which bats screeched, werewolves howl in the distance, an organ playing creepy notes and lightening flashing through the windows on the ceiling. Which scared the shorter two Eds in surprise.

"Okay, where did that lightning come from," Eddy said grabbing onto Double D as if his life was at stake.

"Silly, Ed. There aren't any monsters at this school," Double D consulted with his friend to reason with him.

"But, Double D-," Ed said back as he wanted to show friends what he meant until Double D stopped him.

"No buts, Ed. Now come along, gentlemen. We have a class to attend," Double D instructed as Eddy followed suit with Ed taking up the rear.

"Eddy, remind me to take away his comic books," Double D whispered behind him, away from Ed.

"You got it, sockhead," Eddy agreed with hesitation, thinking that Ed's imagination has finally got the better of him.

"But don't worry, big guy. You might meet someone who also shares your love for comics," Eddy smiled to make Ed smile.

"Really, Eddy," Ed asked as he stared off into space for a brief moment as he couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Cool," Ed smiled at the thought of meeting a new friend who shares his interest in comic books.

"You're an animal, Ed," Eddy just smiled at the big lummox.

"Yes, I am," Ed said back without thinking as the trio came to their appointed class.

"My my. Intriguing," Edd said with a smile as he saw the sheer size of the room and the various chemicals lined up at the base of the classroom as if it was a university room. Since the bell rang as the Eds came through the door last, everyone eyes were on them. The boys felt a little uncomfortable being the center of attention, but they knew something was off about their classmates and teacher. But they were quickly thrown into spotlight when the teacher called them down to his desk.

"Welcome to Bite-logy, norms. I hope you can survive the experience in MY class," the hooded ogre with a scar on his cheek which made the boys wince in fear, excluding Ed who fascinated by his appearance.

"Uh...Hello, sir. Are you the professor of this class," Edd said with a stutter.

"Oy, I am. What's it to you, lads," he said poking at Edd's shirt in threatening manner, as if they were trespassing. Some of the students thought that was a bit excessive, but then again most of them weren't fond to see these three in their school, much less their classroom.

"We're your new students, man," Eddy complained as this guy already was getting on his nerves and he didn't even say a word until now.

"Really? Well, Bloodghoul did tell we would be getting some new faces. Alright, then. Introduce yourselves, fresh meat," the man said with authority.

"Oh, oh. Is this a game," Ed asked out loud, which made everyone raise a brow at his random question.

"Easy, monobrow. We are trying to make a good impression here. Besides, we want to rule this school before long. So don't embarrass us," Eddy whispered into the big lug's ear. With that observation delivered, Ed stood straight up at attention to make the other classmates think he had a brain for once and Eddy quickly cleared his throat...

"What's up, everybody. My name is Eddy," the short one said with a serious smile.

"Greetings, my name is Edd, but with two D's," the middle one said with a shy wave.

"And I'm Ed. But with just a D behind the E," the tall one said with a wide grin, causing his friends slightly face palm but it made a few of the ghouls in class giggle at Ed's outburst.

"Alrighty, then. Pick your seats, so class can begin already," the teacher commanded in which the boys quickly ran up the steps to a vacant set of seats just for the three of them. The only problem was that they were in the middle of everyone, so every student around could see them.

"Don't mind, Mr. Rotter. He can be a bit high strung sometimes around new faces," a voice said from behind Double D, which made him relax silently. He wanted to turn and greet the mysterious feminine voice, but he thought turning around now might get him and his friends in trouble.

"Thanks for the tip, fellow student," Double D responded as the owner of that voice slightly giggled at his politeness.

"I'll say. He looks like he doesn't get out much or better yet, he looks like someone who blames everyone else for his problems," Eddy commented in agreement.

"That's a good observation, Eddy," Double D commented as Eddy just shrugged his shoulder. He didn't care in the slightest and just propped his feet onto the table as he leaned back in his chair. While Double D paid attention to the lesson and Eddy was taking a snooze, Ed was looking and paying attention to all the students. He was mentally geeking out of all his classmates.

 _"Oh, so many monsters. Let's see a spider, werecat, twin werecats, a vampire, a plant monster, a spider, moth and so many more. Oh, cool, a ghost. Oh, wait, is that zombie,"_ Ed smiled in his head.

* * *

 _ **...After Class...**_

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Eddy said to his friend beside him.

"What are you talking about? You were asleep for most of the period," Double D argued back in defiance to Ed's claim.

"Yeah, but check out what I made before we left," Eddy said, pulling out a notebook and pointing to a recently written page. It was a picture of Eddy doing whack-a-mole with a mallet on Mr. Rotter (who apparently, was the mole). You could the well illustrated smile Eddy was sporting as the stars were swirling around the ogre's dazed head.

"Eddy! He's the teacher," Double D argued back with a glare.

"And you wouldn't have done the same thing. That guy was a jerk with a capital "J-E-R-K" that should be stamped on his forehead," Eddy said in conclusion that made Double D look at his friend with a grin.

"But it doesn't mean you have to be one too, you know," Double D said back which made Eddy sport an irritated face with a groan until he realized something.

"Uhm, Double D? Where's Ed," Eddy asked his sock-headed friend where their third party member is, in which he was just as confused as Eddy.

"Uh, oh," they said unison as they eyed the classroom that they just exited.

* * *

 _ **...Back Inside The Classroom...**_

* * *

Apparently, Ed was busy taking notes about how many monster types he can point out while being at this school, when he noticed his friends were missing, he got up to go and find them. Until he gets stopped by another group of students. An all ghoul group of students.

"Hi, my name is Ed," Ed introduced himself with his trademark grin.

Apparently, he got stopped by none other than Toralei and the twins and they looked quite surprised (and disgusted) to see him (or his kind) here in school.

"So, judging by the way you look, you're a normie, huh," Toralei asked in a tone as if she didn't care. "Why are you and your dim-witted friends here? Trying to make a first impression that says, "we should be friends?"

"I don't know. I'm just Ed. And Ed doesn't like cats...not ever since I had to live with my aunt for a summer," Ed politely commented which made the cats get mad. "They make me sneeze and scratch my skin when I try to pet it every time."

"You gonna pay for that wise crack, normie," Toralei said in fury as she tried swiping her manicured nails across Ed's face, but the brute of the Eds simply grabbed her wrist before she could make contact, shocking everyone.

"Bad kitty," Ed said as he threw her over his shoulder and onto the ground that made her groan in pain as he threw her back into Purrsephone and Meowlody which made all three of them go to the floor like dominoes.

"Don't mess with the Eds, kitty," Ed said in angry tone that made all cats scamper onto their feet and run for the door before the inhuman normie actually beats them up.

Once they were gone, everyone who just witnessed the scene was actually quite surprised at what transpired. Even for better or worse, Spectra Vondergeist was holding up her iCoffin and recorded the whole thing like that. And the best part was she could probably make another story about this before the next school break.

"Now, THAT was clawesome," the vampire from before said while giving the big lug a hug.

"Dracula," Ed said in shock, but the pink skinned vampire waved him off.

"No, Ed. I'm Draculaura. Dracula's my dad," she explained as Ed kept trying to remember all this new information he was being given by the ghouls since he has been learning everything about monsters from comics and monster movies. Then, he noticed Frankie approaching.

"Frankenstein," Ed said pointing at Frankie in surprise at the familiar green skin and stitches from his monster movie collections.

"No, Ed. I'm Frankie. That's my dad you're referring to," Frankie explained while patting the big guy on the head for his obliviousness.

"Good job, big guy...and before you say, "Wolfman. That's my dad also," the werewolf said as she came down next to greet herself.

"Oh. Uhh...What did Ed do," Ed asked as every ghoul around him laughed at his humble and (possibly forgetful) tone.

"You knocked Toralei and her kitties down a peg...with one hand...literally," the werewolf said with a smile. Anyone, who can take on Toralei like that is okay in my book."

Everyone was actually surprise to see that the big guy was quite okay to be around, despite his intelligence bordering his attention span. However, with Ed's height allowing him to see over the heads of the ghouls, despite the stairs that elevated them, he was able to see his favorite monster actually walking up to the group, something that made stars grow into his eyes.

 **"ZOMBIE,"** Ed shouted bee-ling straight through the ghouls at a whooshing speed, that nearly made the ones' wearing skirts (namely Clawdeen) go up but not too high above the knees as he nearly tackles Ghoulia to the ground as if she was his baby sister or a chicken, effectively surprising her with a slight blush on her face.

"Wow. I never thought that this normie was a monster fan," Draculaura said as Ghoulia continued to moan in surprise about what is going on right now and why does she have a new "normie" accessory suddenly added onto her like an anchor.

"I never expected him to be a Ghoulia fan," Frankie said as Ghoulia loved the appreciation and attention, but Ed was literally crushing her like a mini-car crusher.

"Hey, Ed. Could you let her go, she looks like she turning just as blue as her skin," the werewolf asked politely, in which the big lug simply nodded his head and let the zombie fall to ground, stunned. At least, she found a normie who actually paid attention to her. Everything was going good for Ed until the scene of peaceful greeting hits a speed bump.

"Edward! What are you doing," Double D asked noticing all the girls (ignoring the monster features) around Ed and the one that was on the ground.

"Hi, guys," Ed said with a smile as Double D's eyebrow twitched. He quickly marched over to the lumbering giant and pushed him towards Eddy while he tried to talk to the ghouls, that is if they don't hurt any of them.

"We're sorry, fellow female classmates, but we're new here and if our friend has done anything to hurt you in anyway, then he'll be disciplined accordingly," Double D said with a sincere tone while bowing his head at Clawdeen.

"You're joking, right? You guys just missed it. Your friend just made my day," Clawdeen said with a giggling laughter.

"What," the two shorter Eds asked out loud as Ed just grinned in satisfactory.

"Yeah, mate. He really scared off one of the troublemakers in our class. Standing up to her like a hero. It was amazing," the female sea monster said coming up from her seat.

"So, Ed here did you girls a favor...and we missed it," Eddy said in surprise as he didn't see Ed make a scene worth watching and not worth interrupting.

"Not for long, if Spectra was here and I know she was, then you guys will see it later on the Ghostly Gossip," Clawdeen said as she centered herself in front of the trio of new students.

"Anyway, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Clawdeen Wolf. And these are my ghoulfriends; Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, and Ghoulia Yelps," the werewolf introduced as the girls waved at the boys which made them a bit uneasy.

"Hey, guys. They're all off-springs of all the famous monsters I've learned about," Ed explained as Double D shook his head in disappointment.

"Dearest Ed, we've talked about this before. There are no monsters here," Double D finalized not convinced about the situation they were in the middle of.

"No, he's telling the truth. In fact, he knew who our fathers way before we even said our names," Frankie answered back which stunned Eddy and Double D.

"Oh, great. We're enrolled in the one place in the whole world that "Monobrow" here would feel like the smartest person in all Peach Creek. A monster high school," Eddy summarized as Double just face palmed his forehead, although at least, Ed would actually focus on studying now that he's in a place that suits his interests.

"I'll say. And since that you guys are new here and you made me smile, how about you join us at lunch later," Clawdeen asked nicely surprised all three Eds, despite Double D and Eddy giving themselves some doubtful thoughts on the offer. But Ed immediately changed the atmosphere with an answer of his own.

"Uh...Clawsome," Ed said in surprise at the offer.

"Yeah. What he said," Eddy said pointing to his hulking companion as the ghouls smiled in the big guy's answer. He seems to be the most straight-forward of his friends because he doesn't think to much.

"Anyway, catch you boys at lunch," Clawdeen said as she lead the group of ghouls out of the class while passing by the Eds on the way out. Frankie sported a shy smile and waved weakly at Double D as if she didn't know how to talk to the cul-de-sac genius while Ghoulia wanted to get Ed's attention, but since he had a clueless, spaced-out look on his face, she decided against it.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna like this school," Eddy declared with a smirk.

"I doubt it, Eddy. You can't just like something just after one good thing happens to you," Double D commented

"Ed miss zombie, guys," Ed said meekly, but the others weren't paying attention.

"Whatever, Monobrow. Anyway, sockhead, where is our next class," Eddy asked while Double D checked the schedule.

"Physical Deaducation," Double D said bluntly which made the others look at him with confused looks.

"Why do I have the feeling that's NOT a pun worth laughing at," Eddy gulped as Ed stood steadfast.

"We can do it, guys. After all we are the League of Super Eds, ready to take on anything this school can throw at us. Nothing can stop us if we can stick together," Ed declared as the others were just shocked at Ed's enlightening speech.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Ed. Let's do this," Eddy chimed in ready to step up to the challenge.

"Good lord, give us strength," Double D prayed as he followed his friends out the room.

"Okay, boys. Let's see what this school can do for us...," Eddy began running ahead as Ed followed behind with Double D taking up the rear in their trademark running fashion.

 _"...and in exchange, what WE can do for THIS school,"_ Double D said in his head as Spectra was peeking her head out of the ceiling, silently recording the boys with her iCoffin as they ran down the hall. She was going to make a story about these guys yet.

* * *

 **So...what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eds are here...at Monster High!? And the monsters are watching their every move. What can an Ed do? What can the Eds do? Let's find out and enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _ **…LATER…IN GYM CLASS...  
**_

* * *

Gym class. It was a sight that spelled out disaster...for Double D. And once the boys changed into their gym outfits and met onto the court. They were quite surprised that the gym looked like it was designed by a monster movie artist, something that Ed like.

"This is clawsome, guys. Look at that...the basketball box is shaped like a coffin. You think they play some kind of casketball here," Ed asked as his friends just face palmed.

"Good eye, normie. You must be the brains of your group," a tall, male werewolf asked the boys.

"Believe me, Mr. Werewolf, when I say Ed is not THAT intelligent. He can't tell the difference between a spelling bee (animal) and a spelling bee (an event)," Double D clarified as the wolf took another look at the clueless one, who was eyeballing their advertising sports posters which made him put on a weird face. It seems he walked right into that one.

"Anyway, the name is Clawd Wolf," the guy said as he stuck his hand out to shake hands with the new guys.

"I'm Ed," the tall said with an enthusiastic smile.

"I'm Edd, with two D's," Edd said.

"And I'm Eddy. It's nice to meet ya," Eddy said, but didn't shake his hand since he had this weird feeling about this guy.

"Really? And you guys don't hate me," Clawd asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow. If there is one thing Clawd doesn't like is normies that lie to get what they want, especially by manipulating monsters.

"Nope. And to add, we're liking this school more and more as the day progresses. I have feeling we'll eventually stand out A LOT more than necessary once we d something epic," Eddy said with a grin on his face.

"It looks you guys might get your chance, if you survive the class period. Good luck, Eds. You're gonna need it," Clawd commented before going off to another place for gym class.

"I wonder what he meant by that," Eddy asked the others before a new problem showed himself out of nowhere, taunting the Eds.

"You're going down, normies," the team leader said in gruff voice, standing out in front. The trio didn't need to research what was standing in front of them, towering 3 feet over Ed's height and showing more muscles than Rolf could only dream of. The team leader of the monster high dodgeball team on the opposing side for the period...It's Manny Taur, the minotaur.

"What's that suppose to mean, ya hornhead," Eddy taunted back which makes Manny get red with envy. Eddy just dissed him.

"It means we are going to bury each and everyone of you alive. Cause as far as I can tell, you three runts don't belong here," Manny gruffed as the Eds stood their ground. Ed was on the left with his chest puffed out, Double D was feeling slightly scared that he's sees someone taller than Ed who actually wants to hurt him, but Eddy remained centered between the two

"Hey, we never asked to be here, ya jerk-a-taur. It just happened, but now that we're here, we're going make something of ourselves," Eddy promised as he held out his fist at the towering monster in front of them.

"I would love to see you three try, that is if you can survive a dodge-ball round against my team," Manny challenged as he backed up onto the opposing side of the court which had all upperclassmen compared to the Ed's team which had mostly freshmen and couple of upperclassmen. Everyone who knew Manny's reputation already assumed that this was going to be a monster slaughter.

Once Coach Igor propped a chair onto the sideline, he kicked his feet up and blew his whistle.

Immediately, Mann's team charged forward and began throwing dodge-balls at the younger students. The Eds were doing everything in their power (and teamwork) to survive the onslaught that they were caught in. Double D just hoped he could have a life worth living once gym class was over. That is if Manny will give them some breathing room after today. Well, only one way to find out.

"Okay, Ed. Fire," Eddy commanded as he quickly loaded Ed with a dodgeball, in which he quickly launched said ball that immediately took out a couple of vampires from the opposing side.

* * *

 _ **...On The Bleachers...**_

* * *

"Those new guys are really staying alive out there," Frankie said in surprise as Clawdeen wasn't the least bit surprised or amused. She respected the Eds for scaring off Toralei earlier, but she needed to know what kind of normies are these guys.

"Please, Frankie. I've seen Ghoulia do a better job at staying in the game and cleaning house with the opposing side than them," Clawdeen stated with a bored look on her face as she continously watched the Eds stay in the game.

"Well, they are trying," Draculaura commented in the row ahead of her friends as she saw the sense of their teamwork beginning to unfold.

"Why are you acting like a hypocrite right now, Clawdeen," Frankie asked her werewolf friend. "They seemed nice to hang around."

"I know, Frankie. But they're normies...and a ghoul like me doesn't just trust normies just like that. They have to earn my respect first," Clawdeen explained as the Eds avoid incoming dodge-balls that took out two of their respective teammates.

"Yet, they all seem so voltageous in my opinion," Frankie said as Clawdeen huffed out a sigh. That is until a new ghoul came onto the bleachers to join the trio.

"Abbey agrees with that fact, no," Abbey Bominable asked as she sat down with her own opinions of the Eds, upon observing them from afar beforehand when class first started.

"The short Ed really looks outspoken and ambitious, always eager to step up to plate. The middle Ed seems rather polite and understanding, not to mention, smart like friend, Ghoulia. And then, there's the tall Ed, head is in clouds at times, but quite imaginative and somewhat polite. All three seem a little out of ordinary, but are much better to have around then normies at nearby high school," Abbey explained.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile...On The Court...**_

* * *

With over half their team gone, it's up to the trio to make the win for their side.

"Double D, what's the plan," Eddy asked while dodging a ball, which would take out Hoodude from behind them.

"Uhm? I got it! Okay, Eddy draw fire from 10 o'clock and have them throw their balls at you. Once they run out of ammunition from missing a fast target, we give the balls to Ed and let him finish off our foes," Double D instructed, in which Eddy just grinned in satisfaction.

"I like that plan. Let's do it," Eddy answered for the trio as they separated, Ed and Double D doubling back while Eddy made himself the prime target for the opposing team.

While the goblin and lizard man missed their quick target, Eddy took their surprised faces as a distraction and used one of the vacant balls and launched both balls back at their owners, effectively knocking one back and clipping one in the leg while Double D tried his best to avoid dodge-balls from everyone else.

"Ed, get ready to light 'em up," Eddy ordered as Ed smiled.

"Roger, Eddy," Ed said as he prepared his attack by stretching out his right arm.

"Okay, gents. I think they're out of ammo," Double D analyzed as the other side were waiting impatiently for the three losers to come at them with all they got. Some mocking them as if they didn't have a chance.

"Fire, now," Double D commanded as Eddy smacked Ed against the back, making the big guy spin his arm in a whirling fashion like a major windup and once he was at maximum power, Eddy hit again and the big lug launched the ball straight at Manny.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Coach Igor said with a smirk.

He knew no normie could ever takedown a minotaur in present day. That is until the ball collided with Manny's chest with such force, he couldn't stop it with his hands as it only got worst. He could barely keep his hooves planted on the court while being pushed back by the ball. And before he knew it, Manny was going for a ride...into the wall behind him, in which, when Manny impacted said wall, it left a 8 foot wide spiderweb pattern around his spot of impact.

The sound of the minor explosion rocked the entire section of the school. It felt like a tremor of a 4.0 earthquake just came through...without warning. Clawdeen, Frankie and everyone who weren't on the court tried their best to hold on for dear life as the shaking slowly subsided.

* * *

 _ **...Headmistress Office...**_

"Hmm. What was that," the Headmistress asked out loud as she sipped her cup of tea.

* * *

 _ **...Back In The Gym...**_

* * *

When the dust settled and shaking stopped, Manny was on the floor, completely unconscious with his eyes open. When the coach saw the seen, he opened his mouth too wide, which made his whistle fall off of his lips and onto the floor. Everyone was so shocked to see the turnout of what just happened, that nobody spoke a word until, a brave soul from Manny's team uttered a couple of words in fear.

"Uh...We surrender," one vampire said with his hands raised in a defeated manner.

"Yes, I agree as well," an unknown wolf said behind him, dropping his dodgeball onto the floor.

"I yield," a goblin said afterwards.

With their defeat official, they immediately ran off the court in fear of being hit...like their fearless leader. Coach Igor who finally came to his senses, picked up his whistle (without bothering to wipe it off for germs) and blew it again, signalling the end of the match.

"Okay. I hereby announce that the winners and survivors of the match are...the new students, the Ed trio," the coach announced as everyone was just silent at his announcement. Until the Eds decided to do their cheering for themselves.

"Woohoo! We won, guys," Ed says in happiness as he brought his friends in for a lengthy hug.

"Good job, fellows," Double D says in happiness as he has survived another experience in gym.

"I hear that, sockhead," Eddy agreed as Ed brought them both in for a big, bear hug.

* * *

 _ **...Back On The Bleachers...**_

* * *

Clawdeen was speechless. Frankie was clapping with support at their victory and Abbey shook her head in amusement. Those three are going to make Monster High interesting. In fact, this was their first time seeing a trio of normies last one dodgeball match against Manny...nevertheless, won.

"Clawsome, Eds," Draculaura shouted from her seat.

"You rock, guys," Hoodude said from the bench.

"Great. They haven't even been here for two class periods and they're already making a name for themselves," Clawdeen said in an still unimpressed tone, despite the match's conclusion.

"Isn't that a good thing, Clawdeen," Frankie said with a supporting smile.

"Usually, it always leads to them being bullies themselves underneath and eventually...into the future," Clawdeen said getting a bad vibe from the Eds when they are dominating monsters left and right. What if they're normies sent here to dismantle the monster name?

"Don't be such a worry wart," Draculaura said to her canine companion. "If they try anything, we got your back and treat them as if they were another Toralei," the young vampire said with a grin.

"Thanks, Lala," Clawdeen said. If there is one thing that she can admit, she can stand another individual who acts like that cat.

* * *

 _ **...Later...At The Creepeteria...**_

* * *

Once gym was over, the Ed headed towards the creepy cafeteria that everyone else was going to. Once there, the boys went through the line while getting the mystery meat that the lunch staff were serving. Apparently, when Ed took a whiff of it, he practically felt like he was in heaven.

"Butter toast...take a backseat," Ed commented as he dug his face into his tray like an animal eating out of it's food tray while the others stared at him in shock.

"I don't even want to know where he puts it all," Eddy complained to Double D, who only shook his head in grief at the thought.

"Anyway, do you really think this whole school is a "monster" high school, sockhead," Eddy asked, while Double D quickly analyzed his surroundings and finally gave a report.

"Well, Eddy. Given that nobody here actually looks quite similar to us...excluding the different colored pigmentation in everyone's skin tone, bone structure, way of life and familial background to superstitious creatures that only Ed knows by heart. I'd say, yes it is," Double D concluded, in which Eddy groaned in annoyance to the sockhead's truthful claim.

"Look on the bright side, guys. We made new friends on our first day in class," Ed said, after gulping down the contents from his tray.

"Oh, really? What makes you think those girls or whatever would want to talk to us again? I bet you scared them off during our Bio class with your fancy, sch-mancy manners and whatnot," Eddy complained.

"Hiya, boys," a couple of feminine voices chorused together behind the trio of Eds that made them go stiff instantly.

"Oh, no. It better not be...," Eddy started as he slowly turned around along with friends who were equally just as surprised.

"Wanna sit with us," a familiar voice said which made the guys just sigh in relief. It was Frankie with Clawdeen.

"Don't scare us like that," Eddy complained. The way they said that greeting felt like the bad memories of the Kanker sisters. A trio that made that the Eds mentally whimper in fear.

"We didn't scare you guys," Frankie said with a giggle at their reactions.

"Trust us, girls. We don't have that many fond memories we like to talk about with the girls back home. It reminds us of the choices we made and the consequences we have suffered," Double D explained with an uneasy look on his face.

"We are too young," Ed says, subconsciously going to his knees in a dramatic fashion. Surprising, everyone in hearing distance.

"Whoa, calm down, Ed. Well, let's see if we can make some new memories for you guys here at Monster High," Frankie suggested as she grabbed Double D's hand, eager to have them come over to their table.

Before long, Frankie and Clawdeen showed the boys over to the table and found some vacant seats while sitting across from the ghouls and mansters to talk about the news in the air.

"Sooooo...how did you guys get here," Dracualura asked, dying to know about how a trio of norms were able to get into their school all of a sudden.

"It's all you, Double D," Eddy suggested, let his friend take the floor while the ghouls had a few confused faces.

"Wait, what did you just call him," Clawdeen asked as if the runt was trying something suggestively funny...and off topic.

"Oh, Double D? It's a nickname that kind of stuck back when we all first became friends. Since he's "Ed" with one "D...," pointing to Ed, who was hugging Ghoulia again, despite the zombie girl actually smiling out of appreciation for the attention she was receiving. "...and he's Edd with two "D's...," pointing to Edd sitting next to him. "...you can probably tell that it was a much easier and better way to not get either of them confused with each other hence the name, "Double D"," Eddy explained that made a few giggle in understanding, while the guys just smirked, especially Heath.

"Whooo, man. You are so lucky to have that kind of a nickname," Heath said with a thumbs up as he felt a cold hand hit him in the back of his head, leaving behind some snow and frost that shaped the hand print.

"Abbey knows what you think, Hothead, and it's not hot at all. It's a violation of girl's body," Abbey said with a arched eyebrow of annoyance as she raised her hands into a glowing, blue, ice-covered fist that made Heath gulp in fear and within seconds, he was being chased all round the Creepeteria with Abbey on his tail to freeze his behind off.

"Now with that annoyance out of the way, tell us how you guys got here," Draculaura said as she was ready for story time.

"Well. Where to begin? Uh, we're part of a student exchange program that is sponsored between school districts around the area. We have volunteered to represent our school district of Peach Creek by coming to Monster High and doing a trial run of your school's experiences and programs," Double D explained as the ghouls listened in. This getting interesting, but Lagoona knew that there HAD to be another string attached. Some other reason why the Eds are here.

"Is there another reason, mate," Lagoona asked curiously, making all the ghouls present look at her than back at the sockhead.

"Yeah, our parents sent us here together because they felt like we wouldn't be able to go to Peach Creek High without starting problems, so when they heard about this student exchange program, they immediately signed us up..."

* * *

 _ **...Flashback...**_

* * *

 _The scene starts with the Eds coming back from their adventure outside the cup-de-sac. The only noticeable thing was that they were each beaten up, scratched up, heavily bruised, hog-tied and being carried back by Kevin, Rolf, Johnny and Nazz. If the ghouls could imagine the scene just right, the image would come to the Eds being prisoners of war, being forcibly escorted to a tribunal of execution._

 _"You dorks have done it now," Kevin said with a grin._

 _"You Ed boys have bamboozled us with your scrams for the last time. Rolf will seek vengeance upon you and your future selves for all eternity," Rolf said in his weird way of talk of the old country._

 _"And to think we thought you guys would be cool. But you're losers...and you ALWAYS will be," Nazz said as the Eds just maintained their solemn looks of disappointments._

 _"I hope mom grounds you forever, Ed," Sarah says with glee._

 _"I hope all three of them are grounded forever, Sarah," Jimmy says with a cheerful smile._

 _Those were just but a few of the snide comments and threats that the Eds received when they came back to the Cul-de-Sac. Kevin was begging the Eds to try anything while Rolf, Johnny and Plank provided backup while Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy continued to scrutinize them all the way home until it was time to talk to Double D's parents.  
_

 _"You three are a glutton for punishment. Magnets for meaningless destruction. Complete anarchy for the cul-de-sac. Good lord, I would expect this more from your friends, Eddward, but not from you," Double D's father ranted in the background of his shadowy silhouette with his wife sitting on the opposing couch._

 _"Father, please. I-," Double D began but his father cut him off with authority._

 _"Save it, Eddward. My son, it seems these two are going to hold you back for reaching your high school diploma...and you know, that your mother and I won't have that. So, we decided the best way for you to improve yourself...is by going to a new school in the upcoming weeks," he explained as the Eds went wide-eyed in shock at the news. Double D...transferring to a new school?! It's unheard of._

 _"Please, Double D's dad, we don't want Double D to go down like this. It'll ruin our friendship," Ed said with a frown, but maintain his loyalty to his friends._

 _"Yeah. Without us, he'll be a prime candidate for bullying," Eddy defensing, knowing that he was right. Double D wouldn't last a class period without being stuffed inside a locker._

 _"My mind is made up, gentlemen. So we'll began informing the school about your impending arrival, Eddward," Double D's dad said as he began to walk out of the room until stopped him with an offer of his own._

 _"Wait, father. Despite my companions' previous mistakes into getting us disciplined further, what if you sent all three of us to the same school. This way, we won't have to worry about the others and vice-versa. Besides, this will be a good way for us to explore new territory as group. Right, gents," Edd asked as the others nodded their heads furiously._

 _"Hmm," the businessman said, until one look at his wife who only nodded her head in agreement who made him mentally sigh. The idea was sound and he wanted what's best for his son to achieve greatness and bring his family's legacy to new heights.  
_

 _"Fine, then. If you want to prove yourself, then you and your friends are going to a different school...other than Peach Creek High School," he said sternly_ _which made the boys sweat in nervousness._

 _"Then, where are we going," Ed asked out loud._

 _"You are going to a new school...in New Salem. There is a transfer program going on that allows students to switch schools and experiment a new education regiment. Fear not, we took it upon ourselves to make sure of it that you three would be in the same set of classes."_

 _"Also, by going through with this choice, you three are appointed scholarships in doing so and should you complete a semester over at said school, there will be a bonus in it for you...should you return with positive reviews," he stated the expectations as Eddy could just see the opportunities arise in the distance._

 _"We'll contact your friends' parents and pass the word off to them. But, remember, Eddward, I expect the best from you and your cohorts can muster together. Only through teamwork will you be successful in anything," he quoted which made Double D nod his hand in understanding from his wise words._

 _"Of course, father," he finally answered as he sighed._

 _"Great. Now, you three go and start packing, it will be a long stay at your new school," he ordered as the three exited the room with haste._

 _"Dear, are sure this is the right way," Edd's mom asked her husband._

 _"It's the ONLY way for everyone to be happy here," Edd's dad said as he reviewed the paper, completely oblivious to the observation of check-marking **"Monster High"** than **"New Salem High."**_

* * *

 ** _...End of Flashback..._**

* * *

"Man. That's gotta suck," Heath commented with sympathy.

"It gets worst," Double D said with a stir.

"How could it get any worst," Clawd asked in curiosity.

"Well...," Double D began while raising an eyebrow at Eddy.

"Barely hours before our departure to this institute, the cul-de-sac decided to give an unpleasant goodbye...but Eddy didn't want to go out without one last round of idle threats ad empty promises...," Double D began as another flashback came on.

* * *

 _ **...The Day The Eds Left...**_

* * *

 _When the boys were finally ready to shove off after spending countless hours packing, they looked over the cup-de-sac one last time. They were waiting for the bus to come and take them to the new school. However, before it would come over the horizon, they were first greeted by a going away party by their tormentors, namely Kevin, Rolf, Johnny and Plank._

 _A few insults led into a heated conversation between the leaders of the group._

 _"You think you guys are so hot, don't 'cha, shovel chin? That we're finally in trouble and you'll possibly NEVER see us again until the next school break," Eddy clarified to Kevin, who spoke for everyone against the Eds, by grinning with satisfaction at the Eds' misfortune of going away while everyone here can finally have some peace and tranquility without a scam to go wrong._

 _"Well, that's where your wrong. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Maybe, we NEED to get away from you guys since you never gave us anything better than bum stares of hate," Eddy argued back, but the other didn't even flinch.  
_

 _Plank says, "The Eds won't last one day at their new school. They'll be losers over there as they were here," Johnny said with a laugh as the others joined in._

 _"So you know what? We are going to the top of the social ladder at our new school. You hear that? We are going to be so cool, we're going to be so famous, we're going to be so rich, and in the end, we're going to run the school **OUR** way. And when you see us again, you won't get the chance to recognize us because we'll be too busy to even to talk to you, jerks," Eddy declared as he walked off._

 _"Alright then, and when that happens, don't bother crawling back to us expecting forgiveness because you dorks will ALWAYS be dorks. No matter where you go," Kevin shouted back as everyone laughed at the very thought of the Eds being cool and hanging out with the "in" crowd._

 _"Only you of all people would say that Kevin," Double D said in an unamused tone, feeling like Kevin's words stung him with the truth. But what could he and his friends do?_

 _"Yeah, Eds Rule, no matter how cool you think we aren't," Ed said defiantly as the bus pulled up. As they quickly loaded their stuff and climbed aboard, but before hearing the last insults they'll here from their tormentors for awhile_

 _"Later, losers," Kevin said with a grin._

 _"Bye, bye," Rolf said waving._

 _"Bye. Forget to write...no, please do," Johnny said as the Eds just sighed and shut the window. As the bus slowly started moving out of the_ _cul-de-sac and hanging right and hanging a left and out onto the main street, where it would take it outside of the area and into the nearby rural area which mostly consisted of desert and bleak landscape void of all life and soon into farmland._

 _As the bus left the city, the boys could only look out the back window and see small fireworks going off of where they just came from. The trio could only feel one emotion: sadness. They knew they would get over it, but exile slowly started to sink in as they bus drove further down the road with a gargoyle behind the wheel._

* * *

 ** _...End of Flashback..._**

* * *

"And that's how we winded up here. Exiled and forced to live out our educational achievements in a foreign school with only our wits, our will and our teamwork to survive," Double D sighed in annoyance as the monsters stared at them in shocked. The story attracted other monsters within hearing distance nearby including Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap, Scarah Screams and Jinafire Long.

Realization finally sunk into the Monster High students, the Eds were nearly forsaken and somewhat banished from their cul-de-sac home until they graduate from the monster school.

"Ed miss home, guys," Ed said with a sad face as Ghoulia patted his head in understanding. A zombie admirer and he's emotional. A perfect friend to be around.

"You poor, poor boys. I can understand being mad at you guys for your screw ups and accidents that left everyone in bad shape, but they didn't need to treat you three that way," Frankie said with a small sniffle. All this pepped up sorrow and emotion is making her weak in the eyes.

"Yeah. You could be SO much more here at Monster High," Draculaura encouraged.

"Really," Double D and Eddy said in surprise as Abbey finally nails Heath in the background.

"Yeah. Your scams or whatever you call it would be big here for funding events. That is if you play nice and try not produce false advertisement and worthless products," Frankie pointed out which made Double D smile in agreement. Finally, someone understands his cautious nature.

"I keep telling him that...but he NEVER listens to me and eventually, all 3 of us suffer the weight of his get rich quick schemes," Double D admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean," Eddy fired back, which made him get into a heated argument with Double D. The scene made the ghouls giggle as the Eds fired back cheap shots of their past mistakes that would put them into deeper trouble. But while the two practical Eds were among each other, creating an amusing scene, Ed was making fast friends with Ghoulia.

"So, do you like comics," the big lug asked his new zombie companion.

"Uhhh," Ghoulia moans with a smile.

"Really? I never thought you could have a collection to yourself. I mean, I brought my own collection here with me. Want to trade later," Ed asked nicely which made everyone in hearing distance stop what they were doing and look at the pair in shock.

"You understood Ghoulia," Draculaura said in shock.

"Like I love butter toast and gravy," Ed answered with a wide smile, which shocked everyone even further including his friends as he hugged Ghoulia close, who apparently was trying to make the big guy loosen his grip.

"That's ironic to say, ya big lug since you have butter toast for a brain," Eddy said drawing a eyebrow.

"Says you," Ed defended as the next bell rung.

"You know that sound, boys," Eddy said outloud as the trio stood up, dumped their trays and headed for their next class. While having a few ghouls escort them to the right direction. One of which was walking beside Double D.

"So your shorter friend made a bet to your cul-de-sac rivals that your trio of friends would become famous here and should you return there with this goal incomplete, you three would feel the same way of dishonor they have treated you in memories past," Jinafire asked in clarifying the situation and position that the Eds were in at the sockheaded one.

"Indeed. I actually won't admit this to Eddy, but he's right, given our position in all of this. We've been down-classed by everyone at home and our parents barely trust us in what we do that it leads to someone (namely us) getting hurt. So, as far as I can tell, this is a new start for us. And I will make the best of my time here," Double D explained making Jinafire smile at the Ed's mindset.

"Well, if you need someone wise to talk to, look me up," Jinafire smiled with comfort.

"Thanks...uh...," Double D stuttered since he never got her name.

"Jinafire. Jinafire Long," the dragon said sincerely.

"My knowledge is really technical about animals. Are you some kind of lizard or salamander because you have scales like a reptile," Double pointed out as he eyed the pattern of gold scales she has up and down her body.

"Close. My father is the Chinese Dragon," Jinafire said with smile.

"Interesting. You're a lot easier to speak with than my former pen-pal. She was Norwegian, but her customs were a bit...disturbing. It's something I don't like to talk about," Double D explained while tapping his chin.

"I see...," Jinafire said in suprise.

While Double D was talking to Jinafire, Ed was trying his best to not explode with excitement about these new monsters around him. One of which who was taller than him, who wanted to introduce herself to the simple-minded one.

"Greetings, comrade Ed. I'm...," Abbey began until Ed interrupted her with an excitement.

"Abominable Snowman? No, wait. Snowgirl," Ed deduced off the top of his head as Abbey was a little bit hesitant at how Ed knew her father's name all of a sudden.

"Uhh...no, I'm his daughter. Name is Abbey Bominable," Abbey said.

"Cool. Uh. Pun intended," Ed said all of a sudden which made Abbey giggle.

"Hehehe. Clueless Ed acts like baby yak. Always know what to say or do to cheer me up," Abbey said as Ed took a look at her attire.

"Oh. oh. Are you able to summon the power of ice at your own expense to freeze your opponents like a superhero," Ed asked in a quick fashion which surprised Abbey and apparently, made her smile.

"Uh, yes. Abbey can create weather from the old country of home," Abbey demonstrated by creating a small flurry in her hand.

 _"For some reason, she sounds just like Rolf...except without the insults. Maybe they came from around the same place,"_ Eddy pointed out with a surprised look on his face.

"So, uh...where to next," Eddy asked out loud as Double D checked the schedule.

"Let's found out, Eddy," Double D answered as their group continued down the hall. This was going to be a long semester.

* * *

 **More filler chapters coming soon. Just to get a feel for the story.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eds are going to start acting a little out of character for this chapter, so be prepared if they don't act like they used to.**

 **Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine stand makes a cameo in this chapter. Enjoy, folks.  
**

* * *

 _ **...After The Day Was Over...**_

* * *

 ** _With some help from the Headmistresss, the Eds were able to get a place to stay for the duration of the exchange program. It was a creepy, Halloween, Gothic nightmare of a house just down the street from the school...that would make ANY normie run in terror...except Ed. However, it had everything the boys would need to survive the semester. And with the clothes, school supplies and miscellaneous stuff they brought, they were prepared for anything as they settled into their new home and prepare for future events.  
_**

* * *

 _The days started rolling by until it has been a full week into the semester and the Eds were trying to establish themselves into the monster community more an more, although, many monsters commented_ _whether or not the Eds were going to be a problem but after seeing them maintain a united front from a few bullies and intimidating remarks, everyone started to accept them. Eventually, the Eds started getting involved with individual activities, despite them being a team._

 _Double D would always put his mind to work as he strive to maintain a perfect straight 'A' streak. Something that started grabbing everyone's attention, including a fellow genius, Jackson Hyde. Jackson was so ecstatic knowing that their were other normies in school, however, the only one who truly would interact with him was Double D, so he constantly would ask the sockhead genius about multiple equations and theories while they often played chess. He would often get asked to join the monster council at times, but he would turn them down every time out of respect that their weren't any problems to the school that were extreme enough for him to bring to their attention. But you never know for sure until something bad happens._

 _And Ed was well...Ed. Unknowingly, he didn't quite join a club, more like the club joined him. Ever since Ed took out Manny in dodgeball, many of the monsters wanted to see what this norm could do. So they quickly ushered him into their wrestling club, and **"initiated"** him into their group. Due to Ed's weak intelligence, he didn't exactly know what was going on, so he just played along and defended himself in the ring as 10 monsters tried jumping him at once. Too bad that every monster wrestler on the team was easily defeated by Ed (due to his immense strength, durability and stamina) and quickly escorted to the nurse's office soon after. At least, now the group decided to teach Ed new moves to help him one day go pro, in exchange they would constantly ask him how did he wind up so strong, even though Ed wouldn't give them a proper answer that kept them in suspense._

 _Eddy, at his interest (and dismay), didn't know what to do, aside from not joining any club at the moment. So, he just kept trying to learn more about Monster High. If there are any secrets worth exploring then he'll need to find out sooner or later, something that could possibly turn a profit in his favor. He knows he's not as knowledgeable as Double D when it comes to stuff like this, but at least he willing to learn something new, other than school-related subjects that they'll put him to sleep_ _. With that in mind, he kept asking questions around school and learning more about what this school could do to improve the trio's image._

 _But that's the gist of it, because..._

* * *

 ** _...Today was Monster High's Club Registration Day, in which every monster (if they choose to) registers for a club that suits their personal interests. However, since each Ed did something to earn their way into a club, they won't have to worry despite being the newest students to Monster High. So today, the Eds agreed to be the food stop for the students, should they get hungry. And Eddy proposed the perfect idea to the Headmistress for the Creepeteria..._**

* * *

"We, the Eds would like to feature our very own taco stand where we make tacos for everyone here at Monster High," Eddy announced as everyone looked at each other like "Are these guys for real?"

"No, seriously," Eddy encouraged as he grabbed a taco.

"Care to try one? And it'll only cost you a dollar fifty," Eddy announced, which made Heath take a huge step forward with a smug grin on his face. Abbey could only roll her eyes in annoyance and amusement as what Heath is about to get himself into this time.

"I will," Heath volunteered raising his free hand up with a couple of bills in the other. "Besides, they'll probably be hot...like me."

"You have no idea," Eddy said with a sadistic sneer. "Here you go."

Once Heath got his change back, he took a big bite out of the mexican-tortia meal and it was delicious.

"Nice. Tell me what adds the flavor," Heath asked curiosity as silently choked a bit.

"It's my brother's armedian secret hot sauce. It has a rating of 1,000,000 on the heat scale," Eddy says as he brings a big jug of red liquid into view of everyone that made them show worried faces, especially towards Heath.

"Seriously," Clawd asked as he took a few steps back when heard the words "hot sauce."

"Yep. It's a real gut burner," Eddy smirked as Heath took another bite until he finished off the taco with a gulp.

"I can take it," Heath said with a smirk as everyone follow Clawds's lead and took even more steps back, away from Heath.

"According to my calculations, when we were each exposed to the hot sauce's flammable contents a few years ago, it took effect within 10 seconds. So your insides, colon, and esophagus should be burning up in 3...2...1...," Double D explained as he looked at his watch and everyone began to notice Heath's mouth was starting to smoke and his eyes were starting to turn red hot...like his hair.

"Ha! This is nothing," he said, completely lying to himself as the mental pain worsened. Next thing everyone saw was Heath tearing up and immediately started gasping for air. So far, everyone (excluding the Eds who warned Heath about this beforehand) was actually waiting for him to explode in pain. And finally, at wit's end, Heath finally caved and wanted to shout to the heavens for it to rain down on him.

But before he could even admit he was on fire, he freaked out and panicked all around the club tables trying to find a way cool himself (and his mouth) down with water.

He found a class of water on the swim team table, but only a drop came out. Everyone was actually giggling at Heath's misfortune, but on the inside, they were hoping Heath would find some water and fast. Abbey would love to come in and help, but seeing Heath like this amused her to no end. That is until Eddy had enough harmful humor for one afternoon that wasn't directed at them.

"Ed. Help him out," Eddy commanded the muscle of the trio to assist Heath before he does something stupid **(*too late for that*)** and hurts their business by driving away their customers.

"Roger, will do, Eddy," Ed acknowledged as he grabbed the freaking out fire elementor from behind and took over him to a nearby bucket the Eds had reserved for situations like this. Ed quickly dunks Heath's head into the water for 8 full seconds, immediately cooling him down as he brought Heath back up for some air, in which he's hacking up any loose food that was caught in his throat before calming down with a sigh.

"Thanks, Ed. I needed that," Heath said trying to keep his burning tongue from affecting his speech.

"Nothin' to it, hothead," Ed joked as he walked back to the other side of the counter.

"So that's why you have a bucket of water on stand by," Draculaura commented as Heath was still gasping for air with steam evaporating from his mouth.

"Yep. The water is free because we know it's worth it…like breathing," Double D commented.

"Ohh. I want some of those tacos. Give it here," Operetta demanding with money in her hand.

"I think I can take the heat," Manny commented with money in hand. "Set me up, normie boys."

"Can I try some of that action, mate," Lagoona asked as Gil was a little surprised.

"Abbey, would like to try. She could probably handle it better than hot-headed off show," Abbey commented with a grin and held out a few bucks of her own, in which Heath nearby sported a jealous grin.

"It would be an honor to attempt eating such a food," Jinafire said with a smile as she had some money with her.

"Boys, start making tacos, because we have customers," Eddy addressed as the boys got to work. Before long, the Creepeteria was filled with monsters who were enjoying the spicy mexican food wrap, all of which were dying for more when the Eds had to take their own lunch break. Many of the monsters were coming to the Eds one by one with questions and requests that seemed optional for the trio to do and enjoy.

"Could you guys help me find a story for my blog," Spectra Vondergeist asked from up above while taking a picture of the trio yet again. "Uh, I'll help you, little miss ghost girl. I was part of the newspaper club back in middle school, but it will have to wait until later."

"Thanks, Double D," she giggled as she flew away. Edd could tell she wasn't use to calling a boy that. He could only sigh in disappointment as he went off towards the restroom as Ed and Eddy could handle the shortage of customers.

But soon after Double D's restroom departure, a vampire upperclassman came up to the stand to ask Eddy, who she assumed was the leader of trio.

"Greetings, normie. Could the one with the black sock on his head come join us on the student council of monsters," Gory Fangtell asked the group since she didn't officially know Edd's name.

"He stepped out for a bit, toots. He'll be back before long," Eddy answered, getting her to show her fangs in hate for calling her "Toots," but he wasn't deterred not in the slightest since he has experience in seeing a bunch monsters from Ed's comics.

"Jeez, I have to admit though, I never knew this is what it would be like to constantly talk to people who don't hate you for being different. I mean, yeah, we stick out...but more like 3 peas of a pod in the middle of a jungle full of assorted fruit. And the best of it is that nobody wants to eat us...," Eddy said after wiping off a dish pan until Ed came up from behind a plate full of red, hot tacos.

"Not yet anyway, Eddy," Ed reminded his short friend which made him sport a frown at how the big lug has just one upped him. But Eddy was quickly driven from his thoughts as another student approached the stand.

"What can I do you for," Eddy asked in pleasing manner.

"Dude, we could use your help in our Fin-nacial Department Club," one goblin monster in a turtleneck sweater and business clothing said in suprise.

"Sorry, nerd boy. But I'm not interested in your little club of monster misfits," Eddy answered, but

"But we are willing to listen to your ideas. Whatever makes them unique and the materials you need, we can provide," the goblin quickly said which made Eddy sport an interested face.

"Well, go on. I'm listening," Eddy said, ushering him to continue.

"And if you join our club by the end of today, we'll even talk to the Headmistress about using some of your ideas, like this one to bring in some money for school. In exchange, you'll probably get special clearance around the school without getting into trouble and...you even get to skip class while your GPA stays intact," the guy described.

"Music to my ears," Eddy deduced as hops over the counter. "Here's a FREE taco on the house...now tell me what I have to do, partner," Eddy grinned as he brings his arm around the goblin shoulder as they walk off. "Ed, your in charge!"

"What," Ed answered not hearing the sentence his retreating friend said from afar. He looked to his right and saw Gory sitting on a table, instinctively waiting to capture the sockheaded normie for their council. As Ed turned around to finish the last batch of tacos, Gory thinking to herself about Double D. He would make a great role model for a future discipline committee team member and leader.

"And to think, if he stays loyal to our vampire society, namely me, he'll probably one day serve me until I graduate," Gory smiled a devilish smile in satisfaction.

While Gory was distracted with her thoughts, Clawd and Romulus were trying to get a conversation out of Ed.

"Hello there. Edward is your name," Romulus asked in his regal talk.

"Yep. My name is Ed," Ed announced to the tall werewolf who only smiled in satisfaction at the goofy normie.

"Clawd, you never told me he was such an amusing normie. If his goal is to make me laugh, then it worked," Romulus said back to his "brother" who only rubbed his hair sheepishly for not telling Romulus everything about Ed.

"You know we could use a big guy like you for target practice in wrestling, you in," Romulus said in peaceful and sincere tone that Ed didn't see.

"Okay," Ed smiled, despite not remembering he already joined the team. However, Clawd interfered and ushered Romulus away from Ed with a worried look.

"Romulus, you didn't know," Clawd asked.

"Know what," Romulus asked curiously.

"We already asked Ed to join our team. You should've seen him, man. He denominated us," Clawd said in desperate tone which surprised Romulus. Nothing can surprise Clawd unless there is someone better than him.

"How could one normie as stupid as that defeat an entire team's worth of werewolves single-handed," Romulus asked in slight frustration that made his perfect comb-over start to rise out of place.

"North to Alaska," Ed said randomly which made the pair of werewolves do a double take on this situation.

"You got me. We don't even know where he gets his strength from. We don't even know if he truly is a normie," Clawd explained with a slight hint of fear in his voice as Romulus brought his index finger and his thumb to his eyebrows to calm himself down.

"Look, Clawd. If word gets out that our ENTIRE team was beat by an idiot of an Ed. In fact, that's what we should call him, **"The Ed-iot,"** since he has proven himself to be tough enough apparently, the whole school will laugh at us and never let us live it down. Also, the vampires could use this to gain ground against our reputation.

"Oh, shoot. I didn't think of it THAT way, but then again, if we turned Ed loose on the vampires...," Clawd began, but Romulus quickly shut shut him down.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to resolve this matter personally.

"How, Rome," Clawd asked in curious tone.

"By exploiting his weaknesses and showing everyone that he's just a genius in disguise...and think I know how," Romulus said with a sinister grin as he approached the stand again.

"Excuse me, Ed. One of your food wrappings, please," Romulus asked in his polite and charming voice.

"Oh, sure. Uh, $1.50, please," Ed asked with an unsure smile.

Romulus just laid two bucks onto the small counter. "Keep the change," Romulus concluded as he grabbed the red hot and walked off with Clawd in tow.

"Come again," Ed said in waving manner. However, if he didn't get a reply back because a intimated Romulus didn't want to say, **"Good bye"** because he was too busy planning a downfall for the narrow-minded Ed. With the werewolves taken care of, Ed went to work on spreading some more hot sauce onto the rest of the tacos he made, before going to town on a few since he was starting to get bored and hungry.

Fortunately, Double D returned just in time before Ed would do something stupid to ruin the scam...again.

"Ed, remember, don't eat our product, otherwise we won't be able to get money to support our school," Double D said as Ed paused as sported a guilty face.

"Sorry, Double D...but they're SO good...and spicy," Ed said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve jacket.

"I know, Ed but...," Double D began as female voice interrupts them.

"YOU," Gory said while approaching nearby in authority.

"Ms. Fangtell," Double D answered in surprise. He heard about a few members on the student council here at school, and one name that came up all too often was Gory. It may have something to do with the fact that she's the vice president of the council.

Gory was stunned for a quick second on how this normie knew who she was, but she quickly brushed it off and continued.

"That's right. I'm Gory Fangtell. One of the leaders of vampire factions here at Monster High...and I've been looking for you," she pointed at Double D while Ed quickly had a new set of customers to serve.

"Whatever do you mean," Double D said in a nervous tone.

"A rumor has reached me that you're the smartest of your friends, is that true," she asked as if she was an interrogator.

"Well...yeah...," he answered as she continued onward.

"And you are the more responsible, academic and hard-working of said trio," she asked again.

"Well...yeah but I...," he began but Gory quickly cut him off.

"Excellent. I want you to come to this room later today. We have our first official meeting of the year and I want YOU to be there. Actually, scratch that, I NEED you to be there because the Headmistress has actually put in a recommendation for you to join us when she told us about your group's arrival and your middle school history," she said as she handed a piece of paper off to Edd, who was sweating nervously.

"So what do you say? You in," she asked with a growing, anticipated grin.

"I don't know...," he said in denial, but she quickly tempted the Ed boy like a sap.

"We promise to take it easy on you when you show up," she purred in his ear that made him shiver as she backed off.

"All I can say is I'm thankful for the offer, but I can't guarantee a full membership of commitment to the council," he answered sincerely, which made her huff in annoyance and irritation. However, she quickly calmed down to not let herself lose her cool.

"But still come to the meeting, it would benefit all monsters in this school, mostly us, vampires and the future normie students who want want to attend here. "...Please...," she said in a near begging tone with her hypnotizing reddish eyes and alluring grin that made Double D's heart drop.

"I'll stop by the meeting presently, but not for too long. I have plans later today with my associates," Edd explained not wanting to leave the other's unattended for too long before the mayhem begins and he has to clean up behind them as always.

"Fair enough. See you at the meeting," she acknowledge as she walked off, smiling.

"...Goodbye...," Double D muttered in shock as he felt like fainting. A girl asked him to join a meeting that NEEDED someone like him. This was nearly a dream come true. In fact, he was so surprised he walked off not knowing he left Ed all alone by himself again to handle the stand.

As the event started to wrap up, less monsters were coming by...but it was nothing that too much for Ed. He did however, get confused at times but he did get the job done.

"Thanks, Ed," Howleen answered as she and Twyla each took a taco and walked off.

"I gotta say, he may not be smart, but he sure can be funny to watch," Twyla said as she and her friend walked off.

"Agreed," Howleen answered as they both bit into their tacos. Howeleen was sporting a smiling grin at the flavor with hot sauce adding a bit texture to the taco's contents. It was amazing. Twyla thought this was help her stay active in the shadows and it was worth.

"Come again," Ed yelled with enthusiasm.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the no-brainer, cat hater," a familiar voice.

"Huh," Ed said in surprise as he recognized the trio. Toralei and the twins, Purrsephone and Meowlody.

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to make yourselves look cool after that stunt you did to us after class. You wanna go again," Toralei warned as she ready for a REAL fight this time, but Ed remained cluelessly relaxed as he handled Toralei verbally and not physically like last time.

"Uh...Ed can't play with you right, kitty. But Ed thinks you want something to eat. How about a spicy taco," Ed said politely as he brought out one of the last few tacos he had.

"Give me that," Toralei said with a huff. "Consider us even now," she says as he takes a big bite out of the taco with a loud, **"CRUNCH."** Toralei was giggling just loud enough to mock Ed by eating his product without paying for it and he's not doing anything about it. Until, Toralei sports a frown and immediately freezes in place, something that made the twins look at their leader in surprise.

Next thing Ed noticed was Toralei started sweating profusely and her eyes started to water. The twins started to notice her head and fur were starting to turn red extremely fast and smoke was coming out of her ears and mouth like a steam engine. The next thing everyone nearby heard was Toralei screaming all around as her mouth was being barbecued from the inside out and breathing in and out was making it worst.

 **"WATER! I NEED WATER,"** she shouted as everyone laughed at the were cat's misfortune, including the twins who giggled at Toralei's freaked out expression as she ran around, looking for the nearest bucket of liquid substance.

"Did you try the bucket," Ed asked, pointing to the bucket water (that was refilled from earlier uses) on the floor nearby. Toralei immediately grasps the bucket and dunks her head into the bucket as everyone around hears gurgling sounds. Within seconds, Toralei comes back up and sports an embarrassed, yet mad face with water leaking down her face.

"You'll pay for this," she says as she quickly retreats out of sight with water still dripping down her pants and onto the floor, leaving a moist trail behind her. But before the twins could follow their esteemed leader, they decided to suck up to the Ed boy out of secret respective.

"Thank you," Meowlody purred in whispered tone to Ed before Purrsephone slips Ed their phone numbers across the counter. Ed looked at their slips of paper, but before he could say anything else, they were gone.

"Ed don't understand," Ed said to himself.

"Hey, monobrow. What cha' you doing," Eddy said as he surprised to see Ed still working with their stand still standing.

"I did good, Eddy," Ed said as he was about to show him the haul of money he collected until Eddy erupted him.

"And where's Double D," Eddy asked, not seeing their friend around the stand.

"Presently...speaking," Double D's voice announced from behind.

"You okay, sockhead," Eddy asked.

"Yes, gentlemen, I apparently just been recently informed that I've been chosen to represent our trio in front of the student council. That's never happened before in my entire experience in education," Double D explained in surprise.

"You think that's weird, Double D? I got drafted into the financial club for the school," Eddy said.

"And I kept the scam alive. You guys should've seen it," Ed said as the guys thought Ed was going through his imagination again.

"You're an animal, Ed," Eddy said.

"Yes I am," Ed said randomly.

"Come on, guys. We promised Frankie we'd meet up her and the others at the Maul," Eddy announced as the boys got to work dismantling their stand.

"I hope it means a shopping mall...and not the weapon," Double D pointed out.

"...or a killing method," Ed added which made the others wince in fear.

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy said as they headed out.

* * *

 **Another day, another scene. Let me tell you, it's not easy thinking of a story with the Eds stuck in the middle of it. Anyway, review and comment at your expense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To help with this next chapter, I've created a new comic book series from one of the arcade games I used to play in the past for Ed and Ghoulia. Also, I have a special reference scene later in the story. You guys will know it when you see it. alright, folks! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Despite Gory inviting Double D to the council meeting, he had to drop by the meeting temporarily to tell her he has to take a rain check, which ignited her anger in disappointment. However, the council were glad that he briefly stopped by, letting it known that those who have the bravery to come to the student council on their own accord or by invitation, recommendation, and/or proposal are skilled mentally in bravery and deserve a shot to walk among the authority that is the Monster Council._

 _Anyway, with Gory and the council taken care of, the Eds met up with Frankie and a couple of ghouls for a trip to the Maul..._

* * *

 ** _...Later...At The Maul..._**

* * *

The Eds made it to the Maul and not a moment too soon because they were walking aimlessly around to find the ghouls.

"You okay, sockhead," Eddy asked Double D as Ed was busy looking at each store sign they passed in front of.

"Apparently so, Eddy. That is, if Ms. Fangtell doesn't ask me out for a study date anytime soon or make fulfill any requirements for the council," Double D answered.

"Don't worry, Double D. She'll understand. I bet she likes the way you think in some way," Ed said with a wide, clueless smile.

"Thank you, Edd. You're true friend," Edd said with a smile.

"Hey, what am I," Eddy asked as if he was being ignored.

"Chopped liver," Ed answered with a wide grin.

"Focus, monobrow. The real goal today is to show those ghoul girls (or whatever they call themselves) that we are three guys who wanna show them a good time in a shopping mall," Eddy explained.

"I didn't know you cared about someone else's happiness, Eddy," Edd slyly grinned knowing he may be interested in their new friends.

"I don't, sock head. But let's be real here. Those girls are the first ACTUAL friends we've ever met that don't wanna try to hurt and/or threaten at first glance. Not to mention, try to bully us...unlike that "prissy feline" Clawdeen described before. We owe them that much and you know how I hate owing people after doing services and favors free," Eddy grumbled, he wanted money, even if it lead to him being a hustler.

"Don't we all," Double agreed as Ed smiled all around wanting to get let lose from his friends to go and explore the mall for a comic book store. That is until they met up at the rendezvous with Frankie and her ghoulfriends.

"Hi, guys," Frankie greeted with Draculaura and Ghoulia by her side.

"Hey, Frankie," the Eds said in unison.

"Where's Clawdeen. Didn't she say she was going to be here too," Double D asked.

"She got held up at home, so she'll be here later," Draculaura answered as the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"I hope today wasn't too much for you guys," the female Frankenstein asked.

"Don't worry about us, Frankie dearest," Eddy assured her in failed charming tone. "This wasn't the first time we setup shop at a stand and handed out food for a temporary living. Besides, today was our best money making day ever. I mean, you should've seen Ed with all that loot in the drawer. We'll be rich before we even head back to the cup-de-sac," he finished with enthusiasm and from Ghoulia's perspective, she could've sworn she saw money signs in his eyes that made her slightly uncomfortable for his obsession with currency.

"Glad to see you guys are having fun. Anyway, we need your help," Draculaura said.

"Our help," Double D and Eddy said in unison as Ed was busy playing with lips like a motor.

"Yep. I need a guy to help me with my clothes. Eddy, would you be a dear and help a ghoul out," Draculaura asked with pleading, puppy dogs eye that make any manster jealous at the normie. Eddy had no choice but to grumble in compliance, but he had to admit, you could see the sparkle in the vampire's eyes as she smile with happiness. Draculaura quickly shouted with glee as she grabbed Eddy's hand and ran for the nearest clothing store. You could practically hear Eddy say, "Slow down" as everyone could barely see them in the passing crowd.

"Well, with that taken care...what do we do next," Edd asked out loud. But his answer was a silent Ed walking over to Ghoulia with a questionable face. Ed wanted to ask something to Ghoulia. It was really important.

"Uh, zombie girl," Ed asked as he stepped forward, getting Ghoulia's attention from the disappearing vampire and her new slave for the day.

"Uhhhh," she asked curiously.

"Would you happen to know where the comic book store is in this place. Ed needs to catch up on his comic books," Ed asked in which Ghoulia nodded and ushered him to follow her. Ed fully grinned with his trademark smile at Double D and followed suit.

"Guess that just leaves us," Frankie asked.

"I guess it does," Double D smiled, trying not to feel nervous that he was left alone with girl as the others were too.

"You know, I've always wanted to ask more questions about you guys...," Frankie admitted as she grabbed Double D's hand took him off in a different direction from the others.

* * *

 ** _...Soon...At The Comic Book Store..._**

* * *

"Oh boy, comics! Ed misses you," Ed announces with happiness as he looks all around the stands to find any horror, suspense and graphic comics that completely out of his age group.

"Uhhh," Ghoulia asked if Ed knew where to look for any comics that peaked his interest.

"Ed knows, zombie girl. Ed does't see comics like these too often back home. So this is my first time since entering the next grade level at school that I've come to comic book heaven," Ed summarized as he looked over ever shelf he could for any action, adventure, blood, gore, suspense, horror, fantasy and sic-fi comics until he found one that caught his eye.

 **"THERE IT IS,"** he shouts in excitement as he runs up to a shelf, zooming past Ghoulia as if a jet passed by her at supersonic speed leaving her hair a mess and kicking up dust instantly.

"Uhhh," Ghoulia asked, not knowing what comic book series that Ed picked out.

"It's the newest comic book ever to be released upon the shelves here in New Salem! The intergalactic space story taking place on the very planet next door to us. **_RADICAL ACES_** ," he said in a heroic pose as if he had a comic book styled background with one ship designed by man, defending Mars (on one side) vs an armada of various alien ships coming out of a black hole ready for war (on the other side).

"Uhhh," Ghoulia said in surprise as she took the comic out of Ed's hand and readjusted her glasses. She wanted to know more about the comic Ed chose.

"You haven't heard of this comic, zombie girl? Ed will show you what you've been missing," Ed commented as he read the monologue for the story on the back page.

"It's the distant future of 3003. Humanity has finally landed on Mars and created the world's first Mars space station. One of the civilians living on Mars is a pilot, but the kicker is that he's the ONLY pilot in the whole space station. Then, an alien race from the Planet Zapper come in and...," Ed emphasized as Ghoulia was actually hypnotized by his story-telling before the store manager rudely cut Ed off.

"Hold it right there, boy. When your in **MY** shop, **YOU** follow my rules and Rule #1 is **"NO reading the merchandise in the store."** Now if you want to read the comic, you gotta pay for it first," the clerk said. When he noticed that Ghoulia was obviously a monster but Ed was human, he was ready to tell him off, but when he noticed that Ed didn't seem to disturbed by his rule enforcement, he lightened up a bit.

"Sorry, sir. It's my first time in here. Honest and for truly...I love the comics your selling, especially this one," Ed defended as he raised the comic he wanted to buy.

"Hmmm. A normie with a taste for comics, eh? Alright, then you can stay, but remember the rules. And you, little missy. Keep an eye on your friend here, otherwise I'll ban him from my store," he threatened which made Ed frown, but Ghoulia quickly defended Ed without hesistation.

"Uuuuhhh," she said with a harsh glare and a demanding tone.

"Take it easy, zombie girl. Sorry, if I came on a little too strong. Tell you what, I throw in a 20% discount for your friend here since it's his first visit, but remember, no reading the comics unless you pay for them first. I don't like customers spoiling the endings before others get to read 'em," the clerk explained as Ghoulia lightened up and Ed drew a smile.

"Ed loves zombie girl," Ed said as he brings Ghoulia in for another bone-crushing hug with Ghoul slightly smile.

"Uhhh...," the zombie mumbled, despite trying to rapidly tap Ed's arms to release his grip, so she doesn't pass out like last time.

* * *

 ** _...Meanwhile...On the North Side of the Mall..._**

* * *

"So what do you think of us so far, Ms. Stein," Double D asked as he unconsciously chose to go with Frankie. Presently, they both were sitting on a bench near a banister for the second floor that overlooked the escalators and shops from this perspective.

"I think you guys are the best "normal" thing to ever come to Monster High. I just don't understand why your neighbors and bullies don't like you guys so much. Sure I can understand you guys aren't part of the popular group because of your mistakes that lead to mishaps along the way but you make up for it by being responsible young adults and then some," Frankie explained as Double D followed up.

"Too bad the others didn't see it that way before you and your friendly ghouls did," Double D answered with a frown, but Frankie leaned on his shoulder with a smile.

"I would to have you guys around until we ALL graduate," Frankie said with a supporting smile which made Double D smile too.

"No promises, Ms. Stein. That is all I can," Double D acknowledged as they continued talking until a topic crossed Frankie's mind.

"Is Ed smart...at all," Frankie asked innocently.

"Uhh...you'd be surprised what intelligence lies underneath a clueless and broad exterior of a man like Ed," Double D answered which gave Frankie more questions than answers.

"So he's spontaneously smart," Frankie asked.

"Only when Ed wants be and only when the right subject breaches his mind," Double D answered as Frankie giggled.

"Sometimes, why bother asking if he actually has a mind because he won't give you a straighter answer then Eddy and I will," Double D concluded which made Frankie actually start laughing at the very scenario.

"Okay, I have another question. Why do you wear a sock on your head," she asked gingerly, which made Double D turn red with nervousness.

"Well...," he began as this was going to be complicated to ask.

* * *

 ** _...Meanwhile...On The South Side of The Mall..._**

* * *

Eddy was with Draculaura as her personal shopping cart (substituting in Clawd's place). Whatever the ghoul bought, he would have to carry around in his hands.

"I wonder where we should hit next. Oh, I know! There is a place I've been ranging over before you guys showed up. I need to see if they have a different set of summer clothes because I've been meaning to get another swimsuit for my collection to wear this summer to the beach," the vampire said as Eddy stuck his exhausted head through the bag to see the ghoul.

"We've been to every store on the second and third floor of this place. Can we PLEASE take a break," Eddy asked as in exhausted tone as he kept a firm grip on the bags he was carrying.

"Man, now I know how Double D feels when HE does all the work and how Ed feels when he carries EVERYTHING," Eddy realizes as his legs slowly gave way and he fell to the ground with a dozen bags worth of merchandise (consisting of clothes or jewelry) dog-piling on top of him, effectively burying him alive.

"You okay," Draculaura said with a concern and worried.

"Yes, because this nothing that I'm not used to. Although, maybe it has to do with the fact that I HATE CLOTHES...," Eddy emphasized as he dug himself out of the clothing pile. As he stuck his head out of the pile, his head was consisted of assorted pink and purple jewels earrings, necklaces, eyeliner, eye-shadow and blush. His overall appearance actually made Draculuara giggle as Eddy took a quick look at a store window and gasp.

He quickly shook his head to get rid of the female accessories and quickly dusted himself off. That is something he hopes that the others will NEVER find out otherwise, they'll let him live it down.

"Why? They're latest fashion designs in the store and in top quality too," Draculaura defended, trying her hardest not to laugh as Eddy dusted himself off.

"It's not that, ya little vampiress," Eddy said in a non-offending tone, despite them being around the same height. "I'm all for buying new clothes to stand out as much as the next girl or ghoul or whatever , but when I celebrate Christmas, I ALWAYS get clothes. Isn't Christmas the time of the year when you get what you ALWAYS wanted throughout the year," Eddy asked in denial.

"Maybe you're too naughty to be considered nice," Draculaura commented which made Eddy groan and drop his head in shame. The vampire got him there.

 _"You don't know that, especially after_ ** _last_** _Christmas in Peach Creek,"_ Eddy thought with a mental grin.

"But at least, I'm trying to turn my life around," he defended as she wasn't all the way convinced and just let that notion drop for a while. Her thoughts were interrupted when her iCoffin momentarily chimed.

"Come on, Eddy. I just got a text from Frankie that we need to meet her and the others at the Food Court," she said with excitement as she nearly skipped ahead which made Eddy blanch in shock.

"Hey! Wait up," Eddy shouted, while quickly grabbing each and every bag and quickly trying to gently shift his body weight within each foot as slowly as possible without having the tower of clothes topple over as he tried to catch up to her.

* * *

 ** _...Later...At The Food Court..._**

* * *

All the ghouls met up in the Food Court area with their respective Ed and began talking about what to do next.

Double D and Frankie were already at a table as he was explaining to her how much of neat freak he was and how his parents communicate with him with sticky notes when they are away on business. Soon, Ghoulia and Ed were next to show up with the latter riding on top of Ed's shoulders like a piggy-back, reading the "Radical Aces" comic book in front of her while Ed was carrying a bag of comics in each hand like an athlete. Anyone who walked by thought this guy must be a monster in disguise to carry all that weight on him without any of it hindering his movement in the slightest, but Ed didn't mind, especially since Ghoulia wanted to know what it was like to ride on someone's shoulders and Ed was perfect friend to do so.

However, it's because of Ed's funny, carefree and clueless personality is what makes Ghoulia want to be around him without feeling insignificant. Besides, he also has a strong interest in comics, like Wydowna. It's something that peaks her interest to no end till this very day.

"I see you two had fun at the comic shop," Frankie asked as Ghoulia moaned in approval as she went back to the comic Ed let her borrow while she slowly got down off of Ed's shoulders.

"Hey, guys. I got your text," Draculaura said as she came up to the others.

"Where's Eddy," Frankie asked as the others knew Eddy was the one Draculaura selected to go with her.

"Over here! Man, I think I got a cramp from lugging all of these clothes around," Eddy said as he finally caught up with sweat coming down his face and arms as the leaning tower of clothing was starting to become unstable.

"Hey, they say it builds character. The physical kind," Double D asked as Eddy gently put the towering structure of clothing onto the floor and backed way slowly. He slowly drew a smile on his face as the structure didn't lean in the slightest in any direction. He wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead and was about to walk away to join the others until one of the heavy dresses from earlier manages to coincidentally fall off the pile of clothing and onto the ground, which barely misses Eddy before he could take notice.

"They say that the Zapporian leader is highly intelligent (but not as smart as you) and is the master tactician and strategist. Which is why he's the leader," Ed explained to Ghoulia who was neck deep into the story as Ed began explaining the bits and pieces of the story that Ghoulia didn't understand like the cartoon logic of Zapporian technology and it's capabilities to transport their ships from their home planet (from the outside of the galaxy) to Mars.

"You know, I never thought I lived to see the day that Ed...our Ed...is best friends with a zombie girl," Eddy admitted in surprise as he gave Double D a confused looked.

"It really boggles the brain, doesn't it, Eddy," Double D asked as Eddy tried not to respond with the scenario in front of them with.

"So, what do you guys want? I'll treat," Clawdeen asked coming up from out of nowhere, standing up with a smile and her paw on her wallet.

"Clawdeen, you finally made it," Drcaculaura said with smile as she gave her best friend a hug. "I got Frankie's text saying you gus would be here."

"I was actually worried you wouldn't come. It was feeling like a mutual gathering between friends, but it felt incomplete without you," Double D said with sincerety, which made Clawdeen smile on the inside.

"Yeah. You should've seen it. The Eds showed each of us a good time," Draculaura admitted, which made Clawdeen raise a brow at her ghoulfriends then back to the Eds, who were sporting healthy, yet nervous smiles.

"Relax, boys. You won't get any complaining from me. So like I asked before... what do you want," Clawdeen asked again.

"I'll request a salad," Double D answered with a smile, in which Draculaura smiled in surprise at his response.

"I'll take anything...with gravy," Ed said which made everyone sigh at Ed's request.

"In other words, he and I will get what you ghouls are having," Eddy summed it up, in which Clawdeen just agreed and got 6 orders 2 of each thing. Eddy and Frankie had a burger and fries. Draculaura and Double D had a salad pieces with onions, tomatoes and a potato on the side. Ed and Ghoulia had chicken nuggets with unknown sauces for condiments while she got her own meal.

The end result was a real fanging good time and everyone enjoyed themselves. The Eds were mighty impressed with the adventures the ghouls always go on that nearly threatens Monster High while the ghouls giggled at Ed as he made impersonations of simple animals that they tried to capture during one of their scams from the past.

"I can't believe you guys actually had a animal cleaning service? Jane would love it so much," Frankie said in surprise as the Eds just brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, it was a clean, money making scam until Ed messed up and apparently, we found out that he's allergic to bunny rabbits," Eddy pointed out while pointing his thumb to the big lummox down the table.

"Uhhhh...," Ghoulia moaned in surprised. She would've never thought Ed would have such a weakness. But, then again some norms always have a minor weakness that tends to have big problems down the road of life.

"Seriously?! A big, tall bruiser like Ed here is allergic to a carrot-eating animal," Clawdeen said in surprise as she looked at Ed then back to Double D.

"Unfortunately, yes. Too much exposure to the very scent of a rabbit's fur coat and Ed will immediately go through various symptoms like bloating and qualities of an ascension balloon, rash breakout, itchiness and, my personally non-favorite of them all, a possible contagious cold," Double D explained as the ghouls gasped as Ed frowned.

"It's not like I could help it guys. I love bunnies. They're so cute...like chickens," Ed said with a proud enthusiastic voice.

"We better introduce you to Jane, she may enjoy having another animal lover around," Draculaura said as smiled utter glee at the thought.

"So what do you guys do for fun," Frankie asked as she was curious to know what the Eds do in their free time. It was obvious they bring their heads together some kind of scam like the taco business, but what else do they do?

"Well, we spend our days just coming up with some ludacris scam that the kids would take notice and spend their hard earned money on our products so we can buy...jawbreakers," Eddy explained with a wide, hungry grin as he remembered the last time they had jawbreakers.

"A jawbreaker," Draculaura asked as Ghoulia moaned to her about a jawbreaker.

"Oh, you mean that candy that gives you cavities or is hard enough to break your teeth in," Frankie asked.

"Yum. Jawbreakers," Ed said with a grin as he started panting hard as if someone was actually tempting him with a such a treat.

"It's our favorite candy that we ALWAYS try to buy from the candy store...but our scams keep going belly up and it always leads us into trouble," Eddy defended as Double D gave him the glare.

"Mostly because he never listens to me after I told him not to take shortcuts," Double D said which made them go into a heated argument.

"Hey, we needed the money," Eddy defended which irked Double D the wrong way.

"YOU needed the money, Eddy, remember that," Double D fired back which made Eddy growl in displeasure at that comment.

"Guys, come down. It's not that big of a deal," Frankie said to easy her feuding friends. "Besides, thanks to your taco stand, the Headmistress approves of you guys having a signature Taco Tuesday at Monster High," Frankie explained which stunned the Eds in their respective motions.

"SERIOUSLY," Double D and Eddy said simultaneously in surprise and shock.

"Cool," Ed said in surprise.

"Yeah, you should've seen the petition going around the school about your tacos being a weekly thing earlier. I even heard that the Creepeteria staff want to buy the recipe off ya, Eddy," Draculaura chimed in which made Eddy draw that sinister look on his face with dollar bill signs in his eyes.

"Huh? Uh, oh. Ed? Eddy's got that insidious look on his face again," Double warned the big lug who had a slightly confused look on his face when he looked at their fearless leader.

"Eddy, should eat healthier, so his face doesn't get stuck that," Ed commented as Ghoulia had concerned look her face and it wasn't just at Ed's random comment at Eddy's health.

"Should we be worried," Clawdeen asked as Eddy was too excited in his mind to answer while Double D answered the werewolf with a question of his own.

"That depends...how easy is it to trick some of the students at Monster High," Double D asked in which the ghouls looked at each other and finally started to see what Double D meant.

* * *

 ** _...The Next Day...After Dramarama..._**

* * *

The next day of classes wasn't so bad, aside from trying to stay alive and getting hounded by more students. Apparently, Spectra wanted an interview with the Eds, but Double D suggested he would do the interview in their stead, just so that the others wouldn't do something to embarrass their group.

Eddy was busy thinking of another scam he could use on the students at Monster High (aside from the usual taco stand that just became a school favorite) while Ed was being well...Ed.

That is until they all met up at lunch, just outside the Creepeteria.

"I gotta say sock head, you should've seen our teacher from Drama class. I swear I couldn't even see his face and I could STILL feel his eyes on me every time he looked over his shoulder," Eddy explained nervously as if paranoia was sinking in and he was being watched right now while they were speaking.

"It was the Invisible Man, Double D," Ed said with a hint of fear as he grabbed Double D and shook his body back and forth as if he was freaking out.

"Calm yourself, Ed. Besides, like I ALWAYS tell you guys. Make a mutual relationship with your teacher and be an overachiever like your's truly and you'll have A in the class before you know it, but remember you STILL have to study and do the homework," Double D explained as he was prepared for his friends to make some kind of reply back, but instead he got two different octaves of snoring ringing through his ears.

"It's all fun in games until academic grades fall, gentlemen," Double D whispered in a light tone in displeasure which made Eddy immediately stir in surprise as if he felt an mental earthquake in his head.

"Did you say something, sockhead," Eddy asked as Double D, who just through his hands up in defeat and hung in his in grief, thinking about what he should do next to get himself away from these two for awhile.

"At least, that ghost girl, Spectra paid attention to what I had to say earlier, " Double D said in disappointment as he walked through the double doors of the creepy cafeteria to get some food..worth eating here while the two Eds slept in the hallway.

As Double grabbed the slop from the lunch goblins, he went to go find himself a seat.

"Double D, over here," a voice said nearby.

"Ms. Long? You want me to sit with you? I wouldn't want to bother you or your...uh...ghoulfriends," Double D said in a nervous, yet polite tone, knowing the slang in Monster High will start catching up to him sooner or later after hearing Ed say it.

"Please, I insist. I wanted to ask you about where you came from. And my friends are really fond of you after I told them about what you said before when we last talked," Jinafire said as she ushered him over to their table, where two ghouls were surprised, but not mad to see Double D come to their table.

"Fellow female ghouls, I'd like you to meet Double D," Jinafire introduced Edd as he waved shyly at the two.

"Double D allow me to introduce to you, Venus McFlytrap and Robecca Steam," Jinfare said as the two ghouls smiled and waved at the normie, but upon closer inspection, Double D immediaely went into nerd mode.

"Fascinating. It's like you're Mother Nature reincarnated. And are you some kind of steam-powered android? What is your fuel supply," Double D asked, noticing her copper plating and the sound of mechanical gears spinning nearby, possibly inside of her.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, love. It's a family (and personal) secret," Robecca said with a wink as Double D could only comply and took a seat.

"Sorry, I asked," Edd simply replied as he began digging into his food while the ghouls conversed for awhile until Venus decided she wanted to know what's so interesting about **_this_** one third of the infamous Ed trio that Spectra's been posting on the her site.

"So, I heard you are a neat freak. Is that true," Venus asked with an amused smile.

"Well, yes. I'm also a 6 time spelling bee champion at Peach Creek Middle School, former editor of the Peach Creek Middle School Newspaper Club and although I detest this, but I can also play the pedal steel guitar, namely 88 Fingers," Edd explained which made the ghouls smile with interest.

"Really? You don't look like the "instrument" type, love," Robecca complained, although failing to see that looks can be deceiving...especially in normies.

"Trust me, I can play. Allow me to demonstrate for you," Double D suggested as he pulled out a makeshift pedal steel guitar while quickly slipping on his tools to control the duration of each string for each note's pitch.

"What's going on here," Frankie asked as she and the others saw Double D without his friends and came for support.

"Double D is going to play a number for us," Venus said with a smile.

"Hmph. This I gotta see with my own two eyes and ears," Operetta said in amusement at what she just heard and came up to the ever-growing crowd.

"What's everyone doing over here," Toralei asked in an impatient manner.

"The smart Ed is going to play a tune for us," Abbey explained as the three werecats looked at each other before Toralei burst out laughing while the twins slightly giggled in agreement.

"Seriously?! The smart one is going to play an instrument...for us?! Oh, man! This is too rich! Hey, girls, get out your iCoffins and record this spectacle...because this is going to end in a cat-tastrophe. In fact, I can see the latest gossip title right now... **"Normie Botches Musical Performance in Creepeteria,"** Toralei said as the twins obeyed and got out their phones and recorded Double D's every move as he sighed in grief at how nervous he is and how much of a crowd he attracted.

" ***Sighs*** This instrument is so annoying," he says unknowingly to the iCoffin camera as he strung the first note that rung through everyone's ears.

* * *

 **[He plays the same 88 Fingers bridge from Avast Ye Eds.]**

* * *

 _ **...Nealy 5 Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"So...uh...how was that," Double D asked in a mild, emotionless tone as the crowd around him were shocked.

Operetta was speechless, so speechless, they she fainted while Johnny was too stunned to even notice his unconscious friend beside him on the floor. Venus was trying to find the words to described what she just witnessed and heard, along with Jinafire, Frankie, Abbey, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Draculaura. It got even more weird when Toralei actually felt like dancing to that and the twins were actually sweating nervously at what they just heard, not to mention, when Ed was finished, they both (unknowingly) uploaded their respective videos to FrightTube. But, surprisingly, Ghoulia was actually the only one clapping out of everyone who was present around her.

Then, the bell rung, but nobody said anything...except Ed.

"Excuse me, but I think it's time for my next class. See you all next time," he said with politeness as he packed up his instrument and grabbed his backpack and walked out of the Creepeteria as the entire crowd was left speechless beyond measure.

"Where have you been sockhead," Eddy asked impatiently as if he waiting for a rock to pass by.

"In the Creepeteria, and I take it that you and Ed have another scam ready to be put into fruition," Double D asked, knowing the scenario.

"Yep. I just had to sleep on it," Eddy said as he grabbed Double D and Ed before zooming down the hallway at breakneck speeds, barely missing any of thee students that were in their path.

* * *

 **Kind of a weird reaction from the crowd, am I right? But don't worry, it gets better down the road. Besides, the chapter focused mostly on character development anyway. But let me know if you want it to be improved. Bye. Also, Eddy is next in the spotlight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Individual stories help me build and they help me understand what kind of characters I'm working with.**

* * *

 _ **...Later...That Week...**_

* * *

 **(Really Old) Update: This is Spectra Vondergeist with the latest gossip in Monster High. We have three new students joining us at Monster High. I was quite surprised when all three of them have the same name, but they seemed cool in they're own way.**

 **(Old) Update: This is Spectra Vondergeist with the latest gossip in Monster High. The Eds have struck the hearts of our fellow monsters and have taken them by storm. From coming to Monster High, all the way from Peach Creek. The Eds are making their mark worth remembering in our school.**

 **Recent Update: This is Spectra Vondergeist with the latest gossip. My mouth is on fire. Not literally, it was on fire from eating one of the Eds' newest spicy tacos. You heard it here first.**

 **Newest Update: This is Spectra Vondergeist with another musical gossip on the rise. The soloist of the Eds, Double D, just showed off his keyboarding skills in front of cafeteria a few days. It had me hypnotized once he made it into the second cord. I could already see him and Holt DJ-ing at Cleo's party in the future.**

* * *

It was a lovely Wednesday brunch and the Creepeteria was mildly filled with various hungry monsters. Venus was gently feeding a Venus Flytrap while Howeleen and Twyla were eating near a corner. Still, where Eddy was standing he could see everyone go about their business...and it was hurting his business. He was trying the taco stand for a second time and their take less than average, yet, Ed was left in charge and he brought in a container's worth of money. But for once, Eddy's attention wasn't focused on the people, it was focused on something else.

"Great, now sockhead's stealing the fame right from underneath me," Eddy said as he looked at latest blog entry on his iCoffin that he and others bought when they divided the money from their last taco scam.

"Jeez and I thought Double D couldn't get anymore popular. In fact, I never thought sockhead could even become popular," Eddy said to himself as he continued checking updates for anything new. He did see advertisement for the "Battle of a Bands" poster ad was visible, but he skimmed until a goblin monster came up for a taco, but Eddy immediately chimed in without looking, "I'm on my break." Making the monster leave in a disappointed manner.

"Oh...Where's my chance," Eddy asked as he felt left out of the popular members of his trio since had to work the taco stand on his own as Ed was busy with wrestling club and Double D was with the student council. Thankfully, Ed and Double D promised to meet up with Eddy later after Double D rendezvous with Ed, so the big lug won't get lost in Monster High.

Eddy was so depressed at how he felt, he didn't noticed the new voice that came out of nowhere.

"Hi," an optimistic voice said nearby as Eddy immediately looked around and saw nobody actually talking to him. At first, he thought he was getting paranoid and was about to shout to the heavens again until the voice spoke again.

"Down here," said the voice and as Eddy followed the order, his head went directly to the floor tiles in front of him, however, he wasn't expecting a cute ghoul's head with a smile on it, sticking out of his abdomen like an extended body part.

"Aaaah," Eddy freaked out as he saw the head speak which made jump up from his seat and landed on the ground head first with stars swirling his noggin like a planetary system.

"Are you okay," the mysterious ghoul asked as she eyed Eddy with worry.

"Yeah, having a girl stick her head through my back and out my stomach is normal for me," Eddy said with a sarcastic, yet scared look as he picked himself up.

"Oh, so you ARE okay. Thank goodness, I thought I freaked you out," the ghoul said, completely missing the sarcasm Eddy just stated, which made him get irritated.

"You DID freak me out you...you...Wait. What ARE you," Eddy said as he was quite surprised to see a monster that Ed hasn't mention before.

"My name is Sirena Von Boo. I'm the daughter of a mermaid and a ghost," the carefree ghouls with wide smile as if she was on the verge of bursting with happiness.

"It was nice to meet you and all, Sirena, but my friends are calling me," Eddy blankly lied as he tried to walk away from her as she drew a frown.

"Awww. Don't go, I really wanted us to hang out," Sirena said with a pout as Eddy immediately stopped mid-step and just raised a brow before sighing in defeat. Eddy couldn't really see it, but this was the first ghost of a girl who really wanted to hang out with him. He didn't know what game she was playing but it was worth his time. Besides, he bet shovel chin never was this lucky...especially with Nazz, although Eddy needed to be certain about a few things.

"No offense, but what can I do with a ghost mermaid that could possibly be fun," he asked as he put a **"Be Back In 15 Minutes"** sign on the counter as Sirena smirked with rising glee.

"I'll show you," she answered as she swooped in and grabbed Eddy's hand and took him for a ride down the hall with him screaming like he was a roller coaster ride without a seatbelt.

"Hey," said a random monster who nearly avoided getting hit by Eddy's leg.

* * *

 _ **...The Pool...**_

* * *

Eddy had a free period along with the others and spending some time with a ghoul might just what he need. Especially if he had a reputation to uphold, but those thoughts were put aside as he changed into some swimming trunks for proper swimwear.

"I'm not much of swimmer, but then again, I could last a lot longer than sockhead could. Even he had floats with him," Eddy said as he kicked the pool water with his feet, causing some small splashes to be heard.

"Oh, come on. Live a little...besides you tend to draw the fun out of everything with business and money. You should try to have fun more often," she said as she flew around him in a swimming manner as if she was in the very water of the pool.

"Yeah, well. Can you blame me? I mean, if you knew the REAL reason why my friends and I are here, you would want to know why I'm such a loudmouth, money obsessed person," Eddy retorted with frustration.

"What do you mean," she asked in worry. She maybe carefree, but she'll still listen...sometimes.

"I always have these harebrained schemes that always tend to backfire when we try to make some cash," he said with small smirk at the thought of being rich yet again.

"Ohhh! You think you could teach me them one day," she asked off the top of her head with a smile, which Eddy double-take in surprise. That's a question that Ed would ask, then again, he did hear from a group of monsters that hybrids tend to be more far off then a human. And Eddy is starting to see why.

"Uh, maybe later. Just how am I gonna learn my lesson," he asked turning away from her in denial.

"Well, you seem to be doing a good job so far. Nobody in school hates you Eds outright just for being different. I mean, look at me. I'm a hybrid of two monsters and people think I'm a problem or accident waiting to happen," she said before sees something in the corner of her eye.

"Oh! A Battle of the Monster Bands is coming up soon," she said with glee while a annoyed, sweat dropped from Eddy's head. This ghoul is a piece of work if her excitement is as similar to her attention span.

"What's that word that sock head would use in this type of a scenario? Sponteanous?," Eddy asked himself before groaning in annoyance. "Great. Now I'm starting to sound like him."

"I think it's because you guys are so freaky and endlessly funny. I mean, you guys should have your own tv show and make it a comedy hour out of it," Sirena says with a carefree smile as Eddy could only smirk at her.

"*Sigh* Chicks," Eddy mumbles to himself at her suggestion as she turns and playfully imagines herself diving from a tall height and into the pool, completely dousing Eddy with pool water. "Then again, she's a mermaid ghost of a chick."

* * *

 _ **...Later...**_

* * *

Ed was wearing his sleeveless white t-shirt (with visible pit stains) along with his pants while practicing some wrestling moves with Manny and Clawd going at him in a tag-team formation while being blindfolded with Romulus watching from afar. Romulus couldn't let the thought of Ed beating most of the wrestling team go. It was impossible and unheard of, so needed to do something...quickly.

Manny charged at Ed, but due to the minotaur's thunderous steps, Ed was smart enough to simply dodge to side and quickly get behind Manny. As Manny tried to recover, Ed quickly came up from behind and suplexes Manny onto the base of his neck, effectively stunning and disabling him.

With Manny taken care, Ed got onto the defense with Clawd stalking him in silence. As Clawd slowly circled his prey in silence until he was in the perfect position to pounce. Then, he leaps into the air, preparing to take Ed down. But just simply grabs Clawd by the neck and gives him a noogie, displeasing Romulus with a frown.

"Wow, werewolf guy. You nearly got me," Ed says without a hint of worry.

"Dogpile," Manny shouts as he jumps onto the pile and all three of them are in the middle of a squabble until Ed stops it all again.

"Hi, Mr. Minotaur. You guys make me laugh," Ed says with a grin as he gives both mansters noogies, angering Roumulus further until he finally calms down.

"Okay, okay. We give," Clawd admits as he taps the ground as Manny has no choice but to agree because he couldn't get out of the headlock Ed has him in.

"Impressive work, Ed. You beat them in no time at all," Roumulus says from the sidelines as Ed removes the blindfold.

"You think so, Mr. Rome Wolf," Ed asked with smile. He keeps giving all the monsters around him nicknames, so he could the difference between each student, even if they are the same like vampires and werewolves.

"Ed, I know so. In fact, I think it's time for your final test," Romulus said with dark grin as Ed didn't notice.

"Really," Ed asked with excitement as Clawd and Manny were surprised at what they just heard. What was Romulus up to?

"In order to represent our school at future wrestling events, you must beat one wrestler on the team of my choice. If you win, you will have fully earned your spot on our main roster,"

"Really?! Ed is ready to prove himself to everyone. Even Ed," Ed said, which made Romulus roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, men. Line up," Roumulus announced as all the members of the wrestling team quickly came to attention and formed a line right in front of Romulus.

"I have chosen a competitor for our newest recruit here and it's me," Romulus announced as the other members of the team gasped in shock.

"Romulus, are sure about this," one werewolf said in worry, but slight glare from Romulus shut him and made him back away further in the line.

"So what do you think, Ed? You think you can last one-on-one with me," Romulus asked.

"...Uh...like butter toast," Ed randomly asked, which stunned Romulus for second before just brushing it off.

"Whatever you say," Romulus says.

"Then, Ed accepts," Ed answers.

During the entire confrontation, Double D was just walking by from his council meeting until he saw the practice room door slightly ajar. He quickly notices Ed talking to Romulus and when heard that Romulus was challenging Ed to wrestling match, he knew he had to get Eddy and quickly before Ed hurts himself, but then again, not too many things CAN hurt Ed.

"I have to warn Eddy," Double D said as he quickly ran off down the hall.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Eddy couldn't get over his previous chat with Serena. Maybe talking to a scatterbrain might help him realize the positives in life when you see their clueless smiles. That is until he was driven from his thoughts by Double D.

"Eddy, I've been looking for you. We have an emergency," Double D said frantically with fear.

"What is it, sock head," Eddy asked with Serena still on his find.

"It's Ed. Apparently, one of those rat-scalion werewolves challenged Ed to go one on one in that scary gymnasium at the end of the week," Double D explained about the earlier confrontation with a group of werewolves surrounding Ed.

"Sorry, sockhead. Tell it to someone who cares," Ed blew off the situation as if it was nothing.

"Eddy, this is serious. Ed could be in danger of getting hurt," Double D described.

"Aright, fine. Who's the competition," Eddy asked while not really caring.

"Romulus Wolf, I believed our friend, Clawd called him," Double D answered as Eddy froze and turned towards his companion.

"...Uh...Double D," Eddy asked his friend with worried looked on his face. "We don't just have a problem...we have a BIG problem," Eddy said in shock.

"I once heard from Clawd that Romulus is like his brother, and their airtight together. Having Ed go one on one against Romulus would be a good way to see if Ed is capable of lasting a few minutes in the ring with an actual werewolf," Eddy commented as he got a wicked idea to charge admission.

"Eddy," Double D stated in Ed's defense as if Eddy was beginning to think that Ed was expendable.

"What? Wouldn't you be curious to see how Ed can handle himself in a fight against one of the monster types he's studied and seen over 100 times in any horror flick," Eddy asked in a defensive tone, which stunned Double D for a brief moment.

"That...is a good question," Double D answered in realization of the scenario Eddy just described. Ed has never actually had anyone match him in the field of strength this could be the perfect opportunity to finally study his physical anatomy," Double D wondered as Eddy quickly formed a scam in his head.

"Okay then, sockhead. Let's get Ed ready to rumble. I'll go talk to the Headmistress Lady to talk about admission while you encourage and train Ed for the match," Eddy suggested as Double D silently agreed as they separated.

* * *

 _ **...The Headmistress's Office...**_

* * *

"Hey, Head-Lady," Eddy asked coming through the Headmistress's door unannounced.

"Mr. Edward, what is the meaning of this unscheduled visit," she asked in an impatient manner seeing as how students to rudely barge into her office like they own the place.

"But this is serious. Double D just told me that Romulus Wolfe has just challenged our friend, Ed to a wrestling match this Friday,"

"I had feeling you or one of your colleagues would come to me about this matter. Romulus is going to test your friend to see if he has what it takes to stay in this school. It's not because he doesn't like normies, it's because he hates underestimating his opponents, especially with the reputation you three are getting these days,"

"I see what you mean. Are going to just let it happen," Eddy asked in desperation.

"This is a matter only those two brutes can solve among themselves. Besides, Romulus respects the ways of "controlled and organized violence" which is why he made his announcement about the wrestling match to me earlier before school started."

"Great," Eddy said as the situation looked grim.

"But, despite the odds being stacked against you and your friends, I think you three have what it takes to win. That is if Ed beats Romulus, you and friends will possibly be outed by all the werewolves in school. But should you win...," she began, but Eddy confidently told her not to worry.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We'll get him ready. I was thinking of turning the overall match into a school wide event. And the only way in to see it is that we'll also charge admission," Eddy said with a wicked smile that made the Headmistress look at him questionably.

"...That is if you let us," Eddy continued nervously with a guilty grin as he stood up straight.

"Fine. I'm placing you in charge of this little match, but be warned, young Edward, should anything bad happen to anyone at this little organized event of yours and I will personally hold YOU responsible. Got it," she warned him which made his 3 strand head stand up straight in fear.

"G-G-Got it," he quickly answered as he ran for door and out the door with haste.

"That lady will give Sarah a run for her money when it comes to threats," Eddy said as he ran down the hall, passing students who were unfortunately in his way.

* * *

As the week went on, news of the match spread and everyone went to work on preparing for it. Double D provided Ed with as much practice and exercise as possible to hown Ed's skill and strength.

In fact, before they even started Ed stated to his Double D that he's been practicing and when Ed went to work with the dummies, Double D was astounded that Ed could perform 2 different move-sets (brawler and luchadore), 3 finishers and 2 submissions. A well, balanced fighter to take on a werewolf. But Edd couldn't give a proper examination to Ed's skills until after the match.

And given the nature of the event, the contestants were required to pick their very own theme songs upon their introduction. But only until the unveiling, the songs will be handled discreetly with care until the day of the match.

* * *

 _ **...Hours Before The Match...**_

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me and Ed into this, sockhead," Eddy said with a hint of anger.

"You always did say you wanted to be famous, Eddy," Double D fired back which made Eddy sport a vein.

"You're just lucky that we are getting some popularity out of this,"

"Yeah, "we" meaning "Ed," although I don't think it's okay to have him wrestle against Romulus,"

"And you're telling me this now? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one,"

"I wouldn't be like this, if you aren't so headstrong at making a quick buck every five minutes,"

* * *

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, ghouls and mansters alike, coming to you live from the Monster High Scarium as we prepare for today's main event,"** Eddy announced over his microphone as the audience mildly clapped while a few others shouted in agreement, yet the only reason why some of the students were booing was only at the Ed boy who was kicking off this event with the announcement.

 **"Let's bring out our fighters,"** Eddy suggested which made everyone shout in agreement. Eddy gave Edd the thumbs up to get this event rolling. Double D hit a few buttons and inputted a command on his dashboard and he let the magic happen.

 **"Meat on the table, yeah, that's what you are!**  
 **Yeah, you can run but you won't get too far!**  
 **You're in my jungle and I'll make the kill!**  
 **Meat on the table and I will get my fill!**

 **HEY! (HEY!)**  
 **HEY! (HEY!)**  
 **HEY! (HEY!)**  
 **HEY! (HEY!)**

 **You're so damn weak man, and you dont belong...**  
 **Your only purpose is to feed the strong...**  
 **You are the hunted so lay down and pray..**  
 **I'm always hungry and I get my way!**

 **I GET (I GET, I GET) MY WAY!**

 **Meat on the table, yeah, that's what you are!**  
 **Yeah, you can run but you won't get too far!**  
 **You're in my jungle and I'll make the kill!**  
 **Meat on the table and I will get my fill!**

Once Ed heard the first rift of the song he came out, ready for action. He began showing that angry, possessed look on his face (like in "Little Ed Blue") as he walked down to the ring. Some of the werewolves actually howled in support at Ed's theme as he hopped in the ring and held a fist up into the air, showing everyone he was ready.

Eddy could only mentally smile at the thought of Ed winning his match, Even the main ghouls clapped in support for him.

* * *

 _ **...Back In The Crowd...**_

* * *

The ghouls were actually quite speechless at Ed's entrance. Not just out of respect for originality, but

"Is it wrong to say I like his intro," Clawdeen admits as

"Apparently, yes and its the first time you admitted liking something about Ed of all people," Cleo chimed in nearby.

"Come on, Cleo. Clawd and I are willing to make that our next ringtone. Besides, I would rather go out with Double D since he's the least annoying out of the Eds," Clawdeen admits which makes all the ghouls look at her.

"That is, if things between me and him don't work out,"

* * *

Less than a minute later, it was time for Romulus to come out with his theme...

 **If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revealed,**  
 **dreams you never lived and scars never healed**  
 **(scars never healed),**  
 **in the darkness light will take you to the other side,**  
 **find me waiting there,**  
 **you'll see if you just close your eyes**  
 **If you just close your eyes**  
 **if you just close your eyes.**

 **Deceived by my eyes,**  
 **and all I was told I should see,**  
 **Opinion's not mine,**  
 **the person they taught me to be,**  
 **one night in the dark,**  
 **a vision of someone I know,**  
 **and out of the darkness I heard,**  
 **a voice say I'm you.**

 **Inside of me a light was turned on,**  
 **then I was alive,**

 **If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revealed,**  
 **dreams you never lived and scars never healed**  
 **(scars never healed),**  
 **in the darkness light will take you to the other side,**  
 **find me waiting there,**  
 **you'll see if you just close your eyes.**

When Romulus came out with his attire (bare chest and tight fitted (MH) pants), the Eds could practically hear many ghouls (mainly werewolves) screaming for Romulus. Clawd and the other mansters in the audience could practically feel the jealously from each other as Romulus had mostly every ghoul focused on him.

Double D started to start sweat prefusely as Ghoulia moaned to let him know that Ed will be fine, despite him not catching her meainng. Eddy was starting to sweat with a nervous smile on his face.

"This maybe harder than I thought," Eddy groaned in his head as Romulus went into the opposing corner to Ed.

 **"Are you ready Monster High,"** Eddy asked as the crowd cheered with the Headmistress off to the side, watching the event with the other faculty members.

 **"In this corner, the challenger, weighing in at a number we (the Eds) don't want to share to the public, coming to you all the way from one of the cul-de-sacs in Peach Creek, he is the Erupting Ed,"** Eddy announced as the crowd booed at the opponent as Ed just smiled while pounding his chest saying," I am Ed, the muscle of the League of Super Eds. Hear me ROAR" without a care in the world which irked Romulus in annoyance, making some of the audience laugh.

Ed didn't seem to bothered by it, because he really was anxious to show all of his monster friends what he could do in the ring.

 **"And in the other corner, weighing in at (an undisclosed amount of) lbs., he's one of the leaders of the Wolf Packs here at Monster High, from the darkest regions of the open terrain, Romulus, the Roman Wolf,"** Eddy announced as Romulus came out ready for a fight as the Eds could hear every ghoul (mainly werewolf) scream in pleasure AND delight as the role model werewolf walked to the middle with satisfaction as he grinned at one ghoul who fainted on the spot.

"Ready to lose, Ed-iot boy," romulus teased Ed, who quickly adjusted his pants to prevent sagging.

"The League of Eds never lose," Ed said in confidence as he beat his chest like a gorilla.

With the combatants set, Eddy gave the signal and Double D rang the bell to initiate the match.

"Tell me whoever wins. No, don't," Double D says as he adverts his eyes to avoid gazing at the carnage as Ghoulia was temporarily on commentary.

But before the match could start, Eddy and Double D weren't surprised with what they heard (and apparently, neither were Frankie, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Lagoona or Abbey).

"Go Get' Em, Romulus," one wolf said.

"Beat him up, Rome," one young ghoul shouted.

"Send that normie back where he belongs," another ghoul shouted.

"Sheesh, talk about having no home field advantage whatsoever. I feel bad for Ed," Double D worried as Eddy came over quickly for a quick chat before he commenced the match.

"Take it from me, sockhead. This was by far YOUR idea...so if Ed loses here, it won't matter what we do. You, me and him will be back right back where we started when we first started out in this place. Outcasts," Eddy pointed out which made the smart Ed whimper at the thought. As Eddy struck a fair point yet again.

"Don't bring me into this, Eddy. Let's not forget, Ed was one who unknowingly agreed to such a event without thinking...as usual. Needless to say, we're in the middle of this because of Ed," Double D pointed out as Eddy just groaned and walked towards the competitors, who eager to fight each other.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile...With The Ghouls...**_

* * *

While the Eds kept the crowd focused on the ring, the main cast of ghouls (minus Ghoulia who volunteered to be on commentary down below) were looking at the ring with mixed feelings.

"Do you think Ed has chance," Twyla asked.

"Against anyone, most definitely. But against a manster like Romulus, not a chance," Howleen answered, which made Twyla roll her eyes in denial.

"Come on, Howleen. Give Ed a chance. I mean, who knows, he may surprise us all...," Twyla said, but Howleen was to self-centered in her own beliefs to accept such a thought.

"...Or Romulus could hit him repeatedly until Ed taps out for a forfeit. Go Romulus," Howleen said back to her friend before cheering for Romulus.

"My sister is having way too much fun. I can only imagine what her face will look like if Romulus does lose," Clawdeen said with a smart grin as she shakes her head at her sister's antics.

"Do you want him to claim failure? If friend Romulus comes out victorious, the Eds will be as what they started out when they first came here, nobodies. Again then, should simpleton Ed win, wolf boy will never down live it and the vampires will give you werewolves the hard times soon after event is finished," Abbey stated as everyone now was starting to feel the divided peer pressure. Which one of their friends would they want to win more?

Soon enough, Toralei and her sisters showed up.

"Meow. I hope Romulus rips that idiot's eyebrow off...and keep it as a trophy," Toralei meowed with a grin.

"Only you would say that Toralei, but be careful, you may get laughed at for being wrong," Draculaura chimed in which, Toralei just brushed her off without a care in the world. With Toralei focused on the ring, the ghouls took notice of the twins, who quickly shushed them at what they were holding and what they going to do with them.

Meowlody was holding a "GO" sign while Purrsephone was holding an "ED" sign in her hands. They agreed only to hold them up when Toralei wasn't looking at them and nothing against Romulus, but Ed makes the twins laugh a lot easier (despite feeling a bit shooken up on the Eds' first day) with his antics. Which is why they want him to win, because anything that annoys Toralei is good for them.

* * *

 _ **...In The Ring...**_

* * *

"Ready to lose, Ed-iot boy," romulus teased Ed, who quickly adjusted his pants to prevent sagging.

"The League of Eds never lose," Ed said in confidence as he beat his chest like a gorilla.

With the combatants set, Eddy gave the signal and Double D rang the bell to initiate the match.

"Tell me whoever wins. No, don't," Double D says as he adverts his eyes to avoid gazing at the carnage as Ghoulia was temporarily on commentary.

Eddy appeared before the two titans and gave them one last piece of advice. "Alright, boys. I want a good clean fight. Remember, no cheap shots or thumbs to the eyes, we all know that...and once your shoulders hit the mat, and once I count three, it's over."

Both boys nodded their heads in unison.

Once Eddy gestured for the bell...

* * *

 **DING! DING! DING!**

* * *

...Romulus went straight to work on dismantling his opponent, starting with a cheap to Ed's face. Then, with his impatience and urge to end this match quickly, he goes straight for a shot to Ed's gut and lifts him for a **"Powerbomb,"** but Ed instictively squirms out of it and falls onto the rope. Ed was a little dazed, but his vision came just clear enough to see Ghoulia say something.

"Uhhh...," Ghoulia shouts to Ed while putting her fist into her opposing palm, telling Ed to knock Romulus out.

"Okay, whatever you say, zombie girl," Ed responds as he quickly got onto his feet, closed his eyes while balling up a fist and once Romulus grabs the back of his shirt, he asks, "Any last words?"

Ed's response to that question was him opening his eyes and punching Romulus square in the jaw, which sends the towering wolf down to the ground in seconds like a tree, barely conscious.

"Uh, Ed. Could you put your knee on his body and lift up his leg," Eddy asked nicely which was a mild glare since apparently, Ed didn't know how to pin his opponents yet.

Ed quickly followed Eddy's instructed.

"Like this, Eddy," Ed asked as Eddy immediately went to the floor to start the count.

 **"1..."**

 **"2..."**

 **"3..."**

 **DING! DING! DING!**

 **"Winner by pinfall, The Erupting Ed,"** Eddy announced as he held up Ed's hand as he got off of the unconscious Romulus, who was starting to come to.

* * *

 _ **...Back In The Stands...**_

* * *

Everyone just gasped. Nobody could say anything for a few seconds before...

"WHAT," Howleen shouted followed by a bunch of numerous ghouls, including Toralei.

"WHAT," the ghouls said in shock.

"My life is ruined by...an Ed," Howleen shouted to sky as she fell back in her seat in shock as everyone was divided on clapping and booing.

"Well, I guess nobody saw that coming," Twyla giggled as many students and staff cheered, despite many were throwing "boos" at Ed's performance.

* * *

 **Can you blame for being a wrestling fan? Although, I blame my roommate because he's into it more than I am. But I had to make it brief, though.**

 **I chose "Meat on the Table" for Ed because he eats a lot and "Just Close Your Eyes" for Romulus because has that charismatic, good-looking nature that makes most ghouls want to faint.**

 **Anyway, given the nature of the situation about the timeline, the Eds were exiled just at the end of the "Big Picture Show" movie, thus making them show up at Monster High just barely a few after the events of the latest movie (The Great Scarier Reef) just so it lines up with the new one coming out this year.**

 **I might need to watch it before anymore updates in the fall.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and the story is rolling strong. Now, we all know this episode, but this time it has an alternate ending. Enjoy. Also, keep in mind of the references from previous EEnE episodes.**

* * *

 _ **...Later...That Friday Night...**_

* * *

With Romulus defeated and the Eds on the run from their fanbase, the main ghouls decided it was time to relax and unwind after another lengthy week of school. So the ghouls were having a (Ghouls Only) sleepover at Cleo's tomb and they were telling each other spooky stories. Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, Cleo, Ghoulia and Spectra were all enjoying themselves as Spectra was eager about the conclusion to Draculaura's story.

"And then she freaked out and went screaming into the night...and she was never heard from since. The End," Draculaura narrated in spooky tone as the ghouls seated around her in a campfire like fashion with a iCoffin in the middle started applauding her.

"Great story, Draculaura," Spectra said as she floated overhead.

"Anyone else," Cleo asked as the other ghouls present just looked at each other in curiosity.

"Man, these scary stories are good and all. But I think it would be voltageous if a boy was telling them," Frankie suggested which made the others silently agree.

"I hear ya, mate. But our boofriends decided to have a mensters night out on the town, so we can't get a hold of any of them," Lagoona explained which all the ghouls just shake their heads in sigh...except Ghoulia who was tapping her chin in thought until she had a spark light up in that big brain of hers.

"Uhhh...," she said with a smile that got everyone's attention.

"Good idea, Ghoulia. What about the Eds," Clawdeen translated for everyone, that is until Cleo stepped in with her own opinion on the so called "idea."

"Ghoulia, you think that trio of normies are going to give us, ghouls a scary story? As if," Cleo said in denial as Ghoulia sported a mad glare, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Cleo. You and Deuce haven't even met them yet. And they're a clawsome bunch. If you got to know them, you would just want them around to laugh at something amusing," Draculaura said remembering who funny they were at the mall.

"Yeah, they'll possible make clawsome servants, if you or your sister gave them a chance," Clawdeen said with a smirk. Yet when she thought about the idea of having each Ed as her servant would be appealing. Ed would obviously be the muscle and bodyguard (like she would need one), Double D would deliver her homework, and Eddy would bw well...Eddy on stand by ready for assistance, should she need something for him to fetch. She was so lost in her daydream, Cleo rudely knocked her out of it.

"Ghouls, focus! We have three unwelcomed normies in our school and you ghouls are taking it all too well as if they were monsters themselves. What is it going to take for you to know that those three are no different from any other normie we ever seen or studied," Cleo huffed in anger and annoyance that she's the only one taking this matter seriously.

"Uhhhh...," Ghoulia answered which made everyone look at her in surprise.

"Ghoulia's right. They were pressured into coming here as their exiled punishment that would get them away from their tormentors. They're just trying to get themselves situated and help monsters of all kinds. Besides, they are the best at what they do," Draculaura said.

"And what's that," Cleo asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Making a friendship worth lasting," Draculaura said with a smile.

"Not to mention, making us laugh," Frankie added in as all the ghouls (excluding Cleo) giggled in agreement.

"Oh, really? If they're going to make a friendship with me, then...they'll need to impress me," Cleo said as Clawdeen raised an eyebrow.

"Impress...you? How," the werewolf asked with little interest.

"Hmmm," Cleo said as she looked around her room and grinned.

"They'll need to be able to make it into my tomb, onto this floor, and into THIS very room without any of my guards spotting them. Only then, will they have my respect as normies and monsters," Cleo said in triumphantly.

"Cleo, you know that NOBODY can see your room from here since it doesn't have any windows to this floor, right," Draculaura pointed out in worry.

"Exactly," Cleo said firmly since she didn't want any of the Eds to know what room she lived in currently if they ever got inside.

However, before the ghouls could continue this argument, a moving sound in the far wall got everyone's attention. Clawdeen immediately got up and put her ear to the wall where the previous sound originated and before she knew it, she heard an even louder "THUNMP."

Clawdeen just shrugged her shoulders and looked at her ghoul friends before she knocked on the wall a couple of times before whatever heard the knocking on the other side repeated it back to Clawdeen which made her uneasily scared, making her back away from the wall and into her group of ghoulfriends.

"Cleo? Do you have any creatures in your tomb that sleep in the wall," Draculaura asked, feeling slightly scared and uncomfortable.

"No, but then again, it is a big tomb," Cleo pointed out before the **THUMP** hit the wall again. Then, there was a **SNAP!**

Then, the wall broke and the girls backed up, immediately thinking it was a burglar. Cleo was about to call the guards with Clawdeen at the ready with her claws as the rest were ready to scream for help. Soon, the wall slowly fell to pieces and they could see something moving until a few familiar voices surprised everyone.

"Hello," Ed randomly said first as the lower half of his face was visible as the section of the wall beside his face gave way and revealed Double D.

"Oh, great. My leg's caught...again," Double D squirmed at his lose limb that was in an uncomfortable position.

"Come on, get out of the way. Make room," Eddy said in the middle being scrunched up in another uncomfortable position like the others.

"It's the Eds," Frankie announced in surprise as she ran up to the unexpected trio followed Draculaua and Clawdeen.

"Have they earned your respect now, mate," Lagoona asked with a grin as the mummy just huffed in denial.

"Guys, what are you doing in Cleo's tomb," Draculaura asked with a smile.

"We were out exploring the New Salem area, and my friends made me lose the trail back to our house, which made us lost for a while until we winded up falling in a sewer which was connected to this place and eventually, we winded up inside your wall," Double D explained.

"Whew. At least that explains the smell," Clawdeen said in a non-offending manner.

"Hey, we shower often...except Ed," Eddy said, moving his head in the direction of his wall-mate, making a few ghouls take a few steps back in surprise, including Ghoulia.

"Hey," Ed said in his defense to natural body odor, but nobody wanted to respond.

"So, anyway, what are you ghouls doing up so late tonight," Double D kindly asked.

"Well, we're having a sleepover and right now, we're telling scary stories, but so far, they sound more detailed and suspenseful when a boy tells it," Frankie explained that made Eds smile in surprise.

"Oh, oh. Lemme tell one, guys! I have been practicing," Ed said with confident grin.

"You want to tell us a scary story, Ed. Be my guess," Clawdeen answered as she took a seat and made herself comfortable

"How clawsome," Frankie said with a smile as Spectra floated up with iCoffin in hand.

"Ed does this sort of thing all the time. After being exposed to numerous comics and monster cultural over the years, only Ed knows what's going on his brain at times," Double D commented as got a story rolling.

"Let's see...Oh, oh. I know! And so it begins...little did Ed, Edd and Eddy know that the Werecat trio of Toralei and the twins were up to no good...," Ed said which made all the ghouls lean forward as this story was going in the direction they never thought and its got their attention.

* * *

 _[Ed's dream begins. Everything but the characters is in black and white, and we are viewing the catacombs underneath Monster High.]_

 **Ed:** "–Deep within the intestines of the catacombs that I heard about (from the Phantom of The Opera's daughter), the werecat sisters were planning to foil the brave Eds' attempts at becoming popular with over-radiated ectoplasm that was stolen from Ghoulia's lab.

* * *

"Now wait just a fanging second there, Ed. Why ectoplasm," Draculaura asked out loud as Ghoulia sparked a lightbulb about having her own lab somewhere in school.

"Because it's his favorite word when it comes to ghosts," Eddy answered, which made Spectra make a mental note of that as Ed continued.

"Anyway..." Ed continued onward without care.

* * *

 _"Slowly, one by one, they would devour the tainted, glowing goo," Ed narrated.  
_

 _[Toralei goes first and puts a spoon full in her, then the twins follow suit and when they swallow it, they began to mutate off-screen, the catacombs begin to rumble all throughout Monster High. And before we can see their new form, the camera cuts to the Eds just out in the front of the school with other students.]_

 ** _Dream Edd:_** _[Edd starts to talk in "blahs & yaps & drivels,"_ _as this is how Ed best understands Edd's words.]_ _"Blah, blah. Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah! Yap yap, blah blah, drivel drivel drivel!"_ _  
_

 _[The earth shakes...repeatedly.]  
_

 ** _Dream Eddy:_** _"Hey, what's going on?"_ _  
_

 ** _Dream Edd:_** _"Yappity Yap yap!"_ _  
_

 ** _Dream Abbey:_** _[shaking Edd]_ _"Something massive is coming way this, smart Ed. Gather your inadequate friends...and flee! Flee in the name of skin saving!"_ _  
_

 ** _Dream Jackson:_** _[running by]_ _"I'm geeking out here, man! Because nothing I've see has prepared me for this!"_ _  
_

 _[Dream Cleo points points at the sky and is nervously speechless as Dream Deuce grabs her hand to keep her running. Dream Frankie, Dream Draculaura, Dream Clawdeen, Dream Howleen, Dream Twyla and Dream Scarah run past the Eds with haste. Dream Scarah isn't doing so good and feels like passing out.]  
_

 ** _Dream Scarah:_** _"Oh, my legs._ _I can't go on, fellow ghouls._ _"_ _[She falls down.]_ _"Farewell, cruel world! Farewell, Invisi-billy. I hope to see you in the next life."_

 _[Howleen tries to pull her up.]_

 ** _Dream Howleen:_** _"Come on, Scarah, you can do it!"_ _[A giant foot lands near them, crushing Scarah and sending Howleen flying into the other ghouls, making them go down in a domino fashion.]  
_

 ** _Dream Ed:_** _"Young Holly," he said in shock._

 _[Toralei laughs maniacally. She stands about fifty feet tall as she stares down at the Eds as if they were insects. She has torn clothes that gives off her appearance in a not too revealing manner.]  
_

 ** _Dream Eddy:_** _"Your time has come, Toralei!" [He hold his fist up in challenging manner.]_ _[He quickly scrambles to avoid being crushed along with the others as they run down the street.]_

 _[Meowlody shows up behind Toralei and proceeds to chase them. The Eds head for houses, but each time they come close, she uses her magical nail polish to shoot beams of light to turn the houses into beauty products.]  
_

 ** _Dream Ed:_** _"Evil perfume!"_ _[at another house]_ _"Mask-scara!"_

 _[Meowlody laughs and continues to fires away.]  
_

 ** _Dream Edd:_** _"Blah blah blah!"_ _  
_

 ** _Dream Eddy:_** _"Quick! In here!"_

 _[He tries to enter a house, but stops at the sight of a feline eye. The house rises to reveal Purrsephone.]  
_

 ** _D_** ** _ream Ed:_** _"Werecat!"_ _  
_

 ** _Dream Edd:_** _"Yap, yap!"_ _  
_

 _[Toralei smiles with sadistic grin before blowing a thick kiss of her lipstick at the Eds. It impacts in front of them. Three more land all around the Eds, trapping them of little movement.]  
_

 _ **Dream Edd:** "Yap, yap!"_

 _ **Dream Eddy:** [pulls out and uses a garbage can lid as a shield from further attacks.] "Bring it on, ya Werecats!"_

 _[The three ghouls briefly nod their heads together before they lean back and mash their heads together, creating a three-eyed, one-headed, three-bodied, one mouthed monster with all their freaky flaws.]_

 _ **Dream Eddy:** "Ed, your story's getting weird...much weirder than last time."_

 _[The sisters blow a giant kiss together. It knocks the Eds backwards in a heap. When they look up, the Werecats have separated and are looking down at them as if they're the Werecat's wounded prey with nowhere to go since they have them surrounded. As they prepare to come in for their prize...]_

 _ **Dream Eddy:** "I'm a minor, stop!"_

 _ **Dream Edd:** "Blah blah blah!"_

 _ **Dream Ed:** [standing up in a triumphant fashion] "Now it's my turn!"_

 _[Through some unexplained means, Ed starts flying. The werecats try to attack, but Ed's small size and maneuverability made him a hard target, especially with the werecats kept hitting each other on accident.]_

 _ **Dream Edd:** Blah-Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!_

 _ **Dream Eddy:** "Ed, Double D has a plan."_

 _ **Dream Edd:** "Yap! Yap! Yappity yap!" [Double D carefully pulls out a three blue vials that he was working on with Ghoulia for field testing to cure anyone with an obstruction in their system. He was saving them for just the right scenario.]_

 _ **Dream Ed:**_ You got it, Double D.

[Ed quickly swoops in close and throws each vial into each were cat's open mouth. But once he got close to Toralei, she was at the ready. However, after missing the Eds twice, she got agitated and in that moment of hesitation, Toralei felt something kind of liquid go down her throat.]

 _ **Dream Ed:** _ Mission Accomplished, guys!

 _[That is until a lucky blow catches Ed's rear from Purrsephone. He spirals down to earth, and the Eds plow up plenty of dirt when they land. They end up less than a yard away from a hole in the side of the gate leading into De'Niles' Tomb._

 _ **Dream Eddy:** [dazed]_ _"Werecats?" [spotting them]_ _"Werecats!"_

 **Toralei:** [victorious] "Meow! Got'cha now, little normies."

 _[Until the three norms froze and held their stomaches in pain as they glowed blue and slowly started shrinking until they returned to normal size albeit with torn clothing.]_

 _ **Dream Ed:** "It looks like the radiation finally wore off. They're returning to normal."_

 _ **Dream Edd:** Yap!_

 _ **Dream Eddy:** [smiling] In perfect time, too._

 _ **Police Officer:** "Hold it right there. You lot of felines are under arrest!" _

_**Dream Toralei:** [struggling] What! Why?_

 _ **Lead Police Officer:** You three are charged with breaking and entering a private lab, stealing property from an authorized personnel member, and the destruction of numerous homes and properties and so forth. So you and your friends here have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law...until your principal decides to come get you! That is if she still wants you back in school._

 _[He handcuff Toralei while his partner restrained both twins and repeated what their leader did.]_

 **Deputy Police Officer:** _"Let's go, you were-cat punks!"_

 _[The three werecats were roughly escorted into the police car.]_

 **Lead Police Officer:** _Good job, boys. You are heroes in my book._

 **Ed:** _We did it._

 **Toralei:** _This isn't over, you Eds. We will have our revenge!_

 **Police Officer:** _"You will...in about 20 years after the fifth of your nine lives are gone!"_

 _[The cop car drove away, leaving the Eds briefly alone until...]_

 _ **Dream Cupid:** "Look, its the heroes who saved us!"_

 _[The Eds looked in shock at the group of ghouls who were present. It was almost like a fan club, made exclusively just for the Eds. That began to slowly advance on the Eds, which made Eddy blow the whistle.]_

 _ **Dream Eddy:** "Run for it!"_

 _[But the problem was they had nowhere to go. The Eds were surrounded with a tomb on one side and a bunch of ghouls from school on the other three.]_

 _ **Dream Ed:** "Quick in here!" _

_[Ed said gesturing to the manhole underneath their feet.]_

 _ **Dream Edd:** "Yap! Yap! Yap!" _

_[He would rather stay behind than go into that muck.]_

 _ **Dream Eddy:** "Be my guest, Double D!"_

 _[Eddy quickly jumped down with Ed following soon after. With the approaching mob of ghouls closing in on him, Double D quickly swallowed his pride and jumped in, leaving behind several, disappointed ghouls.]_

 _[Thus ending the dream.]_

* * *

 **"** And that is how we saved Monster High and soon after that, stuck in your wall, we are. The End," Ed concludes with a smile as the ghouls had their mouths agape.

"It's just like how you told that story to Johnny, but the ending is much better," Double D commented, despite not liking the very thought of him jumping into a sewer.

"Yeah, but I still got a cramp from listen to you like last time. Anyway, hey girls, there's your story how about prying us out of your wall," Eddy suggested, which brought the ghouls back to reality.

"Okay that was by far the best story ever," Draculaura said as with glee.

"Yeah, none of us would've never thought that story up," Frankie agreed.

"And, I got it all on my phone," Spectra said as she flew around with a smile.

"At least, it didn't put me to sleep...," Clawdeen and Cleo said in unison.

"We appreciate your delight for Ed's interpretation of a story but-," Double D began.

"Could you ghouls get us out of this stone wall already?! My arms are falling asleep," Eddy said with impatience.

"Come on, mates. Eddy's right. Let's help them out of that wall," Lagoona suggested as she got up.

"Uhhh," Ghoulia agreed as she grabbed the nearest appendage of any Ed in front of here, which apparently was Double D's leg.

"Careful, Ghoulia. I only have two of those," Double D warned as he felt like he was going to be stretched out. She acknowledged his warning with a moan as the other ghouls formed behind her and began locking themselves as anchors.

"Okay, on three. One...two..THREE," Frankie instructed as the ghouls heave-ho as the Eds came flying out of the wall and onto the floor with a loud THUD, which was louder than expected.

"Ow, my acking head," Eddy said.

"I'll say," Clawdeen agreed until something catches her eye. "Uhh...Frankie," Clawdeen asked with amused grin.

"What is it, Clawdeen," Frankie asked as she felt weighed down by something not to heavy.

"I didn't think you and Double D were so close," Clawdeen giggled as the others started joining in.

"What are you sayin-," Frankie asked before her face immediately went red and her neck-bolts sparked when she saw what Clawdeen meant. She saw Double D's face on her chest area with him making a faint moan of pain. Thankfully, she was wearing her pajama top AND Double was KO when they all landed, otherwise, this would've been seriously awkward.

"Hey, where's Ghoulia," Spectra asked as she took flight and looked around to make sure everyone was okay.

The question in general actually got everyone's attention. Pretty soon, random people were calling out Ghoulia's name and started walking/looking around to find their missing ghoul, except something didn't add up. Ghoulia is slower than most ghouls, so there is no way she could've disappeared into then air just after one crash.

"Hey, Ed. Have you seen your zombie girl," Eddy asked as he tried to get his fallen comrade (who was still sprawled out on the floor) and onto his feet, but miraculously, when Eddy rolled Ed over, there was Ghoulia underneath him, who looked like she saw something...scarring.

Apparently, Ed was slightly knocked out upon impact with the floor and his body has fallen onto the zombie girl, who was trying to call for help. But her voice was being blocked out by Ed's thick body, so nobody couldn't hear her. And after being noted about the Eds coming in from a sewer, Ghoulia had to hold her breath for who knows how long until someone got the idea to finally lift Ed off of her. It was fortunate that Eddy found her first, otherwise the zombie may have suffocated under the big lug (that is, if she can suffocate).

"You okay," Eddy asked as helped pull the zombie out from underneath Ed like a trapped animal underneath debris.

"Uhhhh," she moaned in appreciation as she grabbed Eddy in a hug that made him scared to death.

"Please, don't bite me and turn me into one of you. Ed," Eddy said with hysteria which made Ghoulia mildly glare at the short Ed as she continued her hold on him.

"Hello," Ed answered faintly from the ground, as he adjusted his head up as if he was a zombie who immune to pain.

"Wake up, monobrow and get your ghoul off of me," Eddy ordered with frantic look on his face that made all the girls giggle.

"Okay, zombie girl. You can play with Eddy later, especially since he scared of zombies A LOT more than Double D," Ed said as he tried to defuse the situation by simply grabbing Ghoulia and picking her up, making Eddy slip right out of her grasp.

"Why I ought a-," Eddy said with mad glare as he moved towards Ed to give him a knuckle-sandwich for that verbal jab, but Clawdeen stop him with a glare which made Eddy relax, but still mad. Once the escapade of fun was over, the ghouls got to work on interrogating or fellow Eds...

"So, what do you guys do when you have sleepovers," Draculuara asked. If the Eds spill some secrets about their get togethers, then Draculaura will have a reason to bug Clawd about what they do for their guys night out.

"Well, we stay out of each other's way and have fun...," Double D began, but Eddy finished up with past experiences of sleepovers, especially at Eds house.

"...while also keeping an eye on monobrow here since he sleep walks," Eddy pointed out, while Ghoulia was taming Ed like a pet complete with tricks and commands in the background.

"Ed sleepwalks? Now I've heard everything," Clawdeen commented with a smirk, but the Eds had to explain how serious this is.

"It gets worst, Clawdeen. He only sleepwalks when he's hungry and our friend over there was able to eat out of every fridge within 5 block radius of his bed," Double D explained which the ghouls mouths go wide in shock.

"Ghoulia, remind me to have the guards patrol the kitchens, so we don't have any unexpected visits from the over-eating peasant over there," Cleo ordered in posh manner to her zombie "servant."

"Uhhh...," the zombie moaned as she rolled her eyes with a mock salute.

"Anyway, it's getting late. I bet you guys need a shower...and don't worry about a change of clothes. I will provide you with three with some normie clothing," Cleo said with a smile as the Eds just looked at each other.

* * *

 _ **...Later That Night...3:00 a.m...**_

* * *

Ed, Edd, n Eddy were sleeping in another spare room just down the hall from the ghouls. Double D got a bed and Eddy got a couch while Ed got a bed all to himself.

Cleo was good on her word and provided the Eds with clothing. However, she forgot to mention was the part that the clothing was normie servant wear.

Eddy looked like the Egyptian traveler he wore back when he gave the tour of the of their impression of a mummy's tomb **(from "Postcards From The Ed").**

Double D took the long, white Egyptian dress with gold and light blue trimmings. However, it never occurred to him that it was a female dress.

And Ed was wearing all the assorted pieces of a pharaoh from it's headdress, goatee, armbands, sandles, etc.

Then, the most predictable, yet unpredictable thing happens...

Ed unconsciously tilts up from his pillow and smacks his lips. His eyes are completely shut, but his mouth is barely open to hear partial moaning. Ed silently gets out of bed and walks to the door and manages to open it, leave the room and close it without waking the others up as he slowly walks down the hall like a possessed Frankenstein.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...3:24 A.M...**_

* * *

Double D tosses and turns on his pillow. Something was making the smartest of the Eds uncomfortable and then out of instinct, he jolts up from his pillow with a scared look on his face.

"Ah. It was only dream," Double D chimed with a smile.

"Go back to sleep, sockhead," Eddy muttered as he hates waking up early and rolled over onto his opposing side to get comfortable.

"Seriously, Eddy. I was recalling the time when Ed went sleep walking through the cul-de-sac again," Double D said with worry as mere thought was giving him the jitters.

"But we're not at the cul-de-sac. We're in a mummy's tomb," he corrected as he woke up, slightly irritated.

"I know, but I-," Double D began, and took notice he barely heard Ed's usual snoring and then when he adjusted his eyes, he mentally freaked out. "Curse my karma."

"What now," Eddy said as he laid down again, plopping his head onto his pillow.

"Uh...Eddy? Where's Ed," Double D asked, hoping that Ed just went into the neighboring bathroom across the hall.

"Ed's right there...on the bed...," Eddy answered, slowly realizing that he was possibly incorrect and the look on Double D's face could only increase his anxiety.

"Lemme guess...Ed's not in his bed, is he," Eddy grumbled with a frown as Double D slightly nodded his head.

"...And he's probably sleepwalking again...," Eddy added as he maintained being a statue in a upright position.

"...And we better go grab him before those guards spot him or those monster girls wake up and get the wrong idea that may lead us to getting kicked out of here, if not banned from future parties,"

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get him," Eddy said as he hopped out of bed and threw on the clothes that the Cleo provided for them with Double D following suit.

"Great. Here we go again," Double D chimed in as they raced down the hallway.

* * *

 _ **...3:33 A.M...Nefera's Room...**_

* * *

Nefera was sound asleep on the other side of the tomb with nothing but herself and her room of expensive things around her that described her and her ego. Even more so as you could see a statue of herself in the corner.

But more to the point, the elder De' Nile sister was sleeping with a light green, face mask on her face to maintain her ever so flawless skin tone with two cucumber pieces on each eye. She was so sound asleep and snoring just mildly loud enough for Ed to slightly come into her room, with barely a moan from his breath.

Of course, Nefera heard Ed's gruff moan and slowly lifted one of the cucumbers from her eyes. To her, Ed's headress and silhoutted body caused by the darkness of room made Nefera believe that Ed was one of her patrolling servants, who instinctively came in to check in her.

"...Excuse me, guard...," she asked in a half-sleep state as she turned over to show her back to the unconscious Ed.

"I feel an itch on my back. Could you scratch it, please," she asked gingerly as Ed slowly bent down and rubbed his exposed right hand up and down Nefera's back for a few seconds before retracting his hands. The sensation was enough to make Nefera sigh in relief as a small smile creep onto her face.

"Thanks," she said as she turned back over and made herself comfortable again. But before Ed could leave the room, he smelled the exposed the cucumber pieces and slowly, but gently took the piece off of Nefera's right eye without waking her up.

Ed immediately flicked the pickle piece into his mouth and swallowed it whole as he quickly turned on his heels and walked out the same door he came in. Despite the minor detour, neither one of them would remember this encounter.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...On A Nearby Banister...**_

* * *

The other Eds got dressed in their respective clothes and were walking down the hallway until something catches Eddy's eye.

"There he is I see him," Eddy chimed in from a banister that overlook a lower hallway that Ed was sleeping walking down into the next corridor with his Egypian clothing on.

"Great, how are we going to get him this time, Eddy," Double D asked as if Eddy has another hair-brained idea that could get all three of them hurt yet again.

"Easy, we just need to lead him to the kitchen and he'll feast on all the food that the De' Niles have in there refridgerator and go to sleep. Just like before," Eddy suggested which made Double D raise an eyebrow.

"Sound plan, Eddy. But how do you plan on finding the kitchen in this maze? A mummy's tomb is designed to be a maze with shifting passageways. We'll be old men in grey before we find a way out, nevertheless, the kitchen," Double D explained which made Eddy growl a bit at that loop hole.

"Well, you just leave that too me," Eddy said with a smirk.

"Excuse me, sir," Double D asked nicely as the huge monster guard dog turned around with mad look on it's face.

"What do you normies want? Are you tresspassing," he quickly assumed as he was ready to alert everyone of the intruders.

"Of course not, sir. We're...uhm...we...," Double D said nervously with a smile.

"We're just lost because it's our first night here and we want to prepare breakfast for Ms. Cleo and we don't know were the kitchen is. Do you know where it," Eddy said calmly.

"Yeah. Just go down this hallway, hang a right, go down to flight of stairs and hang a left, then it should be the first room on your right," he said as the Eds were slightly confused. This WAS a maze.

"Thanks I guess," Eddy said as he ushered Double D to continue onward.

* * *

Once they got to the kitchen, the Ed duo went straight to work to capture their sleepwalking friend. Eddy went off with the bait to bring Ed back, while Double D prepared a trap for the big lug.

Eddy lead the still sleeping walking Ed over to Double D, in which, Double D hit a remote button and a folding bed came out of the sofa. Ed still sleepwalking didn't notice the obstacle in front of him and fell on it, immediately making himself comfortable as he started snoring.

"We got him," Eddy deduced as he wiped some sweat from his head and plopped himself on a nearby sofa.

"Oh, dear. The sun is already coming up?! That means we've been chasing Ed all night," Double D said worriedly as he took a look at the skylight, noticing the sky was slowly getting brighter.

"Yeah, but check out this kitchen. I bet I could make a serious omelet with these tools," Eddy said with a grin as he slowly stood up.

"Come now, Eddy. Just like last time when you messed up Rolf's kitchen when we stayed at his house," Double D reminded his friend about the last time he cooked anything and made a mess.

"It was a work in progress, sockhead. Besides, I've been practicing with my mom. Just let the master do his work while you be a good boy and fetch the paper," Eddy suggested.

"Ha...ha...ha. Your sarcasm and metaphors never cease to amaze...if they weren't so hurtful," Double D grumbled at that verbal jabbed as he remember where the front door was when he and Eddy were chasing Ed before coming to the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **...A Few Hours Later...**_

* * *

"*Yawn* Well, I slept well," Cleo announced as the first one up.

"Yeah, me too," Clawdeen agreed as she stretch out her back.

"Hey Ghoulia. Go fetch the Eds to see if their awake yet," Cleo ordered as Ghoulia slipped on her slippers and went out the bedroom door.

"So, what were you ghouls dreaming about last night," Clawdeen asked as she stretched her arms while eyeing the ghouls with interest. Frankie looked a bit nervous while Spectra was rubbing her index fingers in a shy manner.

"Well, mine was with Double D as he was taking me on a date to a spectacular amusement park with us going up on the Scaris wheel, eating rotten (cotton) candy and winning stuffed animals after playing both games. *Sigh* So romantic," Frankie chimed with dreamy look as the ghouls only "Woooo" in support.

"Mine was when Double D was giving me the interview of my afterlife. With the info he gave me, I'll be able to keep my blog alive for the next generation," Sepctra said with happiness.

"Mine was Deuce was giving me the massage of a lifetime," Cleo said with a daydream expression. Her boofriend massaging her back on a beautiful, hot summer day on the beach as she laid topless on her towel, underneath a De' Nile umbrella. The sensation of Deuce's hand rubbing her flawless skin back and forth was giving her goosebumps and sending a feeling of pleasure up her spine as he told his ghoul to rollover so he could do her chest.

Apparently, she was so caught up in her dream that she actually was hugging Ghoulia, who apparently came into the door after Cleo lost her mind.

"Uhhh," Ghoulia moaned with a worried look on her face which made Cleo come out of daydream in shock. Ghoulia was about to ask the mummy about what she was doing by hugging her, but decided against it and stayed on task.

"What is it, Ghoulia," Frankie asked as Cleo immediately leg go of the zombie while some of her friends were giving her funny smirks.

"Uhhh," the zombie said again.

"The Eds are missing from the room," Spectra repeated as she phased through the far wall in the direction of the guest room that the Eds were staying in. Less than a minute later, Spectra returned. "The Eds are missing from the room," Spectra repeated with sad face as Clawdeen calmed the ghost girl down.

"They must've got lost trying to find the bathroom for Ed last night," Clawdeen said with giggle as the ghouls silently agreed.

"Come on, we better go find them," Draculaura suggested as everyone followed after the vampire.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...**_

* * *

"Man, where could they be," Cleo asked as the group of ghouls have already checked the whole floor full of rooms, but couldn't find one place that wasn't messy or out of shape that the Eds have already visited.

"It is a BIG tomb, Cleo. Haven't you ever thought of putting a map in this place for any normies who might get lost," Clawdeen chimed in.

"I just hope we find them before something bad happens," Spectra said with a worry face.

"CLEO," shouted a voice that echoed through the whole tomb.

"Too late for that Spectra," Clawdeen said back.

"Oh, no. It's my sister again," Cleo grumbled in annoyance.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE HAD NEW SERVANTS," Nefera shouted, stunning the ghouls briefly.

"New servants," Frankie asked as they all raced to Nefera's voice of origin. When they got to kitchen area, the saw multiple plates with similar yellow substances with different color pieces on them.

"You short one: bring another one of your...omelets, as you call them," Nefera ordered as Eddy grumbled at being ordered around as he went to get another plate.

"And you smart one: fan me until I say, **"STOP,"** Nefera ordered as Double D got to work fanning her majesty with a strong wind until his arms break.

"Curse my chivalrous ways. I'm just glad mother and father don't see this," Double D said with uninterested look on his face for being servant to higher class.

"And you stupid one: massage my back with lotion," Nefera stated with a snap of her fingers to Ed as she pointed to her back and laid down as Ed applied his hands with the skin lotion.

"Clammy," Ed said randomly as he got to work applying the oil to the Nefera's back.

"Nefera, what are you doing," Cleo demanded as she saw her sister putting the three Eds to work as her servants to every one of her beck and calls. Not to mention, someone is rubbing lotion on her like Deuce was doing in her dream.

"What does it look like? I'm putting these new servants to work," Nefera said with a snobbish attitude.

"Ah. That's it, right there," the elder sibling said as Ed continued to massage his hands up and down her back with lotion.

"You have such nice, firm hands. Reminds me of that guard last night," she complemented as she ate some more of Eddy's omelot.

"Ed can't handle too much beauty, guys," Ed said with a whimpering face. His experience with Kankers have yielded traumatic experience with the female nature. However, given that Nefera is a mummy and is not trying to throw herself at the Eds, being her servant is something the Eds CAN handle, especially after Sarah and Jimmy's idea for rich people only awhile back **(from "Stiff Upper Ed").**

"Well, you Eds seem to be making my sister comfortable. So I guess we'll leave you guys to it," Cleo said as the ghouls felt sorry for leaving the Eds like this, but at least, it will keep Nefera distracted for awhile.

"Save us," Ed said with a begging tone to the group of ghouls nearby, who weren't paying attention to them.

"Now which one of you boys want to prepare a bath for me. If it's done right, I'll let the winner wash my back," Nefera asked which made all three Eds look silently at each other.

The only answer she got was the three sprints going off at once, heading for the front door. Then, three separate slams came from the front of the tomb. When the ghouls checked what made those sounds, they saw three different holes outlined in the shape of each Ed facing away from them as if they were running away.

"Good job, Nefera. Now you just scared off three more servants," Clawdeen said with a smirk as Cleo could only giggle. Her sister's personality is what makes all normies run for the hills.

"Hmph. Don't worry, we're rich. We can simply hire new ones," Nefera said back as she got a towel and headed back towards her room.

"Hey, ghouls. Who fixed breakfast," Draculaura asked as she got the plate that had Eddy's omelet on it.

"I don't know. But I have a good idea who," Clawdeen said as the others silently agreed. Cleo took a plate as well and immediately took a liking to it.

"Those Eds will never cease to amaze," Cleo said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Sorry, it took so long. I needed some inspiration. Let me know if this worked out. Also, I'm thinking of another Monster High Crossover, but its still in the Brainstorming phase.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this one took some brain power. And Eddy takes the lead on this one.**

* * *

 **The class was going smooth. Dead Languages was about to wrap and everyone would be dismissed to lunch. However, with the weekend coming up after tomorrow, everyone would ALWAYS be anxious to do something fun. Go to parties, travel, explore, and/or practically work to earn some extra money. So, is there anywhere in this town that is worth an evening hang out? Let's find out...**

"Ah. Another day, another boring class," Eddy said as he was spinning his pencil around eager to just run out of class just at the slight ring of the hourly school bell.

"Oh, come now, Eddy. You aren't even trying," Double D said as he looked at Eddy's class assignment sheet, which was blank except for his name.

"Hey, it's not my fault that this class studies languages that were "dead." Besides, I'm just following what the teach wants...and play dead. See even Ed's doing it," Eddy smiled as he pointed at their muscle of the trio who KO-ed in his seat, barely snoring.

"Eddy! Dead Languages isn't all about the languages that are "dead' in that sense. It's about the languages that have slowly been forgotten over time and we are slowly be taught to keep those language alive for the next generations," Double D said with a proud voice that got the every ghoul's attention around him.

"Finally, somebody understands the concept of this class," the teacher says from his seat with happy and excited look on its gargoyle face. "Somebody give that young man a medal or at least an "A" for the day. He deserves it!"

"Uhh...Thank you, sir," Double D said with a weak smile. He's not use to being put on the spot like that.

"Sounds like you are working your way up to being the teacher's pet, Double D," Clawdeen said from afar as Double D could only smile nervously for comment as Toralei and twins felt like hissing the smart guy out and making into their personal scratching post for stress relief.

And with that, the bell signals the end of class.

"Alright, students. We have our bi-weekly test next class. Make sure to study between now and then or it will cost you," he warned as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out with a few students trailing behind him.

But before the main cast of ghouls and the Eds could leave, Toralei decided to take advantage of the near empty room.

"Hey, guys. I heard there's a cool new hang out in New Salem just opened up last week. Who wants in," a purr-fectly, familiar voice asked the open invitation.

"Tell me, Toralei. What's so good about this place that you WOULD want US to come along too," Eddy said raising an eyebrow.

He knew the feline femme fatale all too well. In fact, when it came to documenting each active monster student in school, Ed kept a journal of each monster type he's seen prowling the hallways after each class. A journal that Eddy would borrow without warning (or when Ed wasn't looking) because he's become so paranoid of the students that he hates walking into a place, including a classroom, without noticing who or what else is in it, aside from his companions.

"Because, you're a sour puss," she claimed, sticking her tongue out the loudmouth Ed. "Clawd and his football team are going to the semi-finals and I wanted to find us a good place, so we could watch his team dominate their opponents later tonight," she explained which got the main ghouls interested.

"Not me. You ghoul girls go have your fun. Double D suggested we should...do a homework session tonight for our Dramarama class," Eddy said trying to avoid getting caught in another hang out session with the ghouls.

"Really, Eddy," Double D said in surprise. Was he dreaming or Eddy was starting to accept the educational responsibilities being mentally placed on himself?

The very thought of Eddy doing more homework was something that crossed Clawdeen's mind with a question.

"What a fanging minute. Since when do YOU of all the Eds actually DO homework," Clawdeen asked out loud, which peaked everyone's interest as they looked back at Eddy with surprised look.

"Since Toralei has been trying to get guys like me and my friends involved in stuff that could lead into deeper trouble. The type of trouble that could wind me up being grounded forever should I go back home," he answered back which made the ghouls blank at that answer. Eddy did have a point there. A point that made three felines' hair curl up in irritation.

"Anyway, it's time to head out. Let's go, boys," Eddy ordered as the Double D packed his stuff up and Ed was busy showing Ghoulia the comics he brought to school. Let's just say when Ghoulia saw the zombie comics, she mentally felt like burning them at a bonfire as she felt intimidated and offended with the pictures and dialogue that the creators made her kind look like.

"Don't worry, zombie girl. No matter how the comics make you zombies look, you'll ALWAYS be my favorite. So says Ed, the hero of strength from the League of Super Eds," Ed said with innocent smile that made the mad Ghoulia slowly calm down and moan in support for his promise. Just what is it about Ed that just makes you wanna smile at his innocence, despite his intelligence?

It's a question that makes Ghoulia want to pop his head open via surgery and study Ed's brain for their next science project (if he has one).

"Oh, Ed...Were leaving now," Eddy chimed from the staircase that made Ed come out of his moment of triumph.

"Keep the comic. Ed will catch up to you later," Ed said to his zombie friend as he gave her a quick bone-crushing hug and ran after his friends before he would lose them in the hallway. When the Eds were gone, Toralei wanted to take the floor.

"Sometimes, I'm willing to ask...why do you ghouls hang out with those...," Toralei began but quickly became tongue-tied on the word she was thinking of. "Uh...what's the word I'm looking for...uhhh...dorks," she finally finished, making every ghoul in the room look at her with crossed eyes.

"Back off, mate. Those are our friends you're insulting. Besides, at least those 'dorks' are willing to talk to you and your friends without running away like most normies would," Lagoona fired back, which made Toralei look at the saltwater creature in shock.

"Uhhh," Ghoulia said with a angry face as she was rubbing her slightly sore back from Ed's previous hug. Something she doesn't show too often unless someone open disses her friends.

"Ghoulia's right. You take that back," Draculaura nearly shouted in defense for the Eds.

"Make me," Toralei smiled back while sticking out her tongue in a playful manner as if she didn't care.

"Fine. Then, we won't go to your hangout if you keep insulting our friends like that," Frankie said which made Toralei bite her tongue and every ghoul smirked and started heading towards the door to the classroom.

"Oh...oh...alright. Sorry," Toralei said in a near-uncaring manner.

"Alright, little kitty. Where's this hangout spot," Clawdeen antagonized as Toralei just mentally smirked.

* * *

 _ **...Later...At The New Salem Lounge...6:30 p.m...**_

* * *

Located on the normie side of town, this place is a great place to have the best quality food and entertainment for all (young) adults. Or so it says on the place's signature motto...

"Welcome to paradise, ghouls," Toralei announced as she led the group into the hang out spot with a hint of pleasure in her step, marvelling at the popularity she was getting. Once they made it down the steps, the group smiled at the place with curiosity.

The place was fairly empty. Nobody was at the sofas and love seats or watching TV. In fact, it is by some coincidence that they beat the evening rush of students by sheer hours, but that didn't stop them from trying to make the best of their situation.

"This is clawsome. We have the place mostly to ourselves," Draculaura chimed in as she took notice of the game that was on the TV screen.

Frankie ordered some champagne at the bar (since they were fresh out of soda at the moment) while Toralei, Draculaura and Clawdeen sat in front of one of the plasma screens for the game.

All was going well. The ghouls even got to flirt with a few 'older' normie boys, but the group of normies had to quickly go since one of them was a little hung over. The scene was just enough for Clawdeen to make a call because something didn't feel right about this place.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...**_

* * *

Eddy was on his own in his room, doing what he does best. Brainstorming another scam idea that would be so big, he'll practically be able to save up just enough for his first year of college.

Double D was in the corner of Eddy's room and was reading a book in one hand while at the same time, typing on the keyboard to his computer on the other. He was preparing for series of tests in the upcoming days and didn't want to be disturbed.

And Ed was just being Ed. He was watching an old Godzilla movie that was in black and white. He was so focused on the movie, he didn't want to leave and miss some of the action.

"Let's see. I could own my own amusement park. Or my elevator to the moon idea. Yeah, those could work...," said with a sadistic idea until his phone vibrated.

"Yello, this is the main man of the Eds. Eddy here. What can I do you for," Eddy said with a cheerful smile as greeted the unknown caller as if he was a handyman looking for work.

 ** _"Eddy, It's Clawdeen,"_ ** Clawdeen from the other line.

"Clawdeen? Why did you call me? I thought you would call Double D first or something. I mean, his iCoffin is right there behind me charging," Eddy explained as he eyed his friend's phone on the charger.

 ** _"Listen, my ghouls and I are in a bit of jam and we need help,"_** Clawdeen said in a nervous tone.

"You NEED help? You NEVER need help. If so, what for? You guys went to that place Toralei suggested, right? So, what's the problem,"

 _ **"This place she suggested IS the problem,"**_ Clawdeen answered back in disgust for admitting defeat like this over the phone.

"Okay, what's the place called," Eddy asked as he quickly getting a search engine ready when Clawdeen was ready to give him the title.

 _ **"Salem's Lounge,"** _ Clawdeen said in which Eddy quickly typed it in and saw the location in the map of New Salem. Once Eddy clicked the location, he got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Uh...Clawdeen. That place isn't a hangout for teens. It's a bar...for adults," Eddy quickly explained.

 _ **"WHAT,"**_ she shouted over the phone as if it was a howl that made Eddy's ears ring in frustration.

"Yeah, that what I was thinking, and it possibly might get worst," he explained as he looked further down the page.

 _ **"How,"**_ she asked, fearing the worst.

"Did anyone from your group ask for any food or drinks," Eddy asked as Clawdeen began to remember.

 _ **"Yeah, Draculaura asked for a couple of roses and Frankie wanted to try their champagne, why,"**_ Clawdeen pointed out, which made Eddy begin to worry.

"I'm just wandering. Just hang tight...I'll be right over ASAP with the guys," he instructed as he ended the call and typed in a new phone number.

"But first, I need to make another phone call," Eddy suggested as he dialed his iCoffin as he grabbed his jacket.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...**_

* * *

"Woohoo. The game is in overtime. And thanks to Clawd getting in that last shot in, they have a chance to win this," Draculaura said in support until Clawdeen decided it was time to head home. She had homework to do and brother and sister to deal with.

"Alright, ghouls. Let's pack it up and leave," Clawdeen ordered, making all the ghouls feel a bit disappointed at their sudden exit, but they're families may began to worry right about now, so they had to get on it. But before they could leave, Clawdeen had one last thing to take care of.

"Waiter. Check, please," Clawdeen asked the waiter nodded his head and composed a bill for the werewolf.

"Here you go," he said as he handed the checkbook to Clawdeen. Once she saw the total, she nearly blanched in shock at the number she saw at the bottom.

"$300," Clawdeen nearly shouted in disbelief. Every ghoul around her looked at her as if she got life-threatening letter.

"Is there a problem, miss," the bartender said simply.

"You bet there is a problem, bub," Clawdeen said in defiance to his question.

"$300," she repeated, which made all the ghouls lose their respective colors in fear. "For a glass of champagne and a couple of roses!?"

"A couple of roses? Meaning two roses," he asked as she simply nodded in which, he takes the check out of the wolfgirl's paw and makes an edit with his pen.

"That would be $350," he stated as he handed the check back to her as Clawdeen's mouth went agape even wider, just enough for you to see her fangs and all of her teeth.

"Tell me this isn't happening and that check is fake," Toralei said as she saw the check with her own two, feline eyes.

"How could this have happen," Frankie said in confusion at where they went wrong.

"I can tell you why. I think we are being scammed," Toralei said as she felt that uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Like Eddy's scams to get rich quick," Draculaura pointed out, which Toralei nod her head.

"Exactly, but at least Eddy's prices are something I can deal with," Toralei pointed out.

"I think this is what Eddy was talking about before," Clawdeen suddenly realized in a low whisper.

"Can we see the manager. We'd like to file a complaint," Frankie simply said before one of her friends says it in a way that sounds like threat that could start off a brawl that they'll never win.

"Of course. Give me a moment," he simply said as he went into the back. Minutes later, the bartender came back out with his boss.

"Hello. I'm Frank. I'm the owner of this establishment. I have reason to believe you are upset with your check," the owner asked. He was nearly elderly man with slight greying hair on the sides while wearing one of the sharpest suits ghouls ever saw.

"You better believe it, pal. These prices are ridiculous," Clawdeen argued as if she was a tantrum.

"And we aren't payin'," Toralei hissed in defiance, but it didn't bother Frank at all.

"Alright, then. Can you tell them what happens to those who don't pay their bills," Frank simply asked his hulking security guard.

"Bodily damage," he simply said, cracking his knuckles which made all of the ghouls mentally gulped in fright of the guard's size and tone.

"You would hit a girl," Draculaura pointed in shock at how far these thugs would go.

"If they eat at MY lounge and don't pay then yes," Frank answered which means the ghouls were officially in a tight spot.

"Look, man. We can't afford this. Just let us go so we can pay it off in a few short weeks. Or better, we know someone is willing to pay this off easy," Toralei fired back, since anyone who knew Cleo personally would know she's more than willing to lend a few hundred for their situation.

"I have a better idea, how about none of you leave and call someone to get me my money," he said in a calm tone, despite in his mind, he was pissed.

"I already did. They are on their way," Clawdeen said, with a sheepish smile.

"For your sake, I hope you are right," Frank said another man came into bar and made himself comfortable, away from the party of ghouls. Despite wanting to keep an eye on them.

* * *

 _ **...Barely 15 Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"Just so we're clear. If we don't give you the money, what happens to us," Toralei asked in a near frightened manner.

"Simple. To the ones who ordered something, have you ever heard the expression, **"It costs me an arm and a leg,"** he asked. The very expression made all the ghouls gulped. Frankie, however, wouldn't have much of a problem with it, especially since she was created from leftover body parts.

"Toralei, if we ever get out of this alive, I will choke you until somebody gives me a good reason to stop," Clawdeen warned with frightening glare.

"How was I supposed to know that they had expensive tastes in their products," Toralei answered which made all the ghouls moaned in grief.

"We're doomed," Draculaura finalized as she was ready for the thugs to come and beat the money out of them one way or the other, but Clawdeen wasn't going to give up just yet.

Eventually within minutes, The Eds found the place and Eddy already walked in, completely unamused at what he saw. This place smelled of something foul and rotten. Something he was all too familiar with.

"I smell a scam going on here," Eddy mumbled to himself as he walked down the steps into the main area.

"Or is that just the smell of brand new leature furniture fresh off the factory assembly line," Double D asked, which made Eddy's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. When they went further in, the found the ghouls in the lounging area.

"Ed," Toralei said, seeing the big lug first.

"Hello," Ed simply answered back.

"Edd," Frankie said with relief.

"and Eddy," Clawdeen said with happiness.

"Who are you guys," Frank said unamused at this new group of youngsters.

"We're the Eds. We know this crowd of ghouls," Eddy introduced his gang as they maintained a united front against the manager.

"That's good to know. The ghouls came here with the idea of entertainment, but none of them have the wallet to pay for any of it," he explained with a smirked.

"Can we see that bill, sir," Double D politely asked as Frank nodded his head and snapped his fingers. The bartender gave him the bill that the ghouls previously saw.

"Here you go," he said as he handed the bill off to Double D who got out his reading glasses. Double D was surprisingly shocked at the numbers.

"$250.00 for a bottle of champagne," Double D commented as he looked at the ghouls with a query look. "Ladies, were any of you drinking? All of you seem underage."

"I asked for some soda, but they told me they're were fresh out, so the bartender gave me something else in exchange, however I never knew it cost that much," Frankie explained as she felt like she got played.

"Well, all you had to do was ask," Frank said smartly as the ghouls were giving him the death glare. "Learned a valuable lesson today, huh?"

"$100.00 for two roses? FYI, they landscaped a new row of bushes full of roses for less than that back at our school's backyard garden. And I would know because Venus helped me plant them all," Double D commented, comparing two minor roses to a few bushes worth.

"Well, they're young. I guess you can chalk it up to experience," he said amused which made Double D give him the stink eye.

"You know what? I would...if I didn't think you were taking advantage of them," Eddy chimed in with a assured smile.

Double D knew what Eddy was getting at, but he wouldn't say anything. The ghouls were surprised as well, the realization was starting to sink in. They nearly got suckered into this manager's hands due to his products mystery prices.

"Listen, runt. Your monster friends here owe me $350. If they don't pay it, I will have them ALL arrested. Wanna wine? Tell it to the judge," he said in annoyed, snobbish manner. And judging by his tone, his goons began to advance and surround the Eds, making the ghouls mentally scared of where this situation is headed.

"Listen here...Do you mind...," Eddy began, but was cut off by the guard who was at the front door. But thanks to Ed, he flanked him and made him back off so Eddy can dust himself off and say his piece of mind.

"Listen here, Mr. Frank the Douche Bag. Let's get something straight here," Eddy said with a determined and annoyed look on his face. "Misleading people, namely teenagers into this place and selling obvious cheap products for high prices is a felony, but the better word to describe it is "extortion," Eddy said with authority, which made most of the ghouls wince in shock.

"You know what a felony is right? It's a federal charge that sticks to you like glue...namely to your record. And the crowd of ghouls right there are each physically 16 years old and are by law, not allowed in here in the first place. In fact, I find it surprising that your guard here didn't try stopping us when we entered through the door. Not to mention, this is their first time being in this establishment and you couldn't have given them the heads up before they asked for anything? Greedy fool...and that's what I am," Eddy explained, despite Frank sporting an amused grin.

"Oh, really? And what makes you such a big expert," Frank asked as if Eddy was firing an empty threat at him.

"A few things. One, I know my rights. Two, I know the law and order system and three, I just so happen to know the police officer who's sitting in the background behind you," Eddy mused with a smile as he pointed at the normie who made his presence known by standing up.

"What," Frank said as he turned around in shock at the undercover cop. Then, immediately seconds later, the hallway door to the exit busted open and few more officers in uniforms came in unannounced.

"That's right, but I'm more than just an officer of the law. I'm the Chief of Police of New Salem and...YOU, sir are under arrest," he says with a smirk as the ghouls smile in happiness.

"Now, what a minute. You should've told me you knew the chief," Frank said in a worried tone as Draculaura smiled. She's never seen Eddy make someone else nervous before.

"Well, all you had to do was ask," Eddy said as the chief put the cuffs on Frank. Something Toralei smirked at.

"Now, wait a second. I-I-I think that this is one big misunderstanding," he said with a stutter in his voice. He didn't expect this to happen.

"Well, I guess you can chalk it up to experience," Double D smiled as the chief escorted him to the door. Frankie and Clawdeen were silently clappeing their hands (and/or) paws together in amusement. This situation completely went 180-degrees in the Eds' favor.

"Come on. This isn't fair," Frank said in defeat.

"You wanna wine? Tell it to the judge," Ed said in conclusion with a smirk as the chief escorted the (soon to be ex-) manager out of his bar and lounge. Eddy was feeling good as Double D gave him a high five and Ed pulled them both in to a group hug for a job well done.

"My heroes," Frankie and Dracalura said in unison as Frankie hugged Double D and Draculaura hugged Eddy. When the ghouls let go of their respective Ed, Clawdeen came up and gave Eddy a noogie of appreciation for helping them. While Toralei despite feeling a little left out, felt a little better when Ed came up, and gave her a hug from behind. Even though, she tried to fight out of it at first, Toralei slowly relaxed in Ed's arms and was silently happy that the big lug cared about her at all, even though she tried to embarrass him and his friends beforehand on a few occasions.

"Eh. Who wouldn't do that for a bunch of friends," Eddy mused a smile, despite the false strength the short vampire was hiding underneath her cute exterior.

"I guess we all owe you one," Clawdeen admitted. She didn't like being in people's debt, but at least it gets the ghouls out of this situation.

"Forget it, wolf girl. You're our friends...besides, I just got an extortionist arrested...so I feeling pretty good right now and you girls get to a free pass on a 350 dollar bill. I would call that and even trade. Now, let's get out of here. I starting to feel uncomfortable here," Eddy admitted as he led the group out, so they all can go to their respective homes.

* * *

 _ **...The Next Day...At The Maul's Food Court...**_

* * *

With last night's events come and gone, the ghouls and the Eds can finally move on...

"Well, that's one place that I'll never want to go to ever again," Eddy suggested as the group got back together to get something eat to forget about the previous night's events.

"Agreed. At least, Clawd and his team won the game," Draculaura said with a little delight.

"And thanks to us, you ghouls learned your lesson on going to places without knowing what is it first," Double D chimed in as Toralei blew a loose hair back into place in frustration, knowing she was getting the 'talk.'

"Hey, don't rub it in like that," the werecat defended, fearing she may have to hear more wisdom talk from these losers.

"I'm just saying. Next time, tell us where you ghouls are going. We are not like your parents, we just hope you girls find a place that could be a regular hang out spot and doesn't cause a scene," Eddy suggested.

"Whatever," Cleo said with a grumble. She didn't get the chance to go, but when she heard about what happened, she felt a little left out because she could've paid the bill easy.

"Hey, yeah. You aren't our parents," Toralei said in denial.

"True, but you are our friends. And being friends with normies can really help you all in the long run. Who knows? Maybe you might wind up in prison one day and you'll need our help to bail you out," he reminded them causing all the ghouls to bite their tongues.

"Let's not try to think about it that way, Eddy," Double D suggested, trying not to make the ghouls any madder or threatening than they already are since they nearly got swindled out of what little money they had in that place.

"So...we ARE friends? Ha. As if," Toralei denied, but deep down she became accustomed to respect the Eds to some degree.

"And yet, we have the decency to help you in your time of need," Double D said with a sly grin which Toralei turn red in embarassment at that comment. She was about to retort in anger until Ed added something.

"Ed thinks Kitty doesn't like help...even though Kitty needs it," Ed said which made everyone, including Toralei freeze for a second and look at big lug.

"I hate to say it, but Ed has got you there, Toralei," Draculaura admitted, double-taking on what she just said.

"Humph! Dorks," Toralei seethed, despite everyone hearing her as she got up. Eddy got mad in the face, but Toralei stopped in midstep to say one final addition to her pevious comment. "But at least you're the type of dorks I can stand."

"That is one confusing werecat," Double D commented, wondering if that cat is good for morale or bad for companion.

"Agreed," the ghouls answered as they all prepared for what adventure the Eds might take them on next.

* * *

 **More problems ahead, folks. Also more chapters on the way, give it about a week and I will have more up. Later.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chapter will feature my Monster High's version of a "Battle of the Bands" competition.**

 **And to help you guys imagine the Eds' house just think of Ed's room as the basement, Eddy's room on the main floor and Double D's room on the top floor. With a kitchen, family room, etc. just down the street from school.**

 **Anyway, enjoy everyone.**

* * *

The bell just rang and it now was a free period for the Eds. However, with another set of tests come and gone, they were taking the news of passing their class with sympathy. As if its nothing that they've already heard before.

"I'm proud of you, guys. Getting C's on your test shows that you two are actually paying attention in class," Double D chimed to his fellow 'brothers' for their academic achievement.

"Its only because the teachers freak me out and because Ed won't stop looking at them as if he's living in his own world," Eddy confessed with uneasiness.

"Well, thanks to both of your efforts, you guys don't have to do our next homework assignment where we have to find an example on every element on the Periodic Table," Double D said with a healthy grin.

"Like I'll ever do that. Besides, sockhead, you'd do it for me, anyway," Eddy said with a smirk as Double D began to fume.

"Now wait just a second there, mister. I won't be apart of your academic dishonesty scheme so you could get yourself out of homework for the duration of this semester," Double D argued back as Ed snagged both of comrades by the back of their shirts.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found," Ed shouted as he pulled them back into him. Eddy and Double D collided with Ed's body with such force, both of them were seeing stars as Ed just stood there as if he wasn't moved.

"What is it, Ed," Double D asked as he started to rub his head with his vision clearing. Once Double D got a good look at the poster, he started to read the advertisement.

"It's looks like the school is hosting some kind of a band contest for the students. Any 'wannabe' bands are welcome to enter," Ed read off the poster ad.

"Forget it, Ed. We both know that only one of who is into music in this and THAT'S Double D," Eddy pointed out, knowing their chances of competiting were nil to none.

"But what about Ed's violin," Double D sugested which Eddy slightly chuckle.

"You mean the 'vio- **broke** -lin' that you fell on when you tripped," Eddy summarized with a smirk which made Double D regret even mentioning the instrument.

"Curse my oversight," Double D said.

"Besides, the only time we even formed a band is when we try to saranade to Nazz," Eddy pointed out but Double D fired back with even more hurtful truths.

"Which apparently backfired on us when we found it was Jimmy who we were singing to," Double D commented will holding his head in shame.

"*Shivers* I still feel the burns. I'm out of here. Have fun with your 3-Man-Band without me," Eddy said as he walked away. If the experience was anything like singing in front of a silhoutted boy that looked like a girl from the outside, he didn't need another nightmare of burns coming back to haunt him.

"But, Eddy. If we win, we'll get a cash prize," Ed said trying to persuade his friend who stopped in midstep when he heard his favorite word, "cash."

"How much," Eddy said not turning around in utter anticipation.

"$1,000," Ed said in a sad tone.

"$1,000! Don't be messing with my head, monobrow," Eddy accused his mentally-challenged friend.

"He's right, Ed. It says here...3rd Place gets $250. 2nd Place gets $500 and 1st Place gets a full grand of $1,000," Double D said as he examined the poster better.

"Then, what are we waiting for? This could be our ticket to the big time and the popularity circle in one big swoop," Eddy said with glee.

"I agree, Eddy. First, after school, let's meet up in room so we converse our situation upon entering this competition upon the arts," Double D suggested

"You got it, sockhead. Oh, I just can't wait to be famous," Eddy said with a devious smirk as Ed pulls his companions down the hall to get a plan started and in motion.

* * *

 _ **...Later...In Another Hallway...**_

* * *

With the Eds preoccupied, the ghouls were having their own conversation on the same subject. Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen were conversing at their lockers about the upcoming event.

"I hear that the "Battle of the Bands" is going to big this year," Draculaura commented in delight. "I wonder what the boys are going to play?"

"Yeah. Cleo actually announced last month that she gave a healthy donation to the music department for this type of things," Frankie added as Clawdeen wasn't all too convince.

"That's Cleo, for ya. She wants everyone to know how popular she can get by organizing any event on school grounds to boost her status," Clawdeen said half-heartedly with an eye roll.

"Speaking of the boys, what do you think the Eds are going play at the concert, aside from Clawd and the others,"

"If you ask me, they'll probably play something unamusing and stupid that might put me to sleep or make me throw food at them," Cleo commented, coming in from the background wanting to talk to her fellow ghouls to keep her mind off of school with her zombie companion by her side.

"You said the same thing when the Eds snuck into your tomb last weekend, and when Ed gave that 'unamusing and stupid story' to the pass the time, you were singing a different tone," Clawdeen teased the teenaged mummy who only "HUMPH" in defiance at her own words being used against her.

"Come on, Cleo. Give them a chance. Besides, the last thing they want to do is make us feel like the bad ghouls that we aren't. I mean, Double D told me once that each member of their trio fell for the same normie girl in their cul-de-sac. In fact, every guy would become nervous when they see her talking to them," Frankie pointed out, in which Cleo just brushed the topic of Nazz off as if she was nothing.

"Please, I'm a goddess compared to her and I bet the Eds would rather fall for me and serve me...rather than my sister," Cleo said a hint of hate a the mentioning her sister in the same sentence as her.

"Sheesh. I'm amazed you can be friendly with the Eds at all. Even if your ego gets the better of you," Clawdeen said which made Cleo sport a red vein in irritation.

"Anyway, who do you think will win," Cleo said, wanting to quickly change the subject as all of the ghouls began thinking of the possible victory outcomes between the students. Until Draculaura spoke first.

"Clawd, Manny and Heath formed a band and have practicing for weeks now. I think they've got this in the witch's bag," Draculaura said as she remembered Clawd talking to her about his bands performance.

"What do you think, Clawdeen," Cleo asked her werewolf friend.

"You got me. I'm trying to prevent my sister from embarrassing herself onstage. So it could be any group of monsters who even try," Clawdeen answered off the top of her head.

"Uhhh...," Ghoulia moaned with a smile.

"Ghoulia's right. What about the Eds," Frankie translated with anticipation.

"Again with the Eds, Frankie. Seriously?! Why don't you just marry one of them and get it over with. I mean, seriously, it's no secret to every ghoul in THIS circle that you like... **LIKE**...the smart-headed, sock-headed Ed," Cleo said with a grin which made Frankie put on a nervous smile as she began to spark in embarrassment. Was her crush THAT apparent and open to her friends? She must be getting sloppy at keeping her secrets bottled up inside.

"Even Ghoulia likes him...at least, for his brains," Cleo added which made the whole atmosphere get awkward as the group of ghouls look at the zombie in surprise. Ghoulia's response was a few stuttering moans before her skin turned bright red like **"Code Red"** version of Monster Dew and she quickly brought out a notebook to shield her embarrassed face.

Then, after Ghoulia blocked out everyone's view, the ghouls slowly realized what Cleo said and looked back at the mummy in shock (excluding Ghoulia).

"You know what I mean," Cleo simplified, stating that Ghoulia liked Double D for his intelligence like Jackson did.

* * *

 **[SCHOOL BELL]**

* * *

"Uhhh...," Ghoulia moaned with a smile.

"That's right, Ghoulia. Saved by the bell," Frankie agreed.

"Well, the end of another glamorous school day, ghouls. I'm out. See ya later," Clawdeen announced as she walked off.

"Same here," Draculaura said as she followed suit.

"Alright, then. Come, Ghoulia. I want to see the roster for those peasants who are going to be in that band battle at the end of the week," Cleo announced as the zombie and followed her out of sight.

"Oh, I hope the Eds win," Frankie said to herself as she walked away, alone to the school's front gate.

* * *

 _ **...Later...That Evening...In The Basement (Ed's Room)...**_

* * *

"Okay, gentlemen, in order to win this _**"Battle of the Bands**_ " contest, we need the musical equipment necesssary not just to compete, but achieve victory," Double D announced as he began their usual meeting before attempting something which requires a group effort.

"Now, fellows in order to win, we must put our heads together and come together in unison for a presentable presentation of the arts. I did some research and for this group to win, we must acquire three expensive pieces of common equipment," Double D finalized as Eddy faced gawked at the word, "expensive."

"We need an electric guitar, a bass guitar and a drum set. Each needs to be in working condition and top of the line quality," he explained, but not everyone was on the same page.

"Hold on a minute, sockhead. I'm not spending ANY of my hard-earned money on stuff we might not even keep and that's final," Eddy said denial which Double D bite his tongue.

"Come now, Eddy. We are required to use instruments. Its mandatory," Double D emphasized for his friend to get the picture.

"No way. Forget it. I ain't doing it," Eddy said as he folded his arms across his chest and headed towards the door. Until a sly smirked worked its way onto Double D's face.

"You know, Eddy. If we don't do this we will be letting down A LOT of fans down. I hear we even have our very own fan club," Double D said, which made Eddy stop in his tracks.

"You're joking, sockhead," Eddy said perplexed at that statement. He didn't know that their popularity has created their own faction of followers.

"Double D's right, Eddy. Zombie Girl (Ghoulia) and Ghost Girl (Spectra) said we would be the most likely to sign up and compete," Ed said with a smile. "Not to mention, Black Cat (Catty Noir) and Ghost Pirate Girl (Vandala Doubloons) spoke highly of us when I ran into them earlier. Seriously, I did."

"Which in turn could make us even MORE popular given our school status," Double D further theorized as he crunched the numbers with his abacus.

"Hmm. Alright, if Ed and I get the instruments, then what are you going to be up to, sock-head," Eddy asked as he knew Double D always had a plan when he didn't.

"I have already been developing a special treat for you guys, but first we need those instruments and we need to choose a song that suits us and is well appropriate for the audience," Double D explained as Ed just grinned.

"Don't worry, guys. I already picked out a song for us," Ed said with bashful and guilty smile.

"WHAT," the others Eds said in unison as Ed was already thinking a full step ahead of them.

"Yeah. But first, let's go those instruments," Ed suggested as he quickly grabbed Eddy and ran out of the basement and onto the main floor, towards the door and out onto the street, heading towards the New Salem city area.

Ed and Eddy would spend a full two hours looking through music shops around the Maul and they eventually bought all three instruments that they'll need for their performance. Despite the weird looks that some of the people were giving them, they requested that the drum set would delivered the next day after school.

* * *

 _ **...A Few Days Later...The Day Before The Concert...**_

* * *

The Eds have been practicing non-stop throughout the school week and playing keep away from their friends is quite...abnormal to them. Their suspicious behavior made some of their friends question each other whether the Eds are trying to pay attention to them, their studies or something else.

For example, when Frankie finally had the bravery to ask Double D out, he kindly declined with Clawdeen and Draculaura just around the corner to witness this love train go right off its track. However, knowing Double D, he'll try to make any girl smile after declining an opportunity...

"Hey, Double D," Frankie said with a proud smile.

"Greetings, Dearest Frankie. How are you," Double D said as his eyes were glued to his notebook. He was busy writing down some notes for tonight's practice session.

"Great. Uhmmm, there's a new movie coming out next week and I was wondering...uhm. A-Are you available to come with me," Frankie asked feeling a little nervous, but when she caught a glimpse of her friends, they gave her a thumbs up to continue.

"I would love to Frankie," Double D began as Frankie was starting to red with joy. "But...I'm afraid I have to decline. I apologize," he said with a face of sorrow and disappointment, which made Frankie's face falter into a frown. But at least he said it in a way that made Frankie know he was interested in the idea. However, Clawdeen looked like she was ready to come out of hiding and put that sock-head's sock in a pretzel knot for making Frankie sad. But, thankfully, Double D had a explanation already made up.

"You see, my friends are helping me on an extended experiment and the situation alone could make me stand you up, should I become too distracted with my work," Double D said as Frankie began to smile and Clawdeen immediately calmed down. So he does care about Frankie's happiness.

"But I promise, when the Battle of the Bands has concluded, then we see about that movie," Double D said as he closed his locker.

"Bye, Frankie," he said as he walked off, not noticing Clawdeen or Draculaura coming from their hiding places as they flanked Frankie for another ghouls-only talk about boys.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...In The Monster High Council Room...**_

* * *

Double D was actually talking to Gory once and she was persistent on knowing if he was participating in the band competition. Despite Double D "denying" any involvement or knowledge about the event beforehand, Gory would constantly try to persuade the Ed into signing up, even if it resulted in her trying to flirt with Double D and target his insecurity towards older women and ghouls. Something she wouldn't mind capitalizing on, although he ran away with a red (scared) face before she can go any further.

But she knew the sockhead well. All too well. She knew he'll come back to her. She knew he'll comeback to his...master.

"And when he finally comes back to me and finally has the bravery to submit his loyalty until me as the next queen of all vampires in Monster High, I will secretly kidnap him, tie him to my bed and...," Gory said in a pure delight at the thought until one of her friends gave her a tap on the shoulder to bring her back into the real world.

"Uhm...Ms. Fangtell. Are you okay? You look at little red. Redder than usual," he said which made Gory calm down, possibly aware at the fact that she was blushing the whole time when she was thinking about the normie.

"Yes. I am. I'm fine. Just fine. Now, I must be on my way," she said as turned on her heel and kept walking as if nothing happened at all with said fellow councilmember giving her weird looks.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile... Around Monster High...**_

* * *

Eddy was doing what he does best, staying anonymous and out of the public eye. At least, while not trying to make the Eds look good. He needed to keep any of the negative and hurtful pressure off the Eds so they could survive up to the event, which was kind of easy, if you don't count the werewolves who were giving the short normie the death glare after his friend made Romulus, their top dog, look like a fool in front of the whole school, but at least, the vampires are willing to say "Hi" to the de facto trio leader. But all Eddy could do was work their Taco stand in the Creepateria until school ends because tonight then everything will get better.

At least he got to see Sirena again, she was going on and on about how she would be his number 1 fan should he and his friends compete. Eddy took notice at how she was wearing an "I LOVE AN ED" shirt with all three of the trio's heads somewhere on the front. She commented ( and sometimes debated back and forth with herself) whether or not she was a member of the Ed fan-club. Despite her talking in the third-person a lot, Eddy was just glad that he someone who would listen to all the time, outside his friends.

And as for Ed, he was actually doing what he does best. Playing stupid and clueless until it was time for the event. Although, out of all the Eds in Monster High (3 total overall), he's good at rebounding a topic and/or subject into something he likes or into something nobody wants to here and that is what makes him the hardest person to torture for information at times.

"One...two...buckle my shoe. Three...four...shut the door," Ed said as he slammed his locker door so hard it made the entire locker section tumble back and forth until it leaned to far forward and landed on a goblin, prep student who had the misfortune to still be underneath and/or in front of his locker when it landed on him.

"Five...six...found some drum sticks...," Ed chimed as he pretended drumming like professional despite it being off-beat, off key and completely careless without knowing what he was drumming against, namely someone's else's locker compared to someone else's head.

"Seven, eight, Lay them straight," Ed said as he put the two drumsticks in one hand and handed them off to Heath (who unknowingly just so happen to be walking by). "Uh...Thanks, Ed. Clawd said he needed some drumsticks for his band," Heath said in appreciation as Ed continued onward in his own blissful world.

"Nine, ten...a big, fat hen," Ed said with happiness as he imagines hugging a big, imaginary hen.

"Eleven, twelve," Ed began with the next set until he carefree personality gets the better of him and he accidentally bumps into someone and said person goes to the ground as if she hit a brick wall. Then the person next to her tries get the big lug's attention for his mistake.

"Jeez, Ed. Calm yourself," a female voice ordered which made the big lug immediately (and playfully) freeze.

"Young Holly. And Boogey Girl too," he said in awe and he grabs both Howleen (right off her feet) and Twyla (right off the ground) and spins them around in circles with both of them suffering a bear hug like Ghoulia does.

"Ed," Howleen says as Twyla looks like her eyes were going to bug out of head.

"Hello," simply answered as he carried both ghouls down the hall, in plain view of a few students.

"ED," Howleen says again louder as Twyla was starting to turn purple.

"Hello," simply answered again as he kept spinning.

 **"ED,"** Howleen shouted (and emphasized) finally at her wits end as Twyla actually passed out from the lack of oxygen barely a second later.

"Hello," simply answered again.

"Can you let us go now, please," Howleen ordered as Ed obeyed and let the ghouls go to floor.

"So what's got you so happy," the young werewolf asked as she was busy fanning Twyla, so she could wake up.

"The 'Battle of the Bands' concert is tomorrow. There will be hard rock music, fog machine that dim the band members and so many monsters is going to be monster party," Ed said with a smile.

"The League of Eds can't wait to show you and your friends what we've been practicing," Ed said in excitement as he unknowingly gave away the Eds' secret for their participation in the contest.

"Anyway, Ed's gotta go. Bye, Wolf Girl and...Boogey Girl, even though she's asleep," Ed said as he ran off down the hall to meet up with his friends.

"Uhhh...What did I miss," Twyla asked as she finally was coming to.

"Only the biggest piece of news worth for Spectra's blog. Come on, we gotta find my sister," the werewolf said as she pulled Twyla off the ground and ushered to follow.

* * *

 ** _...The Evening Before The Big Event..._**

* * *

"Okay, gents. Good news all around. Eddy, what's got you in a good mood today," Double D asked as Eddy just shrugged his shoulders and spoke.

"I hear we have some bad competition coming our way, but we got this.

"The more, the merrier I say " Ed simply agreed.

"Well, I'll have you know, gentlemen. That I have finally perfected my latest invention. The V.A. Jawbreaker Gum," Double D announced, holding up a small, miniature gumball looking sphere with a radical design on it between his index finger and his thumbs.

"What does the A.V. stand for, Double D," Ed asked getting the order of lettering wrong, which amuses Double D to no end.

"No, Ed. V.A. Not A.V. V.A. and it stands for " **Voice Amplifier** ," Double D explain as he held up a piece for example. "This chew-able jawbreaker will allow you and Ed to sing in a higher or deeper tone than what you are speaking in right now."

"So that means when me and Ed sing, we'll sound like other people even though it's our voices to begin with," Eddy clarified as he put a random, blank jawbreaker into his mouth with ease and began to chew.

"Exactly," Double D acknowledged as Eddy understood the concept of the experiment.

"Oy, sockhead. Does it work," Eddy said in a Irish accent, in which Eddy immediately clamps his free hands over his mouth in embarrassment. Was that actually his voice?

"Apparently, yes. It does work," Double D said with glee. An invention that actually worked. Everyone in the chess club would flip their minds just to begin thinking about the equations that Edd used in his experiment.

"Oh, oh. Let me try," Ed volunteered as he downed a random jawbreaker too.

 **"Hmm. Say hello to my little friend, punk,"** Ed said in a low, Australian accent that made him sound like a total bad a$$. All he was missing what a post-apocalyptic, hunter outfit.

"My, my. Intriguing. Changing your voices must also change your mindset too," Double D examined as he wrote down some notes.

"Oh. Come on! How come Ed gets the cool voice," Eddy said as his voice immediately turned to normal as Eddy was surprised that his voice changed back to normal so quickly.

"That's not what's important right now, Eddy. If we are ever going to win this competition, then we need a edge to capitalize on, otherwise our voices alone will ruin our chances for first place," Double D said which made Eddy perk up in determination.

"Your right, sockhead. Which jawbreakers do me and Ed need to chew before competition," he asked looking at the handful of colorful orbs in his friend's hand.

"These two. Specifically for this occasion only. After this event, I won't make anymore," Double D answered as he held up the two mini jawbreakers in his hands. One had three stripes on it with Eddy's signature colors of yellow, red, and sky blue. While Ed's was a radical checkerboard pattern of his shirt, jacket and pants colors.

"I made two more of these jawbreakers that are in a special storage space that will remain anonymous until the event," Double D said in keeping this information private, so nobody outside the friendship circle would listen in OR if his friends say something stupid to reveal it's location.

"Awesome. Let's get to work, boys. That money isn't going to win itself," Eddy said as he put the jawbreaker in his mouth and began to feel his voice lighten up as Ed prepared to hit **"PLAY"** to preview their song as Double D brought in the music for their respective instruments.

* * *

 _ **...The Next Day...**_

 _ **MONSTER HGH:**_

 ** _BATTLE OF THE BANDS_**

* * *

The Monster High Spook-atorium was a buzz with young monsters of all kinds, shouting and praising their favorite groups out of their monster community to attempt at showcasing their talent upon the music arts of any type.

With the judges being Headmistress Bloodghoul, The Invisible Man (from Dramarama), and Mr. Hack (who looked like he didn't want to be here).

"Oh, how did I get roped into this? I would rather watch over those little trolls while they serve out their detentions in my classroom," Mr. Hack stated with irritation.

"Come now, Hack. This is what it truly means to listen to art at its finest. Not with our eyes, but with our ears," the Invisible Man said with the area where his mouth would be moving, despite the bandages.

"I agree. This is chance to see the students who take initiative into the art of music," the Headmistress agreed as Hack could only deal with this nonsense until the event was completely over.

First up, Clawd and his band, consisting of Gil and Manny, were all paws-in to win it all. With their radical song of **"Here It Goes Again"** by OK GO.

Following their performance, Heath and Holt teamed up to form their own duo of rock. That is if Heath's epic finale, which resulted in him burning his guitar and some of the band equipment doesn't completely cost him (and his friends) their score.

Other bands included Toralei and the twins mysteriously coming out of the blue and snagging the audience's attention with their cool moves, flashy equipment that struck a nerve in the core of the Fearleaders. Frankie in the other wanted to sign up, but Draculaura and Cleo couldn't handle being embarrassed in front of the whole school looking like fools. But with everyone enjoying the concert, they were too excited to care about the rivalry. And soon, it was time for the final event.

"But first...a word from our sponsor. This Battle of the Bands is sponsored by the Monster community in New Salem's surrounding area and was made possible by the De'Nile Family's healthy donation. Please give thanks to Cleo De'Nile for lending the Arts Program the donation of a lifetime here at Monster High to keep our program alive and well for the next crop of students," the announcer, Catty Noir chimed in with her co-host.

"And as we close our event with this last group, we'll immediately announce all of our contestants to come back onto the stage for the final decision," Casta Fierce announced over the microphone as everyone cheered in excitement as Cleo felt as popular as she could be.

"And here they are folks, coming to you all the way from the normie cul-de-sacs of Peach Creel far...but too far away, here are Ed, Ed and Eddy," Catty Noir began with her cheeky grin.

"Better known as "The Ed Trio," Casta followed up as they quickly got off the stage and the Eds came from behind the curtain. Some monsters clapped in appreciation for the Eds attempting another big goal to make everyone smile while others try to "BOO" them off the stage to see the results faster.

"Oh. I hope they don't embarrass themselves," Spectra said with worry as she had her iCoffin out for another video recording.

"Hey, everyone," Eddy announced over the mike as the Eds took the stage to setup. While Double D checked the bass drums, cymbals and rest of the drum set along with a piano he requested to be put right next to said drum set, Eddy was introducing their number.

"Our song is something we actually didn't agree on at first until our favorite clueless Ed here previewed it for us and we immediately took a liking to it," Eddy explained as some people laughed at the explanation. Until they slowly realized, Eddy wasn't lying, meaning Ed did something smart, at least once in a while.

As Eddy turned on his earpierce/microphone and quickly swallowed one of Double D's voice alternating, yet chewable jawbreakers and ushered them to began their countdown. Ed downed his jawbreaker too and was anxious with anticipation and happiness.

"So, uh. We would like to introduce...Lazy Days by Crush 40," Eddy announced before his voice began to change as Double D started the opening bridge as Ed and Eddy played their respective electric/bass guitars.

* * *

 **[** _Italics = Eddy,_ **Bold = Ed,** _ **Italics and Bold = Ed + Eddy**_ **]**

 **[Double D will provide Piano Solo and other instruments.]**

* * *

 **[Opening Bridge with Eddy hollowing "Whoos and Yeahs"]**

* * *

 _"Oh, it's a windy and sunny day_

 _And I can hear the faint sound of distant waves_

 _The past weeks have been going by so fast_

 _It's all the same, the bright sky and shining sun_

 _I have a feeling, it's gonna be a fun day"_

* * *

Eddy started off with the first verse with happy go lucky attitude that made some of the crowd get on their feet.

* * *

 _Oh, it's a windy and sunny day_

 _The many summers and many great games_

 _Guess it's another trouble-free day_

 _Our playground's so huge, we don't know where it ends_

 _Feels energetic and groovy_

 _Everything's cool, it's excellent_

* * *

Eddy continued with the rest of his verse as most of the monsters were now cheering.

* * *

 **Everyday's a new beginning, yeah!**

 _We don't know who we're gonna meet today_

 **The more I want, the less that I can get**

 _Keep walking for a new tomorrow_

 **But I guess that I'm so happy now**

 ** _Gonna set my heart free_**

* * *

Ed's singing caught everyone by surprise as everyone was interested in the song now.

* * *

 ** _Now I've got nothing to worry me_**

 ** _Come on, let's just get up go, go, go, go!_**

 _Hey big guy_

 **Hey little guy**

 _Can you tell me who came first_

 **Sorry, but I don't know**

 ** _We are simply natural_**

 ** _O_ _kay, all you have to do is sit up, look left, right, up, and down_**

* * *

Everyone chuckled wondering who was the first Ed that came along.

* * *

 _Hey big guy_

 **Hey little guy**

 _Can you tell me what's inside_

 **Sorry, but I don't know**

 ** _We are simply natural_**

 ** _We present you with a gift_**

 ** _Welcome to our Paradise_**

* * *

The Eds sang as everyone was finally getting into the song as few of the monsters were actually dancing a jig to this song. And once it got into Double D's solo, everyone was REALLY into the song.

* * *

 ** _[BRIDGE (Double D Solo)]_**

* * *

Opperetta was begging herself to make Double D her new pianist for a duet later because his solo was giving her goosebumps of admiration. As Frankie and the others were actually dancing with Double D's catchy solo.

* * *

 **What'd you think about the incident?**

 _You always take me for granted_

 **I am asking you as a first step**

 _You answer first 'cause I asked you first_

 **You and I are friends for all of time**

 ** _Tell me how you feel_**

 ** _But you know I can't resist that smiley face_**

 ** _Happy happy_ **

_Muy amable!_

* * *

A few ghouls who actually liked the Eds thought the singers were openly flirting with them, given the lyrics but they didn't dwell on it for too long.

Some could tell that the last bit was in another language but the audience didn't care because they were having too much fun. Toralei and Mr. Hack were victims of this rhythm and couldn't stop tapping their feet. The sensation was unbearable to them, but song was too positive to dislike.

* * *

 _Hey big guy_

 **Hey little guy**

 _Can you tell me who came first_

 **Sorry, but I don't know**

 ** _We are simply natural_**

 ** _Okay, all you have to do is sit up, look left, right, up, and down_**

* * *

Everyone chuckled a bit that just like before.

* * *

 _Hey big guy_

 **Hey little guy**

 _Can you tell me what's inside_

 **Sorry, but I don't know**

 ** _We are simply natural_**

 ** _We present you with a gift_**

 ** _Welcome to our special_ _Paradise_**

 ** _Where it all comes down to just one little thing, love_**

* * *

That last word caught everyone by surprise and made everyone freeze from a brief moment until the Eds closed their song. ** _  
_**

* * *

Yeah!

 ** _[ROCKING OUT CLOSURE]_**

 _Whoo!_

* * *

With the song's conclusion, they was complete and utter silence in the auditorium.

The students were still, the competition was stiff and frozen like boards, the judges were speechless and the atmosphere was a complete mixture of hype and surprise.

The Eds were slightly tired, but felt completely proud of themselves. Never before have they felt in sync with each other and the best part was that this tops any musical performance they've ever done in the past.

While the Eds started high-fiving each other, the crowd slowly, but surely went ballistic into a standing ovation. The main cast of ghouls and mansters were cheering like no tomorrow; Frankie was so excited as if she was experiencing a brand new rock 'n' group starting their tour at their high school. Clawdeen was actually smiling at how funny the song sounded and yet how charming it was.

"Thank you! Thank you," Eddy said as he quickly cut his microphone off and waved to the audience as the guys unhooked their stuff and walked away offstage, behind the curtain.

As the Eds slowly started to relax about the realization of their newest feat, numerous monsters came up from all around to ask questions.

"That was an awesome solo, sugar. You have got to show me that sometime," Operetta said with smile as Double D rubbed the back of his head with nervousness.

"Good job, Eds," Clawd and his band said patting the Eds on the back.

"That was amazing, guys. You three should be my back up performance when I go on tour next time," Casta Fierce said clapping her hands with sympathy and support.

"Okay, boys. It's official, we have got to to do this more often," Eddy suggested as the boys enjoyed their five minutes a fame.

With the Eds done with their gig, it was time for the grand finale segment, the voting process for the winning group. Catty came back onto the stage to get everyone's attention before they riot for another single.

"Well, that was exhilarating finale to wrap this event and now it time to vote for your favorite band to receive the cash price. Each of you have heard of this event would have downloaded the "BOTB Voting App" earlier withing the week," Catty announced everyone started bringing out their iCoffins to vote.

"So now, choose your favorite band and our app will tabulate the results onto the viewing screen behind me. And begin...," she announced as everyone began to tap their phones to vote and within thirty seconds, it was time to see the results.

"And now our winners are...," Catty announced as the results came onto the screen. Most of the monsters were speechless, a few let out a few gasps and overall everyone gave a rousing and inspiring applause.

* * *

When the Eds saw the TV screen from backstage with the teams listed and heard the drum-roll, Double D began to pray and Eddy could only look at the ground with a shameful expression of defeat on his face while Ed looked like he let the team down and drop to his knees with a sad face.

That is until Opperetta came out of nowhere behind Double D and gave a flirting look of appeal.

"Hey, sugar. Check it out," she said to Double D as she pointed to the screen, in which the others followed her finger and saw the results.

* * *

 **Holt the Heath - (Heath and Holt) - 10%**

 **Phantoms of The Monster Opera - (Operetta and Johnny) - 10%**

 **Clawd and the Howling Commandos - (Clawd, Gil and Manny) - 30%  
**

 **Toralei and the Pussycats - (Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone) - 20%**

 **The Erupting Eds - 30%**

* * *

"This is unbelievable, folks. It seems we have ourselves a tie for first place," Catty said with a surprised tone as everyone cheered (excluding the other contestant groups).

* * *

"I did not see that one coming," Operetta and Toralei said in unison, despite keeping their anger in check.

* * *

"Good thing we planned for an encore," Clawd said with a smile to his band.

"Us too," Ed said with a smile, but Eddy felt like he didn't want to go through another song.

"Maybe we should split the prize because it's not like the school is going to care as long as they listen to some good music," Double D suggested.

"I agree. Besides, my arms are killing me,"

"Well, it looks like we have 2 band winners that ends with a tie," Catty announced with a surprised smile.

"I can deal with that as long as we get our half of the money," Eddy said as he approached Clawd.

"Agreed. $500 split," he said a they shook and the crowd erupted with cheers.

* * *

 _ **...A Few Minutes Later...Backstage...**_

* * *

Ed, Edd and Eddy were busy handling their fanbase of followers. But as you know, things tend to happen...

* * *

 _ **...With Double D...**_

* * *

"Double D," Frankie said as Edd tried to get away from a few fans like Gory, Venus, Operretta and Robecca.

"Frankie," Double D said as he came up to his friends.

"You guys were clawsome," Draculaura and Clawdeen said in unison.

"Thanks,"

 _"Well, it's now or never...,"_ Frankie thought as she slowly inhaled.

"Now about that movie," Frankie began but Double D stopped her and smiled,

"Of course, Frankie. I will go with you to the movies next week with you," Double D said sincerely. He knew she wanted to ask him, but now that this job was done, he was free to do anything for a friend.

"Yes," Frankie jumped up and down with glee before she instinctively pecks Double D on the cheek, leaving a red velvet outline of her lips still on cheek. The sudden act caught everyone by surprise and made Double D turn red in embarrassment, despite keeping a cheeky grin of satisfaction on his face.

Clawdeen and Draculaura could only giggle and shout in appreciation for Frankie being able to muster the courage to take the next step.

"Good job, Frankie," Dracalaura said until three ghouls hear a "THUMP." The ghouls turn around and apparently, Double D fainted due to overexertion.

"Ohmyghoul, Double D," Frankie shouted hysterically as she tried to wake him up with her ghoulfriends supporting her.

* * *

 _ **...With Eddy...**_

* * *

"Good job, Mr. Edward. I expect you and your friends to be call should we need you for another live performance," Headmistress Bloodghoul suggested. Entertainment like this can really help humans and monsters bond just like that.

"Forget it, Head-Lady. We won't make this a common thing. Too much stuff going on to provide a monthly performance, but Double D will provide with you a few dates should you need them," Eddy answered.

"Of course. And thank you. You've three are really doing some good for my school with your humorous antics," she said with a smile until it got serious. "But just don't let it ruin my school."

"Yes ma'am," he quickly said with a fearful tone as she turned on her heel and walked off with Mr. Hack behind her, giving Eddy and grim look of sadism for future torture should he or his friends mess up.

"That was great! Tell me you're free later," Sirena asked impatiently

"Why do you want to know," Eddy asked as Sirena got a manipulative smile on her face.

"Because...I want you to put that singing voice of your's to work...by serenading to me at the pool, please," she said with puppy dog eyes.

"No way. Forget it. I ain't doing it," Eddy said as he backed away in uncertainty and began to walk off until Sirena said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"I'll be your girlfriend for a whole week and we both can't tell about it to our friends," she countered which made Eddy put his thinking cap on. One look at Sirena and then to his friends. What's the worst that could happen?

"Okay. One whole week. We give each other our iCoffin numbers and we meet in secret under two things. One, we need to be away from our friends AND two when we both have a free period at the same time)," Eddy explained the terms.

"Deal," they tried to shank hands but Eddy's hands phases right through her's, considering that she IS part ghost. But Sirena thought a pinky shake was better and surprisingly, it did.

"So see you next time, honey," Sirena grinned in satisfaction as she flew off.

"What did I get myself into," Eddy said to himself as he slowly tried thinking to himself about what the future may hold.

* * *

 _ **...With Ed...**_

* * *

"Let's see. Ed promises to hang out with you on Monday for school," he said pointed to Ghoulia who putting that day down on her calendar.

"Tuesday with you two as long as kitties play nice," Ed emphasized with a mild glare as Meowlody and Purrsephone nodded their heads furiously with their hands in a begging tone for their crush's approval.

"Wednesday for you because you need Ed as a handy-man," Ed said, pointing to Twyla. The boogeyman's daughter needed some muscle for helping her clean some rooms in her house. And nobody she knew (excluding Manny or Clawd) was up to the task. Besides, Ed wanted to make up for bumping into the ghoul earlier in the week.

"And then the next day...," Ed began as he pointed to Abbey until Eddy interrupted him from afar.

"Ed, get over here. That phantom girl (Spectra) want to take our picture for her blog! We need you in our group shot," Eddy said, gesturing Ed to come over quickly as Frankie was trying to keep Double D leveled to prevent him from falling over...again.

"Coming, Eddy," Ed answered as he just finished signing an autograph for one of the many fans they gained from their earlier performance.

"This is it, boys! We are going to famous," Eddy said with a cheeky grin of happiness.

"No need for that, Eddy," Double D simply said as Spectra readied her camera. That comment made Eddy look at Double D as if the sockhead had grown a second head.

"What do you mean, Double D," Eddy asked not getting the sockhead's meaning as Spectra adjusted the focus of the lens for her camera.

"What I mean Eddy is we ARE already famous," Double D said with a grin as Spectra took aim with her trust camera and said, "Okay. Say... **Go Monster High**!"

"GO MONSTER HIGH," the three said with a smile as Spectra took the picture.

* * *

 **...And with that day's conclusion, the Eds could finally move onto a new day of adventure. But little did the Eds know that their new found popularity and sense of adventure may hit TOO close to their new home as past transgressions start to arrive...**

* * *

 _ **...The Next Morning...At Peach Creek High School Parking Lot...**_

* * *

The Peach Creek High School Cobblers are meeting up for their bus ride for an "AWAY" game. Kevin was giving the group one of his usual pep talks to get everyone pumped up...but not everyone was trying to listen because they were still half awake and half asleep given the time of the morning.

"Alright, men! We are heading into hostile territory against a new rival school this year. So I want of you to get your game faces on when we hit that field later, otherwise we won't last one quarter against these guys. And even worst, we'll wind up like those loser dorks. We can't let that happen...I can't let that happen. Now, let's do this," Kevin announced as everyone moaned in agreement as they got on the bus.

"I forgot to ask, Kev. Where are we headed," Nazz asked taking the bus seat next to the quarterback.

"New Salem," he answered as the bus began to move and head out of town.

* * *

 **Since I'm a sonic fan, this was inevitable...and also Big's Theme is practically catchy when you hear the first half of the song.**

 **Anyway, the song is the property of Crush 40 and Sonic Team. I own nothing!**

 **Lastly, I'm deciding whether these next few chapters will be a 2-Part chapter or 3-Part chapter. I will let you know when Part 1 is posted. Until then, Bye. And make sure to leave reviews. It helps me think and plan future chapters with greater details.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it, folks. The chapter(s) you have all been waiting for. The first 3-part chapter you have been waiting for...uh...since I started. Heh. I ran out of things to say.  
**

 **Also, to help you guys out (due to the lack of information/build in the previous chapter), everyone in Peach Creek is coming to New Salem (excluding the Kankers right now).**

 **Also, this 3 part chapter will focus on how the Eds finally show their dedication and loyalty to Monster High. Enjoy. Also, after these trio chapters, the Eds will get a fashion change.  
**

* * *

 _ **...12:07 p.m...On A Peach Creek School District Bus...1 Hour Outside of New Salem City Limits...**_

* * *

The Peach Creek High Football Team (with some students and faculty for support) are on their way to New Salem High for a football game. But, of course the team and cheerleaders get a bus to themselves while teachers and supporters were on the other.

"Ah, choice. We're finally going to another **"AWAY"** game of the season. And the best part about this is that we are going to a new school. That means new territory. New competition. New...cheerleaders. Hehehe. Awesome," Kevin said to himself and his neighbors who were Rolf and Johnny.

"Planks says, **"Those guys will fear the Peach Cobbler pies after we get done with them."**

"I heard their team is strong...but not like Lemon-brook Lumper strong," Jimmy whimpered at the thought of those titans again as Sarah comforted them.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. We'll win. We always come out on top in the end," Sarah assured her friend.

"I hope so, Sarah. I'm scared," Jimmy said with fear as he felt like they were headed towards their doom.

"Relax, diaper-baby Jimmy. Rolf knows that the foreign lands of travel lead to the most unexpected of rewards. But where there are rewards, there are the ones who will take your rewards from you! We must fight for our rewards and maintain the honor of Creek of Peach. 'Tis said by the son of the shepherd," Rolf said in honor of their home and send New Salem High's football team a message.

While the others were conversing, Kevin noticed Nazz off to the side in her seat in the back. She was deep in thought with a moping look on her face. As if she's mentally disgusted with herself.

"You okay, Nazz," Kevin asked as he popped his head over the bus seat to talk to the quiet head cheerleader girl.

"Yeah. Its just...it doesn't feel the same without the Eds around," the head cheerleader admitted with a frown on her face.

"Your joking, right Nazz," Kevin asked as he hopped in to the bus seat next to her, using this opportunity as an excuse to try and calm his "girlfriend."

Since the Eds' departure, Kevin didn't need to worry about anymore brick walls that were dork-related to get in the way of making a move on her. Despite them going out for nearly a couple of months (apparently, starting the week following the Eds' exile), they have always been viewed as the **"Most Popular Couple In School."**

Also, there's been something that has been tugging at Nazz's heart ever since the trio left. One mentally-degrading emotion; regret. And the scariest thing about it is that nobody at Peach Creek knows how the trio are doing ever since they left (aside from the Eds' parents since Double D constantly sends a few weekly or bi-weekly letters about their experiences and fun life-styles at school), which was slowly eating away at her mind.

"Surely, you jest, Nazz girl," Rolf called out from his seat.

"Plank says, **"Nazz has gone crazy,"** Johnny chimed in, but a knock to the head by Rolf shut him up and made him go back down in his side of the seat like a Whack-A-Mole victory. With that annoyance taken care of, Kevin decided to "woo" the girl with good things and good times after the Eds left.

"Thanks, Rolf. Anyway, Nazz, I'm not going to lie to ya. Things have been different without the dorks around...," he began which made her slightly smile. "...and they couldn't be better," he finished which made her drop the smile in shock. She was starting to see the more egotistical side of Kevin's personality.

"Without the Eds, our team has finally qualified for the quarter finals for this season's conference. All we need to do is win 3-out-of-5 games and we go to the semi-finals out of the whole state. We already won 2 games. Once we win this next one, we go up against another 2nd-rate team in the semi-finals. And when those dorks come back to Peach Creek as the losers they still are, we will rub our victory in their faces," he explained since he would always dream of the day he was holding up a state conference trophy with his team trampolining him up and down in worship with Eds off to the side, not part of the 'in' crowd.

"But still, it's been a few months and I'm starting to worry about them. I mean, none of us know what they are up to and none of us even tried to visit their parents for any updates. Its like the Eds DON'T want to be contacted at all," she said.

"Nazz. Babe. You won't have to worry about those losers anymore because we are dropping this subject. As far as I know, if thinking about those guys are going to mess with your cheer-leading, then you need quit while your ahead and focus on our game coming up soon," he suggested to ease her mind.

"Your right, Kev. Sorry," Nazz said with a weak smile, despite her still hurting on the inside.

"Besides, Nazz. After we win, we've got something else to talk about other than those nobodies," Kevin explained, which made Nazz's face falter a bit. She never knew how deep Kevin's hatred for the Eds ran, but it wasn't good for her...or for 'their' relationship. All she could do was watch and wait as the bus entered New Salem city limits.

* * *

 _ **...Later...At The (Formerly Named) New Salem Lounge...**_

* * *

Today was more than just a busy day for New Salem High and Peach Creek High's football game that day. It was also a very important day for a very special ghoul. With Clawd, Gil, and Manny out spreading the word, the main ghouls and the Eds were trying to put everything together.

"I can't believe today is Abbey's birthday," Frankie squealed in delight as Double D only smiled in agreement.

"I agree. Celebrating one's birthday is always a sign of maturity and earning the specifications to go through the rite of passage. It's a lengthy explanation of going down the road of life," Double D explained which made everyone looked at him confused.

"What," the ghouls around him said in unison.

"Uhhh," Ghoulia moaned to the others to make her fellow ghouls understand.

"Oh. Thanks, Ghoulia," Clawdeen waved as Ghoulia went back to work on a hammering a decoration in the foundation up top on the ladder with Ed at the base of the ladder, holding it up for support.

"And I can't believe you guys tricked Abbey into going on a date with Heath just to keep her out of this place," Frankie said in surprise as Eddy shook his head with smile.

"That hothead ALWAYS complained about trying to ask that 'Ice Queen' out on a date for the longest. We thought that if Double D and Ghoulia put their heads together to form a plan to put those two together (at least for ONE afternoon) and keep them out of range from this place until 6-ish, we'll be in the clear to surprise Abbey for her birthday," Eddy explained.

"What's even MORE unbelievable is that after you outed Frank's extortion racket in this place, the police chief decided to turn the management over to us, the Eds, of all people," Double D pointed out as Eddy just smirked a victory grin as Ghoulia looked at everyone from the vantage point on top of the ladder after finishing that last nail.

She remembered the whole thing as plain as day. A few hours after the **"BotB Competition"** , but many days after the Eds got the ex-manager of the New Salem Lounge, Frank, exposed on extorting products at high prices, they were each sent a court summons (in the mail) to appear at the NS Courthouse later that day for Frank's conviction and sentencing along with all of the ghouls and friends and witnesses present that night. And of course with Ghoulia's speech limited to only one word and not one of the prime witnesses at the bar that night, all she could do was provide moral support in the audience.

With the amount of money that Frank made throughout the Lounge's debut in public was always brought into question. Also some citizens were actually throwing a few complaints here and there, time and again about the prices, but Frank would just sweep their suspicions under the rug and turned a blind eye. However, police didn't have enough physical evidence from Frank's inventory to have a search warrant until Eddy came along and made a big scene out of it.

Eddy first contacted the chief (after copying Double D's contact list) that night and since the police chief was nearly tearing his hair out trying to find a method to get into the lounge without raising any red flags. And once Eddy told him what was up, everything worked itself out in the end as Eddy quickly formulated a plan with the chief. And soon, Frank was found guilty and slapped with 10 years of prison with a possibility of parole with all of his assets and business clients seized combined with giving every customer he ever served in his former lounge a full refund.

Eddy couldn't stop smirking when he heard Frank yell, "I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those meddling Eds!"

And since Eddy was the only one of the Eds to aspire to be a businessman one day, the chief recommended that the court turnover the ownership of the lounge to Eddy. Despite, the lounge receiving negative reviews about the inflation of product prices, it still got great accolades for having healthy service and great decor. Something that the Eds could capitalize on along with their dream slowly coming true. So when they were showed the deed to the place, they quickly made a copy with their names on it. Each signature confirming their third of the full share of profit.

So with Abbey's Birthday today of all days, they decided to reopen the place as Monster High's newest hang out spot AFTER the party. And possibly get the New Salem High students involved to make a central hang out for both schools. But that can wait later down the road. Now, it was time to get to work on a surprise birthday party.

Once Ghoulia was done with her memory/daydream of the Eds taking this lounge over, she slowly came down the ladder, in which, Ed put it off to the side and prepared for Double D to give him another task until he eyed the TV on the wall. Curiosity ALWAYS Ed's weakness and he wanted to relax for a little bit. He wanted to see what was on and apparently, it was on the live high school sports channel.

"It's game night! Go, New Salem High," Ed shouted at the TV while everyone else could hear him all around the cafe.

"Ed, get back to work. You know, Ms. Frosty-mitts doesn't like anything left out of place. She wants everything to be perfectly about her. After all, it's HER day," Eddy summarized, in which, Ed wasn't listening. He was too focused on the game.

"Sorry, guys. But its New Salem High vs Peach Creek in the Quarter Finals," Ed pointed out while trying to keep his eyes on the screen, which made the other Eds jump.

"WHAT," Eddy and Double D shouted, making Frankie jump and lose her right hand in the process as they zoomed off towards the TV that Ed was watching, nearly making Clawdeen's skirt go and Ghoulia's hair fly up, while the ghouls shook their heads in disappointment.

"Normie boys will be normie boys," Draculaura said with a half smile while Frankie was able to catch her right hand and reattach it. Although, she was curious what has captured the Eds' attention this time.

"Let's put the decorating on hold for a second and let's see what's got the Eds attention this time," Cleo said in the far corner, filing her nails as she has been watching everyone do all the work up until now. Once the ghouls popped a squat on the chairs and made themselves comfortable, things were heating up on the broadcast.

 **"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, FOLKS! PEACH CREEK HIGH IS 25 YARDS AWAY FROM DEFEATING NEW SALEM HIGH AND TAKING THE FINAL SPOT IN THE SEMI-FINALS,"** the commentator said as the boys got antsy to see the game's ending.

"Guys, check it out. It's Rolf and Johnny in the front in the front and Kevin as the Quarterback," Ed said as they camera zoomed in on the line up of players.

"You know those guys," Draculaura asked.

"I'm afraid so. Those three are only but a few that made our very existence in the cul-de-sac...harsh," Double D said as he rubbed the temples of his head in frustration as ghouls got worried. These were the Eds' former bullies right there on TV.

"I hope Kevin botches it," Eddy said with an unamused face of hate as he walked out. The others were giving him some worried looks, but Ed and Double D knew what was bothering him and indirectly, it was bothering them too.

"Lemme talk to him," Clawdeen volunteered as she quickly followed Eddy to the storage area where everything from merchandise to replacement furniture was categorized and stored. She found him sitting on a sofa that ready to replace anything already on the floor for the public.

"You okay," Clawdeen asked the Ed boy.

"No. I don't need to say anything," Eddy said with anger in his voice.

"Come on, Eddy. What is on your mind," Clawdeen asked with sympathy as she sat down next to him, in which, Eddy glared back at her then sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm feeling a bit strain and pushy right now, wolf-girl. It's just seeing _**"them"**_ on TV trying to be successful and progressing through the football tournament while we're here makes me feel like their making fun of us. You see our football team NEVER made it this close to the semifinals...EVER...," Eddy emphasized in a strained voice that making Clawdeen unsubtle.

"Since we were in middle school and they're doing it...without us. So, in some sort of way, they are intimidating us as if they are doing better than they have before...without us. Showing everyone in the whole state that they can be cool and successful...without the Eds in the middle of it," Eddy said with a slump, which actually made Clawdeen frown a bit.

Seeing Eddy like this is really yanking on her chain of curiosity and frustration. These guys aren't getting any love no matter where they go and now this proves that they need Monster High now more than ever.

"Come on, loudmouth. You should smile more, besides don't focus on them. Focus on us and Abbey's happiness and if you jokers help her through today, she'll never leave you guys alone and practically beg you guys to stay with her," Clawdeen said which made Eddy raise a eyebrow.

"You serious," Eddy asked.

"Trust me. Abbey will commit to making her new friends happy," Clawdeen explained as Eddy had no choice but to agree with logic. And with Ed spewing monster traditions and cultures here and there, he wouldn't be surprised if Ed was brave enough (and smart enough) to ask Abbey out on date in the middle of winter. Hey, it could happen.

"Alright, I'm better now. Let's go," he said, wanting to see what the others are up to. As they walked back to the others, Draculaura was waving them over quickly.

"You made it just time. It's time for the final play...Peach Creek has the ball and the crowd is going nuts," Draculaura said in excitement...since she was a fearleader and every ghoul around her was part of squad in some way.

 **"...AND THERE'S THE HIKE. KEVIN IS STAYING ON HIS TOES AS HE DODGES PLAYER AFTER PLAYER AND...OH! HE STUMBLES...,"** the Eds gasps in unison.

 **"BUT HE STAYS ON HIS FEET,"** the commentator says which make the guys exhale in shock. Kevin was ready to throw the ball down the field.

 **"#1, KEVIN SNAPS THE BALL WAY DOWN THE FIELD. THE RECEIVER, JOHNNY 2X4 SNAPS UP FOR THE CATCH AND...,"** the commentator announces before the TV screen conspicuously goes black, shocking the Eds and the ghouls.

"NO," the Eds shouted as they jumped onto their feet.

"Wait. Wait. I can save it. Uh. Screwdriver," Double D shouted as Frankie obeyed and gave him a screwdriver off of a nearby table for the decorations.

"Check," she answered as Double D re-screwed a loose screw he saw on the side.

"Foil," he ordered and Clawdeen grabbed a roll of aluminum and ripped a wide piece off.

"Check," she answered as Double applied the foil onto the faulty wiring behind the plasma screen.

"Uhh...Spit," Double D asked without warning until it immediately came to him of what he just said and before he could say anything else, Ed spit some saliva into his hand and gave it to Double D's exposed palm without warning, making every ghoul in the room have look of disgust on their face.

"Ew. Filthy. Filthy. Filthy," Double D says in disgust as he wipes the saliva drop onto the back where the extension cords are connected to make the electricity spark and make the TV get some power. Then, he hits it a few times in the back and the TV instantly comes on, with one of the commentators going ballistic.

 **"WOW! THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING, MIRACULOUS CATCH I'VE EVER SEEN! WOW, LET'S SEE THE REPLAY ON THAT LAST TOUCHDOWN...FROM NEW SALEM,"** the announcer said.

"WHAT," everyone shouted as they heard who the winners were. Apparently, by watching the replay, Johnny 2x4 was going in for the catch and when the ball came in close, it hits Johnny too hard in the chest causing it to ricochet off of him for an extra few seconds of hang time which allowed one of the twin football players **(you know, from Monster High: Ghouls Rule)** to get the interception and run it all the way back downfield into Peach Creek's very own touchdown zone which gives NSH a 6-point lead combined with the field goal kick to end the game with such a climatic ending that nobody saw coming.

And when the buzzer sounded, they players were celebrating while Kevin was throwing his helmet on the ground and started yelling/cursing out Johnny for screwing this victory up.

"Yes," the Eds shouted in unison as they each did a happy dance grabbing a random ghoul out of happiness.

"Good job. New Salem," Eddy said as Clawdeen cut the TV off and ushered everyone back to work.

* * *

 ** _...Later...At New Salem High...In The Boys Locker Room..._**

* * *

Kevin was just coming out of the locker room from changing. Talk about an embarrassment (especially on Johnny's part). He thought that with the Eds finally gone that their school district actually had a chance to win their **"AWAY"** games now, but this defeat only cemented their place on the ranking as "not-so-high." However, so far their school ratio of wins-losses are split down the middle even. Making a Peach Creek an adequate and mid-grade team. Something that annoyed Kevin to no end. They could've been better today and beforehand.

He shook the thoughts off as he headed outside to meet up with the others, he just came in at the right place, but at the wrong time.

"What! What do you mean the bus got a flat," Sarah said in shock.

"I don't just a flat, little girl. I've got two flats. Both of the bus's rear tires got punctured on our way up here and they slowly got flatter as I drove you kids into parking lot. The other bus is filled to capacity, so I'm sorry. No adults to supervise you. All I gotta say is that I hope you kids can arrange a place to stay tonight, otherwise, you'll be sleeping outside," the bus driver said as the kids just groaned together in disappointment.

"Now what are we going to do," Sarah asked as Kevin just simply grinned as he quickly swooped in for the save.

"No sweat, guys. My dad has been giving me a hefty allowance for the past year. So I've got enough money to pay for 3 double bedrooms for each of us."

"Thanks, Kev. You rock," Johnny said with a smile.

"A man after my own heart," Jimmy said with a smile.

Nazz quickly checked her phone and saw that there was a cheap, vacant motel that they could all stay in for the night. It was perfect. While everyone was heading down the street. Jimmy walked with Sarah, with Rolf conversing with Johnny and Plank while Kevin and Nazz took up the rear as a "couple" would.

Eventually, when they made it to the outside of the motel, a couple of students who went to the rival school were just passing by. Although, the group didn't pay them no mind (unless they want to start something and get into deep trouble), one of the students was so excited that Kevin immediately start listening in as they past by.

"Hey, Clair! Did you hear," an enthusiastic teen-aged boy said to his goth friend.

"Hear what, Chad," Claire asked as if it was another topic to keep her focused away from anything other than monsters.

"That a trio of humans are currently attending Monster High and their making it big over there," Chad said with excitement, which made Claire raise and eyebrow at that rumor although, she knew something like that going to happen sooner or later. But she didn't know when and who would be brave enough to even transfer over there.

"Really," she said in a surprise tone, which made Kevin immediately catch up to the couple and stop them in their tracks.

"Hey, man. Sorry to butt in, but you said something about three guys at another school," Kevin asked, wandering what's got this guy so excited.

"Yeah, we've been looking at this girl's blog online as she's being telling us story after story about these new students they got from some kind of transfer program or something about a couple months back. She's been posting semi-annually every other day about these guys...and let me tell you, their antics are making me laugh like a ongoing gag reel. And the best part is they are getting likes all over the place. The last time I checked, the number of views was in the thousands and their **"Comments"** and **"LIKES"** are near the hundreds. Mostly positive," Chad explained.

"Yeah. I heard that they come from one of the cul-de-sacs in some place called Peach Creek," Claire added which the others come up from behind Kevin to hear more.

"How rad. That's where we're from. Wait...," Nazz added in shock until it dawns on her.

"Quick. What are their names," Sarah asked, anxiously waiting (and hoping) to find out her suspicions were wrong.

"There names were Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, I think," Chad said in a questionable tone.

Everyone from Peach Creek were speechless.

"The dorks...are here...in New Salem," Kevin asked, making his fears come true.

"But...just at another school. Why you know them," Claire asked with worry, knowing her best friend here accidentally spoke about a sensitive topic too loudly...in front of random strangers from their hometown.

"Yeah, they're dorks. Losers. Nobodies that deserve to be pounded," Kevin emphasized with a fist, but Claire and Chad didn't buy it. Chad was too convinced by the pictures and stories on Spectra's blog to see these the Eds as anything...but losers. Claire wasn't so different, she wanted know how those three are doing over there, and if they're making it big over then it would want her to transfer over there too for support. Besides, it sounds like they knew what they were doing to survive whatever the school could throw at them. So for right, they have Claire's vote to succeed.

"Really!? Would a trio of losers look like this," Clair asked as she held up her iPhone to show the present photos on the blog.

One picture had the Eds selling the tacos with the monster students giving them money.

The next one had Double D standing up and the other students of the council giving him a standing ovation.

And the next few had Ed, Edd n Eddy looking at all of the love letters put in the window of their lockers. Many were simple poets and small messages of how nice and supportive the Eds were.

"You gotta be dorkin' me," Kevin said as he saw the dorks in the next picture having a rocking good time at the "Battle of the Bands" event yesterday, but he quickly denied it.

"These are fake," Kevin quickly said, unimpressed at what he saw. In which he subconsciously, dropped her phone to the ground.

"Hey, chill man. We weren't the ones who posted them now, were we," Claire said with frown and glare as she picked her phone for any scratches.

"The Ed boys have now spread their buffoonery into this piece of civilization. Quickly, we must take action before their influence becomes permanent," Rolf suggested, in which Kevin quickly agreed.

"I know, man. We gotta stop them before they ruin another school," Kevin said as Clair wasn't too convince about this course of action.

"Good luck with that," Clair said. "Despite them being infamous over at your school and here at our high school, they have earned our respect. So if you want to make them look like a bunch of idiots in front of their classmates, be my guest. But remember, if you confront them, be careful. They don't take kindly to those who ruin their fun...especially the fan-base they've been getting," Claire added as she pulled Chad's shirt and they immediately walked off without looking back.

"So what? They would always ruin OUR fun back home," Sarah said in defense for her friends and their actions, but Claire and Chad kept walking not turning around in the slightest.

"New Salem Jerks. They're everywhere. Defending those who don't need it," Sarah added, feeling like the people here in New Salem will side with the Eds for no good reason.

"Were going to find those dorks and give them hell," Kevin promised as he went inside the hotel to begin planning an assault on the Eds.

* * *

 _ **...20 Minutes Later...At The (Former) New Salem Lounge...**_

* * *

"Time to run through the checklist," Double D announced as he began reading off of what was needed to have Abbey's party be memorable.

"Okay, we have party decorations with Abbey's signature colors," Double D commented as he looked at all of the party favors with pink and snowflake blue colors on the hats, plates and napkins. In which, Ghoulia moaned with a thumbs up while putting an arm on Ed's shoulder. She was a little tired, but Ed didn't mind, because compared to him, Ghoulia was like a leaf to his rock.

"Check," Frankie answered with a thumbs up.

"Food and snacks," Double D asked as Draculaura and Clawdeen had a salad section and meat section with some of Abbey's homeland food with A LOT of favorite foods from nearby stores.

"Check," the ghouls said in unison.

"Balloons," Double D asked looking at the blue and pink balloons then to Lagoona who looked like she was about to faint from blowing them up with Cleo's help. In which, the mummy just waved at the saltwater ghoul who was giving her the stink eye.

"Check," Double D said with an unconvinced look in his eyes as he continued down the list.

"Sign," Double asked as he saw a **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ABBEY"** sign held from the rafters as Eddy smirked. That was his handiwork, complete with sparklers and minor snow patterns around Abbey's name.

"Check," Eddy smiled with glee.

"Cake," Double D asked, in which everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uhhh...," Clawdeen began as she just sounded like Ghoulia for a few seconds as she was speaking for everyone when none of them knew who was going to grab a cake.

"Okay, please don't tell me that we were SO busy with setting up this party that NONE of us bothered to ask anyone to grab a cake," Eddy asked in surprise, taking the words out of Clawdeen's mind at that split moment.

"Okay, then we won't tell you," Ed said simply as everyone just rubbed their heads in annoyance, although Ed's rhetorical answer did confirm everyone about the situation on the cake.

"Apparently, that's the situation, Eddy," Double D deduced with a confession as he put an "X" were the cake was on the checklist.

"So someone's going to have to go and grab one from the bakery, but that's on the other side of town and the party starts in an hour," Frankie suggested as frustration started to sink and the other ghouls were slowly not far behind.

"We'll get it," Ed randomly said with a motivated face.

"Ed," Double D said in defiance. The smart Ed wasn't too convinced that they could pull off such a feat.

"But Double D, you always said, **"Any obstacle can be overcome if we work together as a team,"** Ed said in a good, intelligent voice that nearly matched Double D's tone of voice. And the way Ed said it was slightly scary, making each ghoul the room continuously curious if Ed does have a brain to remember a quote and to match a person's voice.

"Yeah, like when we ran to get those free jawbreakers from the candy store...despite it closing on us before we even made it to the door," Eddy pointed out.

"Which is why this outcome will be different," Double D said as he looked at the ghouls with certainty.

"I assure you, ghouls. We shall return...with haste," Double D promised as he led his friends to the door as Ed quickly slams it, making the whole establishment shake profusely and wildly.

"They'll never make it back in time," Cleo said as everyone looked her with disdain.

"Only you would say that, Cleo," Clawdeen said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now all we can do is wait and hope for the best," Frankie added as Ghoulia moaned in agreement.

"Anyway, let's see how Clawd and the others are doing," Draculaura suggested as she got out her phone for update from her boofriend.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...At The New Salem Bakery...**_

* * *

"Hello, ma'am. I would like to place an order," Double D said as he reached the counter while Eddy was trying to get Ed through the door.

"Sorry, it would take about 2-3 days before we can place your order, sir," the cashier said, which made the Eds groan in disappointment at that until something amazing (and coincidental) happens in the Eds' favor.

"But it maybe your lucky day today, sir," she said with a smile. "It's been a slow shift here at the Bakery, and we decided to throw a cake mold in the oven for the fun of it, so you could possibly pick-up a cake within the next half-hour considering its almost done cooking."

"Really? Intriguing. Could you put our friend's face on it...and possibly add some snowflakes on it. It's for her birthday today," Double D requested that made the cashier smile.

"If you could provide a photo, then yes," the woman said on the other side of the counter with a smile. She loves making birthday cakes

"Does anybody have a picture of our birthday girl worth putting on the face of a cake," Double D asked to others, but surprisingly, Ed made the save.

"Oh. Oh. I do. I do. I printed it out, so we could make a poster out of it later. I think I forgot to tell you guys about it," Ed said as he pulled out a head-shot of Abbey that he had posted in his locker for most of last week for safe keeping for later.

"And it's a good thing you did, mono-brow," Eddy said.

"Okay. Give us a few minutes...and I might have a few things you might want to give her when you get back to the party," the girl said as she took the photo and went to the back to make the preparations happen.

* * *

 _ **...Barely 15 Minutes Later...Nearby...**_

* * *

Kevin decided to recruit Johnny (with Plank) and Rolf into his "response" team for their retaliation of the Eds. While Johnny kept looking all other the place...literally like in a tree, in a trashcan, a nearby fountain, bushes and a mailbox while Rolf was using his nose to smell any abnormalities in the air like cheap cologne or smelly musk. But with his two cohorts hard at work, Kevin was busy talking to Nazz.

 _ **"Kev, really?! You don't need to do this. We barely don't even know what the Eds are even up to,"**_ Nazz complained over the phone. When she finally checked into her room, she went to go find the others, but with Kevin and the others bailing out, looking for the Eds already it really unnerved the wrong way.

"Nazz, babe. I love ya...but this has to be done. The Eds need to taught a lesson. I'll call you when it's over," Kevin said as he moved his thumb to the **"END CALL"** button.

 _ **"Kevin, wait-,**_ " Nazz began, but he already hung up on her. He was too focused on the mission to worry about his relationship right now.

"Okay, guys...we know the dorks are here. Keep your eyes and ears out for anything that sounds and looks like the dorks have been this way.

 **"Nothing can stop us now,"** a familiar voice shouted from up ahead that made all three goons smile in satisfaction. They have found their targets.

"Planks says, **"Like that?"** Johnny said as the Kevin and Rolf got the signal they needed as they nodded their heads in unison.

"That's what you think, dorks," Kevin said with a sinister smirk as they ran up ahead to catch the loudmouth who shouted that claim out loud.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhille...Nearby...**_

* * *

The guys exited out of the bakery with little to no time to spare. In fact, they were making good time with getting a good-looking marble cake with Abbey's signature colors on it and getting back to the lounge just as Abbey was set to arrive with Heath.

Although, fate had other plans for the Eds as they took a shortcut through the park...that had look completely deserted (excluding them) as they walked near the middle where the fountain was.

"And let's be honest here, that wasn't so hard," Eddy admitted as Ed held the cake.

"Be careful, Eddy. Situations like this ALWAYS end up being jinxed," Double D pointed out with worry, but Eddy just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"What do you mean, sockhead? We're in the clear. We're basically half a mile away from the party and the streets are clear. **Nothing can stop us now** ," Eddy declared out. But what the trio heard next would stop them dead in their tracks.

"Well, well, well. If isn't Dork, Dork and Dorky," a familiar voice said from behind them.

"Uhh...Double D? Does this count as a jinx," Eddy said as his mood darkened.

"Yes, Ed. Indeed it does," Double D clarified as they turn around to come face to face with some old "friends."

* * *

 ***Uh,oh. What a minute. Did I just say "friends?" I meant to say...arch rivals/bullies.***

 **Anyway, just so you guys know I made Abbey's birthday the central topic of the chapter to have the Eds focus on the same thing together as a team. Besides, where Abbey comes from, it would make sense for her birthday to be so close to the winter season, but not on a snowy day (on THIS side of the world) because she lives in the Himalayan Mountains (on the OTHER side of the world) where it snows practically everyday.**

 **But with an unexpected encounter with the cul-de-sac kids causes the Eds to adapt to the situation and create a plan, what can they do to survive the encounter without ruining the cake or the party for Abbey.**

 **You gotta wonder how this might turn out. Read on to find out...once I update again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2 is here, folks...and let the chaos erupt.**

 **There will be a few tense scenes in this chapter, however the fight you all want will be in the next chapter, I promise. But this chapter will give the Eds a VERY valid reason to fight back. Just read on to find out and enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **...Last Time...**_

* * *

 **...The Eds and the Monster High Ghouls are preparing a surprise birthday party for their fellow ghoul, Abbey Bominable. However, the party will be all for naught since its lacking the most important factor: the cake. And with the party's beginning just minutes away, the Eds have volunteered to retrieve one. With their mission almost completed, the Eds are on their way back to the lounge for the celebration. However, today fate had to screw them over when their almost forgotten past finally catches up to them...**

* * *

"Well, well. If isn't dork, dork, and dorky. Where have you guys been. Or better yet, what have you guys been up to," Kevin announced out loud as he got the trio's attention and his trio of tormentors began to advance towards the Eds. Something that Eddy wasn't in the mood for.

"Oh, great. It's Kevin...and the pound squad. What do you want, shovel-chin," Eddy said. He wasn't too surprised to see Kevin's ugly mug anywhere near him and his friends this soon into the school-year, then again, he wasn't happy to see him around regardless until the next break from school. However, the game earlier must have been closer than expected to have the group come this far out to explore the area.

However, Eddy was expecting to run into these troublemakers. Lady Luck really is a horrible person when it comes to helping the Eds out in any situation, especially in the past.

"We've got word that you losers are here in New Salem, but we expected you guys to be at New Salem High School instead of that monster infested high school," Kevin said, which irked the Eds in the wrong way, but they didn't say anything. But before Kevin could add another insult to the trio, Eddy brought his friends in for a group huddle to think out a plan for their current situation.

"This is bull, guys. We don't have the time to mess with Kevin and the others now," Eddy whispered to his colleagues. "We have to go. Abbey's birthday is depending on us," Eddy suggested, knowing the outcome may let them come out unscathed...in some way.

"Eddy, are you suggesting that we should...walk away," Double D asked in confusion. He would never think that Eddy would run from a fight unless he knew he without a doubt he would succeed in the end.

"Yes, sockhead. That's EXACTLY what I'm saying," Eddy enforced.

"Win the fight without fighting? Ed approves," Ed added with a smirk.

"Remember, Eddy. Let's handle this delicately before things spiral out of control," Double D said, which made the others look at him as if he was crazy.

"No offense, Double D. But we all know where this is going after we talk to them regardless," Eddy pointed out which Double D rethink the words he just said.

With the idea of backing out of the confrontation agreed upon, the Eds separated and Eddy decided to take the lead with his friends flanking him at his sides as they tried to handle this matter personally. After what happened months ago, Eddy finally decided to just be the grown up for once and talk this whole matter out with his former tormentors before fists started to fly.

"Alright, boys. Hang back, because I got this," Kevin ordered as he walked forward with others preparing for surprises as Eddy ordered his friends back as he walked forward and decided to start off this whole thing off.

"So, what's it going to be, dork," Kevin remarked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well...if you want a fight, you got one...," Eddy began as Kevin and his posse took on a fighting stance. "...Just not today," Eddy finished which made Kevin look at him, slightly confused.

"We have other things to do today, then deal with you wusses," Eddy said as he turned around to walk away with his friends.

"So what? You dorks are going to run away like you...did before," Kevin remarked which made Eddy stop dead in his tracks.

"Figures you dorks are still the same scaredy-cats we have been dealing with since you three became a triple dork trio back way back when. But it doesn't matter. Go ahead, run away back to your school of monster weirdos. I bet you guys are even more losers then you were at Peach Creek."

The Eds mentally blocked out that offensive crack towards their friends as Eddy turned around with annoyed look on his face with Ed and Double D backing him up at his sides as he addressed the leader of what's REALLY going on.

"Kevin. As much as we hate to admit this in front of you and everyone else, Monster High is practically the best thing that has ever happened to us," Eddy commented which made the opposing visitors raise their eyebrows in surprise.

"What are you saying, short in the neck, Ed boy," Rolf asked in confusion.

"Well, to put it lightly, Kevin we're...," Double D began but Ed immediately backed him up and finished his sentence.

"Famous. Everyone wants a piece of us like we're the last buttered toast on the planet," Ed smiled with happiness while other shook their heads in annoyance.

"What Ed said. Everyone loves us at Monster High," Eddy explained. Once 5 seconds of silence filled the air, Kevin and the others just laughed at the Eds for even thinking that.

"What's so amusing," Double D asked.

"YOU! You dorks...famous?! Get real," Kevin teased as he held his stomach.

"Plank says, "The Eds are so troublesome, there's no way that a high school of freaks would ever accept them."

"Then again, what they've done to us before was what makes them freakishly annoying to everyone," Johnny teased as he didn't notice the shadow silhouetted over his head.

And before Johnny knew it, Johnny was shrouded by a tall, silhouetted figure with an angry, voided look on his face. The next thing everyone heard was a POW! with Johnny sent flying into a nearby mailbox, dazed.

"Don't talk bad about our friends," Ed challenged as he prepared for a fight.

"I agree, Ed. Despite that previous act of violence, I'm going to let that punch slide because, at least, the students and faculty at Monster High were much nicer than you and the others," Double D.

"Yeah, and like we said before. We've set the bar high in teamwork and support for representing our school. You guys represent yourselves in the name that is dominance and popularity," Eddy fired back in anger.

"You dorks want to start a war?...Against us? We can defeat all three of you dorks, hands down," Kevin said with a smirk as Johnny pulled himself together and took a fighting stance.

"We've been away from home for over 3 months, 5 days and 10 hours and you haven't seen us since we came here until now. Do you think that we are going to just take this sitting down," Double D said as he put his hands behind his back and secretly pulled something out of his pocket.

"Well, that's a first. Since when did sock-headed Ed boy have a backbone," Rolf asked.

"It won't matter, Rolf. 'Cause once we're done here, the dorks will ALWAYS be the dorks that they were meant to be...for the rest of their lives," Kevin assured Rolf before he turned his head to confront Eddy.

But what he wasn't expecting was for Eddy to slug him in the face, forcing him back with a stumble. Everyone was shocked to see Eddy actually punch Kevin and stand up to him. To the Peach Creek students, this is a new type of Eddy that they haven't seen before.

"So, let's see if I got this right. In your eyes, my friends and I are going to be losers for the rest of our lives, no matter how hard we try to fit in with you...bullies. And even though it got us deported here, we were just trying to get your attention and be popular like you guys. And now, here we are starting from scratch in a new city over a hundred miles away from you...," Eddy emphasized by pointing a finger directly in Kevin's face. "...and everyone else. We have nothing but only a place to live and the education we each are trying to pursue," Eddy said defiantly as he brought his finger back.

"But still, you guys have the nerve to come over into OUR new playground and try to ruin OUR fun for once by blaming the football game, no, Peach Creek's reputation on us and we AREN'T even attending Peach Creek right now, so there's no one left to blame...but yourselves," Eddy said as Kevin grew scowl on his face.

" I mean, seriously, we were just on our way to a birthday party to deliver a birthday cake for one of our friends and be back before she gets worried about said cake," Eddy said pointing to the cake that Ed was still holding. "And now, your dissing our school and our friends for being different OR just because we know them and they are nice to us? I say," **Screw off, shovel-chin,"** Eddy said as his friends grunt in agreement.

It was time to put a lid on all of this mayhem...for good. When Kevin got back onto his feet, Eddy sucked in a breath and calmed himself as he prepared for what came next.

"You know what I've always wanted when I first met you, Kevin? Your respect," Eddy confessed as Kevin was a little stunned to hear what the supposed leader of the annoying trio has to say.

"What do you mean, ya loser," Kevin asked as if the Ed had more fake stories to tell.

"Your respect to treat me and my friends as one of the in crowd, but apparently, you and the others hated us too much to even consider us to be friends. So, Kevin you finally got your wish...and we came here to a new city to start from the bottom and here we are barely three months away from home and you're STILL giving us crap like we don't belong anywhere. So you know what? It's over. As of now, the Eds are DONE with Peace Creek."

"Plank says, **"What?"**

"Has the Ed boys finally lost it?"

"What are you playing at, Skipper," Kevin antagonized, but it didn't stir Eddy one bit. This needed to be said and done, here and now.

"As of now, the Eds are done with YOU and the others of Peach Creek. We will still see each other when Thanksgiving Break comes in a couple of weeks, but we will not try any scams on you or the others because you jerks would never give us chance to make our scams work," Eddy said as the Ed and Double D were shocked to hear what Eddy was saying.

"Maybe that's because it would leave us injured in the end, ya dork," Kevin pointed out.

"And we're sorry for that, but that time has past. As of now the Eds are done being your punching bags and if you want to make a big deal of it, come find us at our school and tell it to our faces, in front of our REAL friends," Eddy said as he ushered his friends to fall back.

"You three don't even have the jawbreaker balls to even make friends, but then again...who would want to be friends with you? You three are all losers. You guys are pathetic. Ya here me, skipper. PATHETIC," Kevin shouted as Eddy shouted something back.

"And yet, you guys lost the qualifying round to enter the semi-finals the state championship WITHOUT us "dorking" it up. So namely it's all YOUR fault, basically Johnny's, for messing up that last play causing that interception for New Salem to the ball back and win the game earlier. So who's MORE pathetic now, huh shovel-chin," Eddy said

"I agree, Eddy. Apparently, Kevin is just taking his frustration of the loss out on us because we happen to be nearby," Double D pointed which made Kevin mentally growl.

"Ed was bullied once. Ed will never bullied again," Ed announced as Kevin ire of anger was reaching critical. And the stare Eddy was giving him wasn't helping him with his grief. It's as if these dorks aren't the dorks that they saw get on the bus months ago. These guys were more focused, more braver, more rehabilitated, and overall defiant to take a stand. Something that Kevin hasn't dealt with before.

"Come on, guys. The others are waiting for us," Eddy said, as the others slowly followed.

"Yeah, our friends need us," Ed said triumphantly as he turned on his heel and walked away with his friends following behind.

"Agreed, Eddy," Double D agreed, but before he could fully leave he turned around to face the others one last time.

"Also, revel in this fact, Kevin. We were actually...invited...to a birthday party for once and uhm...you and everyone else...WEREN'T. So enjoy your day," Double D said with barely a hint of nervousness and ran off to catch up with his friends.

Kevin was red in the face from both embarrassment and anger. He just got knocked down a peg (literally) and told off by a bunch of nobodies and was practically starting to feel like the world was turning against them.

 _"Since when did the Eds developed these new personalities? It's unheard of,"_ he mentally said in aggravation. _"This needs to end now before it can ever begin."_

"Johnny...follow them. And when you find out where their held up at, let me know...so we can all end this...tonight," Kevin ordered as Johnny saluted and ran off after the Eds (with Plank in hand) as Kevin and Rolf headed back to the hotel for another game plan.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...At The Ed Lounge...**_

* * *

 **...With the Eds (finally) on their way, the party was just beginning...**

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ABBEY,"** everyone chorused as birthday was lead inside by her date, Heath.

"Abbey is glad to have friends like you. Even though hanging out with Hothead was better than Abbey thought first, this is great end to perfect day," she said as everyone gave her a hug for her support.

After the whole meeting and greeting, everyone started to boogey down and socialized. While Heath survived the day with Abbey, he had to keep his "flirting" to an airtight minimum, otherwise he would've loss the birthday girl before she could even celebrate her birthday. Thankfully, neither one of them knew about the fake text messages that were sent to their phones and all it took to put the celebration in motion was for Clawd to text Heath and direct the birthday girl to Eddy's lounge and it would go from there.

Many ghouls were showed up for Abbey, the main cast stayed the whole day at the lounge while some new arrivals brought food, drinks and sodas for the party. Clawd, Gil were doing their thing while Holt was in the background poppin' the music. Howleen and Twyla were over by the punch pool, although they were eager to try the cake, wherever it is. For once, Toralei and her trio were invited to the party as long a they didn't try anything funny and/or destructive.

Soon, Jinafire came in along with Rochelle, Skelita, Venus, Robecca, Sirena and more came along with Slo Mo, Hoodude, and surprisingly, Romulus. Apparently, everyone in the establishment was invited courtesy of the Eds and others. To bring everyone together for a common reason of joy and happiness. However...

* * *

 **...Not EVERYONE was happy about what was coming up later today...**

* * *

 _ **...Just Outside The Entrance...**_

* * *

"Okay, boys. We dodged a **BAD** pound session with Kevin solely because our friendship with Abbey is on the line here. I don't know too much about her...," Eddy began feeling slightly lost about what monster she was

"Except for her being a yeti," Edd pointed out.

"And that she can freeze anything she wants if she gets mad," Ed added which made Eddy speechless for a second.

"Right, so any case. Let's just give her a birthday to remember," he finalized with a hint of irritation in his breath.

"And you have to admit, that cashier was nice enough to give us some extra stuff for Abbey," Double D said as he pulled out box.

"Don't worry, Double D. Abbey will love it. Ed knows so," Ed grinned with a smile as he went in first with his friends behind him.

Unknown to the Eds, the were being watched from up above on a nearby light-post. The figure had a familiar white set of pants with a green shirt with a swirl on the shirt

"This is Captain Melon-Head reporting to the "Kev-Meister." I have sighted the villains in front of their lair. Requesting to start the party early and end their reign of terror before they can commence their dastardly plan," Johnny said in superhero persona.

"First, I like the nickname, Johnny, but hold your ground. Do you have an address of their lair, so we can provide back-up," Kevin said as Johnny sported a red vein on his head.

"Excellent work, Melon-Head. Rolf will provide his strength towards the future endeavor set before us," Rolf which made the vein on Johnny's head get slightly bigger as his temper got the best of him.

"It's CAPTAIN Melon-Head, civilians. And here you guys go," Captain Mellon-Head said in frustration over the phone as he texted the address to Kevin.

* * *

 _ **...Back At The Hotel...**_

* * *

"Whatever, Captain Mellon-Head. Just keep us posted should the Eds leave the place," Kevin said in an uncaring manner.

"On it," Johnny said as Kevin hit "END CALL" on his phone.

"Okay, guys. Good news. We got the Eds," Kevin announced as the group cheered (excluding Nazz).

"Joyful news. Let's show those bothersome Ed boys a thing or two," Rolf said popping his knuckles. With everyone gathering their things, Kevin wanted to talk to Nazz alone outside the room for a personal talk.

"Hey, Nazz. Quick question, do you still that "stuff" that your mom gave you for protection," Kevin asked with a sinister grin. Nazz knew what Kevin was talking about and she didn't approve of what he has planned for its use.

"But, Kevin. My mom told me to use that stuff IF I ever got into a fight with a thief or molester," Nazz complained

"Not buts, babe. We got them...and now we are going to make them pay," Kevin said

"Now do you some bottles on you," Kevin asked as Nazz silently nodded and reached her right hand into her back pocket to pull out three small spray bottles.

"Thanks, babe. You won't regret this,"

as he walked off with the others behind him, with Nazz taking up the rear.

"I'm afraid, it's too late for that, Kevin," Nazz whispered as she just helped Kevin gain an edge over the Eds.

Even though everyone in the group was pumped up about the confrontation, Nazz was the only one who didn't want to fight (aside from Jimmy).

* * *

 _ **...Back Inside The Lounge...**_

* * *

"Abbey have question. Where is big, wide dessert for celebration," she asked seeing a blank table that was supposed to have a large cake on it. The very thought made Frankie, Ghoulia, Draculaura and Clawdeen concerned while others were nervous on what to say.

"We sent the Eds to go fetch us a cake, but we thought they would be by...," Frankie began, but she started to get tongue tied on how to explain that they forgot the cake at the last minute. But thankfully, they were saved by the Eds great timing.

"Happy Birthday, Abbey," the Eds announced as they strolled in with Ed holding the candle-lit cake with ice blue frosting. Once they made it to the center table, Eddy made a quick announcement.

"Since you're the Birthday Girl, we wanted to give you something to make it official," Eddy said as he snapped his fingers and the Eds got straight to work. Eddy pulled out a crown, Double D pulled out a sash and Ed pulled out a ring. Each item was part of a set that the bakery had on a separate shelf for birthday accessories.

"Make a wish," Double D said, which made Abbey look at the sockhead with a confused look. Everyone in the room turned their heads slightly to see Gigi who was waving her hands nervously.

"Uhm...not literally," Double D corrected himself, in which, Abbey just smiled. This was exactly the moment Abbey pictured her special day to be like. Three normies serving her like a Queen as her friends gathered around for the celebration.

"Abbey thanks you Ed boys for making birthday so memorable," Abbey smiled as she prepared to blow out the cake.

But before Abbey could exhale and blow the lit candles, the atmosphere of happiness immediately stops when something large, yet light crashes through one of the windows. The object was big and rounded in a bright color and lands on the worst thing in the room to ever get hit by something heavy, the cake. When the object connects with the cake, it splatters the frosting over everyone ten feet from the epicenter.

"My hair," Toralei whinned at her cake frosted covered hair.

"Abbey's cake," the birthday girl said in shock as dessert splattered in every direction, coating most of the party-goers in frosting and cake parts.

"My gosh," Eddy said in shock out loud as he wiped a few of the cake pieces dripping down his cheeks. And apparently, his outburst wasn't because of the cake, it was because of what stood on top of the now ruined cake.

"Oh. Oh. Is that a-a...," Ed began as he stammered a bit in happiness after having seeing one for so long.

"...Jawbreaker," Double D finished with a hint of stars in his eyes, but quickly returned to normal as the situation came back to the surface.

"A Jawbreaker? Where did a Jawbreaker come from," Eddy asked in shock as he dusted the cake off of his shirt sleeve.

"THAT'S a Jawbreaker," Frankie said in surprise.

"From where we come from, yes it is," Eddy confirmed as everyone from all around look in shock.

"Jeez. It looks like a over-sized bowling ball with a colorful candy tint to it," Toralei analyzed as she dared herself not to go any further toward the candy coated sphere.

"You know, I would hate to see any of us try to put THAT in their mouth," Draculaura said in slight fear. The sheer thought of her trying to put a Jawbreaker in her mouth would look be a epic fail and an epic cavity just waiting to happen.

"Uuhhh," Ghoulia said as she eyed the Jawbreaker up and down and was taking some mental notes about the new candy discovery she's seeing right now.

"But something doesn't seem right. A jawbreaker doesn't just come flying through window as a open invitation to anything...except hitting someone in the head. In fact, it's hard enough to rival a piece of hail," Double D analyzed as he began to think.

"So in others, sockhead...someone threw this in here on purpose...and I think we know who," Eddy said as he began to use his head as well...given the situation.

"You do," Draculaura and Cleo asked as Clawdeen was busy dusting off the vampire's hair that was full of frosting while Ghoulia did the mummy's.

"We do," Ed asked asked for a brief second while eagerly wanting to devour the succulent sphere.

"Yeah, we do. Jawbreakers in Peace Creek can be found in three places that I remember. The candy store, obviously...," Eddy began.

"The Jawbreaker Factory," Ed chimed in as he was about to launch the succulent sphere into his mouth.

"and...Kevin's garage," Double D finalized as he slowly realized the situation and took the Jawbreaker from Ed before the lummox could put the thing in his mouth, in which he instead got his hand. Double D traced the candy sphere over with his eyes for a closer look at the jawbreaker which gave a interesting result.

"Just as I suspected. Eddy, this is a jawbreaker from Kevin and he left a note," Double D said out loud as he tore off a stick note that was near the sphere's bottom.

"How could we have missed that," Eddy asked as he came to Double D's side to look at the note.

"The note says: **You dorks have 5 minutes to come out of that lounge or we come charging in and then, you dorks won't like what comes next,"** Double D read as everyone was completed divided on what to do next.

"Uhhh...," Ghoulia moaned while pointing to her watch.

"Ghoulia says we have 4 minute and 28 seconds to go," Frankie announced as everyone began to worry. There options were winding down faster than the clock.

"Great, he's calling you guys out," Clawd said nearby with irritation as Eddy walked to one of the front windows with Howleen and Twyla following him close behind. He slowly peaked through the blinds, so everyone outside couldn't see him open up the shades and sure enough, there stood Kevin with everyone in attendance from Peach Creek (excluding the Kankers) that were eager to see the Eds go.

Twyla and Howleen could see Eddy sporting a mad glare as he pulled the shades shut.

"Shoot. Kevin wasn't lying," Eddy said as he went back to the group as Twyla took a look outside and was starting to get worried. They haven't faced a group of deterred normies like this before.

"How about we give the Eds up to the normies? Huh? I mean, if they go after you guys, then the rest of us ghouls and mansters could slip away no problem, right," Cleo suggested with a weak smile.

"I second that plan," Toralei agreed with a smile as she came forward and leaned on Cleo's left shoulder for her "support" of the plan.

"Well, that would be such a good plan...," Eddy lied out loud, in which the two ghouls actually smiled, believing he agreed with such a plan, despite everyone else in the lounge wasn't convinced. And when Double D started to countdown his fingers from three, it only proved everyone right.

"...IF it wasn't such a bad plan," Eddy said in anger, scaring everyone around him, including his "brothers."

"Think, Ms. Cleopatra. What makes you think that those "normeis" out there won't just stop at us? Who knows? Maybe if they ever got the idea to-oh I don't know, maybe- transfer to New Salem High and just jeep harassing you guys until one of you makes a mistake," Eddy asked, I which everyone looked at Cleo, who was immediately speechless.

"Or how about you, cat-girl? Can you handle having a few new normie students at that neighboring high school down the road have it out for you just because you know us," Eddy asked, in which, Toralei didn't know what to say.

If Eddy's right then the cul-de-sac kids would berate the students of Monster High for who knows how long and heated violence would only escalate and the discrimination between monsters and humans will always exist.

"Uhhh," Ghoulia moaned, pointing to her watch.

"3 minutes and 8 seconds, mate," Lagoona translated, making everyone groan in anger and disbelief. They were all really in a sticky situation.

"Then, lemme me at 'em. I'll knock those normies into the hospital before the moon even rises," Manny said popping his knuckles, and immediately heading for the door. In which, Ed quickly got in front of him and kept pushing on the minotaur's chest to prevent him from grabbing the nob as Clawd, Gil and Heath came for some physical support to help calm Manny down.

"Forget it, Manny. If you go out there and cause a ruckus then this will be the whole Halloween incident with Holt all over again," Clawd said in defense for what happened last time due to lack of evidence and because most of the monsters had itchy trigger fingers.

"Clawd's right. So what can we do," Heath asked as everyone was completely clueless, even the Eds as Ghoulia moaned again.

"Ghoulia says 1 minute and 43 seconds left," Draculaura said as Double D sucked in his gut and looked at the others.

"Simple, Cleo may have a point," Double D admitted, making everyone gasp. "In order to make this not shift onto you guys for the blame, we will go out there and face our tormentors together," Double D said as he looked at the other.

"Wait a minute, sockhead. I should go out there. I'm the one who made that stupid bet to everyone out there that we would be famous and look how much trouble it got us in," Eddy said in defiance.

"But guys...it wouldn't matter who's fault it is...because they want all three of us to lose," Ed pointed in which the others just lowered their heads in grief. Ed was right and pretty soon, someone was going to get hurt.

"Me don't care what they think. Abbey will give them piece of Abbey's mind," Abbey said in angered tone. She didn't care about her friends' plan, she just wanted those bullies to go away after ruining her party.

"Right behind ya, babe," Heath shouted, while trying to keep up.

"I think we have our answer to a plan then," Double D said with a weak and surprised smile.

"Yeah, since it's Abbey's birthday, she goes first and we follow up," Eddy deduced as he headed for the door like everyone else.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile...Out In Front...**_

* * *

After Kevin threw that jawbreaker through the window, he was giving the others a good, quick pep talk of what's to come next.

"Alright, everyone. The Eds are in that lounge. If they don't come out in 5 minutes, we are going to raid that place and take it over. Now if they do come out, let me do most of the talking...before we beat them up. Either way, when this is over, they will know that we mean business," Kevin said as everyone got their game faces...excluding Nazz.

"Kevin, wait. Don't you think that this is going too far? I mean, sure, the Eds were able to scare you guys before, but SERIOUSLY?! Ruining someone else's birthday party just to call the Eds out? That's over the limit,"

"And how many parties have they ruined in the past, babe? No, scratch that, how many of Jimmy's birthday parties have they ruined," Kevin said with angry face as he pointed at Jimmy, in which, he started to whimper in fright. Nazz had a good memory and she had to use it to keep in mind who's side she was on.

"I lost count at around 7," Nazz admitted with a frown.

"Exactly, Nazz. And if those guys inside that lounge are hanging out with the Eds on a daily basis, then they'll wind up as dorks and losers too, but now, this is our chance to stop this nonsense before the Eds can ruin another town's worth of young teenage minds into doing stupid stuff," Kevin stated as the lounge door open and all the monster party-goers filed outside onto the sidewalk.

As the party-goers were coming out, the cul-de-sac kids were actually quite stunned at who and what they were looking at.

"Isn't it passed Halloween to wear costumes," Kevin stated out loud as everyone so far outside got mad in the face. They were dissing their freaky flaws like it was nothing and that something is what was driving the birthday girl to the front.

"What reason do you have of interrupting Abbey's birthday celebration," the yeti said with an irked expression with a mini-flurry appearing around her. Abbey's appearance and height alone was able to make Jimmy hide behind Sarah while Johnny (who was back to his original self) backed up beside Nazz, leaving Kevin and Rolf to deal with snow creature before them. Rolf's bravery slowly kicked in and he decided that he alone should talk to the female creature in front of them for the Eds' whereabouts, it may prove fruitful since she possibly speaks similar to him.

"Calm yourself, female yeti. We have reason to believe ignorant, bothersome, Ed boys are in that establishment behind you," he stated as he pointed a finger at the lounge. "Surrender them unto us, monster offsprings and Rolf won't have to curse you for all eternity with the might that is the son of a shepherd," he warned with a battle ready stance, in which Abbey just giggled with a smirk.

"Abbey not scared of little farm boy from the old country," Abbey said with an unamused look while blowing a loose hair back into place.

"Wait a moment. Snow girl comes from the snow country as well," Rolf asked in surprise.

"Yes, but only when it snows daily and when normies like you wear thicker, fur coats and travel through the mountains of Abbey's homeland to gain passage, so you can find your way home," Abbey stated as Rolf was growing a smile of interest. Meeting someone from your homeland in a foreign land is one of the best opportunities to compare notes and talk about one's past, but given the situation that's not going to happen anytime soon.

"Ohoho. Rolf would generously like to get to know snow girl better," the shepherd son suggested, taking Abbey's hand with affection with a eager smile, despite Heath sporting a mad face. Rolf was trying to make a move on Abbey.

"Abbey would agree...," Abbey began before a devious smile creeped onto her face. "...But still...you and your normie group ruined Abbey's special day," Abbey stated, which made the cul-de-sac group stunned. This was the birthday girl the Eds were talking about before? "So now, Abbey must help normie "comrades" declare war on normie group, staring with you," Abbey said with a grin as she takes Rolf's still attached hand and crushing it in a vice grip, despite Rolf barely wincing at the pain.

"How does monster snow girl plan to do that," Rolf asked in shock and fear.

His answer was Abbey balling up her fist with snow/ice swirling it and socking Rolf right in the gut, sending him straight into Johnny. That act alone made the cul-de-sac kids rethink the consequences that could happen right now, but Kevin wasn't deterred by a girl's strength. Despite her surprising him, Kevin was ready for anything that the Eds could throw at them.

"Go, Abbey," Ed cheered as he came onto the streets with his friends not to far behind him with her friends cheering too, although some of them worried that what she did was a maybe a mistake. With Abbey satisfied (yet, showing some mixed feelings) by dealing with the foreigner from the old country, she walked back to her group of friends.

"Abbey has request for Ed boys," the yeti said politely as she brought them into a huddle.

"What is it, Ice Queen," Eddy said in authority with friends at the ready behind him.

"Abbey will be in Ed boys' debt if you help defend fellow ghoulfriends from normie attackers," she explained as Eds looked at each other in surprise, but they each knew what the other Ed was thinking.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Eddy said without a hint of concern.

"Agreed. We've faced them countless times before. Why should this time be any different," Double D added.

"Yep. After all, we are the Eds of Monster High and we are here to protect our friends the discrimination of the cul-de-sac kids," Ed preached as the others looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, what monobrow said," Eddy said as they broke the huddle and separated.

"Abbey believes in you," she said to Ed while Eddy and Double D went on ahead. Ed could only smile a sheepish grin, knowing that today, the Eds have a lot riding on their will to succeed.

"And the Eds have your back, Abbey. Now, get to safety," Ed said as he pointed to the others as he ran to catch up to his friends.

With Abbey safe, it was time for one last warning shot before the brutality began.

"You know, when we left you guys earlier, we thought we made ourselves clear when I said, "WE...ARE...DONE...," Eddy emphasized as he stared down each and everyone of the cul-de-sac kids who bullied the trio from the start.

"You dorks are done when I say YOU are done...and right now this is far from over," Kevin announced as he taunted the Eds, feeling in control of the situation. "And when I got word that you guys were throwing a birthday party of your own...I thought it would be a good idea to crash it because now you know how WE feel when you guys crash our parties."

The Eds couldn't believe it, their past has officially caught up to them and now, it's hit TOO close to home.

"Seriously?! You can't even us leave alone when we WANT to be left alone," Eddy argued as he about at his wit's end.

"Seriously, yeah. I was laughing my head off as if was another one of your lame jokes," Kevin smirked as Eddy was starting to lose his temper.

"Maybe because it's not a joke, shovel-chin," Eddy argued back as calmly as he could while the other cul-de-sac members were laughing at Eddy's defense (excluding Nazz).

"Ohohoho. Currency-scheming Ed boy shows no bounds in amusement. Seriously, Rolf would learn better from family's livestock than from mythological figments of old spook stories," Rolf said in amusement.

"Hey, don't talk smack about our friends like that," Ed shouted in defense.

"And who's gonna make us stop," Rolf stated as the Eds stood together with determined looks on their faces.

"Your friends? Yeah, right. Monsters don't make friends. They haunt and hurt people throughout time," Johnny chimed in which a few ghouls glared at him along with their boyfriends, but when the Eds looked back at them, Eddy gave them a reassuring thumbs up. With that gesture, the monsters knew that the Eds were on the good side.

"Careful, Johnny. You don't want Ed to hit you again like before," Eddy warned in which Eddy patted Ed's shoulder. Ed's silent response was him popping his knuckles that made Johnny back off. Seeing as how the others are good at negotiating, Kevin decided he should do the rest of the talking.

"Anyway, we have decided to send you dorks a message before we left for home. Anything you buys can do, we can do better and safer than you loose cannons. And we'll start by beating you guys up," Kevin said stretching his fingers out.

"That's right, Ed. If you try to fight back, I'll tell mom you were part of the group of bullies who jumped us when we came from our game earlier," Sarah commented as the ghouls blanked at that threat. Was Ed's mom REALLY that short-sighted to favor his little sister over him?

"Okay, that's just fanged up. My brother, sisters and I have a better relationship then that," Clawdeen pointed as Howleen gave her a side hug for support. But why the wolf siblings were enjoying the moment, Ed decided to say a retort of his own.

"Go ahead, baby sister. At least I have friends who can help me in my time of need and don't always get hurt by the objects they touch," Ed shouted to the other side of the street, which made Sarah blanch at that threat, especially the others.

"What," Sarah said with an angry tone.

"I think Ed just said that Jimmy isn't a friend who can lend a hand," Nazz says, which makes Jimmy whimper in shock. Did no one think of him as a friend and more than a liability or side-liner (other than Sarah)?

"Ouch! Finally, monobrow stands up to his little banshee of a sister. Good one, Ed," Eddy said giving Ed a high five for dissing Sarah and Jimmy.

"Remember, Ed. She's still your little sister, so make sure of it to incapacitate her in order to be successful," Double D said as Ed's brain went dead.

"What," Ed asked as Eddy just slapped his head in frustration.

"Just knock her out, Lumpy," Eddy said as Ed nodded his head.

"Any last words, losers," Kevin said with a sinister grin as Johnny and Rolf came forward while Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz could only watch from the other side of the street, completely speechless on how to stop this madness.

"Yeah. Here's some fighting words for ya! **If you come any closer to our friends, we, the Eds, _will make YOU all...regret it,"_** Eddy warned as Kevin shook his head in disappointment. He was a expecting something more. Oh well, no turning back now.

"Get 'em," Kevin ordered as the Eds maintained a united front and prepared for the upcoming assault of violence. And before anyone else knew it, a another battle of a domestic civil war of acceptance and popularity was being shown in front of every teen in attendance. Normie and monster alike.

The trio of outsiders vs the cul-de-sac bullies. But the REAL question on everyone's minds as the first punch was thrown was, "Which side's going to win?"

* * *

 **And that's scene, people. Don't worry, the action you guys have been waiting for will come in the next chapter. And also, there's going to a surprise to ending of the fight and nobody will see it coming.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it, guys. Part 3 is here, folks. It's climatic...and as a bonus: It's turned into a 4-Part chapter, but the fourth chapter won't be up to probably around Labor Day or soon after...if I'm not too busy with college work.**

 **Anyway, enjoy everyone.  
**

* * *

The fight was on and everyone in attendance to Abbey's party was watching. Eddy decided to go one-on-one with Kevin, Double D chose Johnny and Ed volunteered to go up against the son of a shepherd (for now).

The ghouls wanted to help, but if they did it would result with them getting detention by harming normies. All they could hope that their newly acquired boyfriends won't get themselves hurt.

As the two sides collide, Eddy was pinned to the ground by Kevin in a choke hold from the front, although he would eventually get out of it by kicking Kevin in the leg and then onto his stomach, causing him to break the hold and forcing him back, which allowed to come in close for a punch. Kevin was surprised, but not shocked to see the shortest Ed putting up more of a fight than in months past. With that in mind, Kevin rubs his right knuckle, eager to have it connect with his opponent's face as he came in quick in for a cross punch and a high elbow which makes Eddy go to the ground and Kevin tries to keep him pinned down but Eddy counters by bringing his knees into his chest, so he could push Kevin off (feet first with his leg strength) to force Kevin back, allowing Eddy to get back on his feet, following up with a solid punch to the face.

Just a few yards away, Ed and Rolf were locked in a heated push battle of strength. Both were giving it all they got and neither one was going to back down, yet neither one was making progress until they both pushed each apart for a new plan of action. Rolf decided to go first...with a threat.

"When Rolf gets done with you, tall, intellectually challenged Ed boy, Rolf will make sure of it that those offspring of those creatures of the night never see the light of day and then Rolf will be forever remembered as the hero who saved the world from this "Monster Invasion."

"Ed will never let you hurt his friends. Ed will be beat you and then steal all of your chickens to be my pets," Ed said with certainty.

"Rolf will never let you have the chance. Ed boy," Rolf says with a fury as he charges at Ed and keeps beating him with punch after punch repeatedly until Rolf could feel his blood leaking out of his knuckles. Once Rolf reached a 30x combo, he slowly backed away to see his handiwork. But then when Rolf got a good look at Ed, his face was barely swollen with no reaction to his strikes. And the worst of it, Ed was STILL standing like a statue, completely immovable when Rolf began his assault of fists.

"Is that all you got, Rolf," Ed says with a unimpressed smile as if he WANTED Rolf to do more. And Ed's grim smile was scaring Rolf more than motivating him. Which makes Rolf remember something crucial.

"Rolf forgot. Ed boy has fortitude that could rival concrete," Rolf said in shock as his situation. He just instantly remembered he's going up against the strongest Ed of the trio. Which means when Ed gets mad, he could literally punish his victims onto the verge of submission or death if he wanted to.

"My turn," Ed says simply as he grabs Rolf by his shirt and pulls him forward. Rolf didn't know what Ed was up to, but he felt he was in for a world of hurt.

"Ed promised his friends he would never use this move, but...," Ed began, but he didn't finished because he was too angry for second thoughts and went along with his move. Ed steps on Rolf's foot, making him bend forward, so his head is where Ed's abdomen is and Ed then clasps his hands around Rolf's right leg and lifts him up, so Rolf's body was inverted to the ground before Ed impatiently and quickly brings him down and performs the slam dunk onto the asphalt in one continuous motion; making Rolf numb for a few minutes and making the gentle giant smile.

Everyone who was watching Ed was shocked to see him lift Rolf up and bring down like a manual weapon for construction.

* * *

"Oh my Ra," Cleo said in shock not wanting to see anymore of this violent nonsense. It was making her stomach weak.

"What kind of move was that," Draculaura asked.

"Uhhh...," Ghoulia answered.

"A belly-to-ground inverted slam? Geez, the Eds are going all out, aren't they," Clawdeen said in surprise as Ed was sitting on Rolf's back to make sure he stayed down.

"Woohoo. Go Eds," Toralei shouted as she was sitting in a folding seat with a cup in one hand and a glob of ruined cake on a plate in the other.

"Toralei? What are you doing," Clawdeen asked, more perplexed than mad to see her rival cheering for the Eds than their attackers right now.

"What do you think? I'm having the time of my life. Meow, great party by the way, ghouls. I'm mean, seriously, you have good food, you had a purr-fect cake and a free, violent show that the Eds are providing...for free. Tell me are you guys trying to make me warm up to you guys so we can better friends," Toralei asked with pleased smile.

"Maybe," Draculaura answered blindly with a weak smile.

"Well, it ain't working, but its still the best party since Cleo's tomb," Toralei said as she continued to watch the Eds fight.

"If she becomes our best friend at the end of this, I may shoot myself," Clawdeen said with uncertainty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D was facing off against Johnny 2x4 (who apparently changed back into his Captain Melon-Head again) since they both are the least strongest members of their group, compared to their teammates.

"Captain Melon-Head and Splinter will show you and your friends the true meaning of teamwork," Johnny said as he and his unresponsive partner were facing against the brains of the Eds.

"A stoic introduction, Johnny, I do say so myself," Double D clapped slowly in an unamused tone as if he was trying to ignore the young lunatic, if not mock him.

"It's melon time," Johnny shouts as Double D prepared for his attack.

Johnny charges (with Plank first on their signature mop) to try and ram Double D right off his feet, however, Double D just rolled his eyes and simply sidestepped to the left, stuck his right foot out and let Captain Melon-Head's headstrong and unperceptive personality do the rest by making him trip over Double D's exposed leg, causing him to lose balance and make him go head into a trashcan's side, leaving a dent similar to his head from the point of impact.

"Ouch. Now that's gotta hurt," Clawd said as Double D picked up the trashcan lid that rolled to his feet.

"No evildoer can defeat...Captain Melon-Head," Johnny said weakly as he tried to get up.

"Well, this "evildoer" just succeeded in making your defeat...an enjoyable one, Captain," Double D shot back as he threw the garbage can lid like a Frisbee, bee-lining straight at Captain Melon-Head's face with loud _**"WHACK"**_ on impact, making everyone watching the scuffle wince in shock at the unfortunate kid.

"No, **THAT'S** gotta hurt," Heath added as Johnny slowly slumped to the ground in the garbage, dazed and confused.

While Double D finally disabled Johnny for awhile, he finally got a good look at his "former" crush with a threatening glare. A glare that Nazz wasn't used to seeing. In fact, she never seen Double D get angry...except in times of extreme stress.

"Double D? Are you okay," she asked, but Double D remained firm on his place in this situation.

"Dearest Nazz, I have no regrets about leaving Peach Creek and neither do my cohorts. And even after everything we've been through "together" in the past, you STILL cause me and my friends pain. Why," Ed simply asked, which made his heart practically ache and Nazz's heart slowly break from the words Edd was saying.

"I'm sorry, Double D. We were just so mad at you guys for your last scam," Nazz answered, in which Double D got in her face with a mad glare, barely inches from the tip of her nose. The sight of Double D's eyes like that were slightly scaring the cheerleader to no end, effectively making her fall onto her butt in fear with a shiver.

"Haven't you ever heard of the old saying, "Forgive and Forget," Double D asked, which made Nazz completely speechless. She did know that quote and it didn't click until Double D brought it up in front of her.

"We said we're sorry and threw it all under the bus when we left the cul-de-sac. And look what transpires? We leave you guys alone for a few months of educational peace and THIS is how you visit us," Double D asked as he pointed to the scene in front of them. Nazz followed where Double D's arm was pointing at and she was actually shocked at what she saw.

Kevin has taken over the confrontation between and Eddy by hitting Eddy in vital spots from his football training, making Eddy come at him slower and weaker. In fact, when Eddy throws a slow punch, Kevin catches it and pushes him onto the ground and tries to wail on him with a flurry of punches with no room for offense whatsoever.

While nearby, Ed had two problems of his own; he was trying to hold off his sister, who was trying to beat his head in while he was holding Rolf back with his free hand since he was coming in from Ed's blindside, that is constantly covered by his sister, who was always moving in front of his face, making it difficult to fight on two fronts with two opponents. And with the way that Jimmy was cheering, he wanted to add his bit of mayhem to the fray too.

With the scene imprinted in her head, Nazz could finally see what Double D meant and boy it wasn't helping her mentally.

"Taking the frustration of your recent football defeat and your hatred of our past misgivings out on us when we're helping some friends of ours in need is NOT what I would expect from a friend like you. In fact, for you to even agree to this plan and come here with Kevin and the others, I can't even call you a **_"friend"_** now, should I," Double D pointed out as he maintained a angry face as Nazz could only cry in grief.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, but that didn't make Edd ease off.

"Apologies don't work when you do something unforgivable...like this. Besides, I'm not just the ONLY one you should be apologizing to," Double D said as he was suddenly blindsided and tackled by Johnny (who had a bad black eye from the garbage lid), making Nazz, Frankie and few others gasp.

"You may have bested Captain Melon-Head, but now, let's see what you can do against Johnny 2x4 and the Heroes of the Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac," he announced with glee as Double D struggled to get this crazy kid off of him.

"Hey, don't steal our intro," Ed shouted from afar as he threw his sister off of him to the side as he pushes Rolf back into a street light.

"Ed, I need help," Eddy said in distress, dire for Ed's assistance..

"I'm on it, Eddy," Ed responded as he ran over to assist his friend, who was pinned to the edge of the sidewalk where the street met. If Kevin even thinks about it, he could slowly bash Eddy's head once or twice against the pointed concrete and say it was "collateral damage and accidental instinct to protect himself."

However, before that could happen, Ed comes in to save the day, by pushing Kevin off of his comrade and was prepared for a 2-on-1 fight.

"Hey, Eddy. When I say "now," jump onto my shoulders," Ed suggested.

"You gotta plan, Ed," Eddy asked with a raise eyebrow as Ed just smiled with glee.

"If it hurts, shovel-chin, then I'm in," Eddy said with a thumbs up.

Kevin comes in for swift punch, but Ed catches his fist without flinching. With Kevin unmovable, he practically a sitting target and is now pruned to any move Ed can dish out.

"Prepare to face the true power of teamwork, evildoer," Ed taunted at Kevin taking the very words out of Johnny's mouth and prepared the esteem leader for his downfall. Ed hits Kevin in the stomach and brings Kevin into abdomen. Also, since Kevin doesn't know that Ed is capable of performing crippling wrestling moves, he clearly doesn't know what he's in for.

So Ed make sure to folds Kevin's arms in and lifts/flips him up onto his shoulders, so everyone can see, while slowly backing up to a tall, unopened trashcan.

"Is he going for a powerbomb," Romulus asked since he's seen that move too often. However, to do a powerbomb outside the ring is risky...especially for the victim.

"Maybe," Clawd said in surprise.

"Oh, THIS is going to be good," Toralei said with a wicked smile as she brings in a handful of cake into her mouth to calm her nerves of the excitement in front of her.

Now with Kevin on top of Ed's shoulders, he is practically more of an example then a leader now, in fact, everyone actually took a moment and stopped fighting to see what Kevin was doing on top of Ed's shoulders.

"Now, Eddy," Ed ordered as Eddy quickly got behind Ed and onto the trashcan to get a good view of the guy who's been giving them crap since the very beginning. Now to most people, in another concept, seeing 2 guys on top of another guy would be considered wrong (or weird...or whatever), but given the nature of this situation, you could make an exception for what's going to happen next.

When Eddy hopped onto Ed's shoulders with little leg room for balance, he could smile at the face that Kevin was given him.

"Payback time, shovel-chin. Take this," Eddy declared as he jumped on Kevin's chest for a "Seated Senton" while Ed brought Kevin down for "Starightjacket Powerbomb" combo, which was a good finisher to temporarily immobilize Kevin's back and chest.

"Good job, monobrow. You are definitely leading us when we do tag-team wrestling again," Eddy declared as Kevin barely stirred after the experience.

"Thank you, Eddy," Ed said as everyone gawked at what they just did.

"Heh. Not so tough now, are ya shovel-chin," Eddy asked with a victorious smirk as he heard Kevin growl at him in defiance. Ed decided to go deal with Rolf while Jimmy was comforting Sarah. Johnny was still trying to land some hits on Double D while his opponent kept sidestepping him like a focused dancer. Namely everyone was busy except Nazz, who just wanted all of this to stop.

"What's the matter, Kev? Got nothing smart to say after that wise crack about us ALWAYS being losers? Because with the way I see it, losers ALWAYS wind up flat on their backs with no way to keep going," Eddy taunted as Kevin was doing exactly as he's been described.

"So tell me, shovel-chin? Do you give up yet or do you want to get burnt some more," Eddy taunted as Kevin was back on his feet in no time.

"You're going DOWN, dork. I'll make sure of it to make this your last day in public," Kevin declared as he charged

"Kevin, stop! This is gone on long enough," Nazz pleaded as the monsters on the opposing side were agreeing with her.

* * *

 _ **...Barely...A Minute Later...**_

* * *

Despite all the tension and hate, the fight was going surprisingly well...even though it was mostly a bunch of childish banters combined with a few bruised egos and hint of revenge. But in the end of a confrontation, there is no winner because the fight was never in control to begin with and with that, law and order must step into the fray to control the crisis of physical violence before someone gets hurt.

"Kevin, we got cops," Johnny announced as he was struggling with Double D in a stalemate of strength, in which they were surprisingly even.

"I can see that, Johnny," Kevin said as he tried to force Eddy back to gain ground in their heated stalemate. Kevin knew that if he or the others get caught now, they'll surely be in trouble once their parents find out. Kevin knew he didn't want have a criminal record during his high school years, it will ruin his chances of getting into college and getting the tasteful good life he solely deserves.

When the Eds started seeing the flashing/moving red and blue siren lights, they knew that they were REALLY in deep trouble and immediately backed out of their fights and each of them put their hands out, but not over their heads. With the police cruisers coming to a stop at the end of the street, and the Eds were temporarily surrendering, Kevin had thought of a Plan B for this specific opportunity. With each Ed not paying attention to his friends, he announced the commencement of the back-up plan.

"Alright, guys! Time for Plan B! **NOW** ," Kevin shouted as each member of his group that were involved in a fight with an Ed secretly pulls out a small canister of pepper spray and sprays the contents on each of the Eds' face, making them all go to the ground in an instant with a burning sensation on their faces.

" **FREEZE!** You lot are under arrest for disturbing peaceful city that is under **MY** protection," a voice shouted over the whole group. It was the chief with 5 squad cars of backup, all of them armed with pistols (not loaded) and tazers at the ready to immobilize everyone and anyone who get in their way.

"Run for your no good lives," Rolf shouted as he ran for a nearby alley.

"Right behind ya, Rolf," Kevin agreed as he ran behind him followed by Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz.

But before Nazz could fully escape and bring up the rear, she got a glimpse of the Eds being cuffed by the NS police officers, most notably Double D, who was staring right at her after an officer roughly took him down to the ground. In that split second of hesitation from Nazz, Double D muttered one word silent word that Nazz slowly didn't know until she paid attention to his lips and analyzed the way they moved. When she realized what he said, Nazz could only shed a tear as she ran away after the others before the police could spot her. Despite being on the "winning" side today, Nazz knew she just made herself a target AND an enemy to the Eds along with a school of pissed off monsters.

With the cul-de-sac kids gone and the Eds restrained, the chief decided to take control of this fight.

"Well, well. What do we have here," the chief asked as he saw each Ed lined up in front of him like prisoners of war. Seeing these three around his police officers is becoming more of a nuisance than a problem.

"Hmph. No matter what I do, you Eds are going to be showing up at my precinct every other week if this keep up," he joked as he noticed something that each Ed was sporting the same look on their faces.

"And judging by the tears coming out of your eyes, I can tell that you guys got pepper sprayed. What did you three do THIS time," the chief asked, expecting a good story.

"Hey, chief. It wasn't our fault for starting this frackas, honest. But we'll take the heat for this situation tonight, but just don't arrest any of our monster friends, alright. This was OUR fight. Not there's," Eddy explained as the chief looked at the other Eds.

"That's right. Our friends are innocent, we're the guilty ones," Double D agreed with the chief not to convinced until he got to Ed.

"Honestly and for truly, Ed will protect his friends from bullies," Ed said with a determined face.

The chief could tell right off the bat that these three were lying right through their multi-colored tongues, but he knew that none of the monsters on the sidewalk in front of the café looked like they intervened in anyway, which still leaves a few questions unanswered. In which he came to a crucial decision.

"Alright, boys! I want every single monster here put down as a witness, and as such are to be escorted to our prescient immediately for questioning. It's mandatory," the chief announced as every monster teen was politely asked to come down to the police station for questioning, right after the first squad car left with Eds.

* * *

 **...With the Eds taken into custody and the Monster High students getting "escorted" into a bunch of police cars for questioning down at the station, the cul-de-sac getaways were reveling in their victory over the dorks...**

* * *

 _ **...A Few Blocks Away...In An Alley...**_

* * *

"Haha. That was SO choice, guys," Kevin said as he gave high-fives to everyone who was jumping for joy like him.

"The Ed boys have finally been locked in the slammer box for law-breakers," Rolf said with happiness as he jumped for joy.

"Don't you mean "thrown in the slammer," Rolf," Johnny asked with a smile.

"Whatever makes gears in Johnny woodboy's brain turn," Rolf answered as Rolf lifted up Johnny shoulder and rub his armpit out of appreciation and good fortunate for fighting well.

"I can't believe it, Sarah. The Eds have finally been arrested. This is the beginning of a new era...without the Eds," Jimmy chimed as Sarah began to dance all around with Jimmy as her partner.

"Ed is finally be arrested. It's a dream come true. I can wait to tell mom...," Sarah said with glee as she imagined her mom giving her a hug of appreciation with a lone picture of Ed on the wall, in a piano key styled prison uniform with his mugshot and prison numbers on display (both front and side views).

However, as everyone else was bathing in victory, Nazz could only tremble in fear and horror with regret and insanity sinking in. Thanks to her "boyfriend"- no thanks to her "best friends," their group just jump-started a feud that should've been left alone until the holidays, but now...

"I don't believe it," Nazz said as she was gripping her her hair in complete frustration. She's was gripping the side of her head as her mental breakdown began. She just helped her friends (just by association) leave the Eds to the wolves (the cops). She could feel her parents tighten their grip around her neck as she imagined the punishments they will make her endure for this act.

"I can't believe you did that, Kevin," Nazz simply said as Kevin came in close, not hearing her the first time.

"What was that, Nazz," Kevin simply said, but his answer was Nazz slapping his very tongue out of his mouth as Kevin went to the ground and into a pile of garbage. She wouldn't be surprised if she knocked a tooth out too because he HAD it coming. When everyone saw what Nazz did, they just immediately took a few steps back to get give the "couple" some room.

"Yo, babe. What was that for," Kevin said rubbing his still burning cheek from that slap.

"What was that for? Hmm. I wonder what it WAS for? Maybe it had to do with the fact that you used **MY** pepper spray on the Eds. The very pepper spray that I use for protection should get cornered in alleys like this. And on top of that, why," she began as she started to cry.

"Why, what," Kevin asked he came in close to comfort her.

"WHY did you have to fight the Eds like that," Nazz said in hate as she pushed Kevin away in anger. She had half a mind to turn herself in and she didn't even get involved in what transpired.

"I needed to let off some steam from the football game earleir...and they just so happen to be in the area," he hesitated with a weak smile that make her sigh in grief.

"Kevin, that's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard from you! I can't believe you would do that to them! They were trying to turn their lives around and you heard Eddy say it. We aren't needed here...and they don't want to talk to us anymore," she emphasized in anger at the sympathy the Eds were showing before and that her group were wasting their time with the trio that didn't want a fight.

"We needed to teach the Eds boys a lesson," Kevin emphasized as Nazz just wanted to keep going about what Kevin has REALLY done.

"You gave them a lesson alright. All of you gave them lesson. A lesson...that could put us in jail. Have you ever thought THAT far ahead to think about what would happen AFTER we fought the Eds," Nazz asked as she distant herself from the group to think and rationalize a plan without having the Eds completely wanting to punish her later.

"What are you doing, Nazz. Turning traitor on us," Sarah said in anger as Nazz froze at that word, in which she sported an uncaring smile that creeped everyone around her.

"That's funny, Sarah. That's exactly what Double D called me when he got arrested," she said as that word, **"TRAITOR"** echoed throughout her mind as she headed back to the hotel...alone.

* * *

 **I'm stopping it here right here for a good reason...so I can drum up an excuse chapter of what's going to happen next. But don't worry, the story doesn't stop here...because it only gets better. Bye  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a climatic conclusion to such a powerful, multi-chapter story. I'm loving it...and guess what? This isn't the end. At least, I hope its not.  
**

* * *

 _ **...Last Time...**_

* * *

 **It's barely the evening sunset and on into the dusk hours, but today has been a rather long, interesting and amusing day. It started off smooth with a birthday party for Abbey, then it side-winded into a confrontation between the Eds and the Cul-de-sac Kids, but the conclusion ended in controversy with the Eds being arrested and their tormentors getting off scot-free.**

 **Now with the Eds in police custody, the Monster High gang can only watch and wait as the authorities keep the Eds under watchful eyes as they continue the investigation...**

* * *

 _ **...Down In The New Salem Precinct...**_

* * *

The Eds have never felt so guilty in their lives. They managed to hold their own against their former tormentors, but still got one-up by Kevin's back up plan and they have been arrested. Talk about unfair.

The Eds were alone. Stuck in a 10x10x10 **(10 foot long BY 10 foot wide BY 10 foot high)** jail cell with just the three of them together, despite not talking to each other.

For Double D, who was sitting on cell's bench, the symptoms of claustrophobia were starting to set in along with the nervousness of what his parents were going to do to him when they find out about this.

Next, Eddy, who was sitting on the opposing bench facing his Edd, was silently staring at the ceiling in a completely zenned out fashion in his own mind asking himself, "How the world turned against him and friends?" He started with Kevin and worked his way up.

Lastly, Ed, was looking out through the cell's bars. His face leaning into the metal bars with care as if he wanted the pain to sink in. He felt conflicted on the inside. He also felt like a caged animal. But still, He knew he was in the right and yet, he still winded up in trouble.

Neither of the Eds ever said a word as they silently looked at one another. Each of their faces read the same thing. The look of failure.

"Well, this semester is going so well," Double D said rhetorically to lighten the mood of their situation.

"Save it, sockhead. We don't need any more of those one-sided comments right now," Eddy snapped at his friend as he wanted the atmosphere to be absolutely quiet, but thanks to Double D that tension in this cell just thicken instantly. "And in case you haven't noticed, WE'RE IN JAIL...not to mention, Kevin and the others aren't!"

"I know, Eddy," Double D said, well aware of those facts.

"Then, that means you have a plan to get back at them, right Double D," Ed asked from his spot.

"I'm working on it, Ed. But I can't plan our payback against the others when we are behind bars in a police station," Double D pointed out as the others just groaned.

"This may take a while," Eddy said with a sigh of grief.

* * *

 ** _...The Surveillance Room..._**

* * *

While the Eds just slowly slumped into the reality of their situation, the police were looking at them with questionable looks as they watched the caged trio from their security room.

"So what do we got," the Sgt. in charge in charge of interrogation asked as he walked past 3 isolated rooms back-to-back-to-back of each other, all having a two way mirror in the front with each room housing an Ed who were sporting some angry expressions on their faces.

"Well, all three of these perps were arrested at the scene of the fight, although we never got the chance to see who they were fighting against. The each witness we brought in who saw the whole thing kept saying the exact same thing and I quote, "The Eds are innocent" unquote.

"So that means...what YOU are telling me is that these 3 teens are all...victims? Just so I'm getting this right and that we are putting this down as an actual theory to this investigation," the sarge said with point by point.

"Yessir," the private answered as the Chief approached and looked at the three boys with worry.

"Hey, Chief. So what do we do now," the sarge said following the chain of command to his superior officer after a salute.

"All three of them are underage and innocent, although, we can't release them on the grounds of rules and regulations without the proper bail money. So as far as I'm concerned, we have to call their parents or guardians to get some insight on this," the chief suggested as he eyed his subordinate.

"Okay," said the private but before he could head back to his desk, someone came in unannounced.

"Excuse me," said an female voice that caught every officer attention.

"Oh, shoot me. _Not **...her...,**_ " the chief said as he pinched his forehead to null the headache was going to receive soon.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile...In The Precinct Lobby...  
**_

* * *

"This is so bull," Toralei says with a hint of hate with her fellow monsters seated around her while she was complaining like an immature teen.

"Hey, I'm right here, ya know," Manny complained as Toralei rolled her eyes in ignorance as she slowly walked in circles.

"Look, I'm all for getting back at the Eds for being normies at our school and all, but what those jerks did to Abbey's party AND running away like the cowards they were to have the Eds take the fall like that was downright cruel. More than cruel, it was...it was...ungrateful," Toralei argued with hate.

"But Toralei, wouldn't that be something you would do," Draculaura asked, shocking everyone. That observation alone dawned on everyone when they slowly realized that Toralei DOES care about others, specifically the Eds.

"Not the point, ghouls. What I'm saying is that they made this personal for messing up Abbey's birthday. I want first dibs on the jerk who threw that jawbreaker onto the cake, so I can break his jaw as payback," she said pumping her fist into her opposing palm.

"I would love to see you try, Toralei, because you know what the Headmistress would do if we try to go to war with the normies," Clawdeen said in defense for all the monsters and their position in all this.

"Yeah, we'll get detention...for the rest of our lives...and afterlives," Frankie complained with fear of being sent back to detention which made Toralei just snuff out of irritation. She was just begging herself to find something to tip over and attack...like a table.

"You kno' what I say...forget Bloodghoul," Toralei defied as everyone grew scared. Going against the Headmistess's word is like high treason. You would have to be either stupid, brave or both to have that track of a mind.

"I know we are trying to make peace with the normies, but THESE normies come from the same place the Eds come from AND are trying to ruin their lives just by making a statement, and if any of you think that I'm going to take this sitting down, then you have another thing coming," she stated firmly in her seat.

"But you ARE sitting down," Clawdeen said with a smirk and few people were giggling which made Toralei get mad in the face.

"Not the point," she nearly shouts in embarrassment and hysteria.

"Well, first lets worry about the Eds getting out of prison first. Knowing the Headmsitress, she can do anything," Draculaura said with determination.

"Uhh...," Ghoulia moaned with a hint of uncertainty in her face.

"Almost anything? Put some faith in the principal for once, Ghoulia," Cleo reminded her zombie friend as a man came through the door, passing the group. As the man checked into the desk, he didn't here Frankie's next comment.

"Yeah. If anyone can get the Eds out of prison, its her," Frankie said with a determined smile.

* * *

 _ **...Back With Cul-De-Sac Kids...**_

* * *

With the Eds out of the picture, everyone from the cul-de-sac was jumping at the news of the Eds' apparent incarceration by the police. However, Nazz knew that this wasn't right.

The Eds did nothing wrong except protect their friends from her friends, but now, the defused rivalry between the Eds and the Cul-de-sac has now sparked a new brand of hate and chaos with the Eds right in the middle of it along with a party full of monsters who may be out for their blood next.

"Nazz. Come on, babe. The dorks are gone for good and we're safe. Everything's cool," he said without a hint of worry until Nazz slapped him again for good measure to make him realize the gravity of their situation.

"Kevin, ask yourself, "What makes you so sure that the Eds are going to STAY locked up," Nazz asked, in a defiant tone. If Kevin ACTUALLY thought this whole plan through, then he must have an alibi, an escape plan and covering his tracks to prevent loose ins from coming back to haunt them all.

"Easy, Nazz. Nobody's gonna believe that the dorks are innocent. And even if those weird students at their school tell the truth, who'll believe them over us," Kevin asked with a smug look on his face.

"Kevin's right, go-go Nazz girl. We are a safe lock, which can never be broken. And now, with the bothersome Ed boys out of the picture, we can focus on OUR futures at Peach Creek High with no more corruptible scams in the present future," Rolf said with a smile.

"Come on, Nazz. Don't you feel free that we don't have to deal those Ed, Edd or Eddy anymore," Jimmy asked sincerely.

"Jimmy, no offense, to you or anyone here (except Kevin), but challenging the Eds out in the open to a fight with a bunch of their friends watching every single one of us was REALLY stupid. However, you are ALL idiots for even agreeing to Kevin's plan," Nazz argued back.

"Hey, I'm right here," Kevin fired back as if he was invisible.

"I know, because I want you to hear what I have to say," Nazz said fired back as she slowly calmed down to get her head back in order.

"Plank says, **"She makes a good point,"** Johnny said, from the back, which made everyone stare at him in shock. It seems Nazz wasn't ALL the way in the wrong at all.

"Now listen here, wooden piece of a boardwalk that Rolf wouldn't mind stomping his heel over...," Rolf said in a threatening tone as he tapped on Plank's (would-be) chest as he was ready to start something. "Rolf has always felt complete relief without the chaotic Ed boys about and now you turn from us like Rolf's shy livestock," Rolf questioned, in which Johnny backed up and quickly translated whatever blank has to say.

"Plank says, **"Was it REALLY worth it, though,"** Johnny translated. Nobody answered...except Nazz.

"Thanks, Plank. Look guys, I can't do this anymore. If starting stuff like fights and brawls are going to become a regular thing in this group, then I'm out,"

"Nazz, you can't just leave. We've got to stick together on this," Kevin stated to keep original team together.

"After what happened earlier, I think I'll be better off alone. Anyway, I'm calling my parents to see if they can come pick me up, because apparently, I WON'T have any friends after today...," she stated as the group as she approached Kevin.

"Huh. Now I know how Ed, Eddy and Double D felt that day when they left the cul-de-sac," Nazz said as she walked off towards the hotel to pack her things.

"Ah, who needs her," Sarah said without a hint of care.

"Yeah, she'll get over it," Jimmy said in agreement.

"I wonder if I'm in the doghouse tonight," Kevin mumbled to himself, but Rolf quickly got him out of his slum.

"It all depends on the consequences that befall onto the Eds, Kevin. Come, we must celebrate before the nearby establishments close at their respective times," Rolf said as he felt joyful to continue to their celebration for "defeating" the Eds.

In their book, the **Cul-de-sac Kids: 1** and the **Eds: 0**. For now.

* * *

 _ **...Back At The Precinct...**_

* * *

While the precinct was busy with an unknown visitor, the captain ordered the new Sgt. on duty to take care of the phone calls.

"I hope this is the right number for those three," the sarge said as he typed in the number and waited for someone to pick-up. Within seconds, someone picked up.

"Hello. Is this the Hawking Residence," the sarge asked.

"Yes, who may I ask is speaking," the female asked nicely over the phone from her side.

"This is Sgt. O'Hara from the New Salem Police Department," he said.

"What seems to be the problem, officer," she asked, mentally praying that he wouldn't be talk about who she thinks he's about to say.

"It's about your son, Eddward," he said.

As soon as he said his rank and the police department, Mrs. Hawking knew something was wrong. But when he mentioned her child, she KNEW something was DEFINITELY wrong and immediately ran through the house to find her husband in the master bedroom. Once she burst through the bedroom door like a mad woman, her husband looked at her as if she had grew a second head.

"Honey, what's wrong," her husband asked in worry. Whenever he sees his wife with a scared/worried look on his face, he knew it was seriously.

"Dear, I think...Eddward...is in trouble...," she finally uttered out.

"WHAT," he said loudly as he snatched the phone out of wife's hand and put it to his ear. "Who is this?"

"This is Sgt. O'Hara from the New Salem Police Department," he repeated from before. This caused Mr. Hawking to calm down a bit and put the phone on speaker so his wife could hear.

"Hello, officer. What seems to be the problem," Mr. Hawking asked.

"Your son, Eddward, and his two friends have just been arrested earlier today," he said as the couple took a moment to soak up that sentence of information. When that moment was up, Mrs. Hawking fainted onto their carpeted floor as her husband blanched at that piece of nonsense.

"Under what charges," he asked just to be sure this wasn't just a prank call.

"Disturbing the peace, assault, and possibly domestic gang violence, but can only say more if you are here in person for bail," he said over the phone as Mr. Hawking shook his wife awake, so she can listen to her husband's plan.

"I'll be there. Honey call the Eddward's friends' parents too. They'll want to know about this," he suggested as he put took off his nightwear.

"First, I'm going to see what's up. If you don't hear from within an our after I'm in within the city limits, call me," he instructed as he quickly put on one of him informal suits and jumped into his shoes and immediately went for the front door towards the car in a hurry.

* * *

 _ **...Later...At The Precinct...**_

* * *

"Son, when I see you...I see a bit of myself in you," Mr. Hawking said as his son maintained a silent attitude and waited for him to get straight to the point of this wisdom talk.

"Now my father was more strict about everyday life, but me I've giving you more freedom then he EVER gave me," he said.

"But get when your mother and I got word from the police that you and your friends are involved with disturbing this peaceful city, domestic violence, assault and gangs too. What have you become, son? WHAT have you turned into that would put so much hurt on your parents," he said wanting to see why his son was deviating from his peaceful behavior to this rebellious type he sees before him.

"A caring, hard-working, responsible teenage, father," Double D answered with a straight face.

"Excuse me," Mr. Hawking said in surprise.

"Father, has there been a time when I lied to you," Double D asked.

"Not that I recall in recent years," he simply answered. He knew his son all to well for him to lie straight at his face.

"Exactly, which is why I WON'T be lying to you when I explain thoroughly how my friends ended up at this police station looking like we were criminals of the law that I'd dedicate my life to uphold," Double D said in defiance.

"Son, listen...," Mr. Hawking began, but Double D respectfully cut him off to continue.

"Father, please. The only reason why I hang out with Ed and Eddy so much is because I can't trust anyone else my own age," Double D pleaded as father was caught off guard by that sentence. His son couldn't trust any of the other neighbor's kids.

"What makes you say that, Eddward," his father said with interest. This might be what he has been waiting to hear from his son in the longest.

"Everything, father. We did what we could to be just like them. So we can be accepted into a larger social circle, but they denied us at every opportunity we were given, which left us in trouble for you and mother to scrutinize us for our carelessness or irresponsibility," Edd said.

"But why didn't you say something before," he asked, but the look on Double D's face said that wasn't question he didn't want to hear.

"You NEVER asked, father. In fact, you never gave me a chance to even explain, which is why are relationship is so strained with little trust. Also, you barely ask anything except about school or my friends. Nothing else became present," Double D explained.

Once Mr. Hawking left the room and back outside, he began using his head. He son was too polite and too smart to go into situations without thinking. He wasn't like his friends.

"Well," the chief asked, hoping for an answer.

"He's my son. I've known him enough to trust in his decisions and so far, he's convinced he's in the right. Besides, he and his friends aren't known to start fights," he commented as he showed himself to the lobby.

"If his friends are determined with the stories they tell, then their should be no reason what he did was justifiable to protect themselves. I'll be waiting for any good news outside. I need to call my wife," the adult said as he walked out a set of doors to the outside, completely oblivious to monsters that were in the lobby. It was quite humorous that Mr. Hawking was so focused on his family, he didn't realize the teenagers around him knew his son and his gang's exports.

* * *

 _ **...Later...Back In Interrogation...**_

* * *

Apparently, while the Eds were stuck in interrogation, the Headmistress found out and demanded to see the chief on duty. Thankfully, the chief was in a good mood and agreeable tone, knowing full well that the Eds weren't their suspects.

And to add fuel to their investigation, Spectra, who apparently was with the Headmistress upon her arrival at the station actually witnessed BOTH confrontations that the Eds had with Kevin in the others (albeit being invisible to take pics). Complete photographic evidence of Kevin and his friends fighting the Eds while the good guys stood up for themselves in front of their friends.

Once she saw the Eds get arrested into police custody, she flew off to find the Headmistress to explain the situation. Before long, Bloodghoul made a call to the Board of Scare-ucation to send a lawyer for support ahead of time to help the Eds.

Right now, the Eds were altogether waiting with the Headmistress for a lawyer. However, who they got was kind of a shocker, even to the Headmistress and even more to Spectra while she stayed silent in the background.

"Hello, gentlemen. My name is Adminstrator von Hellscream. I heard that you have a problem that wanted to be rectified and resolved," the man said as he took the seat across the trio.

"We do. And I'm well aware of who you are Administrator von Hellscream. However, despite your vast knowledge of monster kind, what we have for you is solely normie related," Double D said as the Administrator was already taking a liking to this beanie-hatted youngster. He's straight to the point.

"Good to know. So what is your problem, gentlemen," he asked, taking a seat and putting his leg up onto his opposing leg.

"Ed," Double D said as Ed brought a 10 page confession/explanation of everything that went through today from Double D's perspective and more. Starting from when they got the cake, meeting Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny, Kevin ruining the party with the jawbreaker, finally to their public fight on the street, ending withe them being arrested. As the administrator looked over the pages he was quite amused at what these three have been through and when he got to the last set of pages, who was more surprised then shocked.

"You boys realize that with this choice of action that you'll be ruining a bunch of teenagers' lives right? Turning their scholarships into nothing but paperweights. This right here...is a game changer AND they'll be ALL gunning for each of you," he stated with his narrow, good eye as he looked at each Ed with a glare.

"Believe me, Administrator. If you saw what we had to deal with, you would do the exact same thing," Eddy chimed in.

"Despite this course of action. None of you three don't want to press charges against them? It always works," he asked, but all three of them shook their heads in disagreement as the Headmistress smirked at their decision.

"I'm mostly a monster expert, but I think I can make this work. All I need is to do is make a call," the Administrator said as he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through the numbers.

"Now, Headmistress Bloodghoul. I will take that these three aren't the perfect students to represent you school, although I enjoy their train of thought and decision making when it comes to situations like this. However, I will not make a habit of helping you and your students like this if this becomes more and more repetitive,"

"We here you, Adminstrator Hellscream. We owe you one," Eddy said, knowing the conclusion of this deal.

"It's _**von**_ Hellscream, boy. Besides, you don't want to make an enemy out of me," the Administrator said with a glare to the shortest Ed.

"Noted," Eddy glared back, unfazed by his threat. With the conversation over, von Hellscream gave the police the go ahead to release the Eds.

Now that the Eds are free from the chains of the precinct, it was time to stage a comeback. The administrator will handle everything for Peach Creek, but once everything is set in stone, the Eds will need to prepare for the worst.

"So, what now guys," Ed asked as they all walked to the lobby with Headmistress and Spectra in tow.

"Well, we still have finals and I do believe Thanksgiving is coming up. I believe some time off is in order," Double D asked

"No offense, sockhead, but I can careless about school, and more about the cul-de-sac when the break comes," Eddy pointed out, going back to his usual mindset.

"You know, Eddy, we don't NEED to go home for break, we just don't go to school," Double D pointed out, in which the Headmistress smirked at. They wouldn't need to go home where Kevin and the others are. And the jokes on them because if they want the Eds now, they'll have to travel for a couple hours just to get into the city limits and with police on alert, it's impossible.

"And I think this will be the perfect time for a costume change, don't you," Spectra suggested as the trio blanched at that suggestion.

"But we like what he have on, Ghost-Girl," Ed complained about his signature clothes.

"Trust me, you guys need it and after that fight you guys have been in, you deserve to freshen up. And guess what? We'll help you," Spectra said as she saw their clothes had rips and tears from before.

"What," they trio said as they finally headed into the lobby.

"She's right," Frankie said as the ghouls began shouting some ideas and suggestion about getting the Eds some new clothes that the Eds would try to deny getting. But before things could get heated, Double D saw his father talk on the phone.

"Excuse me, everyone," Double D said as he wanted to talk to his father one last time while he's still outside.

* * *

 _ **...Outside...**_

* * *

Double D burst out the front doors to the precinct to catch his father and talk about this revelation. Once he made it down the steps, his father put his phone down to let Double D know he just missed talking to his mom, but he knew his father may have already explained things to her, if he hasn't already.

"Father," Double D said.

"Son," Mr. Hawking said.

"Sorry, if I was not myself back in that room. I've been through a lot these past few hours and the last thing I needed was for you to not believe me," Double D said with a frown.

"It's okay, son. Maybe I misjudged you, son. Maybe you DO have everything taken care of here. Although, your mother and I will come and visit you if you should have the need to see us," he stated, which made Double D smiled. He could handle this timely setup between his parents.

"Greetings, sir. My name is Headmistress Bloodghoul and I'm the principal of your son's high school," she introduced as Edd's father simply shook her hand as if she was another human.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. I take it my son has been doing what needs to be done to be one of the best at what your school has to offer," the man said smile.

"He and his friends continue to show promise. Although, they highlight the school with positive emotions and humor, they aren't perfect but nevertheless they aren't troublesome and I sometimes wish there was more of them," she explained with a smile.

"Go to know. Keep up the good work, son. I'll give you a call once I get back home and I'll let your mother know you are doing okay. Ciao," he said as he hopped into his car and drove off.

A few seconds later, the monsters came out with Ed and Eddy.

"Now since that's done, how about we head to the Maul tomorrow, I hear that there is a sale going on a for new dresses and I'm dying to see what they have," Draculaura said with happiness.

"I'm in," Cleo agreed.

"Come on, you Eds or are you too chicken to hang out with us," Toralei said in agreement too.

"Chicken," Ed said with happiness as he hugged Toralei so tight, she was practically meowing like pet and was vigorously tapping Ed's shoulder to stop his hug.

"I think that means Ed is in. What the heck, I'll go. But if I look like a vampire, I'm running for the hills," Eddy complained as he sported a mean face.

"Well, I know what we're doing tomorrow," Double D said as he eyed the Headmistress.

"I guess so. Stay safe students and I will see you on Monday," she announced as she summoned her horse and rode off into the distance to her home.

"Double D, don't tell them this back home, but I love this town," Eddy said as Frankie came up from behind and leaned on Double D's shoulder while Clawdeen wrapped her long arm around Eddy's shoulder.

"As do I, Double D. As do I," he smiled with Frankie hugging Double D from behind. The enjoyable mood would simply be ruined by the next coincidental outburst.

"Let me go, you big lummox," Toralei stated in anger as she was literally pounding Ed's chest, but the big guy wouldn't let go.

"And I guess Ed does too," Double D said as everyone laughed as Meowlody and Purrsephone were trying their best to release Toralei from Ed's grip as her face started to change from it's usual orange to blue.

* * *

 _ **...The Next Day...Back At The Cul-de-Sac...At Kevin's House...  
**_

* * *

With so much evidence to pin on Kevin and the others with their "attack" on the Eds, they get off scot-free and away from New Salem before any of them can be questioned. However, just because they got away this time doesn't mean that their misdeeds won't come back to haunt them.

And true to her promise, Nazz left ahead of time with her parents because she couldn't handle a bus ride back with her former friends and ex-boyfriend. She needed the time alone for school and growing up.

"Alright, guys. With the dorks gone, we can finally relax," Kevin announced as he turned on his TV for everyone to get into their signature unique group past-time: Monster Truck Rallies.

However, 30 seconds in, an ALERT happens:

 **"WE INTERRUPT YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM FOR THIS ANNOUNCEMENT,"** a woman said as the NEWS came onto the TV screen, a few hours ahead of the usual schedule.

"Oh, come on," Johnny said. Eager to see some vehicular destruction.

"Don't sweat it, Johnny. A few minutes of the news won't kill ya," Kevin said smugly.

 **"Due to recent events that have took place after New Salem High School's Football Game on home turf yesterday, the principal, football coach and administrative director of the Peach Creek School District have coincided together with the Administrator of the New Salem School District for this announcement,"** the mayor of Peach Creek announced as he stepped back and let the Administrator of Peach Creek come up to the podium with Administrator von Hellscream by his side and Principal Antonucci of Peach Creek High School in the background.

 **"Yesterday evening, a fight broke out among the city streets of New Salem between a bunch of teenagers. Now the NSPD has informed me that they will NOT be releasing the names of the individuals who were involved, however, we have evidence to believe that the Peach Creek High School football team decided to take their sore loss from the earlier game and attack an establishment full of innocent party-goers who were celebrating teenager's birthday party,"** the P.C. Admininstrator of Education said as the kids just gasped.

 **"Thankfully, the young individuals who were arrested for questioning upon their involvement within the fight have generously decided not to press charges against the football team and the school, according to Adminstrator von Hellscream."**

* * *

Everyone in the room knew that the principal was talking about the Eds, however, none of them knew that Nazz didn't go to the police to confess her side of the story, so far as everyone knew that fortunate favored the foolish, namely the cul-de-sac kids, but only a handful knew that payback's a b*tch.

"Uh...Kevin? Were you sure that they couldn't track this back to us or were you too thick in the head to care," Sarah blurted out which Kevin quickly retorted.

"Shut it, twerp. At least, he didn't say our names," Kevin pointed out with some relief.

* * *

 **"So with that in mind, the men you all see here today have voted on how to handle this situation to make sure it never happens again. We have decided that as of now, the Peach Creek High School Football Team AND Cheer-leading Squad will disband for the rest of the season, along with the remainder of the semester. So that means if you are a current member of the football or cheer-leading team, we are politely asking all of you who have a uniform checked out to return it sometime within the next week of school,"** Principal Antonucci said as his voice echoed throughout the audience via microphone.

* * *

"That's bull, man," Kevin shouted in awestruck at that revelation.

"WHAT?! They can't do that. They just can't," Sarah shouted.

* * *

 **"Mr. Administrator, sir. What is the main reason why the actions have been taken,"** Antonucci asked as von Hellscream adjusted his necktie.

 **"Given how this incident happened on our home turf along with many multiple witnesses confirming such a brawl, makes me believe that Peach Creek is NOT ready for away games in New Salem if this should continue any further, so with that in mind, actions and steps should be taken to punish those who think they can do what they want when you are affiliated with a football team,"** von Hellscream said as everyone in the crowd nodded their heads in agreement.

 **"Exactly, so with that message delivered, we bid you all a good day,"** the administrator of Peach Creek bowed his head slightly and walked away with his educational cohorts.

* * *

"Unbelievable. We do our cul-de-sac a favor and we get punished," Sarah said as she wanted to punch something hard (personally her brother's face).

"A dark day has cast it's shadow over our fair cul-de-sac. What have we done to deserve such turmoil," Rolf said as he held his head low with grief.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened. Nazz happened. Either she snitched on us or not, the whole team knows that WE were the only ones left behind. And it won't be long until the whole school knows what we have done," Kevin stated as he groaned in utter grief. He could practically feel his football career going up in smoke right in front of him.

"Then, forget Nazz, Kevin. She was bound to get soft on us sooner or later," Johnny commented.

"You're right, Johnny," Kevin stated as he cut the TV. off. "We need to prepare for the Eds' return. And if that means we have to disobey every school rule in the hand guide to welcome them back. Then, so be it," Kevin stated with his mindset focused on what's to come.

"I like where this plan is going. Count me in," Johnny said with a healthy grin.

"Rolf will offer his assistance," Rolf said with a smile.

"We're in it to win it too," Jimmy said with Sarah by his side.

"Alright. Let the dorks come to us, because we'll be ready," Kevin smirked deviously as rubbed his hands together.

* * *

 **The wait is well deserved and man, this is getting tiresome. But at least I was able to get the chapter up.**

 **Read, and leave a review. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back, folks. And I apologize for the lack of updates the past couple of months. I was so focused on my homework, I forgot what it was like to update stories for my dedicated readers. But I think it's time to get back in the game because I'm a few weeks to a month overdue for my story.**

 **Anyway, since I've been feeling uninterested in updating chapters due to a near continuous stream of homework assignments for the past month or two, I'm giving this chapter a massive chapter to make up for lost time. I just hope this keeps you guys covered until the New Year.**

* * *

 _ **...Post Thanksgiving Break...**_

* * *

With the Peach Creek Football team and Cheerleading Squad disbanded, the cul-de-sac slowly fell into a shadow of its former self. The cul-de-sac kids couldn't feel it, but Peach Creek would never be what it once was when the Eds were around.

Nazz still regrets what she's done to the Eds beforehand, and feels guilty about being with the others when they attacked the Eds in front of their new friends. She constantly sends letters everyday to the Eds' parents to reconcile, but they just threw the letters in the trash since they had enough extra mail appear in the mailbox.

Rolf's livestock wasn't as cooperative to the son of a shepherd and was sometimes, resenting their master, which would leave Rolf exhausted...especially with winter coming in a few weeks. He continues to evaluate each animal until he finds out what was wrong, but case in point, his animals missed the trio of visitors and with them now attending a new school, they just do't have a reason to be happy anymore.

Kevin kept trying to get his mind off the matter to no avail. With the Football team discontinued until next year, he'll lose his football scholarship for college. He'll practically have to change his extra curricular activities just to get a new scholarship, that is if he could find something that could suit his time, patience and skills. In the end, he winded up as a lone wolf with an attitude.

Sarah and Jimmy tried their hardest to distract themselves, but given the way that Ed finally explained to his mother how his baby sister has been treating him since childhood, she thinks that her luck would soon start to run out and that she'll start to keep her on a short leash and limiting Jimmy's visits from now on.

As for Johnny, nobody has seen him since, however, some say he is living close by but off the grid. Which makes targeting the Eds just as easy as it is hard.

The Eds decided to go home for Thanksgiving, however, to keep their existence a secret, they contacted their parents and relayed a message that'll be renting out a vacant hotel for the week since if there was ever a rumor that they were back in town, the cul-de-sac would erupt. Thankfully, the Eds got to spend time with their families (absent Sarah because she chose to stay with Jimmy for most of the break, so she didn't catch wind of the communication between her brother and their parents).

Once the break was nearly over, the Eds decided to tie up some loose ends by moving out of their respective houses to avoid any contact from the neighbors, and before everyone else figures it out. And by the time Kevin and the others figure it out, the Eds would've moved on from their old lives despite Double D maintaining their healthy relationships withe their parents.

"There. I think that's the last of it," Double D said as he ran inventory for their stuff. When the moving van dropped off their respective from their houses, Edd got straight to work in making sure that things go where they should since he remembers the layout of his friend's bedroom.

"Great, Double D. Oh, Ed...," Eddy said as the muscle of trio brought in shelves, nightstands, dressers and other things through the house as if it was nobody's business. Inside a half and hour, Ed was settling down the last of Eddy's stuff for his room with a satisfied look on his face.

"I did good, Eddy. Ed hungry," Ed said as he finished his tasks as the trio just sighed as the moving van rolled off.

"I gotta say Double D, that was a good idea to convince our parents to move out of our rooms. I couldn't take the constant the lectures of my parents wanting me to stay in the cul-de-sac," Eddy explained as he just wanted to forget about his parents' well-being for awhile.

"We couldn't risk it, Eddy. I haven't seen mother or father on more peaceful terms with ourselves and the last thing I needed on my conscious is to avoid spending time with them on a week away from educational needs, missing a opportunity for personal growth and development," Double D explained.

"Ed happy, guys. Let's have a party at our new crib," Ed announced as his friends looked at him in surprise.

"You know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Eddy agreed with surprise.

"Really, Eddy? A party. Don't you guys know what happened the _**last time**_ we had a party," Double D stated in complete fear from the memorable clash between the neighbors, The Cul-de-sac Kids.

 _ **(*How could you guys forget the past few chapters?! Anyway...*)**_

"Come on, Double D. Ed's right for once. Besides, this isn't a birthday party. It's a get together party with our monster friends from school," Eddy said in defense to Ed's idea.

"Elaborate while I think of an answer that you'll probably ignore," Double D said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. This is a shocker, even for me, sockhead, but monobrow's gotta point. All of us have officially moved out of our parents' houses, we are living together under the same roof **AND** our tormentors don't even know where we live," Eddy pointed as he listed the things off the top of his head. "I mean, let's throw a party just to get everyone back on the same page from school. This might be our chance to score big with the popular kids and maybe, we could one day walk down the halls of school with kids asking for OUR autographs and such like Clawd does," Eddy defended, which made Double D relax slightly.

The idea was sound and easy to plan, but Edd still needed more convincing.

"Oh, I have an idea. We could have it just outside in the backyard or have a cool camp out underneath the stars," Ed said as he was painting a picture of the group having a good time.

"See? Ed's starting to grow a brain worth listening to now," Eddy said with a smile.

"Oh...oh...alright. Just make sure that we have the necessities needed to host such an event," Double D argued back. He wanted to make sure everything was prepared.

* * *

 _ **...The Next School Day...**_

* * *

Posters were plastered up in the Eds' locker to get the word out about their shin-ding. Some of the students were hesitant at first, because norms we're inviting them to a party, but others were ecstatic about it.

"Check it, ghouls! The Eds are throwing their own backyard party at their house," Frankie said as she eyed and poster and read its contents.

"Fur-reals?! I didn't think those guys had the strength to do," Clawdeen looking at the poster and ripping it off the wall, so she could read it better.

"My Ra. You ghouls think that their party is actually going to be THAT good? Please. My tomb is worth a billion more than their common cul-de-sac excuse of a house," Cleo said with huff.

"I don't know, Cleo. They're trying their hardest to make the good times last," Deuce commented as his girlfriend just huffed out in denial. He saw another poster on his way to the ghouls with Clawd and Heath by his side.

"Yeah, besides they defended us when they had to fight those bullies from their home," Clawd defended which the ghouls nod in agreement. Is it worth the risk?

"Yeah, I say. Let's give them a shot. I mean, what have they done to us that says, "We hate monsters," Heath pointed out which actually made everyone smile in surprise at Heath's point.

"Heath is right. They're our ONLY normie friends from different town. Let's give them a chance," Abbey added in which everyone agreed.

"Okay, we'll meet at their house...tonight," Clawdeen said as everyone separated for the afternoon.

* * *

 _ **...That Evening...**_

* * *

With the finger food and drinks already out with some pop music from Eddy's record player filling the empty family room, the Eds just had to wait for the crowd of party monsters to come. Within less of a hour, the party was full of people from school and since it was a weekend, they could stay open as late as they want.

"Sweet party, Eds," Manny said as he dancing to the beat with others as Romulus, Hoodude and Holt were joining in on the fun. Holt wanted to spin some records on his music, but the other mansters told him out of respect that since it was the Eds' party, they should play their own music.

"Thanks, guys," Eddy said as he walked in with some flashy clothes to bust a few dances moves. After a few songs, Eddy decided to give Holt a shot at the music for awhile as he was being interrogated by his Howleen and Draculaura.

"Hey, Eddy. What are these," Howleen asked in surprised at the old record set since she's used to the present day stuff.

"These are records for my record player. I had it custom made to fit my room," Eddy said as he showed the ghouls his record set that were hidden in his underneath his bed, so nobody would could get to them.

"My dad is a stickler for the old ways and seeing your old record player brings him back when they were first invented," Draculaura commented as he picked up his record player to take it back to his room.

"Cool. Maybe he and I could trade notes," Eddy said in a half-hearted agreement as he walked to his room.

Despite the party, the Eds actually wanted to show the ghouls around their living space, so they could get a glimpse of the fashion style and setting of what their rooms look like. Clawdeen commented that Eddy's room is retro, but hip like the 70s. Double D's room is more like a study space for a scientist; something Ghoulia and Frankie like. However, once they got to Ed's basement room, Clawdeen needed some air because her sensitive noise couldn't handle the smell of the pigsty down below, even Toralei who unknowingly volunteered to venture down into the depths of the basement came out the same way with her fur looking a bit bright green. Despite it all, nobody got sick party because it was a big social gathering under a good atmosphere of peace.

* * *

 _ **...Later...In The Eds' Backyard...**_

* * *

With the party animals all partied out, most of the students started heading home. Many of the party-goers wanted to stay a little bit longer, but their friends just couldn't handle staying out any later. After all, they were all still high school students, so they just said their goodbyes and headed home, because this was a night worth remembering.

With that in mind, the Frankie and her group of ghouls (Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona, Spectra, Abbey, Ghoulia and Toralei) along with their boofriends (Clawd, Gil, Deuce, and Heath) decided to have a sleepover with the Eds. Although, each Ed had a room to themselves, the ghouls and guys got comfortable with the tents that the Eds provided for a sleepover outside a few sleeping bags in each tent to keep the privacy well enforced.

The Eds' thought it would be a good idea should they have any late night visitors and apparently it had to be on the very night on their first successful night after a party.

But right now, the group of friends were having some late night fun doing some classic ways of bonding together. And of course, the guys (consisting of Ed and Heath) were messing around again while Eddy (and surprisingly Toralei) were trying to get a fire started for some s'mores...

"Give me those chips, Ed," Heath said as he was playing tug-of-war with Ed over the last bag of potato chips from the party.

"Say "pretty please," hot-head," Ed said as he snatched the bag away from Heath with a grin.

"Yeah, right," Heath fired back as he made another grab for the bag and took it back, trying so hard not to let the bag burst into flames.

"Say "pretty please, two eggs and a side of bacon," Ed said, confusing a few of the guests.

"What," Lagoona, Draculaura and Cleo asked not getting the joke Ed said.

"In your dreams, Ed. Now give me those chips," Heath said as his hands start to catch on fire.

"Do you guys mind, we're trying to read," Double D complained as he and Ghoulia were busy reading an important novels of the same book.

"Yeah, and we're doing our makeup," Draculaura complained, speaking for Cleo and Clawdeen.

"And we are playing spades," Clawd said as he was busy playing with Manny, Gil and Jackson.

"We'll wait for the movie, Double D," Heath complained as he quickly looked at the annoyed ghouls. "Sorry, ladies," he quickly said than looked back at his gang. "And I call next game, guys! But for now, give me those chips, Ed! I'm starving," Heath said at his wits end tugging his grip on the chips that made the bag finally burst and sent all of the chips over everyone.

"Oh, look at this now! Dried potatoes, that may contain dextrose salt and saturated fats all over my book and the ground where hundreds of ants will come from all around and retrieve each piece," Double D said, mortified that a shower of potato chips is descending onto the ground that he spent a few mowing the lawn flat to make an nice, presentable yard for their guests to see.

"What Double D said," Cleo said in irritation for Heath's buffoonery for a simple bag of chips.

"Double D made a mess in his book, Ed," Eddy snickered with satisfaction as he continued working on the fire inside the fire pit.

"Hey! Let's bake a pie and hit me with it," Ed suggested as Toralei, Clawdeen and Abbey were all for the idea to make something funny worth remembering.

"Hey, everyone. Check this out," Eddy said as he turned on a flashlight and pointed it at a wall on the side of the house with Ed being illuminated.

"Doctor, I think we need to operate," Eddy said with a professional voice.

"I concur, Doctor Eddy," Double D said with a giggle while everyone else was curious at what the two were up to their curious friend.

"Now, hold still lumpy. This won't hurt a bit," Eddy said as he moved his fingers into position.

"BOINK," Eddy says as he flexed his left index finger and thumb together as if he was actually pinching Ed's head in the flashlight, but not in reality.

"BOINK," Eddy says again as Toralei and Clawdeen were just bored out of their minds.

"No offense, shorty, but I don't get the concept of your little shadow puppet routine here," Toralei teased which made Eddy grow a vein in anger.

"Keep watching, Ms. Werekitty. You'll probably learn something," Double D teased which made Toralei glare at Double D for a second when she directed her attention back to the other Eds. When she hears Eddy say, "BOINK" again, everyone got shocked at what Ed said next.

"I feel it, Eddy. Like voodoo," he commented in fear which made some of the ghouls mentally freak out.

"Okay, that's just messed up," Toralei said as she was actually scared of the supernatural, excluding Spectra.

"I wonder if Hoodude would get in on this," Heath asked in surprise as Abbey couldn't stop clapping. The comedy in the act was completely cliche and easy to see a mile away, but the way Ed reacted was comical. This scenario alone proves that the Eds were funnier than anyone else in school...even to Clawd and his gang.

"Can I have try," Double D said with a smile since they were on a roll.

"Sure. Why not," Eddy said.

"Did you know that shadow puppets are one of the oldest forms of entertainment," Double D said as he created a figure of a skeleton that was actually moving and making bone popping sounds.

"Cool," the ghouls chorused as Spectra took a picture.

"Uhhh," Ghoulia said in surprise as she made sure to document this knowledge for future reference.

"Like walnuts?" **[trying to make a shadow puppet shape]** "Ooh! Can you guess what it is?"

"Hmm. Gee, Ed. Is it a… hand," Clawdeen asked sarcastically as the rest of ghouls giggled, regardless of the question being rhetorical or not.

"Oh, oh! Wait! Wait! Uh... I think it's broken, guys,"Ed says as he wiggles his fingers frantically to make the shadow puppet move.

"What a lump," Eddy says with a chuckle.

"Well, at least he's consistent," Double says with a giggle, in which everyone begins to laugh at the oblivious Ed.

"Since that humorous skit is now done, how about a new game," Lagoona suggested as everyone listened in.

"I agree. How about truth or dare with spin the bottle," Draculaura asked as all the ghouls raised their hands while guys looked at each other.

"I'm in," Heath smiled, wanting to get a shot to impress the ghouls.

"Okay, we'll play along...for now," Clawd suggested as the boys formed their half of the circle with the bottle in the middle.

To start the game off, Spectra wanted the opportunity to have the bottle land on any of the Eds, so she can ask any truthful questions for her blog. And as if someone above was watching her, the bottleneck points at Double D. Some of the guys gulped and move away out of sympathy while others just looked away.

"Truth or dare, Double D," Spectra asked as Double D was starting to sweat bullets out of fright.

"Truth," he answered with a cracked smile.

"Double D. How many girls have you kissed before coming to Monster High," Spectra asked, which made Double D utter in confusion on what to say next.

"OOOOhh," the ghouls the chorused in anticipation as the mansters look at the sockhead. Heath and Gil were saying don't do it, but Ed and Clawd were jumping up and down in their minds. Eddy was the monkey in the middle because he already knew the answer.

"2," Double answered while the other Eds looked at him curiously.

"Remember. It was Nazz, Eddy. When we tried to turn Ed into a monster for one of your scams. I recall its name being... **"Ed-Land."**

"How could I not forget that? It almost felt like we were being hunted," Eddy complained.

"What did I do again," Ed asked as Edd and Eddy just looked at each with fear.

"You don't want to know, monobrow," Eddy said.

"Will tell you later, Ed," Double D simply said.

 ***You guys know. In episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still"***

"And who was the other one," Draculaura asked with anticipation with Spectra at the read to type something onto her blog.

"You don't wanna know," Eddy defended as he felt a chill of uneasiness crawl up his spine like a insect after having a glimpse Marie Kanker come into his head. His face alone made the group of monsters rethink their perspective on the topic. Maybe somethings are better left unsaid.

"Moving on," Toralei said as she spun the bottle neck next and miraculously, it lands on Eddy.

"Truth or dare, shorty," Toralei teased as Eddy was ready to blow a gasket about his height.

"Truth," he said in irritation. If he picked dare, who knows what the cat girl would make him do.

"How many scams have you came up with before coming into Monster High," she said, which everyone raise their eyebrows.

"I lost count after 125," Eddy simply said which made ghouls look at each other, but took the answer.

"Abbey is next," the yeti said as she spun the bottle. On it's final spin, it passes Clawdeen, Gil, Lagoona. It look liked it was going to land on Heath, which made everyone look at the fire elemental in surprise, who was mentally prepared for anything to please his future girlfriend. That is if the bottleneck didn't jerk to the next person like a secret dice roll at the last second, which made the bottle land on Ed.

"Oh, boy," everyone mutter to themselves as Abbey grinned in satisfaction with the choice, while Health was sulking like he tried for the lottery...and lost.

"Ed. Abbey wants to test your loyalty to her ghoulfriends. Abbey dares you to give Abbey a kiss on the hand"

"Don't do it, Ed. It's a trap," Eddy said in defiance while Heath was boiling like a volcano in jealousy to Abbey's dare.

"But Eddy...I'd do anything to be friends with a monster," Ed said with a happiness and determination.

"Besides, you know I LOVE monsters. They're freakishly awesome," Ed commented, which made everyone perk up with satisfaction. Maybe being with the Eds isn't as all bad as they originally thought. However, this next "daring" act might turn a few heads the wrong way.

As Ed grabbed Abbey's hand, and kissed the cool knuckles on top (much to Abbey's happiness), he apparently kissed the body part a little too hard to the point that his mouth sucked her whole hand in like a black-hole, because it was gone in an instant. The very sight caused all the ghouls to cringe and their boofriends to have their mouths agape in surprise at Ed's flexible mouth.

"Whoa. Too much love there, monobrow," Eddy said in amusement at Ed's affection to Abbey, although what he just witnessed might set a bad image for future encounters for the "intimate" games of gambling.

"Bad Ed. Bad. Now give Abbey her hand back. NOW," Double D said in a commanding tone like a person of authority. Ed gave a sad look and quickly pulled the yeti's cold hand out of his mouth

Sorry, Abbey. Ed just doesn't know how to control his own strength and attributes sometime," Double D said with a weak smile, hoping for her to understand.

"Hahaha. It's okay, Ed boys. Baby yak from homeland always did the same thing," Abbey said with a cheerful expression. Apparently, Ed made a hard impact tonight and possible might have hit second base with Abbey, but to everyone else that was up for debate. Heath and Toralei were expecting Abbey to slap Ed in defiance for that crude method of affection, but they thought wrong.

After a few more spins, they got bored, but they did get a chance to roast some marshmallows and make some s'mores before the outside temperature would become cold enough to force them inside at 2 am. Some of the monsters suggested that they should use the tents, but Double D calculated that the tents wouldn't last the whole night before the wind chill drops the temperature below freezing.

* * *

 _ **...The Next Morning...**_

* * *

The next morning the gang of friends were sleeping soundly in their rooms, but where they were sleeping was kind of a weird and funny at the same time.

Ed was sleeping in his basement bed and Abbey was somehow sleeping behind him with Ghoulia sleeping on his chair. Ed's snoring wasn't bothering the yeti not one bit, in which hearing loud noises from home high up in the mountains became second nature to her as part of living.

"Come here, little yak. Abbey wishes to pet you and hold you tight," Abbey says in her sleep as she unknowingly strokes Ed's hair, in which he grew a smile on his face.

"Butter toast without butter is just toast," Ed said in sleep as Ghoulia moaned in her sleep, dreaming about how many ways she dissect and analyzed Ed's brain and body for future study.

Meanwhile, Double D was sleeping in his one size fits all pajamas in his room and apparently he didn't notice that Frankie was half asleep when she walked in and fell onto his bed to get comfortable, not caring about the extra body on the same bed with her. Although, with Spectra being ghost, any place in the house is her bedroom, so long she doesn't interrupt anyone who's already occupying a room, so she chose to sleep in a peaceful corner next to...you guessed it..."Jim."

While Eddy was sleeping in his bed last night, he didn't notice his the extra body at the edge of the bed, where he feet were. Somehow, the half-sleep Clawdeen found his section of the house and passed out on Eddy's circular bed with Toralei following suit. Too bad everyone was too far away from each other and too tired to make the night even more memorable.

Despite it all, everyone else was in the family room, knocked out cold to their heart's content. And as the new day gets brighter with the Sun coming over the horizon, nobody will ever say it out loud, but normies and monsters CAN get along when they are with the Eds.

* * *

 **Now I know a bit cheesy for a chapter, but I'm trying to delve myself back into it. And don't you guys worry, I'll be back. Until next time, folks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know. I know. I have some explaining to do and to be honest, I type up to 500+ - 1,000+ words every time I try to have a moment to myself for this story. And don't you worry, I won't forget my fan base of supporters.**

 **I had plans to make a Christmas and New Year special, but that can wait until the end of this year. But now it's time to summarize the Eds Christmas and New Year along with a new mission of urgency for the Eds. So two stories in one.**

 **I'm also basing the Eds' appearances off of the "Miimochi's artwork from Deviantart." All rights reserved upon the picture's creation, release and criticism. To give a better perspective in what the Eds look like at Monster High.**

 **I don't own the rights or elements of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or Monster High and so forth. So, everyone...Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **...Merry Ed Christmas and a Happy New Ed Year...**_

* * *

Christmas and the New Year were quite peaceful for the Eds as they went home to go see their parents, in which they were finally awarded some recognition from their parents for the first time in awhile. Ed's parents gave him some memorable comic books, movies, and video games from every horror/thriller/action/adventure film that they've seen while Ed was away. Of course, Sarah wasn't around, because she knew she would do something she would regret later, so she made sure of it to stay out of the way while Ed was home since their mom was breathing down her neck as it is.

Edd's parents were ecstatic to see their young boy again and gave him anything he wanted from a new chemistry set to more book supplies and equipment for school. Even some minor pointers about girls which made Double D politely want to change the topic.

And last but not least, Eddy wasn't too fond of seeing what his parents had for him since he ALWAYS got clothes for Christmas, but ever since he moved out of the house and was developing quite a reputation with the others (after talking with Double D's parents), his mom thought it would be nice to actually give Eddy what he wanted this year since he's been trying to turn his life and relationships around for the better. However, what he got was some cool stuff to make people think he's rich and some old stuff from his brother's room. At least, that's what he thought until his Eddy's dad went outside and rolled up in a purple van that looked like an exact duplicate of the Eds' "Retro Van" from the Junkyard. So when they saw that car, the Eds were stunned.

"Merry Christmas, son. What do you think," Eddy's dad commented as the Eds reviewed the car, they noticed it was much cleaner than the other from the junkyard and the shag carpeting is free of pests and mushroom. Also, once Ed tried the horn, it played **"La Cucaracha."**

Of course, with Eddy gawking at the fact that **THIS** wasn't a prank and his father showed him what was under the hood, in the trunk, the tires, the interior, the Eds finally concluded that THIS was that same car when that they would meet up in when they needed some alone time as a group.

"Dad, how did you get this," Eddy said in shock.

"A few months ago, a friend of mine who works in the junkyard spotted it and was about to scrap it for spare parts, but he told me that most of the parts just needed to be replaced. So he towed the vehicle over to an auto-shop down the street from your candy store hang out and told a few guys that he's willing to pay for the parts in exchange for them installing the parts. They agreed, and the ride came out just fine. Once the car could ride on its own, one of the mechanics told him he knew a guy who owns a body shop who worked on custom colors and paint jobs for cars. He went there and said he wanted to get the colors brought back. Within a evening's worth of time, the guys finished and said it was on the house since he was a first time customer. With the van finished, he just needed to give it to someone and the first thing that came to mind was me because he owned me a few favors after I covered for him at times when we were in a sticky situation when it came to money. But in the end, he called me two weeks ago and told me he had a car worth giving away. He quoted, "I'd have a better chance of putting it to good use than he would" or something like that and the rest is history," he said as the Eds were speechless.

"Okay, its official. This is the best Christmas ever," Eddy concluded as he went for the driver's side door to get a feel for the driver's seat.

"I'll say guys. We have our very own mystery machine to ride around in with our friends," Ed added as he rubbed the side of the van in complete awe.

"There is only one rule we have Eddy when it comes to cars...," Eddy's dad said with sheer authority that made the Eds shrink with fear.

"Yeah, dad," Eddy asked in a brave, yet fearful tone.

"Just don't wind up like your brother and have the van end up in your room. Like it even fit," his mother added as Eddy sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted is to be reminded of his jerk of a brother.

"You got it, dad," Eddy said with certainty.

"Take good care of it, son. Because i'm not giving you another one," he said as he tossed Eddy the keys, in which, he caught it without flinching.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll buy my own car...one day...," Eddy began. _"With the money from our business, of course,"_ he said with a grin in his head as he and his friends hopped into their new ride and took it for a drive.

"You got your license, Eddy," Double D asked. Hoping he and his friends weren't going to get nailed within the law all because of their driver not having his license on him.

"Relax, it's right here," Eddy said with a confident smirk as he held up his brown wallet that he had from their travels to the Mondo A Go-Go amusement park.

* * *

 _ **...In Peach Creek...**_

* * *

The Eds were cruising along the street with their new mode of transportation like three guys prowling the streets for something to do that was fun.

"So, it's agreed than. We use the car ONLY to go into town. That way it saves us some gas money because really? School is five minutes away if we walk fast or if we are in a rush," Eddy commented.

"I like that suggestion, Eddy. May this vehicle serve us greatly in the near future," Double D added as he looked at the stereo and A/C set.

" **ROAD TRIP,** " Ed shouted in delight at his friends while enjoying the water bed. Pretty soon, the Eds have reached their destination.

"I spy my little eyes the candy store," Eddy said with delight as he pulled up to the curb in front of the candy store.

"Hey, sockhead. Can you spot me," Eddy asked with a guilty smile that was so obvious from a mile away.

"Really funny, Eddy. Especially since I would prefer using my money on the gas we would need for our trip back to school," Double D said as he pointed at the meter on the gas tank which was sure enough on **"E"** except the light wasn't on...yet.

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me?! Man, I hate that old man sometimes," Eddy said as he tempted to pound his hands against the steering wheel for his dad being the cheapskate he was to give him a new customized vehicle without telling him it needed gas first.

"Thankfully, I've still got some cash left from after we bought those instruments," Ed said with a grin as he pulled out a 10 and 5 dollar bills.

"Come on. Let's head inside, guys," Eddy said with utter excitement with his friends following him into the candy store.

* * *

 _ **...5 Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"Jawbreakers are still good after all this time," Eddy said as he was enjoying the sweet sensation of the over-sized sphere in his mouth. That is until he gets an expected surprise out of the corner of his eye that he didn't need right now.

"Don't look now, boys, but we have another problem," Eddy said within his garbled mouth, housing a jawbreaker as he eyed the familiar "former" friend with distaste with Ed and Double D following suit.

"Hey, guys," Nazz said nervously out of nowhere. Ed and Eddy's response was them high-tailing it into the van before Nazz could follow, despite Double D not following suit.

"Oh, great. It's Nazz. Hang on, guys! I'm going to try a U-Turn before she gets in from of us," Eddy warned as he went around to the driver's seat to get the car started. The last thing he wanted was to run Nazz over, despite the idea being tempting, it would be complete overkill in the end.

"Hold on, guys. I'll handle this as civilly as possible without the need for excessive violence," Double D said to Eddy as the short-stack started the car and got ready to drive off at a moments notice.

"Allow me, Eddy. You just keep the engine running, because I doubt this will take long," Double D instructed as he closed the door to the van.

With his friends' mind at ease for now, Double D had to take the roll of mediator for this confrontation as Nazz stared back at the genius in shock. Nazz still remembered that fight back last year, completely fresh in her mind as she didn't even know what to say to begin with. This Double D was far more understanding in the way of violence than she remembered. He had a more of a straight to the point and less fun kind of vibe to him unless she couldn't see it, but than again, when they last met, he NEVER smiled at her not once. Which meant one thing that started to click in Nazz's mind over and over...

Double D and the others AREN'T interested in Nazz anymore and have move on. Which left a bit of a hole in Nazz's heart.

"Look, Double D. I'm sorry that...," Nazz began, but Double D put a hand in front of her face to stop her.

"Oh, so NOW you're sorry, Nazz," Double D asked in a aggressive tone as Nazz felt slightly scared at Double D's threatening glance.

"Yes," she said fearfully as Double D just sighed in grief about what he had to say next.

"So you are sorry for ruining one of OUR friend's birthday party? A innocent mon-correction, a innocent person you did not know and you still ruined her party. A party that may not have had a good turn out if WE didn't go out and get a cake that none of us thought of beforehand. And despite all, you could've stop Kevin and the others if you would've given me or my friends a heads up of what the others were up to OR slowed them down yourself. But you didn't," Double D explained as Nazz's head drooped to the ground in shame.

He was right. All she did was sit back and watch the carnage erupt around her.

"If you've helped out during that street fight, we would've separated on more friendlier terms with you, but no. You just sat on the sidelines and watched your friends attack us without any remorse," Double D said.

"I find it hard to believe that we can still be friends after all of that," Double D argued. He and friends have been through multiple fights, events, close calls and more so, but only when school was in session.

"And we STILL can, besides, it's over, Double D," Nazz stated, confusing the sock head for a brief moment.

"Elaborate," he said in a near impatient tone.

"I broke up with Kevin and I haven't spoken with him or the others since the school's football team and the cheerleaders disbanded. My parents understood my decision and I'm transferring away from Peach Creek High to another school. I don't know where, but anywhere sounds here. Thanks to Kevin," Nazz said in defense for her train of thought and what the situation has caused to the neighborhood.

"Please. Can you ever forgive me? So far, you guys were the only good thing about the cul-de-sac that didn't have to leave. I miss you guys...so much," Nazz said with tears forming as she was begging on her knees to get her point across. But while Nazz was bawling her eyes out, Double D could tell she was being sincere and honest because she just wanted to be surrounded by people she could trust. However, this past few months confirms she's a little short on friends at the moment. Maybe this could be the opportunity he was waiting for the show Nazz that the Eds can be cool without the cul-de-sac, although, he'd prefer peaceful methods above manipulation. It was Double D's way to uphold his moral code of equality and peace.

"If you want our friendship back, you'll have to earn it. But to be fair, you are ahead of everyone we know so far when it comes to apologizing to us," he said as Nazz felt a bit of hope in her heart as Double D continued.

"Johnny is MIA, and I pray he finds whatever he's doing that doesn't bother us ever again. Kevin and Sarah are lost causes because they hate us too much as a group. Jimmy would side with Sarah on pretty much everything, so he's out as well, which leaves Rolf and he's always been more of a "team player" if it peaked his interests," Edd analyzed as Nazz felt some weight lifted off of her shoulders, but she was still in the hot seat with Double D as the good cop/bad cop.

"Look, Nazz. It's not whether I forgive you..but its more like, **"Can you forgive yourself after what we've been through,"** Double D pointed to himself and his friends as she took a moment to realize, he was right. She hasn't forgiven her to help the Eds out back in New Salem and it still haunts her to this day.

"Dearest apologies, Nazz...but I have to go now," Double D concluded as he got in the van as it drove off down the road, leaving a stunned Nazz behind.

"He didn't even say goodbye," Nazz mutter in surprised, feeling the very sting of the cold shoulder from the heart. And in that moment, she knew. She started to realize how the Eds felt. And THIS is what they felt like before they left Peach Creek the first time. She was in the exact same position that the Eds were in, but the bigger question would be, "Is she going to make the same choices that THEY made after leaving Peach Creek?"

Eddy was quite surprised that Double D was the one to leave Nazz hanging and not the other way around, but Double D simply stated that she HAD to learn her lesson before she can be forgiven, and so, it seemed to be working, but Edd didn't want to press his luck just yet. A few weeks of the silent treatment to Nazz and she'll be a "reliable friend" in the future than a "good friend."

* * *

 _ **...Time-skip In Progress...**_

* * *

The Eds would soon travel back to New Salem with happier personalities and telling the Headmistress that they wanted to stay another semester. With their parents respecting their decisions, the Eds continued their education for the spring semester.

* * *

 _ **...A Couple of Months Later...**_

 _ **...Back At Monster High...**_

 _ **...Sometime in Spring (Basically Late March)...**_

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon at Monster High, however, spring fever was in the air and everyone wanted to get up and go outside and do something fun. But the kicker is what could be MORE fun than what's happening right now at the school for the freaky and the funny?

"Can someone explain to me how we ended up being stuck together in the middle of a circus act for our school," Eddy complained as he was maintaining his balance on top of the "(Leaning) Tower of Eddy" as they presented themselves to the school along with handful of ghouls who part of the acts.

Now let's back up for a second into the earlier parts of yesterday...Shall we?

* * *

 _ **...Yesterday...**_

* * *

The days at Monster High are anything, but dull...at least without the Eds around. Speaking of the Eds, they were each separated in a different specified "art elective" class.

Eddy was practicing a few cadences on a drum-set in his music class. He would've just gave up five minutes in, but the boys in his class kept encouraging him to continue practicing until he became professional. He didn't like the music part of the arts as much as his record player, but ever since their concert, he'd have to learn one way or another or better yet, give up altogether.

Ed was painting some weird picture that was obscured to every ghoul in the class, but when he was done, he stuck his thumb to his tongue and stuck his arm out to see if the painting lined-up and it did. When the ghouls looked at painting, it was him and his friends posing with ever ghoul they've me within Monster High's walls. The big lummox never felt so appreciated with how many ghouls were happy to see their face on his portrait. Although, Ed complained it wasn't finished yet.

And Double D was just acting out a scene from a Shakespeare novel that he read once while Frankie was with him holding a plastic skull in her hand and as he was acting the scene out he was reaching for the skull with Frankie presenting it to him as a peace offering. The scene felt like a cheesy love scene from a movie, but it looked presentable between monster and normie crowds if an actual audience was watching.

Within each of these classes, the Eds were on the prowl to create some memories in Monster High. And apparently, there is no time like the present to make some memories last. That is until the Monster High Art Department takes a hit...financially.

And the students are at a crossroads on how to handle the situation. How can they prove themselves that they NEED the Art Department to the grouchy Mr. Grunderson who wants to shut the department down just to save some money for the school?

Oh, what can an Ed do to turn this situation into an opportunity of a lifetime for Monster High? Any ideas?

"...I say...let's make a circus act," Ed suggested as he walked circles around his friends to give them some ideas on how to handle this matter while holding two boxes of art supplies in each hand like they were nothing but saucer plates in his hands...like an athlete and a balancing act.

Apparently, the Eds heard the announcement along with the rest of students who were enrolled in art classes. And the result was that everyone who was previously enrolled in a art class was putting the boxes full of art supplies, musical instruments and acting scripts into the storage closet of the school for the discontinued department.

"Forget it, Ed. Nobody loves those things anymore. Besides, I hate clowns and face paint," he said keeping the box of heavy paint of various colors, above his chin.

"Ed maybe onto something, Eddy. Circus acts are practically the personification of art through the form of athleticism, animal training, creativity and social gatherings. It practically gave us the tools we need to further branch out into this distinctive art classes to further help us capture the moment that we, as a school, are trying to visualize individually. Remember the Mondo a Go-Go amusement theme park. It's the same thing," Double D said in a struggling breath with some heavy camera equipment in his hands.

"Do not ever mention that place ever again sock head," Eddy said glaring daggers at the sockhead, not wanting to remember they little road trip not too long ago last year.

"At least, I didn't mention 'you-know-who," Double D pointed which made Eddy's skin crawl. He hates being reminded of his brother as he grumbles in a heap as they found the room to put the rest of the supplies in.

"I don't care what that troll, Mr. Grunderson says. I want to save those classes," Toralei says in a disappointed, yet pepped up attitude to do something.

"What if there was a way to save the Art program. Like a fun raiser," Frankie suggested as Double D smiled at that idea.

"Yeow. What's this positive...flowery feeling I'm having inside," Toralei whined as the Eds just chuckled at the werecat's state of denial.

"I think it means you agree with Frankie," Jinafire said with a smile of her own.

"But I don't like it," Toralei whined in disgust.

"You better get used to it, cat-girl. Because if you want those classes back up and running as much as we, (the Eds) do, you'll need to have a positive attitude to get what you want," Eddy complained as Toralei gave the loudmouth Ed a dastardly stare.

"Maybe there is something here that could help us," Rochelle Gargoyle suggested as everyone looked around for anything that could stand out, in which, Frankie spotted a brown trunk with gold buckles outlying it.

"Reap-o-rific," Frankie said with a proud smile until the whole room started to shake. However, technically it was just the boxes in the corner.

"What's happening," Rochelle asked as everyone looked at Ed since he is the only person to have the stomach strong enough to sway the whole whole room, if not the whole landscape, but Ed quickly shook his Ed dismissing him as the culprit.

"Who's there," Frankie asked as everyone looked at the boxes that started to sway towards the crowd of people in front of them.

"Everyone, stand clear," Double D shouted as everyone got out of the way of the boxes before they fell over like dominoes. However, the person hiding behind the boxes gave everyone a surprised look.

"Sorry, that happens when I get nervous," the mystery new girl said with a guilty smile.

"My name is Gooliope Jellington," the ghoul introduced herself as she struck a carny pose from the carnival. "Hey you found my trunk," she said with a smile as she leapfrogged onto Ed and forward flipped over to the trunk, showing off some agility making everyone slightly surprised. As she opened the trunk, the room lit up like a ghost convention in the dark.

"My eyes! They're burning," Eddy shouted, while covering his eyes at the bright light that the contents of the trunk were giving off. When the light died down after a few seconds, Gooliope threw out some props and tools that she always used for circus practices with Ed catching them all like in mere seconds like a professional with exceptional reflexes.

"You're a circus ghoul," Rochelle deduced first.

"All my life. My family was famous for our traveling show, "Freak Du Chic." A festival of freaky flaws," Gooliope said with wonder.

"I like where this going," Eddy said in a whisper with his usual smile of greed as he got to work using that scamming brain of his.

"But now that I have trunk back, I can get back to doing what I do best," she said with a smile as she opened her arms out wide to declare her commitment to the cause. **"THE FREAKSHOW MUST GO ON,"** the circus ghoul announced.

"I just had a voltageous idea," Frankie said with a pepped up attitude.

"Me too," Double D said as he had came to the came conclusion as Frankie.

"Me three," Eddy said in agreement, surprising a few ghouls around them.

"If we put on our OWN Freak Du Chic show, we could use the ticket sales to save the art classes," Frankie said as Toralei and Jinafire smiled at that idea.

"By my calculations, the popularity of the art department would sore skyward for semesters to come," Double D said with a confident smile.

"And we, the Eds, could use the opportunity to provide support for this "Freaky Chick" show or whatever. If it all starts to go downhill, we'll be ready for our own skits. We'll show everyone including that troll of a Grunderson what art really is," Eddy says as he starts to show fire of determination in his eyes.

"I like that attitude, runt. Makes me wonder what you got up your sleeve," Toralei said as he rested her elbow on Eddy's head.

"Just you wait and see Toralei. Just you wait and see," Eddy said with a deep, twisted smile with money signs in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **...Freak Du Chic...Practice 1...**_

* * *

We've got some work to do," Gooliope admitted with weak smile, hoping this idea doesn't backfire in everyone's face.

"Hey, Goo-Girl," Eddy shouted bring his friends in next to him. Gooliope responded by looking at the three nomies coming up to meet her. When Frankie explained that they were heavily committed normies who support monsters and humans being friends, she was a little surprised since she only has known humans to praise when she was in the circus or in the middle of her acts, but not before or after the show. Maybe this work after all.

"What can you guys do," the circus ghoul asked curiously.

"We would like to introduce to you...the one...the only...The Flying Eduardo Brothers," Eddy announced as he ripped off his shirt to strike a pose to show off the orange toga shirt with purple spots that exposed half off his chest. Upon Eddy's introduction to the crowd of ghouls, the girls could only have a few looks of surprise, concern and disgust, not at the Eds in particular, but at Eddy's choice of an outfit.

"Okay, am I the only ghoul in the room who thinks that toga is a cool fashion sense, but was horribly designed," Toralei asked out loud and apparently, every ghoul in hearing distance agreed.

"True that," Frankie said as she felt one of her eyes watering while looking at it.

"I can't believe you kept that thing ever since we destroyed Johnny's house. Seriously, Eddy. Who knows what kind of germs and dust that toga has accumulated over the years," Double D complained to his friend as he took off his shirt as well, revealing a one piece, orange unitard (for guys) with Ed following his friends' lead, sporting the same unitard as Double D, only that his was green.

"Yeah, right. I washed it...I just forgot when. And apparently, it's one size fits all, believe it or not...Besides, Ed was the one who made the call about bringing most of the circus stuff we had here," Eddy acknowledged as both Eds looked at their tallest member in disbelief.

"I saw these circus guys perform on TV once, and I actually had help from the "Zombie Girl" to work with "Miss Pink Ringleader" to show up," Ed said with a cheeky grin as his friends stare at him in shock.

"So, Ed...does that mean YOU helped organize this practice for everyone here. That's surprisingly nice of you," Double D said with a grin as he put his tongue between his teeth.

"And smart," Eddy added.

"It what I'm here for guys," Ed chimed in with his signature grin.

"Right...so how are we going to kick off this "Freak Do Flick" or whatever," Eddy asked, in which Ed came up with an answer on the fly, taking the center stage under the spotlight as the rest of the room went dim with Gooliope watching from the bleachers.

"Okay, um. Watch this, Pink Ringleader," Ed says as he grabs his nearby friends and throws them up in the air as they shout in fear upon their sudden liftoff, high enough for the surrounding audience to use their heads. In which, Ed flops onto his back and catches them on his feet and proceeds to juggle them by using just his feet. "I saw this on TV." The crowd of ghouls cheered at Ed's display of athleticism as he launches Edd and Eddy onto one end of a teeter-totter for a later balancing act. Gooliope actually started smiling so far at these normie performers for giving the practice as much heart as they can muster. It almost made her wish she had met these three earlier in her performing life.

"My, how athletic. Just like before," Double D said still in surprise to Ed's flexibility and strength in his legs.

"Hi dee ho," Ed said from the top of one of the big top's huge wooden pillar that was coincidentally positioned just in front of the teeter-totter. People were completely confused on how the big guy got up there so fast.

"Thattaboy, Ed," Eddy said in support for Ed's idea.

"The Ed is toast," Toralei said in with a wicked smile on her face as she unconsciously walks to the bleachers and takes some popcorn out Sirena's bag who just happen to be sitting on the bleachers for support for the Freak du Chic performers.

"Toast," Ed asked out loud, upon hearing Toralei, despite being about a hundred feet away from each other.

"Hup hup," Eddy saids with a proud attitude.

"No no," Edd shouted in a gesture that says "No way."

"Hup hup," Ed says as he leaps off the beam like a bird taking flight and plunges towards the ground.

"Nice form, huh, Voodoo," Heath said (from behind Sirena) with a smile as the rag doll could stare in shock if Ed would survive the fall.

"Jeepers," Frankie said in a fearful tone as she watch Ed plummet at a fast pace.

"He's dropping like a boulder into the very earth we tread," Jinafire shouts in suspense at the situation as every ghoul has a scared look on their faces with some closing their eyes. The scene was too fearful to watch until...Ed hits the teeter-totter and plows straight through it, carving a hole in the gym floor. A few seconds later, pops his head out.

"Ob-la-di, ob-la-da," Ed says, signaling everyone who watched that he was alive, in which everyone applauded, some blowing whistles at the Eds' performance and only minimum property damage to the floor.

"So what do you think of the Eds, Gooliope," Frankie asked for her personal review of the Eds previous performance of the practice.

"Those normies aren't THAT good at being in the circus, but they do have the humor should a event go wrong," Gooliope said with a smile as she announced her proclamation.

"They're in, but we still have more work to do before we can put on a REAL freakshow," The circus ghoul said as all the ghouls got to work perfecting their skills.

* * *

 _ **...A Few Days Later...**_

* * *

Mr. Grunderson was partolling the hallways with a sinister smile of victory on his face, convincing himself that he has won.

"Uhhh, Grunderson. I can't believe that accounting troll was able to cut all the arts at Monster High," Clawdeen said in reacting to the unfairness of the situation to Twyla Boogie.

"Yeah. You're telling me. I'll never be able to show off my stilt skills," Twyla said as she opened her locker to have the very stilts she was talking about fall out of it and hit the ground before the lights to the hallways seemingly cut off, leaving everyone surprised as if it was a blackout.

One by one, the ghouls of the Freak Du Chic appeared in spotlights starting with Frankie, Rochelle, Jinafire, Toralei and finally Gooliope, all whom in a freakshow costume striking a cool pose for the audience with three masked men behind them all.

"The name is Gooliope Jellington...and I'm your Freak Du Chic Ringmaster," the circus ghoul announced as she twirled around performing some flexible as she bended over, performing the Matrix while having the three unknown followers come up and pass out the fliers for the performance.

Apparently, Gooliope had some masquerade masks in her trunk and the Eds were the perfect trio to test them out. Ed, Edd n Eddy were all wearing masquerade masks that covered their eyes, but some people could almost tell it was them, but since they weren't talking, they were just too confused to say anything. Ed's mask was a bat symbol across his eyes, Double D's mask was a simple black mask (like the Green Hornet wore) and Eddy's mask (apparently opposite to Ed) was a jester faced mask with a cryptic smile (like the mask from the Payday 2 videogame).

"If you want to save the arts here at Monster High, well mark your calendars right now, boys and ghouls, because next week, we're going to perfp. Remember, Freak Du Chic. Get your chic on," Gooliope said as she threw down some smoke screen and the group of circus performers were gone in an instant.

"We've got talent. I've got my stilts," Twyla said with her stilts in hand.

"Oh. I've got something in mind," Clawdeen said as she began to think.

All the while Mr. Grunderson saw some of the posters for the show and he didn't like the idea with a menacing scowl on his face.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...In the Office of the Board of Deaducation...**_

* * *

"It's some kind of show. Circus. I don't know. Those ghouls are trying to save the arts program with it and they're going over my head. This is an unauthorized program on school property," Mr. Grunderson said in a mad tone.

"And what do you want the Board of Scare-udcation to do about it," the Skeleton Superintendent asked in his rasped voice.

"I want you to shut...this...down," Mr. Grunderson said in authority.

"Stop right this minute," the Headmistress announced in after bursting through the door like a heroine of dramatic entrances.

"These students are going to great lengths to raise money to save the arts. You must let them perform," the Headmistress pleaded.

"But they are breaking the rules," the troll shouted in defiance on the matter as he stood up on the Board's lengthy table to further confirm his point.

"We will allow your students to proceed with their event, however, they have until nine o' clock tonight. If they cannot acquire the funds, then the matter is closed," the female superintendent stated as she slammed the gavel down. The motion and gravity of the situation hit the Headmistress like a ton of bricks and immediately got a worried face along with her horse.

* * *

 _ **...Later...at The Freak Du Chic...**_

* * *

Everything was underway for the performance...or so the performers thought. Starting with the repetitive coincidental question...

"Did you just say 9:00... ** _tonight_**?! Crap," Eddy shouted in surprise at the news he has be given along with the others.

"But we were planning on performing next week," Frankie agreed in shock.

"Its the best I could do," the Headmistress stated firmly. "The board of Deaducation was quite final about this. They banged the gavel and everything," she stated slamming her opposing hand into her palm to enforce her point.

"You know what they say the show must go on," Honey Swamp said in a pumped up attitude.

"I have the utmost confidence in you ghouls...and Eds. I may never get use to saying that," the Headmistress said in a proud tone. "Why don't you show me what you've got."

Of course, the brief presentation could've gone better. With the ghouls making minor mistakes that kept making them get in each other's way, which made the Eds sport some worried faces. So worried that Double D whispered a backup plan that might improve morale to the others.

"Then, we better get to work, boys. Follow my lead," Eddy announced as he headed for the back to get more props for their acts. However, once they got back with what they needed, Double D saw all the ghouls like they had a sad day.

"Excuse me, Eddy, but we might have a problem," Double D said with a concern tone.

"What is it now, sock head. We can't dilly-dally when we have a audience of supporters to impress soon," Eddy said as Double D pointed to crowd of "defeated" ghouls in front of them.

"Why the long faces, ya ghouls? You look like you gave up on...well...everything," Eddy said with a crossed face. Seeing a crowd of unhappy girls, from human to monster, is never a good sign. It sets the tone for a pre-determine defeat.

Gooliope was anxious to give a speech, but Eddy beat her to it and spoke his own words of encouragement to his friends.

"Look, if you ghouls are having a problem with trying to impress those students out there just so we can end the night with enough money to save the arts than don't worry," Eddy began as Edd backed him up.

"The arts are one of the world's oldest past times that has transcended throughout history in multiple forms in multiple countries around the globe," Edd said as the big lummox followed.

"We, the Eds, won't let you down guys down. My friends and I believe that win or lose, we gave it our best shot in the end. The school needs the arts, because the arts are timeless," Ed

"The Eds are right. You can't even begin to imagine what the world would be like without the arts," Gooliope added

"Listen up, everyone. We, the Eds, have a plan. Just follow our lead while you guys perform," Eddy said with a positive smile. "We're gonna give this school a Freak Du Chic they will never forget," Eddy said with confidence.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...At The Performance...**_

* * *

"This is Freak Du Chic. These students before you are giving you a chance to save the arts for Monster High. Every donation you make with your iCoffin will being us one step closer to our goal. We have until midnight, so take it aways Eds and ghouls," the Headmsitress announced as Nightmare took off.

The began doing what they do best as the donation meter began to rise over the course of the few hours they had left...but was it enough?

As for the Eds, they performed each of their events will some skill and major comedy in the mix which kept the audience at the edge of their seats while in disbelief at the Eds' feats. For example, when Eddy and Double D walked the tight rope act, half of the ghouls expected the boys to fall. It even got more daring as Double D hopped onto Eddy's shoulders and he walked a full 40 feet from end point to end point 40 yards off the ground, despite there being a net underneath them.

Then, when it was Ed's turn as the _**"Strongest Teen Alive"**_ act, he blew everyone away by lifting eight football training tires stacked up on each other with one hand.

"I guess that clearly makes Ed the strongest kid in all of Monster High, if not New Salem," Eyeris Clops said in surprise to her neighbors, Scarah Screams and Invisi-Billy as they clapped too, making Manny snort in defiance to that stunt.

"Yeah, right. Let me try something," Manny said as he hopped over the barricade and march over to Ed, threw two more tires on the stack and lifted ten tires with one hand, wowing the audience even further while shocking the rest of the circus performers and slightly stunning Ed for a brief moment.

"What now, runt," Manny taunted at Ed while dropping the stack of training tires like it was nothing.

Ed's response was to wave Spectra over and whisper something in her ear. She quickly flies off to her purse and grabs her camera. When she returns, Ed runs out of the big top, grabbing Eddy and Double D in hand for help.

* * *

 _ **...Now Live On The Big Screen...In The Big Top...**_

* * *

"What are those three up to now," Toralei asked in surprise. "Are they turning tail and running away? In the middle of a performance?"

"You never know. They maybe up to something BIG," Jinafire commented as everyone watched the screen.

Spectra was using her camera to broadcast the scene back to the big top. Once the Eds were near their objective, they began talking.

"What are you up to now, ya big lummox," Eddy asked as Ed was pulling him by his hair strands.

"Just you wait and see, Eddy," Ed said as he came to a stop in a open area that had a few houses nearby.

"Okay, Double D. Hit Eddy. Even if you REALLY don't want to. I need to grab something," Ed said as he walked off, leaving his friends to talk amongst themselves.

"He expects me to hit you. Please," Double D commented with a smirk.

"Ed's right, Double D. You wouldn't hit me...EVEN if you wanted too," Eddy commented which made Double D raise a eyebrow at that, causing everyone back at the performance to smile at where this was headed.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Eddy? I may be a pacifist, but you shouldn't tease my good natured heart and well being like that. It may come back to hurt you later," he said as the crowd was enjoying this skit.

"Let's do it then, Double D, give me your best shot," Eddy said, trying to get Edd to hit him.

"What are you talking about," Edd asked in suspicion.

"Right here, as hard as you can. Don't hold back," Eddy said while pointing and tapping at his cheek.

"I'm not hitting you," Edd said in defiance.

 **"** What are you, chicken," Eddy mocked Double D for his kind nature.

"Oh, peer pressure; just reduce yourself to a Neanderthal, Eddy," Double D said in un-amsused tone.

"You're a big fat chicken," Eddy said trying to rile Double D up.

* * *

 _ **...Back to the Audience...**_

* * *

"Oohh. Talk about adding insult to injury," Heath said with interest to this skit.

"He's really good at intimidation when he's trying to act tough," Clawd said with a amused smirk.

"Why do I have a feeling that Ed is going to break this banter up in the WORST way possible," Twyla asked from the top of her stilts with the others as everyone started to think the same thing.

* * *

 _ **...Back on the Eds...**_

* * *

"Don't you touch me," Double D said in a uncomfortable manner.

"Chicken," Eddy taunted, grabbing Edd's leg in retaliation to his point.

"I'm not a chicken," Double D says as both Eds are slowly engulfed in a huge shadow.

"Here, Eddy. Lots of hurt, hold the onions," Ed said simply while holding aloft a small house above his head like it was nothing as Spectra was completely shocked at what she was looking at and since it was happening live, everyone back in the big top were going to be just as shocked if not scared at Ed's record-breaking feat.

"Okay, fine. I'm a chicken," Edd says in fear as he runs for his life to escape the crash zone.

"Um, Ed…," Eddy says out in fear before Ed drops the house, literally on Eddy.

* * *

 _ **...Back to the Audience (Again)...**_

* * *

The entire big top was in shock, too far in shock that felt a minor tremor erupt all around the audience before finally subsiding. Everyone was stunned when they saw the aftermath of Ground Zero of the quake...until Clawdeen faints in shock, followed by Sirena and than Toralei. Ghoulia was too stunned in surprised that she drooped her pencil while she was writing notes beforehand with her mouth wide agape. Frankie was too shocked to even faint when she jolted everyone around her out of instinct for watching the scene as well.

"Holy Neptune! Did that just happen," Lagoona asked as she was scared stiff.

"Abbey don't know. Her eyes are still trying to accept what just happened right now," Abbey said as she rolled her fingers back and forth between her eyelids to make sure she wasn't going crazy like everyone.

"My Ra," Cleo shouted in shock as Deuce's hair actually retracted back near his head because apparently, the snakes were now afraid of Ed's strength as well.

"Did Ed just pick up a suburban house and drop it on Eddy," Twyla asked out loud to make sure she was not hallucinating like everyone else.

"I think he did," Rochelle answered back, rethinking how many ways she can stay on the Eds' good side without making them future enemies.

"Think? He just did... and on my Eddy too," Sirena said in shock as everyone around her looks at her questionably. That very statement hit the wrong set of ears as Clawdeen was back on her feet when she heard that last part.

"Your Eddy? Since when," Clawdeen asked in raised eyebrow, in which Sirena sported a nervous face and weak smile in response to the question.

"Yeah. What she said," Toralei said in agreement beside her wolf rival as they both eyed the mermaid ghost with disdain.

* * *

 _ **...Back with the Eds (Again)...((Seriously!?))...**_

* * *

"Eddy, can you hear me? Eddy," Double D shouted for an answer that didn't come back. "Ed, what in heaven's name were you thinking," Double D shouted to his cohort, in which everyone was asking the same thing.

"Absolutely nothing, Double D," he said calmly while flexing his fist towards his face without a care in the world, as if he had absent knowledge of what just transpired like the whole situation was a sign of nature.

* * *

 _ **...Back to the Audience ((Again))...*(The Author Groans In Annoyance)*...**_

* * *

A few people chuckled at that response but others didn't as they were now scared stiff at what Ed can really do.

"If THAT doesn't get Mr. Grunderson's attention, what else would the Eds need to do to convince him that the art department needs to stay at Monster High," Gooliope said in shock as the both the Headmistress and the Troll of Finance had their mouths agape.

"I think I need some air and some stress relief medicine," Draculaura said as she was fanning herself like crazy to keep herself from passing out.

"I need some too," Clawdeen said in agreement.

"Ditto," Toralei followed up.

"Right behind you ghouls," Sirena added, despite her being part ghost.

"You know what? In a sense, I'm glad those Eds are with us, because I think that as normal as they are, nothing in Monster High will be anymore normal than before they came here," Frankie commented.

"On that we agree. At least they are trying to help us," Draculaura said.

"I'll say. I think Mr. Grunderson must be busting at the seems at these performances," Twyla added as they all snuck a peak at the audience to see Mr. Grunderson trying to maintain his composure as students kept giving donations to make the scale rise even higher.

"I'm busting at the seems at just watching the Eds," Sirena followed up, shocking all the ghouls at that truthful statement.

* * *

 _ **...Later...Back In the Big Top of The Fear-nasium...**_

* * *

Despite getting a house landing on him, Eddy walked the pain off like it was nothing, because you could already tell that the fans were cheering when the Eds returned with a thumbs up from each of them, even Eddy who passed out from all of the excitement. But while Eddy was getting examined, the freakshow kept going on...

With Double D coming up next in a animal trainer's outfit. Despite his interest in studying animals, he detested the very thought of training them and having them following commands because should it backfire, the animal, namely predators could injury him...bodily.

"Curse my insignificant physical prowess," Double D admitted as he entered the cage. When he got a good look at the tiger, he became instantly consumed with fear.

"Uhm. Nice kitty," Double D said nervously as the huge tiger was sitting on it's podium, licking it's paw. And when it saw Double D, it got up onto all fours and began to growl and slowly approach the Ed boy as if he was prey. And what made it worst was that the tiger licked its lips as it crept forwards towards the sockhead with a growl.

"Now. Now. Easy you ferocious feline. I have a whip," Double D warned as the ferocious feline smacked the whip out of Double D's weak grip, far to the side.

"Good lord, somebody help," Double D shouted as he was about to be lunch for this lion as he ran all around the cage to prevent the tiger from catching him and eating him.

* * *

 _ **...Back With The Ghouls...**_

* * *

"Do you think we should help him," Frankie asked, fearing this act was too dangerous and may have gone to far.

"Don't worry, Frankie. Double D always has a plan," Clawdeen said in with confidence, although seeing Double D that scared makes her began to think otherwise. "By the way, how did we even get the money to afford a tiger performance, if there is barely enough money for the art classes as it is," Clawdeen asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I found the tiger," Toralei answered simply as she came up from the side.

"You found a tiger? You don't just find a tiger like this out in the middle of a town quite like this," Clawdeen argued back as Toralei was trying her best to ignore her by whistling to the opposing side with an apparent guilty face.

* * *

 _ **...Back To The Animal Cage...** _

* * *

With Double D feeling a bit winded and tired from playing "Keep Away from the Tiger", Ed decided to help.

"Let me, Double D," Ed said with cheerful and optimistic smile as he literally rips the cage door open and runs in without a care in the world, shocking everyone in attendance.

"Hah! That foolish normie is going to get himself eaten. I sight a wouldn't mind enjoying," Mr. Grunderson said with a happy attitude of someone being mauled by a tiger while the Headmsitress had an uneasy face of worry on her face.

* * *

 _ **...Back with Clawdeen and Toralei...**_

* * *

Ed's bravery was making most ghouls cover the eyes in shock and worry, while some wanted to see what the big lug is up to.

"Ed must have lost his mind if he thinks he can tame that tiger," Toralei said with a devious smile.

"Maybe, but then again, he tamed YOU, didn't he," Clawdeen said with a smile as Toralei felt like she just got gut punched.

"Shut up," the were cat said with an embarrassed face as they both looked back at the Eds in the tiger cage.

* * *

 ** _...Back_** _ **To The Animal Cage...** _

* * *

Nobody ever saw it coming up until now, but it was all up to Ed. ***That's right, I said it.*** Now, let's see what happens next...

"Here, kitty," Ed said nicely as the tiger tried to swipe a claw at Ed, but missed. Then Ed pulls out a huge piece of stake from his back pocket. Once the overgrown cat saw the steak, it began to follow it with eyes and nose as it backed off from Double D and walked up to Ed...slowly and cautiously.

"Careful, Ed. Quickly, use this," Double D suggested as he tossed Ed the whip that was knocked to the side before.

"Thanks, Double D. Alright, Kitty. Lie down," Ed commanded as he cracked the whip while pointed to the ground. The tiger immediately went to a crouching position as if it was taking a nap, but it still looked up.

"Now, roll over," Ed commanded while turning his whole hand clock-wise. The lion obeyed, making a few people in the audience giggle and applaud.

"And now, speak," Ed said as the tiger roared straight in his face with Double D holding his ears far off to side.

"Awww. Good boy," Ed said as he threw the steak at his new trained pet, in which, he caught it in his mouth like a boss. Eventually, going up to Ed and rubbing his head up against Ed's abdomen with a purr like a cat.

Earning a round of applause from everyone else as they exited the cage. With the Eds distracting the crowd with their performances, the ghouls decided to have a small motivation meeting before continuing.

"The Eds are doing everything they can out there to help us and this school. We need to do what they do," Frankie suggested.

"And what is that. Being a normie," Toralei argued in concern.

"No, by working as a team," Gooliope pointed out as the ghouls looked out onto the stage to see the Eds doing a magic trick with Eddy pulling Double D out of a top hat that he has been hiding. Some of the crowd members were actually impressed with a classic trick.

"Wait a minute. I have an I idea," Frankie asked as she asked Ed, who was off to the side, watching his friends.

"Hey, Ed," Frankie asked the clueless Ed as she followed up with a whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure, Ms. Frankenstein," Ed asked as she nodded her head as he rushed out onstage to tell Eddy. Once Eddy and Double D were done with their hat trick, Ed brought the others into a group huddle and began whispering Frankie's plan.

"They can't be serious about this," Eddy argued.

"If Frankie thinks its a good idea. Why shouldn't we attempt it," Double D defended.

"You can't be serious," Eddy argued back to the sockhead.

"Ed approves," Ed says as he runs to the backstage and brings out Jinafire, Clawdeen and Gooliope. The audience was wondering what these guys were up to next.

"And now, for our next act. **"The Ghoul-Juggling Eddy** ," Gooliope announced as Ed placed her in Eddy's right hand.

"Just don't drop me," Gooliope playfully warned the short Ed as he grumbled under breath. He couldn't say it out loud but she was a lot lighter than she looked, despite her height towering over both Abbey and Ed by an extra foot or two, as if she was unnaturally tall. But Eddy didn't dwell on it long as he tossed her up high with one hand. While she was airborne, Ed placed Clawdeen into Eddy's now vacant right hand.

"Here, Eddy. Juggle her too. I'll get more ghouls," Ed said as he went off stage.

"More," Eddy asked in surprise as he eyed Clawdeen who was giving him a death stare.

"Pinch anything important below my waist and you'll be kissing my claws with your eyes, short stack," Clawdeen whispered into Eddy's ear with a fist at the ready to show off her claws as he silent nodded in agreement before launching her up too with Gooliope starting her descent and Eddy caught her in her his right hand and quickly threw into his opposing hand before launching her back up into the air while Clawdeen followed suit as Eddy kept the momentum going and was juggling the two ghouls like a professional, getting some of the crowd's interest.

But before Eddy knew it, Ed threw Jinafire over to Eddy, in which he quickly had to catch her and maintain the repetition otherwise the ghouls would fall onto the ground. So he catches the dragon without dropping her and when Gooliope was coming down from her last past, Eddy uses his left leg to launch her back up in the air, albeit he doesn't use his legs to often, but it was a good time as any to stretch them. Instantly, he quickly recovered and now, Jinafire was part of the people being juggled.

Inside five minutes, the crowd were in complete shock and surprise at what they were looking at. The feeling in Eddy's arms were hurting, but nothing he couldn't handle...until Ed tosses Frankie into Eddy's line of sight, in which, he sported a frightful look on his face. However, he still catches her and maintains the juggling momentum as he launches Clawdeen and Jinafire back into the air with his foot.

"It feels like I'm on a scaris wheel...only without going on the actually ride itself," Clawdeen says in awe as she loves the feeling of being in the air and the rush of the wind blowing her hair back as if she was flying like a bird.

"Wow. Just wow," Toralei said in surprise as Eddy was juggling every ghoul who wanted to perform tonight. Until Ed instinctively grabs Toralei next and gets tossed onto Eddy's hand in which he launches her high into the air in a arc like fashion. Despite Toralei being a cat, she can suffer from acrophobia pretty easily and with Eddy juggling every ghoul performer in the back with Twyla, Honey Swamp, everyone was wondering the same thing, "Were the Eds even normal at all?"

"Go, Eddy! Go," Clawd shouted in support as the crowd was soon chanting the same thing. It made him nervous, but Eddy didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He was on a roll. It was like nothing could stop him now. That is until Toralei was doing another pass as she was coming down and the cat freaks out and accidentally lands on Eddy with her claws sinking into him out of instinct. Thankfully, Eddy was able to juggle every ghoul past him one last time before he froze out of pain. He didn't want to scream because that would've been unprofessional. So the only thing he could do was bark out some orders.

"Guys. Catch the ghouls before they hit the ground," Eddy said as he pointed up. Sure enough, the ghouls were in trouble and it was time for an on the fly rescue.

Double D manages to catch Frankie while Jinafire landed gracefully on his shoulders before backflipping off of him and onto her feet without any difficulty. Edd was able to catch Clawdeen, Rochelle, and Honey without a problem. Twyla landed on her stilts far off to side, safe from harm with Gooliope landing on her feet center stage like always with a surprised look on her face.

"Uhm. Was that last throw part of the act," Gooliope asked as each of the Eds looked at each other before each of them silently shook their heads, "No."

"Well then...Tada," she says with a forced smile of embarrassment to the audience in which everyone just cheered outright, not for the comedy of juggling act but the skill it took to pull it off all the while, in keeping each ghoul safe.

"Jeez. And I was hoping for that mistake to be the downfall of this so called show," Mr. Grunderson said with an unimpressed look.

* * *

 _. **..Later...at 8:55 p.m.**_

* * *

"Keep up the donations, everyone. We are almost there," Frankie said.

"With 5 minutes left on the clock. This does not bode well," Double D said with some concern.

More and more donations filled the 20 foot gauge as they neared their $50,000 goal. However, that is until Mr. Grunderson decided to intervene out of protest.

"Alright. We've seen enough," Mr. Grunderson said as he interrupted the Freak Du Chic performance.

"But we're so close, sir. I mean, I can practically taste the sweet smell of victory and success," Eddy said as he saw the money meter reach near it's peak.

"Hah. You'll never make it. These cuts are for our own good," Mr. Grunderson said until the ground started to shake. "What is happening?!"

"Its Gooliope. This happens when she gets nervous...or mad," Frankie said since remembering from their last experience when they first met the circus ghoul.

"Please, Jelly Girl. Calm down. You are rocking the whole school," Eddy said to comfort Gooliope to no avail. Her earthquake of frustration made the near weightless troll bounce all the way to a nearby cannon, in which he bounced in and the cannon came to life and shot him all around the big top from every angle with him performing every act the ghouls did before as the Eds did their best to avoid him like a pinball trying to hit repetitive bumpers to rack up points. That is until he lands into Gooliope's trunk of circus stuff. When the trunk spits the troll out of the trunk, he came out looking like a clown. Seeing Mr. Grunderson like a clown made everyone laugh.

Once he took a look at himself with nearby mirror, Mr. Grunderson began to smile at himself and instantly started to notice everyone else.

"They are laughing...at me," he said with growing smile.

"They are. Who knew you would be such an artist," Gooliope said with a smile of her.

"They like me," he said with happiness as he flopped on his cushioned butt that squeak out loud for everyone to laugh at and applaud.

"No one ever liked before," he said as his funny appearance and nature was just enough for the audience to give a few last donations to make the deadline. Monster High could keep having art classes for years to come.

"Good show, everyone," Headmistress Bloodghoul said with a face that screamed, "A job well done."

"This isn't just a show, Headmistress. This is art," Mr. Grunderson declared.

"This is Freak Du Chic," Gooliope announced as she tossed Mr. Grunderson up into Honey's arms in the background as one final act as the show concludes with everyone applauding the performers as everyone waved in response.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...In the Office of the Headmistress...**_

* * *

The main cast of ghouls and the Eds were conversing about Freak Du Chic's overall performance and respective criticism.

"That was a spook-tacular fun fest earlier," Frankie feeling pumped up with excitement from their show.

"Good job, Ed boys. Abbey has never thought you three would be so entertaining to watch in death defying situations," Abbey chimed as she was happy as she could be.

"It comes with experience and luck, I guess," Double D added.

"Well, thanks to your efforts, students, we have saved our art program for years to come," the principal said as her head was on her desk, but the body was facing the window.

"Agreed. A school can't be a "school" without the arts," Double D pointed out as Ghoulia moaned in agreement.

"I can't help but agree with you, Mr. Eddward," the Headmistress said. "Now, you all better head home for your weekend activities. I will have a busy day tomorrow for the paperwork that may accumulate from the Board. However, I want the Eds to stay for a moment," she asked as the Eds complied and stayed while ghouls left the room.

The old ghoul needed a moment to breathe in and breathe out as she sported a smile of relief. "I can't thank you enough for what you three are doing for my school, its students...and for me," the principal said with a smile as her body turned towards them, creeping Eddy and Double D out for a moment like a headless robot.

"Anything for a better cause. Besides, I plan to be rich and famous after all of this, so no **Thank You's** required," Eddy said simply with a confidence. Everyone was quite surprised at Eddy's declaration. This kind of personality meant that he cared about this school to an extent while almost asking for nothing in return. It's quite vexing to everyone.

"Excellent. Which is why I want you three to help Frankie and the others on their adventures into the unknown," Headmistress stated as the Eds began to listen at the Headmistress' declaration.

"Despite them being high school teenagers, their outings have went between here and Scaris into the unknown waters of uncharted islands," she explained as the Eds went wide eyed.

"You three seem to be good friends with most of my students and that, to me, is a sign that says monsters and norms can work together towards a brighter future. The Freak Du Chic is a perfect example or protecting them when you had to stand up against the same people you grew up with in Peach Creek," the Headmistress explained as Eddy drew a frown.

"No offense, Head-Lady, but that was a different story. It was a personal problem that we had to deal with ourselves. Those jerks were at the right place, but at the wrong time," Eddy said back.

"Agreed. We would've dealt with them sooner, but friends come first," Double D said with grief.

"Ed is here to help. Wherever he is needed," Ed said as he pounded his right fist over his heart like a soldier.

"Good. Then, I will see you three back in Monday. I think we may have more problems afoot in due time," the Headmistress stated as the three nodded and filed out of her room.

"Somehow, guys. I kinda agree with her," Eddy whispered to his friends as they all headed for the school entrance for the weekend.

* * *

 **Some tie-ins were necessary to keep the story interesting. Also, I'm trying to think of a scenario for the Ed Lounge to come into play, so any suggestions?**

 **I also started this chapter before I watched and reviewed the actual** **episode, so if something feels out of whack or doesn't seem right, I apologize for my short-sightedness. That and a few alterations to the scripts is what makes it that much different from the** **episode.**

 **Also, one of my favorite ghouls is Gooliope Jellington for a few specific reasons and one of them is she's an Aries like me (check her profile). Also, I thought putting the Eds in her Freak du Chic performance would have bring out more of the humor in a live circus performance at Monster High if the Eds were involved if you catch my drift.**

 **But until next time. Also, enjoy your Spring Break 2017, everybody.**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys already know where this chapter is headed when you read the synopsis below. Enjoy. Also, guilty is charged for my long-term absence because I was searching for internships. Sue me for growing up. Anyway...**

* * *

 _ **...For their next big project as Fearleaders, the ghouls wanted to design a new monster high mascot costume for the school. However, Ghoulia made several costumes beforehand and wanted Ed to try them on, but one of them REALLY caught his attention...**_

* * *

 _ **...In The Dramarama Backroom...**_

* * *

All the material and tools needed to make costumes or specific attachments to costume where in the basement of the acting department. For those who weren't into the career of acting this was good way to jumpstart your skills on designing costumes for fashion wear. But for today, Ghoulia, Draculaura and Frankie were helping Ed into his 5th costume in the past hour and they were getting tired, but what they saw next was a good costume, especially when Ghoulia put the mask on...or so they thought...

"Wow, I feel transformed, ghouls," Ed said under his costume as the ghouls giggled at the sight.

"Uuuhhh," Ghoulia moaned as she pointed at Ed.

"Yeah, Ghoulia. Ed finally has a chin," Frankie said as she walked to the side.

"In a sort of creepy way," Draculaura added as she tilted her head to look Ed over.

"I gotta get a mirror, Ed. You look very convincing," Frankie said as she walked out of the room.

"Uhhh...," Ghoulia said with a smile on her face as she wanted everyone's opinion on her costume's design. That is until she heard a low growl forming from Ed and when she looked at him a second time, he was looking at her with a guilty, sadistic face of hunger under that mask.

"Uh,"Ghoulia asked if something was wrong and instinctively took a step back, away from Ed in fear.

"Yeah, are you okay, Ed," Draculaura repeated as her back was up against the wall out of fright, assuming what could happen next.

Her answer from Ed was...

 _ **"I AM A MONSTER,"**_ Ed shouted as he roared a great roar, scaring the ghouls in front of him.

If anyone came around the corner just then, they would've seen the silhouette of Ghoulia, Draculaura and a unknown creature with its jaws wide open that would devour the young ghouls instantly. However, all they would hear would be some unknown person getting attacked and the props for the art program being destroyed. Draculaura tried to make a break for the open door while Ghoulia was being mauled alive first, but Ed was too quick and clever and used his tentacles to get her legs, however, she managed to grab the door frame.

"HELP! FRANKIE-," Draculaura tried to shout before a tentacle quickly wraps itself around the vampire's mouth before it pulled the helpless captive back and slowly dragged her back into the room with her perfectly manicured nails leaving behind a trail of of scratch marks across the cobblestone floor while she shouting out muffled screams that couldn't be heard beyond the exit that Frankie left out of just a minute ago. Within seconds, the sounds of struggling slowly died out and before Frankie should return with her mirror in hand, the unconfirmed creature busted through the backstage door and headed into the catacombs like a nocturnal hunter searching for a creature of prey or a new home underground.

Mere seconds later and... "I'm back," Frankie said as she opened the door as she came back into the room and held up a mirror, completely unaware what just happened seconds ago.

But instead of seeing three good friends in front of her was now a destroyed room with a scared and shivering Draculaura holding onto a unconscious Ghoulia for comfort inside. When Draculaura looked back at Frankie, she had the look of a victim who survived the impossible on her face and her attire was ripped in multiple places with faint signs of bruising and slash marks.

"...Frankie...help us...," the vampire could utter out while holding out a stretched out arm with some red substance on her open palm that surprised Frankie with wide eyes before Draculaura passes out herself, leaving Frankie in shock.

The sight alone made the peacefulness within her heart crumbled in the blink of an eye and it was replaced by horror and shock.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"** Frankie shouted in her highest pitch of a scream that she could muster before she fainted onto the ground herself, leaving the whole room a crime scene.

* * *

 _ **...In The Creepateria...**_

* * *

Frankie's scream could be heard throughout all of Monster High creating a massive amount of confusion and worry for the students. Clawdeen, Lagoona, Abbey and Cleo took notice instantly.

"You ghouls heard that, right," Lagoona asked in surprise as she jumped out of her seat.

"Of course we did, because THAT scream belonged to Frankie. And when SHE screams, nothing she says afterwards is EVER good news," Clawdeen said as she got up from the lunch table and ran for the door with the others behind her.

"Hey! No running in the halls," a teacher manage to say while the ghouls ignored him and continued to run faster towards the origin of Frankie's scream.

* * *

 _ **...Meanwhile...In Mr. Hack's Class...**_

* * *

"What was that," Eddy asked in confusion like everyone else in their class.

"That was a scream, Eddy," Double D simply answered with some worry.

"And who did it belong to, sock-head," Eddy questioned the smart guy.

"Well, given the recognizable pitch and tone of the victim's vocal cords, I could say it was...," Double D said with a analyzing face until his eyes widen in shock at his conclusion. "Good lord! It was Frankie!"

"And here we go again. Ghoul trouble and drama at its worst," Eddy complained as he followed Double D out while sneaking past Mr. Hack, who was sleeping soundly behind his desk, despite missing Frankie wale that shook the room.

* * *

 _ **...Eventually...**_

* * *

It didn't take long before the two available Eds and the others found their ghoulfriends in the back room, and judging by the way they were laid out on the ground, something huge must've got the better of them. When Lagoona and Clawdeen woke the ghouls, Draculaura looked liked she was scarred for life as well as Ghoulia who felt like she had that creeped out look in her eyes as if she was a mental patient in a psychological home for the crazies.

"What happened here," Heath said in shock, arriving on the scene first along with Clawd and Gil. They were in the gym nearby and was the first one to find the ghouls before Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo, and Abbey showed up, followed by Edd and Eddy.

"Ghoulia and I were helping Ed try on a new mascot costume that Ghoulia created. When I left to get a mirror, I heard something growl, but that's quite common in this school. Anyway, when I came back, I found Ghoulia and Draculaura on the floor like this before Draculaura passed out, then I screamed and passed out too. Then you guys woke me up," Frankie explained in her scared state while pointing at the others, particularly Ghoulia's clothes that look like they got shredded within a garden of bramble bushes with Draculaura feeling like she was in a nightmare. Ghoulia moaned in a scared and shaky voice as she describes what she saw before the attack.

"Ghoulia says, **"Ed's a wild animal...literally,"** Frankie says in her weaken state as she continued the zombie's translation. **"I've NEVER seen a normie act like that before,"** she said as Ghoulia was shivering in fear like a scared little girl.

"Oh, no. Not again," Eddy said while butting his head against the nearest wall to wake him up from this nightmare.

"Something you would like to share with us, Eds," Clawdeen asked making everyone look at the Eds like they were the bad guys.

"Wait, everyone. We CAN explain this. Ed has an overactive imagination. It makes him pruned to over-stimulation in his fantasies, thereby making him completely uncontrollable in the real world," Double D explained shocking and slightly scaring everyone around him. You can guess that is one of the weaknesses of having a small mind with a limited attention span.

"He must have been convinced that he's a monster when Ghoulia dressed him up in that costume, and now, he's on a rampage...again. But this time, throughout the school," Double D concluded as he had to grab some materials from his locker in the studio.

"Wait a minute, Double D? What do you mean, 'He's on a rampage again? **'** Wait are you doing," Frankie asked as she got up and followed Double D to his locker. He grabbed a few things like a fake sword prop and non-lethal smoke grenades and other devices in his backpack for effects. Once he was done, he had a look of determination on his face as he faced Frankie and Clawdeen who silently followed behind the pair.

"Frankie. A few years ago, I thought it would be a good idea to dress Ed up in a monster costume to improve customer sales. However, he took it too literally and thought he **ACTUALLY** became a monster. In which, he terrorized the whole neighborhood of kids like in a monster movie," he explained, shocking mostly everyone.

"That's so cool, man," Heath said, until Clawd and Gil slammed their respective fists down on Heath's head. "Owwww...guys?! What was that for?"

"No, its not. REALLY not cool, hothead. Imagine experiencing a real life monster attack from the movies created years ago. Ask Ms. Vampire and Zombie-Girl here, they'll tell you how it is and it wasn't good," Eddy commented as everyone looked at Ed's first two victims. The sight was uncomfortable.

"This is serious, Heath. Ed has gone off the end of the deep. We need to stop him," Abbey said, trying to show Heath the gravity of their situation.

But right now, we have to go after him before he hurts someone else, namely the students and faculty," Double D finalized as he walked past the ghouls, who immediately gasped with a shocked look on their faces as they met with everyone else.

"Or worst yet, what if he escapes the school...," Draculaura added, in which everyone froze and looked at each other.

"Uh oh," everyone said together as they looked at the door that Ed smashed that went into the catacombs.

"But what good is terrorizing everyone if he retreats into the catacombs? Everyone keeps saying that its a maze down there. No one can get out if you don't know where to go. I mean, Operetta is one of the few students who knows her way down there," Lagoona pointed out which some of the ghouls sigh in relief.

"Exactly. Ed could get lost down there...but maybe for the greater good to protect our school," Cleo said as everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Alright! At least until he calms down."

"Do you guys REALLY think that a maze of tunnels is going to stop Ed," Eddy asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Cleo said with a cheezy smile. Too bad Eddy had to drop the bomb of truth on her.

 ***Imitates a game show buzzer*** "Wrong-o," Eddy says at that answer and at the ghoul who answered.

"That's right, Ms. Cleopatra. Everyone, try to understand. The laws of man don't apply to Ed when it comes to physical strength. He would go through a maze just to find a way out of the Catacombs," Double D pointed out, shocking the ghouls with uncertainty but Cleo wasn't convinced.

"How do you know that," Cleo asked feeling like she just got upstaged.

"Because he LITERALLY went through a maze just to eat a whole box of our favorite cereal, Chunk-Puffs," Edd said like a boss and in the tone he said, he wasn't lying, making most of the ghouls slightly scared at the smart Ed's personality shift from peaceful to anger really quickly.

"And if you think I'm fibbing you, I have the recording to prove this claim," Double D said with determination.

"Huh? Well...I think we have a real problem now," Clawdeen said until a familiar roar shook the room, making Ghoulia nearly lose her balance.

"He's loose," Eddy shouted as he and Double D ran for the halls with everyone in tow.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...**_

* * *

The two Eds ran on ahead of the ghouls to catch up to their friend as the monster teens took of the rear. They'll provide support if Eddy and Double D couldn't calm Ed down. They were able to find the tunnel entrance Ed erupted from and followed the carnage throughout the hallways until they spot Ed in his monster costume, who was ripping off a locker with little to no effort as the other two Eds rounded the corner in shock.

"Jeez, that monster costume is even uglier than the last one (or just as bad)," Eddy admitted.

"Run for your lives, everyone! It's Godzilla," a goblin student shouted as he pointed at the attacking creature, in which, Eddy gets a mad face, marches up to the nerd, grabs the guy by his overall straps and gets in the (not-so-intelligent looking) monster's face.

"You really need to update your knowledge on new classifications of monsters, man. That **_thing_** is our friend, Ed," Eddy complained to the student as he took a moment to think as everyone looked at the two Eds for a moment at this new disclosure of information before looking at the giant that was ripping up another set of lockers before everyone looks back at the heroes. The loud crash and deafening roar of Edzilla brings in a hefty conclusion to everyone else.

"Oh, well...Uhmm...Run for your lives, everyone! **IT'S**... **EDZILLAAAA,** " he said again while pointing to the even madder Edzilla monster as everyone panicked even more and run for the nearest corridors.

"Okay, now that's much better," Eddy said as Double D grabbed Eddy's shirt to pull him out of the way as a locker came in almost clipping his cheek (or head) off.

"Thanks, Double D," Eddy said not used to being nice to others who save his life in an instant.

"No problem, Eddy. But we need to inform the Headmistress about or the school won't even survive till the end of the day due to Ed's rampage," Double D suggested as Scarah and Invisi-Billy run past them in fear.

"Good idea, sockhead," Eddy said as they bolted towards her office.

* * *

 _ **...Outside The Headmistress Office...**_

* * *

The commotion of noise and screams has made the Headmistress take matters into her own self and walked outside her office to investigate the matter of her school? However, four steps outside her door and fate gives her a helping hand.

"MR. EDDWARD **(*Double D*)**...and MR. EDSWORTH **(*Eddy*)** ," she shouted in a demanding tone, despite feeling tongue tied when two people have the same name as said Eds came running down the hall.

 **"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OUTBREAK OF CHAOS WITHIN MY SCHOOL** ," she said in a scary, authoritive voice. I'm getting reports of an unknown creature rampaging through my school...and that you two are in the middle of it," the Headmistress said with anger in her eyes.

"Uhm...about that, Ms. Headmistress...," Double D began while holding his hands in surrender. He didn't even know how to explain this to the Headmistess, but Eddy beat him to the punch.

"Just evacuate the school, Ms. Head Lady. This is an big emergency! And I do mean, BIG," he declared as the Headmistress sported an annoyed face.

"How bad is it," she asked, hoping that this wasn't some kind of prank. Her answer was a distant roar down the hall and when they all turned in the direction of the source, they saw the hostile creature in question, round the corner with a mad look on his face, coming in fast, towards the trio at a rampaging speed. It's appearance alone scared everyone in its path, including the two Eds and a frightened Headmistress.

"On second thought...never mind," the Headmistress began as she fearfully hits a nearby fire alarm button with her fist and the sirens blare all throughout the school, in which, everyone in the halls look at the blaring red lights before running for the nearest double door exit, which was you guessed it, the school's main doors.

The crowd of students and faculty ran and everyone was outside. However, one thing was apparent. Edzilla didn't follow anyone outside. In fact, within all the confusion, nobody saw where the creature went as the Ed duo and the Headmistress escaped his trail of carnage via a nearby staircase beforehand.

When it was over and everyone headed back inside, but only one thing was missing: Edzilla.

"There is something wrong with this picture. Wasn't there a giant purple squid like creature with an appetite for destruction somewhere around here," Abbey asked in surprise.

"The Snow Queen's right. Where is Ed," Eddy asked as if the school was completely deserted, despite the creature tearing up the place not 5 minutes ago.

"Uhm, guys? Was this here when we left the school," Heath asked as he was in front of a oversized whole in the wall that lead out into the wilderness.

"Oh my," Double D said in shock and surprise.

"What's wrong, Eddward," Robecca asked as she hovered over to the sock-head and hot-headed monster with little concern for situation.

"Well, Robecca. If the size of this hole in the wall doesn't scare you, then what you see in the distance WILL," Double D said in a riddle like tone as everyone formed up around him.

Everyone caught the meaning when they saw what the sock-headed genius meant, the view of the hole was in the direction of the New Salem City area and the building that stuck out the most was the nearby normie high school.

"Oh, screw me up in a knot," Eddy cursed as he banged his head against a wall. He can't go through this again. Not again.

"Please don't tell me we have to go after him before Ed does something that makes every human in the town come after him with pitchforks and torches even more," Eddy said as Double D could only nod his head in response.

"Great, from students of Monster High to a **" Monster Buster Squad."** Oh, the irony," Eddy says to the heavens as he calms down as everyone looked at him like he was a crazy man.

"Well, let's get him before its the end of New Salem as we know it, and eventually, Monster High," Eddy declared as took a leadership like position onto a rock pile in front of the gaping hole in the wall. His idea of pursuing Edzilla inspired Robecca Steam, Manny Taur and Holt Hyde to join the group and help capture Edzilla.

"Come on, gang! We have a Edzilla to capture," Eddy declared as everyone was hesitant at first, but when the Ed said it was their responsibility to bring Ed back. Double D pointed out that this was a "friend in need" situation, so they needed some extra hands if they were going to make this work.

Also, the Headmistress was quite convincing at persuading everyone to help them, otherwise, they would risk detention for a week. No matter who started the mess along with clean up duty of the property damage of what Edzilla has destroyed.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...At New Salem High...**_

* * *

"What the heck is THAT thing," Claire asked as she ran into a nearby classroom with her friend, Chad. They were trying to take cover from the monster that had just busted through the front door of their school.

"It's just another monster. I've got this," Lilith von Hellscream said with confidence as she brought out a police baton (or a nightstick) from her locker. Once she right in front of the creature, it gave her a sniff before looking at her questionably. Trying to establish if she was a threat or not, but one things for sure, she was brave enough to get in his way.

"So what kind of monster, are you? Wait. Lemme guess...uhm...a ancient water squid that has evolved up to the point where it can walk on land," she asked as it roared in retaliation before trying to chomp her, but Lilith dodged to the side.

"Okay, maybe you're a fly that wondered into some nuclear radiation and the turnout made you into that," she guessed again, but Edzilla's response what grabbing Lilith's baton and snapping it in between its jaw before spitting it out to side. Without her primary weapon, Lilith reached into her pocket and threw some smoke grenades out to blind and confuse the creature. However, all it did was intimidate him more as it inhaled a lot of air and blew a great wind that took up the whole hall and pushed the smoke all the way out of the open doors and into the open air outside, thus exposing Lilith with a scared look on her face as Edzilla just growled at her in a not so amused tone and sporting a mad face.

"Uhhh...Fair warning, my uncle is a dedicated monster hunter and he'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth if you hurt me," she said in a fearful tone, but it all did was enrage the "monster" in front of her as it roared so loud and hard that it blew her hair back like she was in a wind tunnel, effectively pushing her onto the ground, back first. And before the creature could attack the defenseless (would-be) monster hunter, the heroes make a well timed entrance and a last minute save.

"Back you, Edzilla! Back," Eddy shouted as Edzilla roared in defiance and tries to chomp him in his mouth as Double D comes along and grabs Lilith off the ground and off to the side, so Edzilla would stay focused on Eddy and not Lilith.

"Come this way, Ms. von Hellscream if you wan to live," Double D insisted as he rushed her down the next corridor to get her to safety.

"Who are you," she asked, not seeing another pair of teens her age actually trying to subdue to unknown creature.

"My name is Eddward and I'm here to help," he said leaving her behind as he had to go push back Edzilla before it could terrorize the normie high schoolers which suprised Lilith in the slightest way. With the Eds distracting Edzilla, two twin football players rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and charged full tilt towards the monster in complete sync. Thus having the creature being tackles through a pair of double doors that led into the cafeteria, giving the trio a some breathing room.

"And this is one of my best friends, Eddy," Double D said as he points to his cohort

"Nice to meet you. Now let's get this monster," Eddy declared as the trio ran into the mess hall and saw the two football twins get their butts handed to themselves due to Edzilla's size and speed advantage. Eventually, knocking the twins into the others for a massive domino effect.

On second thought, running away sounds like a good plan," Eddy declared.

"Agreed. A tactical retreat is a great suggestion so far," Double D said as Edzilla roared a great roar and began to advance on the group.

"Get ready to move everyone," Double D said as he threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, making Edzilla confused at their vanishing act as the smoke cleared. Edzilla peaked its head through smoke as to find it targets, but it only saw a empty hallway. It growled in anger for letting its prey slip away, but quickly heard the retreating sounds of feet running away down a distance corridor. It quickly followed the footsteps to find its next meal before it got EVEN hungrier...

* * *

 _ **...Soon...In the Cafeteria...**_

* * *

The twin football players along with a handful of survivors were hiding from the monster before Lilith and the Ed duo came through the door. They quickly put a broom through the door handles to temporarily prevent entry as they backed away in fear.

"So what now? Because in case you haven't noticed, we are now boxed in and cornered in the second biggest room in the school with a creature that could tear us to shreds if it wanted to," Eddy pointed out to Double D as a distant roar from outside erupted, stating Edzilla was coming their way.

"The monster comes for us out of revenge for its monster brethren. Maybe we can give it a sacrifice and he'll leave us alone," one of the twins suggested.

Soon, other students nearby were agreement with the plan.

"Yeah, I nominate Lilith to give herself up to it," the other twin said blindly, pointing to Lilith.

"Yeah, that's...WHAT!? No way," she says in shock at that plan. But before she could resist, they were already subduing her in a hold and were prepared to throw her outside the cafeteria, where Edzilla was lurking about.

"Let me go, you knuckleheads," Lilith said in defiance to this plan.

"Hold it, you morons," Eddy stated to make the twins stop.

"Yeah. If you play his game his way, you'll just make things worst. I mean, he'll just come after all of us in here when he's done with her. It's like tempting a cat with a sardine and when it gets the sardine, it begs for more until it can't get enough of it," Double D said making the two stare at each other in confusion.

"Good point," they said in unison as they drop Lilith outright on the floor.

"Gently, boys. Gently," she said in a forced calm voice.

Unfortunately, Edzilla has found the doors to the cafeteria and started to pound on them, making the huge room full of people quake in fear.

"Uhh...Double D? Do you have a plan," Eddy said as he backed up. He knew that those door won't and he wanted to be one of the victims who gets hurt by the double doors.

"For once, Eddy. I don't have a plan because it seems that Ed has torn through every attempt we've had to calm him down. Not to mention, we already know that no cage can hold him long enough to keep it in one place."

"Good point, sockhead. Now...TELL ME SOME FREAKING GOOD NEWS ALREADY," Eddy snapped, just as Edzilla successfully busted through the cafeteria doors.

Edzilla had the group cornered and was ready to eat them whole like predator capturing its prey for a meal. As he stalked towards the his friends, Eddy started looking around for anything that could save them. Next thing Eddy realized was that there were numerous tables full of vacant trays with various food combos on them.

"Hey, sockhead. I think I have a plan," he says with a smile slowly forming.

"And what is it, Eddy," Double D asked.

"Well... _ **Fooood FIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT**_ ," Eddy shouts as he made a grab for a tray full of food, which catches the monster off guard with mashed potatoes and gravy to the face. Immediately, everyone in the cafeteria caught on the idea and followed Eddy's lead and threw tray after tray at the giant monster. But somehow, Edzilla was able to dodge, eat and counter all the trays that came at him. Even if a few trays hit him, it didn't stop his momentum or his endurance, making some of the students back away after they ran out of trays as Edzilla began to advance on everyone with his height reaching taller than the door he came through and his roar shaking the whole school.

"And now, he's pissed," Lilith said as she began to pray for a miracle with the twins looking away, not wanting to see what happens next.

"Got a Plan B, sockhead," Eddy asked as their backs were up against the wall along with Lilith's.

"Have any last words, Eddy," Double D asked everyone braced for the inevitable darkness.

Until someone from behind removed his mask showing the normie inside, shocking everyone in the lunch room. Lilith knew she wanted to punch herself for expecting this. She knew she needed to monitor these three from now on. In fact, her uncle commented about a trio of normie students who attended the monster school with the same name. The guys must be them.

"Hiya, guys," Ed said with some sweat on his face and his hair in a messy state.

"I think that's what you people call a job well done," Abbey said, as she held Ed's monster mask high up in the air as a prize.

Apparently, Abbey was able to sneak into the cafeteria, get behind Edzilla and grab Ed's mask to reveal himself to the world.

"What took you guys so long," Eddy asked as if they weren't planning to help them at all.

"We had to avoid the angry mob of people outside the school JUST to get in the school," Toralei answered, not liking the idea of sneaking into the normie dominated locations of the town.

"So Abbey was wondering are we done here now," the yeti asked with a innocent face as she threw the mask into a nearby trashcan.

"Is it over," the Headmistress said as she entered the messy cafeteria as well with Frankie still at the door as she peaked her head in along with Draculaura and Ghoulia.

"For now, Frankie. Until the persona of Edzilla returns," Double D commented as Abbey, Clawdeen and Lagoona helped out of the monster costume, so it too would head towards the garbage.

"And next time, we'll be ready. Now its time to discuss your punishment and the repairs of Monster High and New Salem High," the Headmistress pointed out with a raised eyebrow and smug look of victory on her face. Making everyone, both monsters and normie, back away slowly in fear.

"Ed...if we don't end up broke by the end of this, I'll might make you homeless myself," Eddy threatened at his comrade.

"But I did do good, huh, guys," Ed asked for accomplishment as a monster.

"Good play on words, Eddy. But you wouldn't kick Ed out of the house, because we need his muscle," Double D rebounded.

"I hate you, sockhead," Eddy said in whisper as he came forward first towards the Headmistress.

"Just put the bill on our tab and Double D will make the necessary arrangements to have the Ed Lounge pay for the damages for both schools. Besides, I need a drink...of Ginger Ale," Eddy said as he walked towards the school's exit.

"We'll tell the people outside that the monster has been vanquished and all is right with the world. Giving you all the opportunity to disappear. Not to mention, we'll talk to the principal of the school before a lawsuit happens," Double D said to the Headmistress.

"Also, no more costume dress ups on Ed. Keep THIS in mind for future references, please," Double D added to Frankie and the other ghouls as he followed suit.

"You got it, Double D," Frankie said with a salute with Ghoulia moaning in salute.

"You know what? I hate to admit this, but if this is a usual day for the Eds, than I want another school year of days like this," Toralei said with excitement.

"Keep dreaming, pussycat," Clawdeen fired back.

* * *

 **Can't promise anymore chapters anytime soon unless I have the time. But I will continue to update if I can. Again, my apologies, but my absence is described within 2 big words, "internship hunting."**


	16. Chapter 16: Special

**Halloween has come and gone, everyone. And its now time to update this story with another chapter just for this occasion.**

 ***And don't worry, this won't deviate from the main story in any shape, form, or fashion. Also, is an act of pure fiction (against this crossover might I add).***

 **Like Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Boo Haw Haw special. But instead of the Eds dressing up for Halloween, they will be welcoming Monster High to the horrors of a somewhere else...somewhere that pays tribute to the word, FEAR. And don't worry, if you can catch the video-game reference than you are a hard to the core gamer to remember this one.**

 **Enjoy...the scares!**

* * *

 _ **...After The Last Class of the Day...**_

 _ **...Within The Creep-ateria...**_

* * *

As a bat screeched overhead and a werewolf howled at the full moon which was in a poster, the main cast of ghouls we're actually excited for the upcoming holiday that was... ***you guess it***...Halloween. The group of main characters consisting Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo, Ghoulis, Abbey, Toralei, Venus, Robecca and the male monsters (Clawd, Heath Manny, and Gil) along with the Eds were conversing on their everyday activities and what they'll be doing on next week on Halloween. Let's listen in...

"Halloween is just around the corner, ghouls. I mean, its tomorrow night. Who's ready for a fun-filled night on the town," Draculaura asked.

"I'm in," Venus smiled with a raised in.

"Me too," Manny said as the guys agreed behind him.

"I guess," Toralei and the twins raised their hands as well.

However, the Eds were actually more intrigued of how they are going to celebrate Halloween this year.

"Nah. We're good," Eddy said simply.

"I apologize, but we must decline," Double D added with a slight bow.

"What?! You better have a good reason why you are guys are ditching us," Clawdeen asked in questionable tone. She thought the Eds would jump to the chance to dress up and try to scare them...if they can. Maybe go to a haunted house and see how long they could last before they get scared out of their skins.

"Well, how do I put this gently," Eddy rhetorically asked while twiddling his thumbs. His friends knew what he was about to say and they agree with his train of thought. "We kind of hate Halloween."

That sentence made every ghoul gasp as a few others in hearing distance froze while doing something in mid-habit. One goblin student tripped off to the side.

"Hey, cut us some slack. I mean, we were beaten up last Halloween," Eddy complained, leaving out the part where it was mostly Ed's fault for drawing all the attention of the cul-de-sac towards them over the evening.

"It's true. We decided not to make costumes this year and try something new," Double D suggested.

"Like what," Clawdeen asked, raising a brow.

"Well, we are going to go in a different direction to put something else together for Halloween," Eddy stated which got some people thinking.

"Like some kind of Haunted House or some kind of creepy path," Lagoona asked.

"That's the idea, Fish Girl," Ed said with a smile.

"Really? You guys are going to put a Haunted House together just to scare us? I don't buy it," Clawdeen finalized.

"Yes. We wouldn't take you guys seriously because you three make us laugh too much with your escapades of scams," Robecca added.

"Give us a chance, ghouls. You will be quite surprised what the three of us can pull off together," Ed said in a begging tone as he got onto his knees with pleading smile.

"Fine. I got this, wolf girl," Toralei said as she took lead. "If you can scare everyone single of us here, we will solemnly admit that the Eds know terror, but if you guys can't than you normies will have to endure us laughing at you three until Christmas for your pathetic attempt to scare us," Toralei challenged making everyone in the group look at the Eds in shock.

"Fine, but don't get too scared. We wouldn't want you to lose all of your 9 lives in one night.

"What do you mean by that," Robecca asked with concern.

"Let's just say for every life that Toralei has is how many different types of stages we are going to set for you guys," Eddy commented as the Eds sported some guilty and dangerous faces like that of a killer with Eddy's being the most sinister. _ **(For better example, Eddy's "devil" costume in Brother, Can You Spare An Ed?)**_

But he quickly lightened the mood with a smile and a surprise.

"Anyway, Double D has a new experiment to show you. He has it stored in a safe spot just outside in the back of the school, near the fountain. Come on," Eddy said as he and his friends an off ahead.

"What are those guys up to now," Toralei asked as few people shrugged and followed the retreating trio.

* * *

 _ **...Outside...Near The Fountain...**_

* * *

Everyone formed around the pass away near the outside where the fountain pool was. Double D set up a table before and started pulling out a couple of boxes that held the materials he used to make his surprise. This would be his first newest invention (since arriving at Monster High) to ever be unveiled to his peers.

"Behold, my friends. I present to you...this"

"An unlabeled soda bottle," Toralei asked in an unamused tone. If all of this fuss was over a soda bottle, she would started pulling pranks on everyone to ease her attention.

"Not just a unlabeled soda bottle, but my " **Experimental Soda Pop** , **"** Edd said with a smile. **_(You guys remember, from the beginning of "Key to my Ed" episode?)_**

"You see, Ms. Toralei. It was a soda that supposedly designed to never lose it's fizz, thus never going flat," Double D said as Clawd took the first bottle for the boys to see.

"The science behind it was that Edd multiplied the isolated bubble of carbon gas, but because of this the mixture was incredibly sensitive and he had to mix it up in the dark," Robecca commented since she witnessed Double D and Ghoulia do the work as she was the "handy-girl," who would be an assistance to the geniuses. But mostly because she didn't even need to worry about chemicals since she wasn't alive by human standards and thus not at risk all the time.

"And thanks to Ghoulia, were able to make it so the mixture can endure sunlight. Just long enough for everyone present to take a sip and comment about it," Double said as Ghoulia moaned a smiled look on her face with a thumbs up.

"Please, it can't be THAT good," Heath said.

"Consider a small taste before you drink the whole thing in one go," Double D suggested as he started pouring cups for everyone. Within a minute everyone was drinking the soda with smiles. However, one by one the teens were starting to get a little light-headed and started dropping like flies onto the ground like a plague.

"What is happening," Frankie asked as Clawdeen and Draculaura dropped as well. Before Frankie knew it, her vision started on Double D then he started to fade out as her world began to spin and before she realized it, she was on the ground KOed with a few sparks on her neck bolts before they died down.

"Oh, boy," Eddy said as the entire cast of monsters were fast asleep with no signs of waking up soon.

"Double D...what have you done," Eddy says as it was the last thing Frankie registered before her ears when dark.

* * *

 _ **...In An Unknown Area...**_

* * *

Next thing anybody knew, Frankie woke up like she just came out of a scare. But she couldn't see anything, but all she heard were footsteps echoing all around her. She felt something on her head. It was a empty sack.

"I see you've woken up," an unfamiliar voice said in front of her.

"Wha...What is this? I can see anything," Frankie said as everyone heard her.

"Same here," Draculaura added with fear.

"That's the point, my dear," the creepy voice said again.

"Who said that," Clawd asked.

"I did," the man said as he removed the blindfolds from the ghouls and mansters.

"What the...," Heath said as everyone got a good look at him.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Crane. I'm a therapist and a psychiatrist who specializes on one topic: **FEAR** ," he said behind his scarecrow gas mask.

"What the fang, man. Let us go," Toralei said as she was trying her hardest to break free from her chains with little progress. Making the scary masked man grin underneath his mask.

"Not yet. I'm still doing my mental research on each of you," he advised to the group of captured monster teens as he stopped and looked at Clawdeen.

"Especially you, Ms. Werewolf," he said with a snide tone which made the wolf's fur stand up in creeped out fashion.

"You stay away from her," Draculaura defied the "doctor" in front of her.

"Or what, little Ms. Vegetarian Vampiress," he said, making Draculaura immediately clam up. She didn't even tell him that she was a vegan. Making Clawdeen huff out some bravery.

"I ain't afraid of some normie who dresses up in a lab coat and hides his face behind a food sack and who kidnaps people for his own mind games," Clawdeen defied.

"You would be surprised with what this mask is used for...," Crane said in his muzzled voice as he walked in front of said captive and leaned in to the female wolf's face. "...Because it keeps me safe while I study your fearful reactions," he followed up.

"I'm not afraid of...anything. And I've got nothing to lose," Clawdeen said with a mad look of determination in her eyes. She wanted to beat this guy up. No matter how creepy he looks.

"That's what they ALL say," he answered back as he smiled like a real villain would. "But seriously, little Clawdeen. EVERYONE has something to lose," he pointed out as a few ghouls gulped in fear.

"Like you're about to lose consciousness when I get out of this chair," Clawdeen said as she tried getting out of her restraints with a lot of difficulty. To the point where the chair was rocking side by side.

"Maybe if someone rejected your ideas of art and fashion, that would get your attention," he said as Clawdeen instantly stopped and went wide eyed to the doctor's comment. Everyone just looked at the two in shock, nobody was able to put Clawdeen down. Not verbally or emotionally, at least.

"Or could you handle something bad happening to those you care about," he asked as everyone was started to get the idea, but he wasn't specific on who exactly he was talking about.

"Is that all the ammunition you have," Clawdeen said in a unimpressed face. But deep down, he was right.

"I refer mostly to your baby sister, Howleen," he said cryptically as Clawdeen just snapped was trying to her hardest to burst out of the chair.

 **"Get me out of this chair, ya freaking Scarecrow. So I can beat the stuffing out of you and kick your hay-bailed a$$,"** she shouts as Crane calmly pulls out a sprayer for plant fertilizer.

"Touched a nerve there, but if I didn't hold all of your mental keys, you could. But for now, show me what you're afraid of," he commanded as he blasted Clawdeen in the face with fear gas.

 **"CLAWDEEN,"** everyone shouts as the wolf girl began hacking up some of the gas before her body went limp as she passes out.

"Oh my Ra! Is she-," Cleo began as everyone began thinking the same thing.

"Relax, everyone. She's alive...barely. My neurotoxin of fear will make you all suffer your worst nightmares. But the real question is what wins? Your minds or your fears," he asks the group as he pulls out a remote detonator and presses the button.

"Enjoy the trip because you may learn more about yourself than I will," he said as the gas was released into the room and everyone began to cough and slowly pass out one by one. The last one to pass out was Robecca, who wasn't entirely flesh and blood, but the pieces of her that made her a girl is why the toxin effected her at a slower rate than the others before she passes out.

Within moments she passes out and she immediately wakes up on a table in a familiar laboratory.

"What the...I'm back in the catacombs? In my dad's lab? Where he first created me," she asked herself as she got off of the table. But what got her attention was she could hear someone in the next room.

"Failure. Another failure," a voice said in the next room.

"...Dad...," Robecca whispered as she eyed Hexiciah Steam, her creator/father with back turned to her and who was more focused on his projects.

"All my projects end with failure after failure. I guess her body is flawed in many ways that I haven't predicted," he said to himself as Robecca felt like running away.

"She must be reprogrammed," he said as Robecca took a step back.

"She must be dissected for anomalies," he said next Robecca took two steps back.

"She must be...destroyed," he said next which made Robecca's processor snap in confusion. Did she hear what her father just said? That's not true. He loved Robecca. This is a dream. No, this isn't a dream. This is a NIGHTMARE.

"I'm sorry, my daughter. But this is only going to hurt for a second," he said as he grabbed a hammer he uses from out of tool box. The very sight of it made Robecca back up into a corner, waiting for the inevitable pain and suffering to be inflicted upon her.

"No. Dad. No, please," Robecca shouted as she screamed in shock and fear.

As the nightmares continued, everyone was freaking out from their worst fears. Abbey was cutoff from her friends calling her names and having nothing to do with her. Felt like her powers were going to go crazy, but for some reason she couldn't feel her ice and it wouldn't appear. She was now vulnerable to everyone without her power to put some distance between her and the crazies.

Frankie's nightmare was Monster High being lit up in ablaze of fire with the students still inside. All caused by humans with a distaste for monsters. Her eyes felt to heavy as she fainted from seeing such a horrible site.

Toralei's nightmare was her and her kitty pack being sent to the pound and with them on death row to be executed in front of all of the normies.

Draculaura was Clawd dumping her and leaving her in a pit of meat, in which she couldn't climb out.

All seemed lost for the others as well until...

A certain shock wakes them up. They were back in the room, but they were all out of their seats. No chair was present in the room anymore.

"What a rush. I felt like I was going to commit suicide," Gil said. "I'm almost thought Lagoona broke up with me for a second there."

"I hear you, man. I felt like my world got turned up-side down," Manny agreed as he tried to stand up.

"Why did that feel SO real," Robecca said as she was emotional scared for a bit. She was a tough android, but that feeling in heart wasn't going to go away for awhile.

"Hmm. It seems your monster physiology makes you all suffer from the effects of my toxin at a shorter duration. All have to make a note of that later," he said as he appeared out of nowhere like a ghost.

"You don't look so tough," Draculaura stated as she was ready punch this guy. Normie or not, he's going down.

"Yeah. I'll roast this guy before he gives me another nightmare," Heath said with fire balls at the ready in each hand.

"If that's how you want to play it," Scarecrow says as he throws a smoke bomb of fear toxin onto the ground and green smoke slightly affects everyone's vision. When they looked at Scarecrow again, they didn't see a normie guy with a gas mask, they saw a nightmarish Scarecrow-like figure with a chain hook in his right hand.

"Okay, now I see why he is a master of nightmares," Heath said, backing off behind Manny.

"It all ends here you freaks of nature," Scarecrow says as he swung his chain hook in a threatening manner to let the teens know that he wasn't just armed, but dangerous and skilled with it.

"I hope you are referring to yourself, pal because have you looked in mirror lately," Toralei said back as Scarecrow just smirked at her feeble attempt to get him riled up.

"Let's get him! Come on," Clawd shouted as he and the boys ran in front to attack the villain.

"We have the numbers advantage. What can he do to us now," Toralei asked the group as she followed the boys' lead and sure enough, everyone joined in.

You would be surprised, but in exactly 1 minute and 14 seconds, the entire Monster High group were laid out like soldiers on a battlefield.

Everyone was knocked down. Everyone was defeated.

"You had to say something. Didn't you," Clawdeen glared at Toralei as she stuck her tongue out in hatred.

"And now, the offspring of famous monsters all across the world are now here for my eternal enjoyment of torture. Your fears will be forever documented for my amusement and your friends will grieve for you as they will never see you again for the rest of their mortal lives," Scarecrow said as he saw the faces of everyone laid in front of him.

"Hmm. Let's start with you. I bet your screams will be music to my ears," he said as he pointed to Frankie as she started to crawl away.

"No," she says as she tries to crawl away, back to her friends.

"Don't worry, you'll be an example to your friends...of how you won't escape from your problems. But to suffer from their outcomes," he said as he put his hand on Frankie's head. The corruptive fear toxin began to consume Frankie's lungs and spread throughout her bloodstream as the effects began to mess with her eyes. She started to see Scarecrow in his fear form and with the Eds standing beside him.

Double D stood out before his friends and was holding the Monster High **("M")** logo in his hand. He waved in a taunting manner in Frankie's vision before dropping it onto the ground and stomping on it to the point that it was ruined and crunched up.

Now completely succumbing to fear, Frankie was too confused in fear and horror that she couldn't even see her body anymore and no one was strong enough to stop Scarecrow from mentally breaking Frankie.

 _ **"AAAAAAAHHHH,"** _ Frankie shouted as her vision started to go dark.

 **"FRANKIE,"** everyone shouts as electricity discharges from her neck bolts and gets everyone around. Miraculously, it shocks her right of Crane's grip and she falls onto the ground.

Then everything went black for just for her, but for everyone else who got zapped.

* * *

"Ms. Frankenstein. Frankie. FRANKIE. **FRANKIE** ," Double D shouted as she slowly woke up from hearing his voice. He was shaking her back and forth, so she could come out of it.

"HUH!? Double D?! **Double D!** Thank you! Thank you so much. I felt like I just had the worst nightmare since I've been alive," she shouts as she latches onto him like a teddy bear. Her outburst caused everyone to jolt for a second before waking up themselves.

"Are you guys, okay," Eddy asked as he saw everyone was slowly getting to their feet.

"My head hurts. What just happened? I feel like I went into a riptide and came out the other way," Lagoona said as she held her hand to her head.

"We did it. We're back," Heath said as he jumped up and down like they won the good fight.

"Alright, you Ed trio of jerks. You have about 5 seconds to admit you kidnapped us for your own amusement before I beat you up and claw you to pieces," Toralei threatened with twins right behind her.

"What she said," Clawdeen added, popping her knuckles.

Apparently, the group of monsters thought the Eds were behind their nightmaresof torment. And it was time for some payback. Even if it was against Bloodghoul's orders to not hurt the humans, they still want some payback.

"What are you talking about Clawdeen? We never kidnapped you. We gave you guys some special soda of my own design. Remember earlier," Double D said as Ed presented the bottles with an unknown magenta substance inside that bubbling erratically. And once everyone thought about it, they were still near the fountain and the Sun was just about to set.

"A soda that never loses its fizz and we poured some of it in everyone's drinks. Every monster present who drank it must have passed out and exhibited some major, nightmarish side effects. Creating harmful and imaginary dreams that hit too close to the hearts and minds of everyone," Edd theorized as his explanation left the ghouls stunned.

The Eds only made them soda, so their entire nightmare must have been an entire ruse this whole time?! A ruse that everyone must have dreamt together.

"Are you saying we tricked ourselves into going through with your scheme," Toralei complained, wanting to hurt somebody.

"It was more like an accident, but maybe. Remember when Cleo showed us her 'Dream Charms' last week about going into someone else's dreams while they slept," Eddy asked as everyone nodded their heads as some glanced at Cleo.

"Let's just say monobrow here must've accidentally kept one as a keepsake and while Double D was making his soda stuff, Ed must have dropped it into one of Double D's chemical beakers. At least, that's what he told me," Eddy explained as few ghouls looked at Double D who nodded in agreement.

"That's what my conclusion came to," Double D added as he made sure to pack the soda away for further analysis with Ghoulia, who was lucky enough not to drink the soda.

"Okay, so no more visits to Cleo's when it comes to charms. Lesson learned," Eddy suggested, but then he looked at Ed. "But for now on Ed, no more videogames. Who knows what they just went through with that dream charm," Eddy complained.

"Seconded," Double d added.

"Agreed," everyone stated.

"Now then, onto the Haunted House while the night is still young," Eddy

"I think we have time to go through a haunted house," Draculaura said with a smile.

"Just this once...if it can scare us," Toralei said as she wasn't impressed.

"Be careful what you say because it can backfire on you in the worst of ways when it comes to karma," Eddy said threateningly at Toralei as he got in her face for a spooky lesson wisdom.

"BOO," Eddy said like a jumpscare that made Toralei run behind Ed for comfort as everyone giggled.

"Get's em every time," Eddy chuckled as he started walking.

"To the Haunted House...," he pointed out into the distance. "...And Happy Halloween, everybody," he said as the Eds wave to the audience as they run for the fear house with the crowd of monsters behind them.

* * *

 **Not my best chapter when it comes to freaking people out, but I'm notoriously known for setting the tone and the scene just right between characters.**

 **Oh well, but at least I tried and don't worry folks. More Monster High Ed-ventures coming soon near Thanksgiving and Black Friday...maybe at the latest. If not, there is always Christmas.**

 **Also, I do have chapters for the Eds' story in the works, so don't worry and don't panic. I shall return.**


	17. Chapter 17

**First of all, I'm not dead and neither is this story. Next, I've been working in secret on some chapters so more updates coming. I just don't know when.**

 **Moreover, this was a _HEAVILY_ requested chapter and it took me awhile to get everything in place. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or Monster High.**

 **Overall, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was another peaceful day in New Salem. Everyone was enjoying another spring day at Monster High while trying to move on to conclude the waning school semester. But the one thing about today was that there wasn't any problems going on at the school. Or so anyone else thought...

"Ah nothing beats a peaceful morning at Monster High than reading a book outside underneath a tree with my good friend, Venus McFlytrap," Robecca Steam said with a smile.

"I know what you mean, Becca. The flowers are slowing taking root and sprouting up to be the best that Mother Nature has to offer," Venus said as she was watering a bunch of seeds that began to sprout instantly into a stem and began to bloom like a late spring flower in only seconds.

That is until a mysterious object comes out of the bright, blue sky and circles around the school's tower while it twirls around repeatedly in the air until it's trajectory hits Robecca square in the back of her head, knocking both her and the object in question onto the ground.

"Robecca, are you okay," Venus asked with worry as she was struck to the ground.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Didn't hurt me a bit, but what hit me," she answered while rubbing the back of head as Venus helped her up.

"That," Venus pointed to the triangular shaped object.

"A boomerang," Robecca asked as she picked it up and observed it.

"What's a boomerang doing all the way out of here? I thought stuff like that were supposed to be in museums or someone's basement," she said as she overlooked over the object.

"Hmmm. Can I throw it," Venus volunteered before the steampunk android handed her the artifact. Upon contact with her hand, Venus felt her anatomy stretch, pull and snap in a few places as if her bones were being rearranged before she went to the ground in a heap.

"Venus! Are you okay," Robecca asked with concern.

"Sort of," she answered but when she saw the newly grown plants, she instantly turned pale. "Ewww! Get those disgusting plant-things away from me," she shouted as she started stomping on the newly made plant as if it was parasite with her left foot.

"Venus! What's gotten into ya," Robecca said as she makes a grab for the boomerang and throws it in a random direction before Venus could grind her foot further on the crushed plant. Venus is stunned before she comes too with her head coming back to reality.

"What the...," Venus muttered as she froze in place because she felt like she unconsciously did something...unspeakable.

"Venus! What happened? You just went cuckoo for a second there," Robecca said as Venus shook her head to get her senses back.

"Wha-," the plant girl said in confusion before she looked down and saw the plant underneath her left foot. The mere shock a innocent plant dying would make her vomit, but seeing this as her handiwork, she was utterly speechless and in shock.

"What did I just do," Venus said as she started to tear up and cry at the broken plant as Robecca gave her a comforting hug.

"Venus wasn't herself just now. Right after I threw that boomerang away..." Robecca pointed as she eyed where she threw her the boomerang. All the while from a distance, Ghoulia witnessed Venus having her "mental breakdown against the plants" and saw Robecca throw the boomerang away. However, the trajectory of the boomerang goes from the courtyard into the open window of the Fear-nasium. At first, Ghoulia thought nothing of it as she followed her friends up the steps.

* * *

 _ **...A Few Minutes Later...In Gym Class...**_

* * *

The gym class had just ended and everyone was heading towards the showers because they were exhausted from their physical fitness testing. One of the students who was suffering from the effects was Heath Burns.

After he left the locker room, he saw Abbey and wanted to chat with her, but then a tall werewolf forcibly comes out of nowhere, pushes him aside and starts flirting with Abbey. And by the time Heath could get up, the wolf was already flexing his strong arms to impress the yeti, making Heath feel like a un-needed third wheel.

"If only I had some muscles, I would show him a thing or two," Heath said with a mad face as he smacked his fists together. "And Abbey may actually pay attention to me...for once. But a manster can only dream."

Heath prepares to walk away in shame in the opposite direction, but spots something on the ground. That something was the boomerang, which has apparently finished its descent and settled there. Heath picks it up and stuffs it in the back of his shirt, making him appear to actually have muscles.

"Look at me, I'm a bruiser," Heath said with a chuckle until suddenly, he feels a strange transformation overtake him. His bones snap in weird places until he stands up again with a confident face and a bigger body. Heath is now indeed had the look of a bodybuilder, dwarfing most of the monsters nearby. He growls, and flexes his muscles like a bodybuilder as his hair ignites for a few seconds since he was excited. He was standing an extra 3 inches higher than his usual height with an extra 200% muscle growth and 6 pack outline. Then he sets his sights on the unnamed werewolf, who was starting to walk down the hall with Abbey, both unaware of Heath's transformation. This blissful ignorance does not last for long, as Heath swats the werewolf's cap off his head and knock his books out of one of his arms.

The frustrated wolf spins around to face the jerk who was interrupting his attempt to make a move on this ice ghoul.

"Hey," the werewolf says but stops mid-sentence when saw how ripped Heath was...along with a gym locker easily raised over his head. "Whoa."

The fire elemental throws the locker down on the werewolf, crushing the boy into the hallway floor, shocking some of the students in the vicinity.

"Lay off my girl, punk," Heath said with a straight face as the wolf muffled a "Sorry" as best as he could underneath the locker.

With him taken care of, he looked at Abbey who was too shocked in awe at Heath's performance of strength. And once Heath was directly towering over Abbey, she was too surprised at his height to notice anything else.

"Catch you later, my little snowflake," Heath said with a smile as he pushed her lower half of her jaw up, so she wouldn't drool before he walked off. If he stayed an extra few seconds, he would've witnessed Abbey actually faint as he stepped down a nearby flight of steps.

"This is awesome," Heath said with happiness as he began flexing in every mirror like object he could find until clenches his shoulders together to make himself appear wider. The boomerang couldn't stand the strain, and it flies out of his shirt. Heath instantly reverts to normal size and takes in the scene of a few ghouls giggling at him since a few pieces of his shirt ripped when the boomerang flew off.

"Whoops," Heath said with a red face as he quickly ran off to his locker to get a spare shirt with the boomerang flying off towards who knows where.

The boomerang went from one place to another, without showing itself from the public. From classrooms, the teacher's lounge and the cafeteria while nature provided it an escape route every time. Starting from Lagoona, after it landed in the pool area and changing her into a **"Aqua-phobic"** Salt Water Monster, thus making her freakout when she tried diving into the water, but she felt like she was going to drown the whole time. Thus, making her sit out for the rest of class, shocking every ghoul in her class. That is until Manny does a cannonball that launched a huge wave that sent boomerang flying while everyone got wet. Giving the relic a clean escape that it was ever there.

* * *

 _ **...Soon...**_

* * *

The boomerang diverted itself into the acting class. Landing into someone's hooded jacket as she took her place for an audition spot onstage. Just enough for it to be felt as she took her first breath.

Abbey suffered the affects of the boomerang while she was in Drama-rama class, giving everyone her impression of an opera singer, despite abbey having no control of what she was singing **(The Kyrie from Missa Papae Marcelli by Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina (- Cantus I))**. Even though it was funny, Abbey got the lead part should they do a opera/theatre recital story and everyone actually agreed unanimously. After Abbey's performance, the boomerang falls out of her jacket and gets launched in the air by a nearby fan, which redirects it back out into the hallway.

Frankie was at her locker when she saw the boomerang land straight at the base of her shoes.

"Huh? What is this? A boomerang," she asked herself. Frankie felt a few cracks in her body and then she felt bad...and bad was good, for her. (Think of Shadow Frankie from _**13 Wishes**_ except its still Frankie.)

"I feel great! And if everyone is having a bad day, then it must be _**MY**_ lucky day," she laughed with a sinister smile as her bolts crackled with lightening.

"Frankie? Are you alright," Clawdeen asked as she and Draculaura approached their friend.

"Never better Draculaura," Frankie said with a guilty, untrustworthy smile. Something that Clawdeen instantly saw when Frankie turned to face them.

"Why does Frankie sound like Toralei right now," Clawdeen commented.

"Don't ever equate me to that stupid annoyance, Wolf Girl," Frankie said, glaring daggers at the two

"Whoa, Frankie. STOP," Clawdeen said as Dracualura quickly got behind the frankenstein and held her back while Clawdeen noted the boomerang in her hand.

"Weird. Frankie never uses a weapon," Clawdeen commented as Draculaura was struggling to keep their "former" best friend back. That is until Clawdeen quickly grabs the boomerang and throws it down the hallway before the effects could get to her, thus returning Frankie to normal.

"What the...what was I just doing," Frankie asked as Dracualura releases her while Ghoulia sees the trio from around the corner and witnesses, yet again, the same boomerang being thrown away.

"You pulled a Toralei, ghoul," Clawdeen said as Frankie was too surprised to say anything.

"[Moans] **(Interesting)** ," Ghoulia moans as she narrows her eyes down the path the boomerang went.

Spectra was taking pictures of the hallways until it clocked her in head from her blindspot. Given that she was a ghost, she had to be solid to touch her camera, so getting hit by something was fairly new to her at times. But when she picked it up, she could stop thinking about perverted thoughts and kept thinking of taking pictures of students when they have more skin to show. In fact, she remained she remained invisible as she took pictures of every manster and ghoul that had a swimming class. But when she went back to her lab to post her material, the boomerang didn't phase through the wall along with her and fell into the ventilation system. So, when she sat down at her workspace, Spectra was back to normal.

"What was I just doing," Spectra said as she saw the pictures of all the male/female monsters who were swim class changing in the locker room.

"How did I get these," she asked herself as she deleted everything that was on her phone that had to do with the locker rooms. Floating out of the wall, nearly cutting Ghoulia off. Ghoulia noted that Spectra always smiled, so why was her smile upside down? Unless it had to do with her blog?

This was getting too weird. Throughout the day, Ghoulia was a witness to everyone's display of their different personalities and abilities, barely getting a glimpse of the boomerang in every victim's possession, sparking her curiosity to the point of being accidents, coincidence or fate.

Pretty soon, the boomerang ended up in the locker window of the last ghoul anyone would ever expect to get it...

* * *

 _ **...Eventually...**_

* * *

"Huh. What's this stupid thing," Toralei asked herself before she felt her bones snapped and she passes out onto the floor for a brief moment.

Purrsephone and Meowlody looked at their apparent leader for a split second second until she comes back to life as if nothing happen.

"Well. That was weird," she said as she unknowingly pocketed the boomerang into her pants like it was her's. "Come on, ghouls. Let's go mess with Frankie and her friends and see what their up to. And if we find those Eds on the way, it'll be a bonus," she said as the twins silently agreed with the plan and followed suit.

* * *

 _ **...At The Fountain...**_

* * *

Within minutes, the feline trio found the Eds by themselves outside for their free period. Unaware of the drama that would soon follow...

"Hiya, boys," Toralei greeted to the trio of Eds, who were slightly caught off guard by that same sentence since the Kankers would _**ALWAYS**_ announce their presence with that comment.

"What do you want now, Toralei," Eddy asked in a annoyed tone.

"What? A ghoul can say high to her 'friends' every once in awhile," she said as the Eds were taken back by that sentence as were the twins.

"Friends," Edd and Eddy asked out loud as Ed looked up from his limited-edition comic book he was reading about a brand-new superhero that was introduced.

"Since when were we ever friends, Were-Kitty-Kat," Ed asked.

"Since you guys helped us out on the few occasions dealing with unfriendly normies. Why can't some normies be like you guys? Funny, yet weird at the same time," Toralei say honesty, catching the Eds and the twins by surprise.

"Eddy, I think Toralei isn't acting like her usual self," Double D commented to his friends.

"I'll say. She's acting more like the Kanker sisters every time we meet her. It's either she likes us as her "get-quick-popularity-group" or she's onto something big and whenever she sees us, she needs us to clean up her mess," Double D commented.

"It's more like what she WANTS from us, Double D. But the real question is WHAT does she want from us _**this**_ time," the short Ed asked as he and Double had a awkward moment of silence before looking at Ed who was only sporting a confused look as duo. Sometimes, Ed may not even know why Toralei would want from them and HE'S the monster expert of the three.

But things got even weirder as the core ghouls (with Venus, Robecca, Spectra and Jinafire) and their mansters approached the crowd. And once Frankie said the first, "Hi, guys" along with Clawdeen adding, "and Toralei," everything went even further from normal.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite wolf," the werecat said seductively as everyone just drew some question marks on their heads.

"What," Clawdeen said as why Toralei was acting this way.

"It's just a shame really. So many good-looking mansters in this school and not one can would hold your leash," Toralei said as she came onto Clawdeen. A little too close for comfort. And for a moment when they locked eyes, Clawdeen could see the sparkles in the werecat's eyes. A completely different personality of Toralei staring her right in the face. And for some apparent "unconscious" reason, Clawdeen didn't push the werecat off of her.

"What are trying to say, Toralei," Clawdeen feeling a little more surprised than shock.

"I wish to hold that leash," the werecat said with a lick of her lips, making everybody get tongue-tied.

"Easy, kitty. You're barking up the wrong tree," Clawdeen as she tried to get out of Toralei's grip.

"But isn't that supposed to be my line, wolf girl," Toralei asked innocently as a victorious smile worked its way onto Toralei's face as she had Clawdeen dead to rights.

"Since when is Toralei interested in Clawdeen," Draculaura asked and the twins could shake their heads in confusion while one of them was recording the interaction to make sure their leader saw this for future references.

"Okay. This is getting weird," Clawdeen said in surprise as she took a step back with the lustful werecat keeping pace and before both ghouls can make a run for it, Double D immediately grabs the boomerang from Toralei, thinking that it part of her shirt/jacket, to give her a firm lecture in personal space.

"Ms. Werecat, please refrain from...," was all the Edd could say before his bones crack and his mind immediately altered itself. Before everyone knew it, Double D was sweating profusely.

"Are you okay, Double D," Draculaura asked with concern.

"Man, bro. Who turned up the heat," the 'new' Double D said in a near exhausted tone. Everyone looked at Heath, who was waving his hands in a surrendering fashion, signaling everyone that he wasn't the culprit, especially since his hair wasn't on fire.

"The man's uniform is cramping my style," he said as he pulled off his socks with his teeth, thus flexing his single digit toes. Some of the ghouls could practically hear some faint, smooth jazz music play in the background as Double D pulled off his shirt and threw it straight onto Jinafire's stunned face, completely catching the dragon girl off guard.

"Mother Nature and me gotta thing goin' on," Double D said as he began to swing off a tree branch into a relaxing pose on the tree trunk.

That comment made Venus start blushing so harshly red that her face started to rival the shade of rose petals since this was the first time she was experiencing and witnessing a normie strip in front of her.

"This is not right," Frankie said in shock as her bolts started to spark as she started blushing at what she was seeing.

"Agreed. Something is definitely wrong with our companion," Jinafire said out loud as she started blushing red when Double D started to strip himself in front of her without any shame or insecurity whatsoever. Secretively, she started sniffing Double D 's shirt. It was scented with sweat, standard male deodorant, and natural, fresh smelling pine saws. And for some reason, most of the ghouls weren't actually trying to stop him, as if they were mesmerized by Double's D physique, as if he was giving them the show of their lifetimes.

The next thing everyone knew was that Double D purposely sagged his pants right off his hips to show everyone his tighty whitey underwear, making all the ghouls present cover their eyes for sanity sake. Just as Toralei finally came back to her senses with a swirl over her head.

"Ah. Right on," Double D said in a pleased tone as Toralei turned her head to the side at who said that and saw the near-naked form that was Double D with his rear-end out. It took her a moment to process the scene before covering her eyes in shock and utter disgust.

"ME-OW! WHO ARE YOU," Toralei shouted in disgust and shock as she covered her eyes as well as the twins. That is one side of Double D that is going to be stuck in their brains for awhile. "Somebody stop him, please!"

" **[Moans]** **(On it)** ," Ghoulia said as she grabbed the boomerang out of Double D's hand since she was the only one still paying attention to the boomerang (and not Double D) since she wasn't being seduced like every ghoul around her)) as its the only object to appear in every scene of the school so far until she suffers the effects of the boomerang as well, apparently going to the floor within seconds. Double D comes to as he regains his bearings until he looks down at his near nude form...

"Ahhh! What the Sam Hill is going on here!? I'm naked," Double D shouted at his naked predicament as he wraps his hat under his underwear to cover himself with little luck.

"Double D. You're back to normal," Draculaura chimed with a smile. "But you're...naked."

"Partial nudity, I'd say," a new voice said nearby.

"Who said that," Robecca asked.

"I did, of course. And it's all thanks to this," the individual commented as she stood up from the ground.

"Zombie Girl," Ed asked as Ghoulia faced everyone with a cheerful smile on her face.

"This is the most interesting piece of Australian artifacts I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing and beholding. How most peculiar that it seems to give off some kind of supernatural response to any person, either normie or monster upon physical contact with it, excluding Robecca since she isn't flesh and blood like most of us here. Its quite surprising that no matter the victim's personality at the time of possessing this boomerang, they may instantly suffer from multiple-personality disorder which gives the victim an alternate personality that no one would ever expect. However, more testing is needed for further study," Ghoulia said with a simple voice of analysis to her friends.

"G-Gh-Ghoulia," Frankie pointed to the formerly speech impaired monster. "You can talk?!"

"In complete sentences," the twins, Meowlody and Purrsephone said in unison, taking the words out of most of the ghouls' mouths.

 _ **(Too be fair, everyone knows the twins CAN talk. They just don't get the chance to talk because Toralei is ALWAYS talking more then she should, which is why they don't have that much dialogue when their with their "leader.")**_

"And while we're on the subject of my sudden knowledge and impression of speaking the English language, Cleo De' Nile, I've always wanted to say something to you since the first day I've met you...," Ghoulia began as she slightly popped her knuckles and pointed Cleo out on the spot like the guilty one she was.

"Uhm? What's on your mind, Ghoulia," Cleo said nervously as everyone instinctively stepped far off to the side of the pharaoh, so they wouldn't get in Ghoulia's way. It was either out of shock that she was speaking like everyone else or out of fear that the zombie may say something to put everyone else on the spot that may result in them being knocked down a peg as well.

"Well, for starters, you can be such a real spoiled rotten to the core of a B**** sometimes. Not as bad as your sister, Nefera, but I mean, seriously, you think you would give a zombie like me a little bit more love and care like the simpleton Ed here," Ghoulia said, while pointing to the absent-minded Ed, who was busy watching a fly buzz around his head with a blank stare on his face not even 6 feet behind her.

"Am I right everyone...when I say just because your rich and popular doesn't mean you're the "star" of Monster High. If I had to run the calculations in my head, the Eds here would literally knock you down in popularity within months of their graduation from school. Probably by the end of Spring Break of that school year, tops," Ghoulia said with a smug smile as everyone was just stunned.

"Uhmm. I'm sorry, my brain can't process what just transpired not 2 minutes ago. Could you repeat that entire conversation for me," Clawdeen asked honestly, completely forgetting what Toralei tried to do not too long ago.

"Also, I can't thank you Eds enough for the laughter, teamwork and misadventures that we all experience here in school. This is so going on my Frightbook account," she said with a smile. "And another thing...," Ghoulia began as she was ready to send another conservation back to Cleo until something stopped her. Before Ghoulia could rant some more, Ed quickly came up behind and covered Ghoulia's mouth before she could finish her sentence, surprising everyone around her.

"Okay. I think that's enough of that Zombie Girl. Calm down, so you don't shoot your mouth off like the jealous mummy girl," Ed said simply as everyone was just trying to recover the from the shock they were in since Ghoulia spoke in English for the first time...albeit temporary.

"Okay, can someone tell me why Ghoulia could speak proper English? Or that Double D was actually acting like a nature boy? Or that Toralei was tempted to make a move on Clawdeen," Frankie asked frantically, not understanding what is going on right now.

"Or why Venus stomped on a flower earlier? Or why Lagoona didn't want to swim in the pool earlier," Robecca added.

"Or why Frankie acted like a Lillith von Hellscream and Toralei put together," Draculaura added.

"Or why Abbey sound like foreign opera singer? Or why Heath had big, strong muscles of giant mammoth," Abbey said in a daydream like fashion.

"And why Spectra took pictures of the students in the locker room," Ghoulia added, getting Ed's hand off of her mouth.

"WHAT," everyone said in shock and eyed the ghoul in question.

"Shame on you, Ghost-Girl," Ed said with authority.

"Indeed, Ed," Jinafire added as Spectra sported a guilty frown.

"In which, I deleted soon after," Spectra added, not wanting to be feel like a villain.

"There is a logical answer for all of those questions, everybody. Given Ghoulia lengthy explanation from before, everything today that we have experienced or done was all because of **_THAT_** ," Double D said as he pointed at the boomerang in the restrained ghoul's hand.

Everyone just stood in shock and looked at the boomerang that was still in Ghoulia's hand. All of their problems were centered on that thing and nobody knew except Ghoulia. But before someone could make a grab for it...

"What is going on here," Headmistress Bloodghoul demanded hearing all of the commotion from several students coming to her for help about students acting "weirder than the usual weird" or "it had something to do with Frankie and her friends."

"Wait? I did what now," Toralei asked in shock as the twins showed her a video of Toralei actually flirting with Clawdeen with a hungry look on her face, shocking the were-cat immediately.

"Please tell me I was hypnotized and this was some kind of sick joke or a prank," she asked, hoping this was all false.

"Close, but this boomerang has supernatural powers that made you develop a new personality," Clawdeen said. "And let the record show that you came onto me first. And sorry, Toralei, I don't work that way," Clawdeen said in her defense, making the were-cat burn red in anger and embarrassment.

"And yet, you STILL don't have a boofriend," the werecat fired back, making Clawdeen sport a vein of irritation. This scene alone was tempting Clawd to ask the twins if they could send that clip to his phone for "blackmail material" on his sister later.

"Besides, I would sooner go out with Jackson than have a soft spot for miss werewolf over here," she said trying her hardest to deny her "feelings" for anyone.

"There's the Toralei we all know and love...," Draculaura said.

"...and sometimes hate," Eddy added as the werecats hissed at the short Ed in retaliation.

"Any who, I'm sure we could put this thing somewhere safe. Right Headmistress? I'm sure your library of assorted relics and history items within your office would be a perfect location for it's resting place," a new intelligent voice added.

"Okay, who said that," Toralei said, getting quite annoyed at how everyone are getting smarter from their alternate personalities. But the next victim was a shock to everyone.

"I did, young Toralei. And to think, this boomerang has such supernatural properties that eludes the understanding of man and monster alike. It makes us wonder how insignificant we are in this universe as if some unnatural force of nature changes us mentally into people we never were to begin with compared to how we were brought up into this world from birth or creation," Ed said with a pair of professor glasses and having the boomerang placed in his ear like it was a writing utensil.

Apparently, he took the boomerang off Ghoulia unaware of the side-effects that would soon follow.

"Such a tangled web of mysteries and theories alone in this artifact. If humanity and monsters alike would come together and focus on studying stuff like this, we would've had "World Peace" 20 years in the making, maybe 30 if this was an pandemic which led to social outbreaks of violence. But that's another story and plausible future altogether," Ed summarized as Ghoulia and Edd made a mental note to keep that in mind for later.

"Uh, Headmistress? Can we let Ed keep boomerang a little while longer. Abbey thinks she can understand science-talk now," Abbey commented while Ghoulia was quite surprised at Ed's vocabulary.

"If you let me continue my homework assignments for the day, my friends and I will drop the boomerang off to you after school. However, I recommend wearing gloves because you may never know who YOU may turn into upon contact with this," Ed warned as Headmistress slightly gulped at his prediction because given what she just witnessed, she didn't want to know what her alternate personality was.

"Right. Anyway, back to class, everyone. We already don't want anymore surprises with that thing in someone else's possession," she added and quickly

"Yes, ma'am," The ghouls said as everyone disperse.

"Also, Master Edward," she said with authority.

"Yes," the three Eds responded in unison.

"Ahem...Double D," she clarified as Double D waved nervously. "Put on some clothes! I don't want to have you written up for scarring the Headmistress with your public nudity," she said with an apparent red blush on her face.

"Sorry, Headmistress. You know, the boomerang can make you do things you would NEVER even think of, even stripping your clothes off," Edd said as he got his pants first and started to get dressed with some of the ghouls looking away out of privacy.

"Right...now then, to class. All of you," she ordered as everyone headed for their next hour.

"Say Ed, if you have time, could help me with my Monster Philosophy class paper," Clawd asked.

"I'll fit it into my schedule, Mr. Wolf but right now, class awaits," Ed said, pulling out his trusty typewriter with his friends behind him.

"What a day," Frankie said with relief.

"A day with a boomerang, you mean luv. I could've sworn I chucked that thing into the distance earlier," Robecca commented, remembering her meeting spot with Venus earlier this morning.

"Well, at least we get a happy ending this time around, last time it left us hanging from a tree branch," Eddy complained

"Yeah, and all my clothes were lying all over the place when we came back to our senses," Double D commented with a shiver.

"Wait, hold up. You were literally naked," Toralei said with guilty smile, hoping to spread some gossip to Spectra later.

"Don't ask and I won't respond," Double D said in response to her question and hoping they would move forward already.

 **"CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT ALREADY, PLEASE,"** Draculaura, Clawdeen and Lagoona shouted in unison, not liking what they were hearing behind them as they made it inside to close out the day with their last class.

* * *

 **We're going to stop the chapter there because I didn't want to cause too much drama, otherwise, I would have to type a longer chapter.**

 ** ***FYI, I didn't include Eddy's personality switch solely because it would be useless in this situation unless I included a scam.*****

 **Anyway, this is going to help you with ghouls' alternate personalities...**

 **Frankie = Bad Girl**

 **Venus =** **Botano** **phobe (fear of plants)**

 **Heath = Strongman**

 **Spectra = Pervert**

 **Lagoona = Aquaphobe (fear of water)**

 **Abbey = Opera Singer (like Rolf)**

 **Toralei = Lesbian**

 **Double D = Nature Boy**

 **Ghoulia = Fixed Speech (Choose your own English voice at your own disclosure)**

 **Ed = Typewriting Storyteller of Space**


End file.
